The Hobbit: The Battle for Home
by AbiNotNormal
Summary: And now, we have reached the end of the journey. What lies await inside the Mountain of Erebor? Will Dru survive the oncoming storm? Will she be able to protect her family? Author's warning: There will be more to this story. There is always a different path to take. Warning: Contains deaths and lots of high emotions. You have been warned.
1. Relinquish Hope

Chapter 1: Relinquish Hope

The bells were ringing in the distance. The sounds of the streets below and the frightened cries echoed all around them. But there was no time to listen or run outside and help. They had to move and NOW.

Fili had been the one to call everyone together. The look of terror on Dru's face was enough and he'd hurriedly made the children move around the house.

Dru quickly walked to the table and gave Kili a shake.

"Ki', you need to wake up," she even began to pull him before he fully roused, "we need to go now."

He didn't argue in his weakened state but looked around confused. His eyes settled on Tauriel and for a moment, it was as if he was staring at a ghost. Almost like he hadn't believed she was truly here with them before.

"Ki', the dragon," Dru helped him off the table and pushed him farther along, "Focus. Please, we need to hurry."

He shrugged her off and weakly sat down at the chair on the table, still trying to regain his composure.

The children began to panic, grabbing cloaks and items and Sigrid even attempted to grab a bag before Tauriel shook her head and stopped her.

"We must leave, now!"

Dru got Tilda around her back and began to steer her towards her sister and the door.

"Grab only your necessities and yourselves!" She didn't want to rip the doll away from Tilda, but at least she just had a coat on and not a bag of clothes. There was really no time.

"Come on, brother. Let's go."

"I'm fine. I can walk," she turned in time to see Kili shrug off Fili's arm as if he was trying to be a hero. Trying to make himself look big.

"Don't be a stubborn dunderhead and just accept the bloody help!"

Sigrid came over and wrapped another layer on Tilda and Dru began to hurriedly think of anything she needed. She began to check herself over. She had her pouch and her weapons would only weigh her down, as would the armour. She also knew her gloves were...somewhere, but didn't have the heart to go look for them.

Tauriel walked over and made sure everyone had everything.

"Fast as you can," she put comforting hands on Tilda's shoulders just as Bain came over, his face white and etched with worry.

"We're not leaving. Not without our father."

"He'd want you to go, Bain. You MUST," Dru turned to him and reached to touch his arm but he instinctively drew back, his eyes threatening to burst with the tears he was fighting back.

"No!"

Tauriel turned to him and whilst her voice was low and calm, she was taking none of his nonsense. It almost reminded Dru of her mother.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?"

Bain didn't have an answer for her. He tried to maintain his defiance before his eyes dropped and his head lowered. Dru then was able to touch his arm without him pulling away.

"Come on, lad. Grab what's important and let's go."

She pulled away from him, giving him a moment to regain his composure and moved to the window. The sounds from below where almost muffled by the sounds from above. Loud, swooping sounds, like thousands of Raven's diving in and out of the town.

Closer now. Much closer than before, weaving in and out of sight behind smoke and clouds. He was being slow on purpose. He was tormenting them and bringing terror into their hearts. He knew it and he enjoyed it.

She turned on her heel and made her way to Kili, her arm automatically going around his waist and locking tight before he had a chance to shrug her off.

He glared down at her when she began to move him and she could feel his feet purposefully dragging.

"For," she hissed into his ear so the others couldn't hear them arguing, "Mother will have my head if she knows I didn't look after you."

"Look after yourself, Toad, Mother will kill me if you lose so much as a curl!" He tried to fight her off again, but she kept a death grip around him.

"And you be careful, she'll whip my backside into next week if you've so much as got a bruise."

As Tauriel led the way down the stairs and to the boat, she ensured everyone was accounted for and the children were all in.

Kili and Dru were the last to arrive and since she wouldn't have been able to keep him steady in the boat anyway, she carefully released him and made sure he got in first. She quickly looked around and could see other people trying to get their loved ones into boats, some grabbing what animals or precious valuables they had.

As she stepped in, a sudden rush of wind almost knocked her off of her feet. A shadow fell over them quickly and bathed everyone in a sickly dark shadow.

She looked up and saw the shape of the beast soar away. Her breath was momentarily stolen from her at the sheer size and majesty of him. She would have been more impressed had it not been for the terror in her heart.

"Dru," Fili managed to catch her attention and helped her sit down, her arms automatically going around Tilda and Sigrid when she squeezed between them, "let's go."

Bofur and Fili carefully pushed off from the house and began to move along the water, pushing as hard and as fast off the bottom of the lake as they could.

The dragon flew by again and she saw his belly begin to glow. He rounded through the air in the distance and swooped back down. Ready for the attack.

"Hold onto me...Hold onto me and shut your eyes," she gave the girls shoulders a sharp squeeze and didn't look at them, but she could feel them begin to shake and Tilda's sobs reached deep within her. She wanted to shut her eyes too and pretend this wasn't happening, but she couldn't even blink.

She watched in frozen horror as Smaug finally released his fiery breath upon Lake-town. She turned when his path did not meet where they were heading, but he was close.

The fire had spread behind them. People were screaming. She felt the bile rise in her throat when someone threw themselves into the water, desperate to put out the fire that had engulfed them.

He came again. And this time he was much closer. The fire was still behind them, but only a few feet away. Everybody in the boat cowered and screamed. Dru was finally able to turn away and leant against Tilda, trying to quell both their shaking.

"Hush now," she whispered into her ear, "just don't look. Keep your eyes shut tight, Tilda."

They moved along farther and Dru tried not to look at the desperation and suffering around her. People had begun to swim, believing the water to be the safest place. But Dru knew that once the flies warmed it enough, it would become unbearable. It would boil them alive.

Another wave of fire, this time on the other side of them. Dru could feel the heat prickling at her skin and bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop a whimper escaping. She wanted nothing more than to turn to Fili or reach out for Kili, but her hands would not let go of these girls. She'd made a promise.

"Look out!" Bofur yelled so suddenly that when she turned to look at him, her neck made a quick snapping sound that rang in her ears. Suddenly, the boat was violently jostled from the side and she gripped onto Tilda as the girl fell sideways, threatening to fall into the waters below. Luckily, Oin was behind them and helped steady all of them.

Dru turned back and righted herself on the seat, looking for the cause of the collision.

The Master's boat was laden with himself, Alfrid, guards and a lot of gold. So much gold that when the boat had first struck the side, most of it spilt out and over, falling into the waters below.

"My gold, MY GOLD!" He screamed out in horror, his already red face turning crimson with anger.

Dru really wanted to leap up onto his boat and punch him into the waters to join with the gold he was more fond of than human life.

The larger boat began to push and turn their one, threatening to turn it completely over.

"You...Bastards!" Dru managed to scream above the fray, glad that Oin was still there to help support Tilda and Sigrid.

Finally, the Master's boat went by them. She turned around and looked at Fili and Bofur.

"Are you all right?!" She called back and sighed with relief when Fili managed to stand himself back up, give her a shaky nod and continue to push along the bottom.

People ran frantically around them, trying desperately to find a safe passage around them. Their boat was full and Dru could only watch helplessly as they ran back and forth, finding loved ones. Jumping into the water to swim. Or sitting down by the flames and weeping openly as they accepted their fate.

Something seemed to have caught the Dragon's attention. It turned suddenly and darted toward it, another round of its breath engulfing the town.

They went under a bridge that had yet to be set alight and for a moment, Dru allowed herself to breathe. In the dark, it was comforting not being able to see anything. And then, they left the safe haven and came back into the destruction.

"Da?" Bain's voice was so small she almost didn't hear him, but that one word made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

She looked at Bain, who was practically leaning out of the boat.

She followed his eyes and saw-

"Bard! It's Bard!" She called out and nodded her head in his direction, alerting everyone else to look where he was. At the top of the bell tower, he stood alone. A bow in his hand and his arrows aimed straight at the dragon.

The girls cried out to him, but he did not hear.

"He's trying to kill it himself...with just...those arrows," Dru watched him let another one fly loose as the dragon came nearer and nearer to Bard.

It didn't even seem to notice him, let alone the arrows in which he was firing.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon! He did!" Kili had gotten his energy back and was shouting almost joyously, but Dru just shook her head as Tauriel watched in horror.

"No," the elf said, her eyes momentarily flicking to Kili's.

"He did, he hit his mark! I saw!"

"Ki'," Dru was almost lost for words. She didn't know if he was being optimistic or just trying to keep everyone's spirits and hopes alive.

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide," the elf maidens voice was so distraught that even Dru felt hope slip away, "I fear nothing will."

A shiver went down Dru's spine and she remembered something important. Something that could prove Tauriel wrong. She turned back to Bain, her voice urgent as she looked at him.

"Bain, the black arrow your father had, where is it?! Did he hide it somewhere?!"

Bain knew exactly what she was going to ask. He'd already remembered it too. He turned and she followed his gaze as the boat passed along where the Master's statue stood.

Her brow furrowed.

"Bain?" She looked back at him, wondering if he'd hidden the arrow with the master somehow. But he was just staring at it with determined resolution.

"No," He looked back at her briefly with a defiant chin, "but I did."

He looked around and above them, before standing up in the boat so suddenly, that Dru wondered if he was about to jump into the water. Instead, he grabbed hold a low metal hook that was suspended over the waters and lifted his legs in the air.

"BAIN, WAIT!" Dru stood up when she realised what Bain was about to do. She dove forward and barely grasped the edges of his coat before he swung himself out and away. She would have fallen over, had Fili and Bofur not made a grab for him also and caught her just in time.

"Where is he going?!" Bofur looked aghast and tried to stop the boat, but it was already pushing farther and farther away from Bain, who just ran along the dock as soon as his feet touched down.

"He's going after the arrow. He HID the arrow! Oh, Bain...you clever boy," she felt like her heart was breaking as she watched him run amongst the fire as if he were a warrior. He was just a boy after all and whilst she hadn't had a moment to get to know him better like his sisters, she could definitely admit to being impressed by his courage.

When Dru remembered the girls, she turned back and saw Tilda and Sigrid clinging onto one another, both sobbing their hearts out. Dru immediately fell back down to them and pulled them into her arms.

"He'll die! He's going to die!" Tilda was sobbing so hard that Dru began to shake with her. But she didn't let go.

"He's going to help your father," she reached up and began to stroke down the little girl's frazzled hair, "If there's a way to get that dragon out of the sky, Bain and your father will do it."

If they had been able to stop the boat, they would have. But with the girls onboard, Dru knew that they had to get them to safety. She had a feeling everyone else would have stayed to help, just as she would have done. But there was no going back.

_"Who are you that would stand against me?!"_

Dru actually gasped and jumped in shock at the voice. She had not heard the creature speak, but over the roaring fires around her and the people screaming he was as clear and as close as if he was right next to her. She'd been afraid before, but this...this was pure terror. She couldn't move. She could only listen.

She knew the dragon was looking there. She knew, he was facing him down his opponent now and she only hoped that Bain had reached his father in time.

_"Now, that IS a pity."_

Her blood froze. What? What was a pity?! What had happened?!

"Da...Bain!" Tilda hadn't stopped sobbing and clung fiercely to Dru as if she were drowning. She could hear everything just as clearly and Dru could not shake herself free of the terror that was gripping at her with every word the beast said.

"It's all right...It's all right," she felt her voice shake though no tears would come.

_"What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come."_

His frame was so large, that it could be seen over the rooftops. As he leaned and began a slow crawl forward, his hands pressed down and they collapsed under his weight. His tail flicking backwards and forwards and destroying more houses. More structures. More lives. With just, the swiftest flick.

_"Is that your child?"_

Tilda and Sigrid's sobs descended into whimpers and even though Smaug's voice was resonating all around them, she desperately tried to cover their ears and stop the sound filtering in.

"Shut your eyes, girls," she pulled back far enough to look at them, "please, shut your eyes. Don't look."

She didn't want to see them suffer and didn't know if it would help, but she also didn't want them to see the dragon move closer towards the bell tower.

_"You cannot save him from the fire. He will burn."_

Dru looked up towards the sky. The clouds and the fire and the smoke were blocking out the sky, but she knew, the moon and the stars were breaking through. She knew they were there.

She felt tears finally spill down her dirtied face.

"Please," she begged to whoever was listening, "Please. Help."

She shut her eyes as the sky disappeared once again and tried to keep Bain and Bard in her mind's eye as she clutched the two girls nearer to her.

_"Tell me, wretch. How shall you challenge me? You have nothing left but your death!"_

The roar that Smaug let out, caused Dru to open her eyes and gasp. She turned her head once again.

He was now picking up his pace, moving using the burning rooftops below him. Towards the Belltower.

Towards Bain and Bard.

She craned her head around, still trying to keep Sigrid and Tilda from looking and watched in horror as the dragon's body flew to the side and destroyed the bell tower. Whilst she couldn't see it, she did see the splinters and chunks of wood fly out around it. She could not see the top, nor could she see anyone fall. But she couldn't keep her eyes off of the dragon for long.

His body careened and rolled through the houses. She thought it was just his malice intent and insatiable hunger, but then...it wasn't right.

"He hit him. He hit the dragon. LOOK!" She called out to the others, "HE'S BEEN HIT!"

She released the girl's heads and everyone turned to see what she could mean. They saw for themselves the truth.

As they watched his body rise, just above the flames and destruction he had wrought, he gave a noise they had yet to hear: a groan of pain. His body, twisted and contorted as he went, his wings desperately flapping for life. Trying to fight.

He climbed, higher and higher, wanting to escape his suffering.

He stopped in the air, his shadowy figure lit now by the light of the moon through the billows of smoke. She could see his mouth, hanging open on a scream that did not seem to escape. Trying to shriek a curse to the sky.

And then he fell.

His wings and his body did not move anymore. He did not brace himself for the impact. He fell, down back into the fire and destruction he had caused. Back into the burning debris and waters of Lake-town.

The ripples and waves came undulating under their boat.

For a moment, nobody talked.

"He got him...HE GOT HIM!" Druili looked between Sigrid and Tilda, "That was your Da...your Da KILLED the dragon."

Tilda and Sigrid did not look any more pleased by this news.

"But where is he? Where is Bain?!" Tilda sobbed again and sought comfort in Dru's arms and whilst Sigrid was looking at her, it was as if she was gazing right through her, into that place in her mind that could foretell the future.

"I did not see them fall," Druili wanted to reassure them but hoped that honesty would also help, "the tower fell, but I did not see them fall out. They could have landed in the waters, it was the right angle."

"Dru-" Fili caught her attention and she knew that look. He wanted her to stop. He wanted her to stop giving the girls hope.

"I did NOT see them fall," she shook with will and defiance, not against him but against the possibility of their deaths.

As they finally made it out of the burning around them, they come out of Lake-town and the sun had begun to rise.

The people around them were crying, just as Sigrid and Tilda were. She could be no more comfort to them and Oin took her place as she reached out for Kili.

"Ki'," she whispered and he turned to her, his eyes tired and his features worn. But he looked relieved.

They reached out and pulled one another into a tight embrace.

How many times would they come so close to death on their journey? How many times would they survive, barely?

Dru did stop her tears from falling, but she was exhausted. Hungry, exhausted and yet she knew this wasn't the end. They still had their family and friends to find. Inside the Mountain. If they were even alive.

She shut away those thoughts and pulled away, briefly giving Kili a kiss on his cheek. He, in turn, held up his sleeve and wiped away her tears and snot, getting a small smile from his sister.

_'You all right?'_ He mouthed.

She debated this for a second and gave him both a shake of the head but a small smile. He understood. Parting from him, she turned to Oin and gave his hand a brief squeeze.

"Thank you," she whispered to him and as he held onto Sigrid's shoulder with his other arm, merely gave her a small nod.

She caught Tauriel watching her curiously and, for what she thought was maybe the first time, gave her a genuine smile. The Elf merely nodded, though Dru swore she saw a twitch in the corner of her mouth.

Finally, she looked at Bofur and Fili.

"My brave boys," she said as she struggled to her feet and latched onto them awkwardly, her legs almost failing her, "I'm so proud of both of you."

She let go quickly because they were still rowing but managed to sneak in a peck on their cheeks. Bofur looked over the moon and began to row almost happily, though, with the destruction still around them, he managed to rein in his emotions.

Fili, however, stared at her for so long, she almost forgot where they were.

"Fi'?"

He looked like he wanted to say something more to her. He leaned forward slightly and she waited.

"There," Tauriel called over her shoulder, "we are near the shore."

Fili blinked a couple of times as if awoken from sleep and smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you, Toad. You would have made a great big sister."

Dru knew he wanted to say something else, but when he turned his gaze away and began to row with earnest, she knew the conversation was over. She'd probably find out what he wanted to say later, without the interruptions.

She turned her attention back to the chaos around her. There were already people on the shore, screaming and calling out. There were not only boats still in the water with them, but people who had grabbed hold of any item that could float them to shore. Those that swam, were trying to drag their cold and tired bodies to land. Some were even dragging the dead with them, unable to leave them in the water.

Dru had to look away when a woman began to scream for her children. She looked back at Tilda and Sigrid. The girls seemed to have run out of tears and were leaning against one another and Oin for support.

Dru sat back down and held out her hand for Tilda. The little girl looked down and Dru thought she might refuse, her expression tired and full of sadness. But she slowly raised her own hand and took Dru's.

She was unable to offer any more words of comfort. She just sat in silence and held onto her, not knowing which one of them was shaking more.

Dru stood on the shore and took it all in. Every one of the people that had escaped alive. Everyone that was searching amongst the dead for their loved ones. And those that sat in silence, contemplating what they had lost.

She didn't know what to do, but she needed to help. She just didn't know how or where.

Tilda and Sigrid had gone on a little ahead, desperately calling and searching for Bain and Bard. Tauriel had asked Dru if she wanted to take them and Dru agreed. She'd meet up with them soon, but she was still trying to stop her brain from whirling with everything. She was exhausted. Hungry. And devastated at the loss of so much.

She heard the sound of the boat moving behind her and turned to find Oin, Fili and Bofur pushing it back off. Kili moved past towards Tauriel.

"I don't know if we can go back and save anyone else," Dru called out and Fili turned to her, his head shaking in disagreement at her statement.

"We'll join the others at the Mountain," he stated so matter of factly that she blanched.

"But...Fili, we can't. We have to help."

"We have to go," he stopped pushing the boat to step towards her, "there's nothing we can do here."

Dru felt sick all over again, though this time it was caused by him. She flinched away when he reached his hand out to her.

"We can't just leave these people without our help. I promised to protect Tilda and Sigrid-"

"And what of the others?!" Fili barked at her and whilst she tried to flinch away again, he managed to grab her arm and pull her towards him, letting him know how serious he was, "What if they're hurt and they need our help?! They said they'd wait for us there."

For once, Dru didn't have a retort. She stared at him, her lips tight and her jaw clenched. He was right and she desperately wanted to see Thorin and everyone, but it still didn't sit well with her. Fili's grasp around her softened and he took another step towards her, looking down at her with a much calmer but firm gaze.

"Tilda and Sigrid are in no danger now. Please," his hands slipped down and grabbed her own tightly between them, "please just...stay with your family."

She looked at their joined hands and knew what she had to do.

"All right. All right," she nodded, though couldn't bring herself to smile, "just...let me go say goodbye."

Fili nodded and released her hands from his.

She quickly moved by people, trying her hardest not to reach out and ask if there was anything she could do. These weren't her people. She had to keep telling herself that, but it still didn't make it any easier. She finally got to Tilda, still clasping her worn doll in her hands.

"Tilda," she reached out and gently took the girls forearms in her own, "Tilda, make sure you stay with your sister. I have to go-"

"You're leaving?!" Tilda's face broke her heart. She really didn't want to leave her, but she had to.

"I do, Tilda," she caught Sigrid's eye as the elder came over, having heard her loud exclamation, "I wish I could stay with you, BELIEVE ME, I would if I could, but I have to go with my family."

Tilda began to cry again. She shook Dru's hands off of her but instead of turning away, threw her arms around Dru's shoulders instead, sobbing against her. Dru immediately tightened her hold around the girls back.

Sigrid placed one hand on Tilda's shoulders and looked just as upset as her sister at the news. Dru looked at Sigrid, beseechingly.

"I have to know if my Uncle and my friends are all right. If they-" she was unable to finish the sentence, but the fear of the unknown must have shown on her face, for Sigrid nodded at her and carefully began to remove her sister from Dru. Between them, they transferred Tilda into Sigrid's arms.

"We understand," Sigrid gave her a sad smile, "Go. Go to them."

Druili reluctantly let go of Tilda's hand. In such a short time, she'd gone from seeing this little girl as a nuisance to someone whom she cared for deeply. She'd not been lying when she said she would protect them, even at the cost of her own life.

"I'll see you again. I promise. I'll come back," she began to take steps backwards but found she couldn't bear to look at Tilda's heartbroken face anymore. They both could very well have lost their family and now, their friends were leaving them also.

Dru turned away and put her hand up against her burning face, willing the tears back down. She couldn't cry anymore, she was just too tired.

She made her way back to the boat and began to push as well.

"Kili! Come on, we're leaving!" Fili called to their brother just as they got the boat off the shore and into the water. Oin and Bofur held it tight whilst they waited and both Fili and she shared a look when they could still see Kili talking to Tauriel. He moved toward them, but Dru stopped him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Fili, give them a moment, please-"

He turned back to her and shook his head.

"There's no time."

But when they both looked back over, Tauriel and Kili had already been interrupted. Legolas was standing behind his comrade and it seemed, she was ready to leave herself. But when Kili turned away from her, he caught Dru's eye. She raised her eyebrows at him, trying to get a 'say something you dunderhead' message across. But she then saw him reach into his pocket and pull out something, before whirling back around and quickly running to Tauriel.

Fili and Dru both watched as he took Tauriel's hand in his own before pressing a small, black object into her palm and closing her fingers with his other. He brought their hands up between them and Dru thought for one moment, he'd be brave enough to place a kiss against her knuckles.

"Come on," Dru's hand pulled Fili away, "just...get in the bloody boat, he's coming."

Even if it was only for a few seconds, Dru felt they needed to keep some things private from one another. Even if it was a simple look or gesture. Bofur and Oin had already clambered in and with one great heave, Bofur helped Dru in one side, whilst Oin assisted Fili the other side.

Bofur ensured Dru got her water legs before letting go of her hands, smiling down at her.

"Are you all right?" Dru was touched by his concern and reached up to smooth down his moustache.

"Considering we just survived being roasted alive, not drowning OR freezing to death, yes. I think I'm all right, you?"

He laughed and passed her one of the oars.

"Your turn, there are no small children to look after in this boat," he cast a playful glance to Kili as he quickly waded into the water by the side of the boat, "well, not unless you count him."

Knowing he would fight her off if she tried to carry him in, she merely put out an offered hand. He took it without hesitation and carefully hopped up beside her into the boat.

"Thanks," he whispered to her as Bofur passed him another Oar and together, they began to paddle through the water, "I just had some unfinished...business."

Dru just rolled her eyes and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I saw that...if that really was a magic rock, mother will bloody kill you for giving it to an elf."

Kili had to smile.

"Have a heart, sis."

"Not until you wipe that bloody grin off of your face...just because you found your one."

Kili ignored that last bit, choosing instead to stop rowing with the others and take one last look back at the shore. Back at-

"And stop staring at her, you git! Girls HATE that!" Dru actually managed a real laugh. Even Bofur chuckled with her, but the merriment was not contagious. Nor did it carry on. The Silence descended and as they moved farther away from the sounds of the people on the shoreline, the churning in Dru's stomach worsened.

They made their way back across the lake, towards the mountain now, hoping beyond hope that their family and friends were ok.


	2. All that is Gold does not Glitter

Chapter 2: All that is gold does not Glitter

They'd been climbing all morning. They knew it was the rough path for them as it would have been for the others. But they had no food, no water and only the clothes on their back. Dru, having a now fully recovered back had offered everyone a piggyback. They politely declined, even Kili. Whilst his leg and body were healed from the poison, he was still tired and weak. But he carried on.

And whilst she was hungry and tired herself, she kept going. Because she thought of them, all up there on that mountain. How many of them would be there to greet them at the door? Would they all be unhurt? She truly didn't know the answer.

It was during one of her deeper thoughts that she first stumbled over. The fall had not hurt her but when she tried to stand, she found the strength in her legs had given out. Her legs were shaking and she tried to control them as she desperately pushed herself up from the ground, but it was like an Orc had come along and given her knees a good whack. Two hands suddenly appeared under her arms from behind and hoisted her up. She stumbled backwards and was glad that the form behind her was solid enough to support her when her legs gave out again, preventing her from falling to the floor.

"Thanks," she turned her head and took deep breaths, "I'm just tired. I'll be all right in a bit."

Bofur didn't move from his position. She couldn't see his face very well, but he kept a firm grasp under her arms as he shifted behind her.

"If I move in front of you, do you think you can stay standing long enough to climb on my back? Or do you need help?"

Dru shook her head.

"I'll be fine, really. Just give my legs a second-"

"You can either be carried like a baby or on my back. Your choice," he'd never sounded so firm and forceful before, all joviality gone from his voice.

"We're all tired. It'll be-"

"Just...accept the help...Dunderhead," he chuckled behind her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Plagiarist," she muttered.

At this point, Dru would have normally argued and attempted to shove herself away. But as it was, her legs were still maintaining her body weight and they were struggling. She sighed and shook her head.

"Just, turn around and I'll climb on."

When he slowly let her go, she managed to stand upright long enough to turn around and quickly pull herself up on to his back. He slowly righted himself and caught up with the others, holding onto Dru's legs as she pulled herself closer to him, her head leaning into his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Now that she was off her feet and there was no danger, her whole body began to relax. Whilst she did not drop into a restful sleep, she definitely had a moment to snooze and just enjoy listening to the sounds around her. The light babble of conversation that occasionally broke out. The distant falls of water against rock. The birds returning to their home once more.

At one point during the day, they stopped to look out at the city. Dru didn't really take Dale in. It was destroyed and left her feeling sad, so she shut her eyes and listened to the others talk as they made their way closer to the entrance of Erebor. When they reached it, Dru didn't awaken fully at first, not until her brothers' voices were right by her ears.

"Home of our ancestors. And our fathers," Fili said to one side and chuckled when she merely grunted as if she had already seen it.

"That's yours as well, you know that, right?" Kili placed a hand on the back of her head and she sighed, finally taking it in. The large entrance to Erebor.

"...Yes. I do," she unfastened her arms from around Bofur's neck and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "put me down here, thank you Bofur."

He allowed her to slip off of him, though stood still whilst she regained her balance. Her legs seemed to be working again and she stepped away from him, testing she was in fact control. Once satisfied she patted Bofur's shoulder again, more gratefully this time.

"Anything for you lass," he glanced back at her and gave her a wink, "can't have our best fighter keeling over on us."

As they marched along, Dru felt a bubble of excitement and apprehension build in her again. They were here. They had travelled across half of Middle Earth and fought creatures they had never encountered before. They had survived death countless times and seen sights that no other being would dare dream of seeing.

But as they finally made it to the entrance, the excitement faded away to be replaced by fear. The gaping hole in the front of the mountain was new, old rock crumbled to crash down on the grass outside. And she knew that Smaug had made it. She listened carefully but no other sound came, other than the footfalls of the others around her.

The others stopped behind her, but she did not. Her feet quickened and she began to run. She had to know.

She heard the others behind her as they broke out in a run also, but she didn't stop to look. Sprinting across the bridge and finally, entering the Home of her ancestors. She stopped only to look around her, still expecting the others to appear suddenly and greet them. Only piles of rubble and a giant bell greeted her.

"Hello?!" Bofur ran by her, just as desperate for someone to answer.

"Thorin! Bilbo!" Dru called out and waited. No reply.

"Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?!"

No. No, this couldn't be happening. Surely SOMEONE would have heard them. Surely some of them were still alive.

"Come on...PLEASE, ANYBODY!" She shrugged off Fili and Kili's hands, pushing herself away as she ran aimlessly down the stairs.

Without knowing her way, she ran upstairs, through corridors and across Bridges. She found what seemed like endless staircases that could lead on forever into the earth. She ran through paths she did not know but knew what she was seeking. She only stopped to catch her breath, her hands on her knees as she gasped for air. But it gave the others enough time to catch up with her.

"They have to be here. Somewhere," she whimpered when a hand landed on her lower back, "We've got to keep moving. We'll find them."

No-one stopped her when she began to run again, at a much slower pace this time. Tears were threatening to spill over her eyes, but she blinked them away. She would not give up hope, even if she had to search and scream the whole of the mountain.

"Wait!" A distant and familiar voice made her stop in her tracks just as she came to a small portion of the corridor that separated stairs.

"You heard that, right?!" She turned quickly to the others who had also stopped, "Please tell me my ears actually heard right for one?!"

"Wait!" The voice came again before anyone else could respond. Dru immediately began to hurry along, desperately weaving back and forth between entrances to find the source. She knew that voice very well. After five months together, who wouldn't recognise a dear friend.

"It's Bilbo!" Oin called out, hurrying down the steps with her.

"He's alive!" Bofur exclaimed, almost surprised.

Finally appearing through an archway, Bilbo came running out to them, his hand held out.

"Stop! Stop!"

"BILBO!" Dru did stop. But as soon as Bilbo came close enough to the group, she enveloped him in a fierce hug that nearly caused them both to stumble onto the floor. But instead of returning her hug eagerly, he pulled her arms off of himself and looked at her and the others.

"You need to leave," he said slowly and cautiously as if afraid someone might hear.

"That's a bloody greeting," she furrowed her brow and took a step back, perplexed as to why he'd want them to go. The dragon was defeated, there surely was no more danger?

"We ALL need to leave," he continued passionately.

"We only just got here," Bofur stated the obvious, but Dru ignored him and watched the way Bilbo seemed to be anxiously trying to drive the message home.

"Bilbo, what's the matter?" She wanted him to look at her, but he seemed intent on making sure the group knew he was serious.

"I've tried talking, but he won't listen."

"What do you mean, laddie?" Oin looked confused and Dru felt her stomach shift at who he meant.

"Thorin!" He exclaimed so suddenly and loudly that a few of the group actually jumped back. But Dru stepped towards him, FORCING him to look at her.

"Is he all right?! Bilbo?!"

Bilbo nervously glanced around him.

"Thorin. Thorin. He's been down there for days-"

Dru wouldn't let him finish. She grabbed the collar of his coat and jerked him towards her, lifting him up so they were nose to nose. She was done with being ignored.

"IS. HE. ALL RIGHT?!" She yelled at him but spoke slowly so he'd understand. A moment of fear flashed across his face before he looked at her with such clarity and understanding. His hands calmly came to lay over hers and he nodded.

"Yes and no. He's not hurt but-"

Dru abruptly let him go, her anger and frustration yet to subside.

"Then WHAT?!" She barked at him.

"He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all," Bilbo gestured wildly around him, "It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it."

"A sickness?" She furrowed her brow, but her attention was quickly drawn to Fili when he moved by her hastily.

"Fili?" She reached for him, but he continued to move and look past the group.

"What kind of sickness?" Kili's question distracted her long enough for her to turn and see if Bilbo would reply. She heard Fili's heavy footfalls as he ran off and pivoted quickly on the spot to sprint after him.

"Fi', wait!"

She heard the others call behind them but did not stop as she practically chased her brother down the stairs. He did not turn to her and for a moment, she was so distracted by his odd behaviour that she did not see what he did. But a distant glow caught her eye and she chanced a look.

In the distance below her on another platform, something was reflecting off the floor. Guiding them towards it.

After descending the stairs, crossing more bridges and archways, all the whilst listening to Bilbo urging them to turn back now, Fili finally stopped. Dru came up behind him and placed her hands on his arm, stepping to the side to look at his face.

"Fi, what-" he moved away again and Dru quickly followed, "Fi!"

And then she saw it. There had been no 'glow of light'. It was gold.

The entire floor below them was covered in mounds of gold. As the others moved along the small platform at the top of a staircase, Dru stood right by Fili as she gazed down in wonder.

"Bloody...I mean...wow," she'd heard the tales and believed them, but even the sight of it took her words away.

"That's a lot of gold," Bofur said beside her and she gave a shaky laugh.

They stood before an ocean of gold. Hills of gold. And she got a sudden thought that caused her to give a quick and loud laugh. Her brothers both turned to look at her.

"You know...I know I shouldn't be thinking it right now, but I bet we could slide down this like the large hill back home."

Everyone turned to look at her then.

"You know...we used to get the trays that Mam didn't know we pinched and go sledging," she trailed off when the others didn't seem to find it as amusing as she did, "Yes, I know, all right, not the time. But still...wow."

"Gold," A voice came from below them.

Dru turned her attention to the figure she had not noticed before. Thorin.

"THORIN!" Her joy was unfounded. He was alive and unharmed. Without so much as a backward glance at the others, she ran, full pelt along the side and down the stairs.

"Gold beyond measure."

She was halfway down when he spoke again.

"Beyond sorrow and grief."

She stopped at the bottom step upon that remark. She stared at him, his words sending a cold chill down her spine.

"...Uncle Thorin?!" She called out to him.

Finally, he looked up. He may have been quite a distance away, but she saw the hardness in his features. He looked between the company atop and her.

"Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thror," his tone was cold, formal and distant.

Suddenly, with a quick motion, he turned and tossed a large item, sending it hurtling through the air and over Dru's head. She turned quickly and watched as Fili caught it in both hands, holding it up to the light to admire it. It was a large, red precious stone. The size of which Dru had never seen before. It was as big as a Hedgehog!

She turned back to Thorin, wondering why he was acting so...different.

"Welcome, my sister-sons and daughter," his hand came to rest upon his chest but Druili felt no compassion in his words, "to the Kingdom of Erebor."

His arms outstretched and his eyes all around, he basked in the gold around him. His smile did not warm her as it was supposed to.

And Dru could do no more but gaze in horror at the person before her.

She knew without a doubt, that Thorin himself had the sickness that had grasped hold of his grandfather.

_'What have we done?'_


	3. Where the Heart is

Chapter 3: Where the Heart is

Dru hadn't been able to move forward any more than the bottom step when she felt a hand clasp over her wrist.

"Come on," Kili's voice whispered as he gave her a slight pull, "Dru, please. Don't...don't stay here."

Dru took a cautious step away and waited. She was waiting for Thorin to suddenly turn around and greet them properly. To drop the façade and joyously hold his kin in his arms. But he didn't. He couldn't take his eyes off of the gold all around him and Dru felt her exhaustion hit her again.

She didn't know how far she'd let Kili pull her before he allowed her to step away on her own, but that didn't stop him or Fili from walking with her, shoulder to shoulder as they left the vast chambers far below. As they left Thorin.

Kili's hand slipped from her wrist to hold her hand and after a minute, she gripped him back. Her lifeline, anchoring her back down.

They followed Bilbo wordlessly, the Hobbit offering to escort the small group to the others. He's assured them they were all unharmed and just as eager to see them.

Dru was excited, but it was squelched underneath all that nausea she was feeling. She felt Kili's grip on her hand tighten.

"Dru," Fili stood next to her as they walked along and she already knew the question that was coming.

"I'm-I'm all right," her tone was flatter than she intended, but couldn't bring herself to speak contently.

"No. No, you're not," Fili's voice was pretty much the same, but Kili's voice reminded her very much of when he'd had his heartbroken for the first time.

"None of us are."

Quietly, she contemplated a plan of action. Any plan of action. None came. Unless their mother could somehow get here in the next day and beat some sense into Thorin herself, nothing short of a miracle would work.

"What do we do?" She wasn't just asking them, she was asking anyone who would listen. Hoping that someone had an answer.

"The only thing we can do," Fili's resigned sigh had her pouting, "stand by our King and Uncle and try to help pull him out of...wherever he is."

After a couple of quiet moments, Fili began to absently toss the gem that Thorin had thrown at him into the air, catching it deftly in his hand a couple of times.

"Here," he waited until he had Dru's full attention before tossing it up once more and in her direction, "you have it."

Dru caught it in one hand and stared at it as they continued to walk. After a few more moments of quiet contemplation, she sneered at it.

"What the bloody heck am I going to do with this?! I can't eat it or bloody sleep on it!"

Without so much as a backward glance, she tossed it over her shoulder and heard it clatter on the path they had just come from, forgotten and unwanted. Fili and Kili both managed small smiles at that.

Finally, after stumbling through a few more corners and hidden archways, they entered a room that was no different from the others they had passed, except for the sudden smell of something in the air that had Dru shut her eyes and inhale deeply.

"Someone's baking bread," she stated happily, but her eyes snapped open when Bofur exclaimed excitedly.

"Balin!"

Dru looked around and there, sitting at a table with indeed Balin and-  
"DWALIN!" Dru let go of Kili's hand and sprinted full force at Dwalin. He didn't even hesitate when she launched herself the last few feet at him and caught her easily, lifting her into such a tight and crushing embrace that Dru was gasping for breath between laughter.

Without meaning to, her legs came up and wrapped around his waist as he spun her and she held onto him with such girlish delight. She may not have had a hug from Thorin, but this definitely what she needed. After a minute or so, she pulled her head away to look at him.

"Oh, Dwalin!" She proclaimed happily before kissing him, right between his eyebrows. She didn't miss the way his eyes glistened with tears that he would not let fall.

"Oh...Lass," he smiled at her so unreservedly and slowly eased her back down, her legs untangling from him, so her feet could settle once again on the floor.

"I knew you missed me," she said so merrily that he couldn't help the bark of laughter that came out. Although reluctant to let him go at first, she noticed the other shouts of joy and reunions around her.

Turning around, she saw another figure come bounding towards her and she turned just in time to be enveloped in strong arms and pressed against a chest.

"Oh, Bifur!" She managed to mumble against his tunic and could feel herself start to cry again, "oh, let me look at you."

He pulled back and said something to her in Khuzdul.

"Oh, Bifur...you know I'm not very good with endearments," she crinkled her nose in embarrassment, more so when Kili perked up.

"How are you so bad at Khuzdul?! It's OUR language," he gave a hearty chuckle as Dori rounded on him with tears in his eyes.

"You forget, my dearest brother, I'm the one who would always fall asleep during lesson time because I'd much rather be OUTSIDE and learning things," she pulled away from Bifur and accepted Ori's warm embrace, though his attempt to lift her up also had her giggling.

"But at least you know the important words," Fili called out from somewhere, though he was being swarmed by others as Kili retorted back at him.

"Yeah, all the swears, insults and curses."

"Yes, I'm very proud of that."

Suddenly, two arms encircled her waist and lifted her off the ground again, but this time she didn't have to turn around to see who the great belly that was pressed into her back belonged to.

"Oh, Bombur!" She leant her head back so it rested against his shoulder and took a deep breath in through her nose, "Bombur, you smell WONDERFUL."

Putting her down with a chuckle, he began to rifle about his person and as she turned to face him, gasped in glee as he produced a thick bread roll straight from his pocket pouch and held it out to her.

"OH. BOMBUR," she happily snatched it and tore it in half as she shoved the first lot into her mouth, "I don't know how you baked in such conditions, but you are my hero!"

At least, that's what she hoped she said. She couldn't really speak clearly with all the bread in her mouth, but Bombur seemed to understand her sentiment.

It hadn't taken too long for everyone to settle around the table and begin eating and chatting, just as they had many times before on their journey. The only exception being that Thorin was not among them, but they were trying not to let it dampen their moods. They talked about everything and everything. The defeat of the dragon, the people of Lake-town, the separate accounts they all had. The discoveries that Balin and a few of the older members had found once Smaug was dead.

Contently leaning against Kili with one of her legs bent up and her foot on the bench with her, she startled in her relaxed state when Dwalin's large hand clapped her on the shoulder.

"Up Lass. I've got something you're going to love," she turned to see the wicked smirk on his face but felt no fear. Whatever it was, it had to be good.

"Wardrobe of dresses?" Kili teased from the side and they helped one another up and out of the bench.

"I'll burn the lot," she snickered at the thought of Dwalin finding such items and thinking of her. Although, she wouldn't mind getting out of the dirty clothes she was still in.

As he led the way, Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur joined them. Apparently, what needed to be shown was not just for her benefit, but for those that had missed it during the initial calm after the dragon storm. Through more of the mountain that they had ventured before, it felt almost like an hours walk. She saw homes abandoned. Shops that were so scorched she could barely make out what it was they had sold. And finally, they came to their destination.

Dru's breath was instantly taken away as she walked into the well-lit armoury.

Swords, Spears, Daggers, Maces, Hammers, Axes, bows and arrows and more. So much that her eyes couldn't take it all in. Rows and rows of weapons. Dusty, covered in webs and grime from the years of being neglected. Helmets, breastplates, gauntlets. She'd never seen a place so...magnificent.

"Bloody Mahal, Dwalin. You did it. You shut her up," Kili's voice was so quiet behind her, but she didn't look.

She didn't even turn to glare.

"All those times we could have shut her up, all we had to do is show her an armoury," Fili was right behind her, his hand clasping her shoulder, "Dru?"

He actually sounded genuinely worried. She turned slowly to him with a large grin on her face.

"THIS IS BLOODY BRILLIANT!" She screeched before practically flying away from him and immediately running between rows and rows of weapons. She ignored the laughter of the company and began to eagerly pull out staffs and items, testing their weight and how they sat in her hands.

For all she knew, she could have been there for hours just happily playing around with whatever grabbed her fancy. But of course, the cheery atmosphere wasn't to last. Nori came with the news that Thorin required them back. Instantly.

Dru reluctantly bid the armoury farewell, promising it that she'd return soon and play with everything when the time came. Kili received a sharp punch to his shoulder when he began to tease her about it, but he did help lighten the mood again. They talked and chatted as they went, desperately trying to stall their minds from what was approaching. But even as they made their way back to the halls, trying to keep the laughter alive all it took was the one voice to silence everyone.

"Enough. We must search for the Arkenstone. Now all of you," Thorin had walked up to them with his hands clasped tightly behind his back and his eyes cold and distant, "we'll need to find it soon."

He'd walked right by them. He'd literally talked AT them, rather than to them. But like the Loyal company they were, they kept their mouths shut and followed. Returning to the piles of gold a second time around didn't really give Dru as much excitement as it had the first time. The green and gold of the halls just ...didn't look entirely right with the braziers and torches lit all around.

They were split up and given separate piles to search through, each one a small hill on its own.

"Uncle Thorin," Dru called after him hesitantly as he walked back up another set of steps, "how can we find the Arkenstone if it's at the bottom of a pile?"

He didn't even turn back to answer her.

"Try using your eyes, girl."

Her eyes shut and her hands clenched into fists. She took a deep, calming breath to stop herself from snarling in rage.

"Oh," she nodded her head and turned away, her nose scrunching in disgust, "welcome back to Five months ago."

She stomped to the topmost of her pile and began to dig, almost eagerly away. To the others, it looked as if she was putting in the most effort straight away, but truthfully, she was just getting most of her frustration out by hurling coins down from the pile and imagining she was hitting Thorin with them.

"Keep looking, all of you! No one rests until it is found!" Thorin's voice rebounded on the walls around them and echoed throughout the cavern. A few voices called back to one another, Dwalin urging everyone on to keep looking.

Dru was the only one to stop, put her hands on her hips and glared up at Thorin.

"Don't see you down here, on your hands and knees, your majesty," she grumbled to herself but was surprised when Fili's head popped up from next to the pile of coins she was standing on.

"You know it's important. With it, we can-"

"I know, I bloody remember!" Dru growled out and began to hop on one foot as she shook the other one in front of her, trying desperately to get out the coins that had slipped inside, "It's for the armies and the families and-WAH!"

Fili snapped his attention back to her and watched her body land ungracefully on the pile, before rolling quickly to the bottom, just a few feet in front of him.

She was face up and let out a gasping, choked laugh.

"Dru?!" Fili walked forward nonetheless, checking if she was ok.

She turned to look at him with a watery smile.

"Ok, that was brilliant," she shifted a bit, before reaching behind her and pulling out a large, pointy stone that had been poking her in the backside, "Sore, but brilliant."

She tossed it aside when Fili offered her his hand with a smile.

"You find any excuse to have a good time," Kili called over to her from his pile, shaking his head with mock exasperation. Dru allowed Fili to help her up and fuss over her a bit, helping her remove golden coins from the sleeves in her tunic and even her hair.

"It's been a hard...long journey, Ki'," she called over to him and felt a small pang of sadness that they weren't actually 'journeying' any more, "I think we all deserve a good time."

Dru heard the shuffling of feet and looked to see Thorin pacing back and forth along the platform edge above them. Muttering darkly to himself. She sighed and wondered what to do when her stomach growled at her and it gave her an idea.

"I'll be right back," she quickly tried to get away from her brothers in the gold around her, having to take big and soft steps to amble through, "cover for me."

"Where are you going?!" Kili hissed at her, not wanting to alert their Uncle that she was sneaking off.

"Just...trust me," she went to snap at him but calmed herself down before she finished her sentence. Sauntering off as best she could in the piles of gold, she made her place to the one place that might be able to help: Back to the Kitchens.

A short while later...

"Shouldn't you be looking?" Thorin did not turn as he leant against the railing that separated him from a shortfall onto a high pile of gold.

Dru sniffed with agitation, trying to restrain her anger. It wasn't his fault. She knew something was wrong with him, but it was almost like ...the man before her, wasn't her Uncle right now. So she squared her shoulders and walked forward.

"Well, I went to get food for everyone, but they already ate," she veered away from him slightly to settle a plate of bread rolls on the desk behind him, "just needed to make sure that you got first dibs on these ones encase Bombur or Fili nicks the lot."

She turned back around to face him and whilst he still had his back to her, his head had slightly turned to look over his shoulder at her. She saw a flicker of some emotion pass over his face, but it was gone when he spoke.

"I do not need it."

Dru just rolled her eyes and walked straight over to him. Turning herself around so she could face him and lean her backside against the railing next to him, she tried to smile encouragingly at him.

"I do believe, not long ago that Mam once threatened to brush our teeth with cabbage because we wouldn't eat our vegetables at dinner," she leaned in when she saw his eyes light up, "but this is just a bread roll. AND it will help us if you eat as well. Work and productivity and all."

For a moment, she saw him trying to restrain a smile. The little corners in his mouth began to twitch.

"And you know, I found MORE coins down my bloody shirt," she actually started scrambling around down her tunic again and pulled out some coins she'd purposefully left down there, "I was wondering what's been poking me. I thought Kili had been sticking breadcrumbs down there."

His eyes were alight. Warm. He wouldn't look at her, but he could hear her. She just had to keep talking about something, anything.

"So, I'VE been betting Fili and Kili that we could go sledging down these hills at some point," she gestured with a nod of her head for him to look down below, "and I personally think it'd be a successful venture. Remember that big hill by the cottage by Mams? I reckon if we get some trays and-"

"There is no time."

His voice was as cold as the look in his eyes. And there was this man before her she didn't recognise.

"Oh, what would Mam say to you?!" She huffed in frustration and pushed herself away from the railing, only taking a step or two before she saw the bread rolls on the table, "just ...promise me you'll eat. I'll go and keep looking, but eat. You have to keep your strength up."

His only reply was a few more mutterings and something that sounded oddly like 'it has to be here somewhere', but she couldn't tell.

Turning back to face him, she broke the distance between them and pressed her front against his back, her arms looping around his waist. She felt him instantly tense beneath her but did not stop her.

"Uncle Thorin," she hated how desperate her voice sounded, but knew she couldn't just say anything, "I don't know where you are. But please, come back soon."

She waited for a reply. For his body to not feel so stiff and tense beneath hers. But nothing came.

She reluctantly slipped her arms away from him and pulled herself away, feeling her heart sink down into her boots. She didn't turn back to him as she made her way down the stairs, nor did she say anything else.

But in her despairing state, whilst desperately searching for the jewel, she didn't see him look down at her. His curious gaze lingering.

Nor did she see him approach the table and take a bread roll from the plate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hang on," Dru immediately sat down at the bottom of her pile and lifted one leg up in the air, "Ki, smack my boot. I've got a coin stuck in there again."

"Are you really complaining about that?!" Nori wondered by with a bucket full of coins, hoping to dump them somewhere farther down the way.

"It's bloody uncomfortable, all this gold!" She wiggled around to get comfy as her brother reluctantly helped her try to shift out what was in her boot, "And I can't even sit on it, it hurts my backside."

As the offending coin finally left her shoe, she took a few deep breaths and stifled a yawn.

"Whilst the rest of us are looking, you can just rest you know. You're doing a GREAT job," Kili jumped away just in time to avoid her kick.

"Less sarcasm, thank you," she tried to get herself up again but the coins shifted beneath her and she had to awkwardly scramble around, "bollocks-don't you dare laugh, Ki'!"

Fili came over and taking pity on her, pulled her up with one hand around her waist. She nodded at him, but he caught the sad expression on her face and held her close to him.

"Are you all right?"

Dru made to argue, but she seemed unable to. She shook her head and lowered her voice.

"Do you think Tilda and Sigrid are ok? Do you think they found Bain and Bard? I-"

Fili quickly pulled her into a hug as he heard the slight catch to her voice, the kind she'd get before she started crying.

"It's ok," whilst he didn't want to make her any promises about Bard and Bain, he knew that the girls were alive the last time they had been seen, "Tilda and Sigrid are strong and brave."

He pulled away and slipped his hands up to cup her face. She nodded at him.

"I just-I want to see them again," she scrunched her nose up, despite her lingering sadness, "They bloody rubbed off on me."

Kili, who had overheard most of this, threw a coin that smacked her right in the temple and she turned to glare at him.

"It's the hair, you bonded over the hair. It's not pretty dress for you, it's the hair," his smirk quickly vanished when she picked up and lobbed a goblet at him.

"Shut up, or I'll toss my boot at you," she vowed to get him back later for the coin, but carefully pulled Fili's hands away from her face and gave him a small smile, "come on. Let's find this bloody stone so I can shove it up Kili's-"

"Language," Fili smirked at her and pointed his finger in a very motherly sort of way. She was instantly reminded of Dis.

"Sorry Mam," she threw up her hands apologetically and began to wander away from him and the piles they'd been searching, "Oi, Bombur! Got any more Biscuits or rolls?"

Hours had passed. Dru was pretty sure it was now night time and she felt her body beginning to slowly ache and shut off, no longer wanting to listen to her. No more food or water could help her and it took a while to remember the last time she'd slept peacefully. For some reason, she couldn't think back to since the day they had been separated from the others.

"Keep looking!" Thorin's voice rang out and she stopped and turned to him. He was still not searching with them, but he had moved to the bottom of the steps nearest her. He seemed to almost enjoy barking orders at them, but she could hear the cold tones in his voice as he glared around him.

"Thorin, we need to rest," Balin called from a ledge above, his breathing a little erratic from searching, "we can begin again tomorrow but it's no use tonight."

Thorin turned to voice his anger, but his eyes caught Dru as she just stood there and looked at him. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at blank expression.

"Did you find it?"

His brow furrowed when she shook her head but continued to look at him. She looked so sad and pale. And then, she started to sway.

"Dru-" His expression softened a fraction as she keeled forward and she swore she saw the same concern in his eyes he had held for her before. But as her vision blackened and her body fell forward, she could only think about how tired she was. Two arms encircled her waist and a familiar voice appeared next to her and carefully helped settle her slowly down to the ground.

"I gotcha' lass," Bofur didn't let her go but allowed her to lean her weight against him as she tried to shake her head loose. The sound of coins and gold being moved about alerted her to the presence of her brothers, who instantly fell down to look at her. She managed to look up and blinked a couple of times to see at the concerned faces before her.

"I'm all right," she paused as she felt the dizziness hit her again, "I just-" Fili spun away from her, but she saw that momentarily flash of anger in his eyes before she could continue.

"She hasn't slept in days. NONE of us has," she watched Thorin's black expression shift ever so slightly as Fili spoke to him, "If we all pass out here, we won't find the Arkenstone tonight. Please. Uncle."

Thorin's face switched between anger, frustration and finally, resignation as he turned away abruptly.

"Very well," he left with a wave of his hand and they knew they were dismissed.

"Git," Dru managed to mumble out before blackness took her momentarily away.

When she came to again, she was surprised to find herself on Fili's back, Kili walking in front and holding a torch to help light the way

"Where are we going?" She grumbled out and slipped her hold around Fili's neck instead of letting them dangle by her sides.

"Royal chambers," Kili called out over her shoulder and she could just hear the smirk in his voice, "a few of the others found homes and places they knew before Smaug came but...if we're going to sleep, we ought to have THE BEST rooms."

Dru snorted against Fili's hair.

"He's becoming a right royal prat and there hasn't even been a coronation."

Fili's chuckle had her tightening her hold on him, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep. But Kili had obviously done some exploring earlier and found chambers done a dark and dusty hallway. The runes above each column proudly proclaimed that these were the rooms belonging to the lines of Durin.

All three were silent for a bit as Kili pushed open one door, with great struggle. He obviously had not entered it earlier as a large cobweb stretched across the doorframe from where the door had opened and Kili had to clean it with his hand. Fili and Dru followed after him, though she finally felt strong enough to slip herself off of his back and walk alone.

The room was unlike the others they had seen. It was painted a light blue, with matching (if dirty furniture) and was twice the size of their downstairs cottage. The bed was close to the door, but over the other side of the room was a large fireplace and vast closets and cupboards that could house all their clothes in as a family. And then more.

"Bloody Mahal," Kili passed the torch over to Dru who took it and walked in the direction of the bed, "we're the first Dwarves to walk into this room in-"

"A long time," Fili whispered back, afraid he was disturbing any lingering or leftover spirits that may still be lurking there. He looked around the room and wondered who stayed here. His grandfather? His Uncle? His-

"Fi'. Ki'. Come here."

Dru's desperate whisper called to them. They turned, both worried and anxious at what she'd found. When they approached her with the light flickering around her, they hadn't noticed what she was looking at. Seemingly staring at the wall above the bed.

"Look."

She held the light higher, allowing the dancing flames to cast away more shadows. The boys squinted at the framed picture and tried to make out the figures they saw.

"Is that...Thror?" Fili's eyes narrowed at the sight of his Great-grandfather, recognisable due to the crown upon his head.

"It's not just Thror," Dru's voice began to crack as her emotions came up, "Look. It's Mam."

Sure enough, when they lowered their gaze downwards, skipping over the other figures in the painting, there in the middle and seated between her brothers, was a younger Dis. Her black hair was braided into intricate knots that sat upon her head and her hair was not even half the length of what it had been the last they'd seen her.

They were silent for a long time, just staring at the image of such a young woman. They had limited paintings and sketches at home of one another and they hadn't brought one of their mother along for the journey, for fear it would get destroyed. But here, in front of them was one as they had never seen her before. One before they had arrived into her life.

"Even when she's not here, we still somehow end up under her gaze," Fili gave a shaky laugh and reached out blindly, his hand grasping Dru's shoulder as he couldn't take her hand that held the torch. He seemed to be stunned momentarily, half of his body leaning against hers.

"Kili...you found her rooms. Trust you," Dru finally looked away from the painting to signal around her, "you pick a room at random and it's Mam's."

"How do you know for certain this is her room?" Kili took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Dru swayed the torch back and forth amongst the walls and dirty bedsheets.

"These are her rooms. These are her colours. Remember, she said she'd been fond of this shade of blue that looked like a clear sky?" Dru sniffed back the happy tears that had broken free from her eyes, "Oh Mahal...the last person in this room was Mam. She was here when-when-"

"She looks so," Kili interrupted, knowing that going down that tangent would end up in them all crying, "young. Elegant. She actually looks like a Princess."

"But it's not entirely Mam though," Fili raised his hand and began to point out the subtle differences he noticed, "No Grey hairs yet. No wrinkles around her eyes or her cheeks. Her hands aren't rough and her nails are long."

"Well...no," Dru agreed with him and thought about it, "The grey hairs are from all of us. And she was a Princess. She didn't do hard work, she had other people to do that for her. This girl...she probably never baked a day in her life. She didn't tire herself out. But...I like the lines Mam has on her cheeks now. The smile she has here...it's very small. It's like, after the attack, she spent a lot more of her life just...smiling as wide as she could."

Kili moved away then. Noticing another torch in its mount on the wall, he carefully took the other one from Dru and began to move around the room. Dru and Fili stood there, noting the others in the pictures as their Uncles and Grandfather.

As Kili walked farther away to light more, Dru leaned in.

"Do-do you think they would have liked me?" She whispered and Fili could hear the apprehension in her voice. He sighed.

"Truthfully?" He looked at the portrait and at each individual, "from...from what I can remember of them...Great-Grandfather probably not...but he didn't like children in general, but then his mind was...well, gone. Uncle Frerin? He was...more like Kili. He would have loved you."

Dru smiled sadly.

"And...Thrain?"

Fili smirked at her.

"You would have probably been his favourite grandchild. Mam was his favourite, he always used to say. It's not much, but...I remember him always being close by. Always ensuring SHE was ok."

Dru began to cry again, tightly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Mam and Thorin...they lost a lot," she buried her face into his shoulder and whimpered, "and you. You and Ki you-you lost-"

Fili knew she wasn't just talking about the Mountain or the Kingdom. They'd all lost a lot of family and Fili could only vaguely recall the day that someone had sent word that only Thorin would be returning home to them. What had originally been five had become one. He remembered Dis crying a lot that day, her hands desperately clasped onto her growing belly and urging Fili to hug her. He'd remembered eventually crying in her bed that night, tucked up in the place his father would have been. He leant into Dru and rubbed soothing circles on her back, but took deep breaths to calm himself again.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm just tired," she pulled away and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, "there's been a lot to deal with and finding Mam's room is just-wait."

Fili actually jerked away from her when her hands suddenly dropped and she looked past him as if just remembering something.

"I remember. Mam said that she and Thorin once slept right next to one another because he'd have bad nightmares and she'd go and talk to him."

He let her go when she turned towards the small hallway from the bed. Hanging there was a long tapestry and Fili knew that a door was behind it, even before she drew it back. Dis had told them about that idea from a book she read, so they could come and go as they pleased when they needed to talk about things.

Dru disappeared for a few moments and she let the curtain fall back down behind her, Fili only hearing her shuffle about with the door and opening it from the other side.

"Bollocks."

He chuckled at her sudden declaration.

"What now?"

He heard the door shut and watched her fumble about with the heavy curtain, shoving it out of her way when she came forward.

"He's not there," she growled and looked up at the ceiling in frustration, "which means he's not bloody resting. He's so-UGH, Stubborn!"

Kili wandered back over after lighting everywhere in the room. For the first time, they could see everything and if Dru hadn't been One Hundred per cent sure this was their mother's room, there was no doubt now. Lining the walls was familiar sketches and drawings they knew to be their mother's own hand. Upon the desk was an unfinished belt, made similar to the ones their mother could craft.

"Well Dru," Kili looked back at her with his cheeky smile, "you really do have rooms fit for a princess. And I can bet you won't burn any of these clothes. Not now you know they were all once Mam's."

Dru actually shook her head whilst chuckling.

"You are correct. I don't think I could burn any of them," she turned towards the bed and scrunched her nose in disgust at the state of the sheets, "though I might have to take a flame to rid myself of the dirt in the sheets."

With their help, they cleaned off what they could and straightened everything back down until it was at least tidy on top. Dru carefully clambered on and tested the strength of the mattress.

"Well crafted bed," she hopped up and down on all fours before settling on her backside and doing the same thing, "we really do make strong and sturdy stuff."

Fili and Kili threw her a look before moving back towards the main door.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?"

They turned back to see her smiling at them.

"There's plenty of room for three in here. Besides," her features softened as she gazed at them, "I don't think I can sleep on my own right now. I've gotten too bloody used to you both."

Kili smirked back at her and moved towards the door, but only to put the torch in an empty mount. Fili shot her a questionable look.

"Are you sure? You were talking about peace and quiet and solitude at one point," he was only half teasing her but needed to be sure she was making the right choice. After all, after Five months of sleeping all together, he was expecting her to want to be alone.

"Come on," she patted the empty space on the mattress beside her, "After all these months, we actually get to sleep together on a bed. Not the ground or rocks or-"

"Each other."

Fili's innocent little slip of the tongue would have gone over her head a week or so ago, but now they both stared at one another and felt the first little prickles of embarrassment at his casual statement. Luckily, Kili hadn't seemed to notice and came wandering back over.

"Yeah, I'm done being your pillow," he began to toe his way out of his boots, "you actually get pillows here that won't wake you up by choking on your hair."

Fili and Dru both managed to laugh at that memory, casually discussing the day Kili almost died by getting a great tuft of Dru's hair stuck in his throat and covering her hair with his spit.

Soon, all were stripped down to just a tunic and comfy trousers and were all lying back in their mother's bed talking about anything and everything that came to their minds. Dru was in the middle as normal, but her back was against Kili's front and despite his complaints about her hair, was close enough to her that he could rest his own head against the mass of curls. Fili was facing Dru on his side and propped himself up so he could talk to both of them.

Kili's arm casually came around Dru and pulled her into a hug, but the mischievous look she gave to Fili let him know she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Oi," she glared playfully over her shoulder at Kili, "I'm not your elf lover. Try to keep yourself under control-OW!"

Dru gave him a swift kick back, right in his shins and the two began to play fight as if they were younglings again.

"Pack it in you two, some of us are trying to kip," Fili laughed when they both threw rude gestures at him, but settled back down to lie against a pillow, "I hate to sound like Mother, but we've got a busy day tomorrow. Need all the sleep we can get."

Whilst they stopped fighting, they didn't stop talking. It was another hour or so before the conversation eventually dwindled off into relaxed mutterings in the night.

"Jam...Custard...Honey...Fresh cream...Apple pie...Cake," Dru's eyes were shut and she yawned heavily.

"What?" Fili opened one eye to see if she was sleep talking, but just from the smile on her face, he knew she wasn't quite gone just yet.

"Naming all the stuff I miss."

"Mam's not on there."

Dru laughed.

"I can't eat Mam."

That was the last words she spoke that night, exhaustion finally replacing the excitement that had been in her system since discovering the rooms. She felt Fili's strong arms encircle her waist, just above Kili's and he pulled himself closer to her, ensuring she was warm throughout the night.

It was strange.

Whilst they didn't say anything out loud that night, nor the next morning, they all felt a strange sense of comfort. Perhaps it was something to do with the warm, gentle eyes that were watching them from the wall. Their mother close to their hearts and ensuring that their dreams did not disturb their much-needed rest.


	4. Trapped Within

Chapter 4: Trapped within

When she awoke the next day, Dru was surprised to find she was up before her brothers. She scrambled out of bed as quietly as she could, having to disentangle herself from their protective grasps without disturbing them too much. Making her way around the room, she finally noticed the light had not diminished, but in fact, gotten stronger. Looking up, there was a surprising amount of light pouring from a window from above and she remembered reading books on how it could be manipulated inside the mountain using mirrors and glass. In the natural light, the room was dirtier than she first thought and for some reason, she had an awful urge to start cleaning. Her mind thought that maybe her mother would appreciate it when she returned to her home.

Home.

This was really her mother's room. Where she'd spent her childhood with her family and made memories of her own, before being forced to leave and bearing her own children.

Dru suddenly felt a chill run through her body, though the Old Mountain was warm enough. She looked back over to the closets and drawers and knew there would be some stuff left. It was just the question of finding the right stuff.

Rummaging around took longer than expected and she was careful not to mess up or disrupt any items that she didn't want. Mostly the heavily jewelled dresses which she could not picture her mother wearing around the cottage. Trying to keep her silk and satin sleeves out of the bowls of food she prepared. Dru couldn't help but laugh a little at the image.

Finally, she settled on a surprisingly well-kept combination of tunic and trousers, surprised her mother would have such items. But then, her mother used to talk about how she loved to go horse riding in her youth. She undressed slowly and lost herself in trying to imagine what her mother's life was like. Lessons on how to 'be a princess'? Music lessons? Her mother would preach how her life wasn't much different than what it had been, but she knew it was a cover. She'd met royalty before briefly, but had always been kept apart from the 'visits' the family had been invited to. She was placed with Fili and Kili more often when the adults were left to their own devices.

So caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that one of the occupants on the bed was awake and watching her. Blue eyes sparkling with amusement and a grin on his face as he stared at her back. He hadn't moved since she'd left the bed, but he'd managed to prop his head up enough to get a good view. He'd seen her undressed many times before, but moments when she was quietly humming to herself, unguarded and obviously daydreaming was very rare.

Fili watched her dress slowly, watching the way she smoothed down the creases on her tunic and made sure everything fit. Her hands brushing up against herself to ensure she had sufficient space.

He didn't want to watch her, but he had a feeling if he disturbed her now, she'd probably run to the other room. Or, at the very least, throw a few punches at him.

When she bent to put on her trousers, he shut his eyes again to give her some privacy. Regardless of his feelings towards her, she deserved that. He waited a few moments until he heard her shuffling and struggling to put her boots on and opened his eyes again. She rarely bothered with unlacing or buttoning up her boots and always just shoved her foot in, struggling as she wiggled her ankle and heel down.

They would always make fun of her for it as it simply meant she'd be spending more time struggling, instead of unlacing her boots.

Unable to contain himself anymore, he shifted himself up until he was leaning lazily against his forearms.

"Good morning."

Dru almost fell over on the one leg she was standing on as she turned around suddenly. She righted herself and threw him a glare when she balanced herself out.

"Bloody-Fili!" She chuckled despite her look, "you frightened the life out of me! ...How long have you been awake?"

"Well, the sound of someone's heavy boots clomping about on the floor woke me up," he lied easily and smiled slyly at her, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about that now, would you?"

Dru merely stuck her tongue out at him. Kili shifted about and sat up, though his eyes were still shut.

"What time is it?" He yawned widely and both Fili and Dru were tempted to stick a sock in his wide gob, just for having his eyes closed like that.

"Breakfast. That's the time," Fili pulled himself out of one side of the bed, his legs stretching out as he sat on the edge, "We're going to need all the energy we can get to find the Arkenstone today."

"Ugh, don't bloody mention it," Dru stomped over to the bed and flopped back on top of the covers, "I'd rather be fighting those Goblins again than searching in piles and piles of gold."

Dru could just see the look Fili threw her from her odd angle lying down.

"Yes, I know. Shut up," she turned her attention to Kili instead, "and you lover boy. Have any dreams of a certain Elf maid last night?"

Kili gave a lazy but satisfied smile when he opened his eyes to look at Dru.

"I did actually," he sighed almost dreamily as he remembered it, "we were in the piles of Gold. No clothes. And the things she did with her hands and-"

"KILI," Dru suddenly screeched in horror, "that's DISGUSTING. I do NOT want to imagine that, especially when we bloody have to look through that gold!"

Kili only grinned more.

"Oh, that gold shifted at the most convenient times, let me tell you!"

"NO. Thank you!" she threw herself off the bed as fast as she could and practically sprinted for the door, "tell Fili, but leave me out of that."

She could only scowl when in response, Kili gave her one last parting shot.

"That Gold got stuck in some places, I'll tell you!-OW, FILI!"

She did smirk when she walked down the corridor though, knowing Fili had given Kili a smack around the back of his head for her. She made her way through the hallways and corridors and tried to figure out where she was going. She knew everything was below her, but having been unconscious for the majority of the way to the chambers, she had to learn the paths by herself.

She got lost twice looking for the right staircase.

It was righting herself the second time that she found it. The long stretch of the bridge that led to the Throne room. A vast and deep chamber where she could imagine guards piled along each overlooking platform. Guarding the King and his family.

She walked a little way along, taking everything in. Listening to the silence. Imagining how these halls once held the sounds of people talking from above and below.

Her eyes looked up at designs and work that had been built and carved into the very mountain. The windows that still brought in light from the outside. The statues of Thror looking just as fierce and imposing as his portrait made him out to be.

Work that her own people had created over years and years. Her eyes moved downwards, where the Throne itself had been carved from a large piece of Mountain that it had not been separated from. It was almost as if the Mountain itself had erupted and created the masterpiece in front of her.

And there, with his back to her as he glared up at the destruction above the throne, was her Uncle Thorin. She knew he was looking at the empty space that should have held the Arkenstone. And whilst she could not hear him, she had a feeling he was talking to himself again.

She turned away, unable to bring herself to talk to him in his state. She was angry and frustrated but worst of all: she was scared. If he hadn't eaten, rested or taken care of himself since the night before, then his mind would be even more troubled.

She left a lot quicker and was pleased for the long walk when she finally found herself on a different path. She had managed to find the armoury again and this time, she spent a good amount of time carefully picking out chainmail and coats, ignoring her hot tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh...my aching back," Dru clasped her hands together and held them up above her, stretching as high as she could go. The satisfying snap and crack of bones in her back sent pleasant tingles all through her. She relaxed again and huffed, knowing it wouldn't last long when she was made to search through a whole new pile of gold today. She was sore, sweaty and any sharp gems or stones that she found had left tiny cuts on her hands and arms.

But she knew it could be worse. Thorin had almost had a fit when the Dwarves called a break, pleading hunger and rest for a few moments. It was only Balin's calming words that seemed to have any effect, though he still walked away blustering as if they were taking the day off.

Dru scrubbed at her face as she wondered when they'd find the stone. Perhaps when she was old and grey? When her hands came down and her feet took her further towards the kitchens, she was very tempted to divert away to find someplace to splash cold water on her face. But she just knew she'd get lost again.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of familiar voices ahead of her.

She was obviously coming in at the end of an important conversation, but couldn't help sneaking a look around the corner when she could hear Bilbo's voice.

"...And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad and how lucky I am that I made it home," his little smile made her wish she had listened more and that she could have heard the beginning of the conversation.

She turned her gaze to Thorin.

Her breath caught in her throat. He was smiling. It was so pure and warm and so very much like the Thorin she remembered. The Thorin after the eagles. The Thorin who had laughed and fought with her and her brothers in the woods. THAT was her Uncle Thorin.

_'He's still there.'_

He wasn't gone. He wasn't lost. He was there, buried beneath his sickness. But he was there.

Tears escaped before she could stop them and she wiped her hot cheeks. Bilbo actually laughed and smiled just as widely back at him and Dru felt like laughing along. If Bilbo could keep talking and keep reminding him-

She heard the footsteps approach and saw Dwalin before the other two did. Bilbo had been about to continue.

"Thorin," Dwalin appeared behind her Uncle, "Survivors from Lake-town, they're streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them."

It was horrible. She had to watch the warmth fade from his face. The cold, hard sneer return.

She had to push herself back around the corner as she cursed as quietly as she could.

"No. He was there," she whimpered quietly and shut her eyes tight, "he was right there."

She kicked herself away from the corner and strode out. There was no point in listening any more. Her Uncle Thorin had gone again and with Dwalin's news, she knew he'd be calling everyone together.

She purposefully made her footsteps loud as she approached and looked at the three of them, feigning surprise.

"What's happening?"

Thorin didn't even acknowledge her. His eyes shifting back and forth as he thought of a plan in his head. One that Dru knew she wouldn't like.

"Call everyone to the gate," he turned away from the group and began to stride off, but not before bellowing over his shoulder, "To the gate! Now!"

As Dwalin took the orders and headed back the way he came to alert the rest of the company, Dru stared at Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins," she took a step closer to him and he gave her an uneasy look, "I-I don't know what you said to him before but...keep saying those things to him."

Bilbo looked uncertain.

"Dru, I-" her hand came up and almost, ALMOST touched his lips with her fingertips.

"Just...he's still there. It IS still him. And if anyone can help Bilbo, you can. You're his friend."

Knowing Bilbo would merely argue if he was allowed to say anymore, she quickly brought her arms up to wrap around him. She pulled his shoulders close to hers and held on firmly.

"Please. Bilbo, whatever happens," she pressed her lips close to his ear and spoke low so no one else would hear her words, "keep trying. Don't give up on him."

She felt Bilbo's hands rest upon her back, almost hesitating as if she would change her mind, but she merely held him tighter. Eventually, he held her back just as tight and they stayed that way for a few moments more.

"We have to go. Thorin expects us," she sighed and rested her forehead on his shoulder, "and I have a feeling he won't like it if we're late."

"Plus, if the others catch us right now," Bilbo's hands fell away and she felt the rumble in his chest against hers as he laughed, "Fili and Kili will probably have some strong words to say to me. And maybe Dwalin."

Dru pulled away from him, but one of her hands slipped down to hold his.

"Come on then," she smirked and tugged him in the direction of the gate, "let's go give them something to talk about."

It didn't surprise her that the company beat her and Bilbo there, both appalling with the directions and trying to remember the steps they had to take to get themselves back to the gate. It also didn't surprise her that both her brothers threw disapproving looks at the joined hands, Dru not even letting go of Bilbo when he attempted to disentangle himself.

Dru could only cackle whilst she still felt that little bit of joy bubbling in her belly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Braziers were lit and the fire was warm. But Dru couldn't appreciate it as she heaved yet another large stone into its place. She was strong, just as the rest of them were, but her arms were aching from having searched through the gold and now this? Blocking off the entrance to the Mountain to keep it safe. Did Thorin feel an attack by Orcs was imminent?

Dru didn't want to think about it too long, but she went along with his commands, as did the others. She wondered if the others were pondering the same queries as she.

"Pass it up, Dwa'," Dru made a 'grabby hand' motion, but scowled when Dwalin ignored her, "Oi, Dwalin!"

Dwalin just shot her a twin scowl.

"Get down from there," he turned away and took a larger stone off of Gloin, heaving it up onto his shoulder, "don't need you falling and breaking your leg."

Dru just rolled her eyes but reached out and took an offered stone from Nori.

"Come on, Dwa. You and I both know there's no point in even giving me warnings any more. If Goblins, Eagles, spiders or Orcs can't break my legs, I doubt a fall of a few feet onto the floor in front of me will."

Dru placed the stone to her side and made sure it was wedged into the gap good and tight. She twisted herself at a funny angle and tried to stand up whilst kneeling and spinning, but ended up very nearly doing what she just said she might.

She stumbled ever so slightly and shut her eyes tight as she righted herself. She took a deep breath in through her nose.

"Don't. Don't you dare say a word, ya' bastard."

She opened her eyes and almost kicked Dwalin straight in the head if only to get rid of that grin on his face. The sniggering to her side drew her attention and she glared at Nori.

"I know, I KNOW. I'll bloody learn to eat my words one day," she made sure she was balanced and her feet were still on top of the stone, "come on, pass me another one."

On they worked with general chatter, filling up the holes and Dru clambering back and forth to help everyone else. Of course, Thorin kept barking orders and regularly pacing back and forth to make sure the job was done.

Eventually, Dru had to step down when they began to hoist up large bits of rock to block everything off.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup. The mountain was hard-won. I will not see it taken again."

"Taken by whom?" She quietened her voice and looked over to Ori, "Orcs?"

The scholar shook his head, his frown deepening and Dru felt a pang of worry hit her. She looked up when her brother approached Thorin, pulling along a wagon of more rock and stone.

"The people of Lake-town have nothing," Kili dropped his end of the wagon and looked in disbelief at Thorin, "they came to us in need. They have lost everything."

Dru looked at Thorin like he'd grown a second head (which, metaphorically speaking, she thought he had).

"You mean...you think THEY'RE going to take the Mountain?" She released a humourless laugh and shook her head, "There's children there and families who have lost-"

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for. More stone. Bring more stone to the gate!"

Thorin actually began to shift rock and stone himself, though he was throwing it eagerly at the others without any warning. Dru hopped off the perch she had been sitting on and shared a look with Kili before turning her attention back to Thorin.

"They helped us when we needed it Uncle-"

"More stone."

He hadn't even turned to her. She was getting sick and tired of being ignored. She thought of Tilda. Sigrid. She thought of every single little girl who had lost their families and loved ones.

The ones in desperate need of food, shelter and supplies.

She grabbed Thorin's shoulder before he could get another piece of stone and turned him about to face her.

"Uncle! If it hadn't of been for the kindness of these people, we would have been caught a lot earlier," she stepped towards him, feeling a fire burning deep in her heart with every word she spoke, "They helped hide us from the guards, protecting your nephews when one of them was dying-"

"MORE. STONE," he practically spat in her face. In fact, she actually felt the spittle land on her cheek.

She snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY! BLOODY BUILD IT YOURSELF! _KAKHUF INBARATHRAG_!" And not meaning to, she barged right into him as she strode off, the powerful force was enough to make him stumble backwards. But she didn't look back. She strode off as fast as she could, not really knowing where she was going. She ignored the looks of not only the company but the eyes she could feel burning into her back.

Oh, she knew he was mad. Seething even. But she was pretty sure that if she hadn't of walked away, her temper would have been a bigger match for him.

Fili and Kili watched in silence until Thorin seemed to regain his composure and began barking orders again, moving away to stomp off in the direction of the throne room. Kili immediately walked over to his brother, though his eyes hadn't left the retreating figure of Dru.

"She just-she just called Uncle Thorin a-"

"Yes. Yes, she did."

Kili turned back to his brother and saw the flicker of amusement in his eye before he had a chance to mask it. Both of them had to stifle their laughter when Dori perked up, the first of the company to talk since Thorin left.

"Goat Turd?!"

The night wore on. After blocking off the entrance, they all made their way to their current housing. None of them spoke of the events from earlier and none of them broached the subject of going to talk to Thorin about the people of Dale. They knew he would not be moved.

It was with heavy hearts and sore bodies the brothers made their way to their mother's room, knowing Dru would already be there. They stripped down to their tunics and trousers again, careful not to disturb her as she slept. Neither one of them said anything, but they both noticed the redness beneath her eyes and the wet patches she'd left on the pillows. They both slipped their arms around her and held her close, proud of the woman she had become. One who was no longer afraid to stand up to an Ogre of a King.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day...

The morning had been different from the day before. Fili and Kili had woken to not only find Dru dressed but already out of the bedroom and in the kitchen. She seemed fine on her own or with the others of the company, but as soon as Thorin made an appearance to give out orders, she went tight-lipped and turned away from him, busying herself with whatever task came to hand.

He noticed. Everyone did, but no one said anything. At one point, Thorin approached her directly to bark some command at her but she actually sauntered right by him, her head held high as she made her way over to Balin, asking for his opinion on something menial that he knew was just an excuse.

For some reason in Thorin's mind, this did not make him angry, merely curious. Eventually, after a discussion with Balin and Dwalin, he came to the conclusion that she was mad at him for the way he acted towards her last night. And somehow, deep in the back of his head, he wanted to make it right. It reminded him of the time he'd broken one of Dis' toys when they were younger and she hadn't spoken to him for weeks. Until he gave her a replacement one. He remembered how grateful she'd been and how she hadn't stopped talking to him for the entire evening, even barging into his room from hers to force him to play with her.

Yes, that was the right answer, he thought.

Find something to appease her delicate feminine disposition. That way, she'd stop sulking and get on with looking for the stone. If she hadn't already found it.

He had attempted at some points to talk to her, but she would hurry away from him and the glare she would send him was very reminiscent of his dear sister. Finally, calling aside the few trusted elder members of the company he hatched a plan. Whilst they were organising what they could, they'd separated a large number of stones and gems that were very familiar. Sifting through them, he found the long chain of a familiar silver necklace. He pulled it close and with a grin, remembered the day it had been 'offered' as a gift to the Elves of Mirkwood. How his grandfather had then changed his mind and taunted the Elf king with it. At the time, Thorin remembered being perplexed and a little aggrieved, but now he saw from his Grandfather's point of view. Something this precious could not possibly be given away. Or even traded.

"What does he bloody want, Bal'?" Dru muttered under her breath as she stood before her friend, purposefully standing before him so he was blocking her from Thorin's view. The elder dwarf looked like he was in desperate need of a hug and Dru was tempted to give him one then and there, but he shook his head and drew closer to her.

"He's got something for you lass," he hesitated for a moment, eyeing her warily, "just...try not to react the way you usually do."

She arched her brow at him and for the first time in days, he smiled.

"Aye', you'll see when he gives it to ya'," he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Dru really did reach out and hug him then. It was quick and far too fleeting for her liking, but Balin's smile stayed when she pulled away from him.

She moved around him and towards Thorin, watching him as he gazed at the table before him. It was covered in neatly stacked gold coins, loose stones and gems the like of which she'd never seen. She came to stand in front of him and cleared her throat to alert him to her presence.

"You wanted to see me, Uncle?" She kept her tone level and cool and clasped her hands behind her back, trying to appear more like a warrior than a worried little girl.

He finally turned to her and smirked, his eyes twinkling with...something she didn't like. It wasn't warmth or amusement, but a vain and gloating look.

"You were upset the other day. I...have a feeling it was my actions that caused this. As a token of forgiveness, I'd like to give you something."

She arched her brow at him, waiting for his apology.

"I have no hard feelings at the way you acted," he turned away from her and reached towards the loose pile of stones on the desk, "nor am I angry at your parting words. Your mother called me a lot worse in our youth."

_'Hold the door?!'_

He wasn't apologising TO her. He was 'forgiving her' for the way she acted towards him. She almost stomped off in a fit, but was too stupefied and thus could only stand there and watch him. He pulled out a long chain from the top of the pile and she watched as the chain gave way to delicately carved bits of metal that held such stones she'd never seen before. He held the chain between his thumb and forefingers and held it up in front of her face. Whilst she wasn't a keen admirer of flashy jewellery, she was impressed. Not just by the size of it, but by the craftsmen who would have created such a piece, fit for a queen. When the light hit the gems, it looked like it was made of pure light. Starlight.

"Turn around."

Her gaze left the chain long enough to look back at his eyes. His command had been a lot softer than she had expected and whilst she had wanted to refuse straight away, she remembered Balin's advice. She licked her dry lips and shook her head.

"Uncle, I-"

"These are the white gems of Lasgalen," he lowered the chain and his voice was back to being haughty and smug, "there is quite a high demand for this item. Anyone would be foolish not to at least wear it once."

She wanted to argue so badly but bit her tongue. For some reason right now, he was being nice. Or as nice as his sickness would allow him to be. She thought that maybe if she did as he asked and obeyed his simple request that he might just come out of this shell more.

She turned around obediently and busied herself with pulling away as much hair as she could off of her shoulders and holding it up with one hand.

His hands came around and threaded the chain around her neck, before pulling it back and clasping it in place. But his hands did not leave her skin as she expected. Slowly, she felt his fingertips make their way along the chain. His hands rested on her shoulders as he stroked it, almost lovingly.

"There. You'll be bathed in gems and precious stones, along with your mother."

She hated it. She hated him for the way he was touching the necklace where it lay on her. She hated the way he talked of her mother whilst he was in such a condition, his mind twisted and warped.

She stepped away from him and twisted away so he couldn't touch her or the necklace anymore.

"Take it off. Please, I don't want it on," she gulped down the unexpected lump in her throat and could barely bring herself to look at him.

His voice sent unpleasant shivers down her spine when he spoke.

"You should show a little more gratitude when someone offers you-"

She changed tactics quickly, trying to quell his anger.

"If you want me to keep searching for your stone, it's going to get in the way," she chanced a look at him, trying to calm herself when his eyes bore into hers, "and...this is not an item for someone like me. It's more for a queen or Princess. Like-like Mam."

When he didn't move to help nor say anything back to her, she dropped her hair and began to undo the clasp herself. She tried to stop her next words coming out as she worked at it but couldn't, her mind a jumble of words as her worry and concern for his health proved stronger than her need to shout and get angry at him.

"If you want me to show you gratitude, then please-please rest and eat."

With the clasp finally unlocked, she hurriedly pulled it away from her and held it back out to him. She was forced to look directly at his face when he seemed to hesitate. He looked very confused at her statement, his lips straight with neither a smile or frown.

"If you don't eat and you don't rest, then you won't be well enough to greet Mam when she does arrive. And you know what will happen?" Dru felt her lips twitch as she tried to stop herself smiling at him, "she'll beat your backside. And I don't think all the jewellery in the world would stop her."

His eyes flickered with warmth for the briefest moment and her heart fluttered in her chest. He finally reached out and took the chain off of her, their fingertips brushing when she let the necklace go.

"I'll go now then, but...thank you for the gift," her eyes left him and instead stared at the necklace as if it might jump out of his hands and try to attach itself back onto her neck, "maybe another time. And...a smaller necklace that won't weigh me down."

She turned away and practically fled, her feet going faster than a mere march. She didn't want to see his face right now, nor hear his reply. The feeling of his fingertips pressed against her neck where the necklace had laid, had her feeling nauseous. She didn't want any more gifts like that. She just wanted her Uncle back.


	5. Choices

Chapter 5: Choices

"Come on."

Dru looked up from sharpening her sword, her whetstone poised and ready to draw along the edge again.

Thorin had come barrelling through the company and was heading towards the makeshift stairs of the balcony, not even looking back at the group. And yet, they knew it was important. For Thorin to draw them away from work...something had happened.

"Typical. Just when we start getting used to the work, he calls us away," Dru grumbled as she uncrossed her legs and hopped off of her rocky perch, "it's almost like he can't make up his bloody mind."

"Work? You haven't been working," Nori nudged her with his shoulder and smirked as they walked side by side, "you've been sitting around and chatting."

"It's hard work entertaining you lot," she smirked at him and shoved him back, "there's only so many dirty jokes you can tell before one of you gets offended."

Nori coughed to cover his amusement, but she easily caught the small snort that escaped. It turned out, Dori was quite a gentleman and the words that he'd heard come out of her mouth that day had him scolding her the way her mother had. She was actually very impressed he'd had it in him.

She clambered up the rocky steps they had built themselves. Thorin wanted to be able to see everything from the balcony where they had built up the rubble to join onto the sides. Why he couldn't walk around the side up the normal steps was a mystery to her, but she supposed he just wanted to cut the journey short.

She helped hoist Kili up to the last steps and smirked at his playful sneer. Whilst he no longer complained about his leg and it was healing nicely, he still had issues with it. There was a great big hole there after all.

She joined everyone else over the side and looked out, wondering what had them so transfixed. She looked over at the city of Dale and her mind must have been so accustomed to seeing gold, she almost blanked out the figures there. Standing along the balconies, walls and even rooftops was an army.

An army of Elves, clad in gold.

The sunlight shone down on there and for a mad moment, she thought they were statues.

"Oh...Bollocks," she groaned and scrubbed at her face, hoping to rid herself of her growing headache, "let me guess...these aren't the nice Elves from Rivendell and things just got a whole lot worse?"

She didn't look to see who was standing beside her, but a gruff grunt of an agreement had her rolling her eyes and looking down at the edge.

"Hey, Dwalin...think you could toss me into the pit below? It might be less painful than what's going to happen," she turned to him, her expression serious and blank. He actually laughed at her. The sod, actually laughed at her in his quiet, 'No one will know I'm laughing if I don't do it out loud' way.

She was very close to hitting him.

But then she heard the sound. Hoofbeats. Growing louder as they drew nearer. Her attention was pulled to the road they had trekked through on the way to the mountain and coming around the bend was a male figure on a white steed.

She squinted in the sunlight and looked at him, trying to discern his features. There was something familiar about his long cloak, his long dark hair and-

"It can't be," she leant closer and her eyes widened, "It's Bard! BARD!"

Dru, forgetting the others, waved ecstatically, pleased to see not only the man alive but to know that Tilda and Sigrid had not lost their father.

Fili and Kili appeared at her side and Kili pulled at her arm. She turned to him in confusion, but he remained silent, only flicking his gaze briefly between Bard and Thorin. She turned back to Bard as his horse stopped below them.

"Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

"Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin demanded.

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hold?"

"He has a point," Dru whispered low enough for her brothers to hear, but she received a warning glance from both of them anyway.

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed."

She rolled her eyes and (not for the first time) wanted to give Thorin a bloody good shake.

"My lord," Bard continued, "we have not come to rob you but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"

Dru turned to look at Thorin, who nodded his head in an invitation to Bard. She released the breath she hadn't known she was holding. Stepping away from her brothers, she quickly ran in front of Thorin.

"Wait... Just...I want to ask him something, please," she looked at her Uncle, pleading with him to let her have this, "I just...I just want to ask about Tilda and Sigrid. Please...Uncle Thorin, please."

Thorin, again not saying a word, nodded gravely and allowed her first.

She ran down the makeshift stairs and to the wall.

There was a small hole, just the right height to see through to the other side and she peered out.

"Bard?"

He appeared around and looked inside.

"Dru? I thought-"

"I know, I just...I couldn't wait," she smiled and gave him a coy wave, "How are the girls? And Bain is Bain all right?!"

Bard returned her smile.

"Good, they are good. Tilda has been asking after you and Sigrid is keeping busy helping the sick," he looked over his shoulder and back again, his eyes warmer, "And Bain is fine. They told me what you did for them...what you and the others did. You have my thanks."

Dru smiled and pushed her face farther into the hole, trying to add to their privacy.

"I made you a promise. And I'm glad you're ok. You were...you were amazing. Truly. We saw and it was bloody brilliant-"

She heard the approaching footsteps and turned to see Thorin coming towards her, his stare hard and penetrating.

Just like old times.

"Well...thank you, again. Give them my love," she drew back when he nodded and stepped away from the hole. She turned to Thorin.

"Thank you, Uncle."

He didn't even nod at her. It was as if she had not been there. He merely stepped around her and towards the hole.

Whilst she knew the conversation between Bard and Thorin was important, as the others in the company came to join her she grabbed hold of Fili and Kili with a big smile.

"They're all right," she looked between their grave expressions, "And Bain...he actually made it out as well. They're all fine."

For the first time that day, Fili and Kili actually smiled at her. They were just as pleased at the news also. Oin and Bofur having overheard looked just as happy.

The raised voices behind her broke her out of her happy moment and she turned around to see Thorin leaning towards the hole as she did, his back and shoulders taught with the anger he had stored up in his body. But she did not know why he would be so angry at Bard. Had the sickness really spread to his mind so far that he believed Bard was actually trying to steal his treasure?

She had a feeling the conversation wasn't going well.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the voices lowered and Thorin suddenly moved away from the hole. He looked so troubled. Conflicted. She could see her Uncle Thorin was there, fighting against his own mind at the words he had spoken with Bard. And then, he looked at the company.

Such cold, hard eyes. As if HE saw them judging him. As if they were pitying him.

She didn't look around her to see if they were though. She took a step forward and smiled at him.

"Uncle Thorin," she felt herself shaking though she couldn't figure out if it was because she was scared or just tired, "maybe we could let Bard in to discuss things. I think-"

"No," he sneered at her and turned his attention back to the hole, projecting his voice loudly for Bard to hear, "Be gone! Ere our arrows fly!"

She shut her eyes tight and covered her face with her hands. Crying would do her no good now and she wasn't about to show weakness in front of the others. It didn't help when Fili's hands came to her shoulder and squeezed her reassuringly. When she heard the Hoofbeats start again and grow quiet, she knew that was it. Bard would not be coming back and there would be no happy reunion for her with little Tilda.

She turned quickly, her hands coming down as she looked at Fili.

"I'm going to Mam's room," her throat felt dry and thick with emotion, but she walked onwards. She was pleased when no one tried to stop her with hugs or words. They knew she needed to be alone and away from all this madness. She did look at Bilbo however, his eyes just as sad as hers. It was his little sad face that actually allowed the first tear to escape, but she'd already turned away again and was far enough from the company that no one saw. Or if they had, they choose not to say anything.

She knew they would silently follow and obey their King. She would do the same, but she wouldn't be happy about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could hear them. Even this deep into the mountain and farther away from the entrance, she could hear them. They were destroying more statues and pieces of the Mountain.

Whilst she didn't really like the gaudy statues of Thror that littered every long and widening corridor or cavern, she didn't really condone the use of his body for...whatever it was they were doing now.

She sighed to herself and looked up at the portrait on the wall. Her eyes fixed with the young blues of her mother's. So carefree.

"Oh Mam," she let the tears run down her face as she remembered how much love her mother had held for her when they parted, "I wish you were here with us."

It was strange. Before the journey began, Dru had always been reluctant to cry. She always tried to fight them or brush them off as if nothing happened. But after everything they had been through in such a short time, she found she didn't really want to bottle them up. They wanted to come out and a lot of the time, she felt better she had released them. And now they were all for her mother. That childish want to just have her there, holding her.

She shut her eyes tight, trying to remember all the times her mother had ever held her and comforted her when she needed it most. From the first night in their house, as she rocked her to sleep, to the countless night terrors that awoke her from her slumber. The times Thorin had scolded and cast her aside, to the times Fili had gone off on one of his moods and wouldn't speak to her for a few days. The first heartache when a boy she liked rejected her, to the fear that she would one day die. That one day, they would all die and she would not be able to hold her mother in her arms any more.

She choked on a sob at that last thought. Would she see her mother again? Would she be able to hold her in her arms and receive the embrace she so craved? Or would tomorrow brin...something worse?

She actually flinched away when two hands placed themselves over hers and she opened her eyes and looked down at the same blue as the painting on the wall. But these eyes were full of concern and unshed tears.

"Fili," she sniffed and couldn't stop her voice from quivering, "I just...I want her here so badly."

His hands squeezed hers as he looked at them, watching his own thumbs brush over the skin of her wrist.

"So do I," he whispered and Dru knew that he was crying now. He only ever looked away from her when he cried.

They both jumped in surprise when another loud crash echoed down through the Mountain and Dru sniffed back her tears as she looked towards the door.

"What are we blocking off now?"

Fili sighed and she heard his own little sniff as he tried to stop his own tears.

"We're...making the water below higher. So it's impossible to cross."

She shut her eyes and withdrew her hands to scrub at her face again.

"I just-I can't be bloody dealing with all this!" She screeched out, her frustration and agitation coming to a head, "Bilbo was right. We should have bloody left when we had the chance. Or the very least, I should have kicked that stubborn old goat up his arse!"

Her hands came down and she found him staring at her and whilst his tears hadn't dried, he still managed to keep a twinkle in his eye. Warmth flooded her chest again.

"I can't believe you called him a goat turd."

Her lips twitched before she could stop them and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut. Up."

But it was too late. Fili gave her one of his dazzling smiles, teeth and all and Dru found herself smiling back at him. It was Fili that broke first, but they both laughed until their tears were dry and it felt wonderful. She revelled at the moment, her pain and fears forgotten as Fili's laugh urged her to continue.

"Out of all the insults, you chose THAT one?!"

She laid back on the bed and held her stomach in her hands as she gasped for breath between laughter.

"I don't know why! I was mad at him and it's the first one I learnt, remember?!" He was silent for a moment and she twisted her head around to look back at him.

"Oh yes...and I believe it was Uncle who taught you it," he smirked at her when he recalled the memory, "or accidentally taught you it."

It had been a day like any other. The children had been playing and going around their business when Thorin had come in and not noticing them, began to loudly swear in anger at the treatment one of his customers had given him over a weapon he had forged. Dru had remembered hearing him mutter some words and being closest, asked him what they meant.

He'd slowly turned to her, slightly pale as he finally noticed she was there and quickly covered his tracks.

She'd been told that the words were unimportant and she should just forget them, but she hadn't. She'd asked her brothers and mother what it meant and she remembered how for the first time in her life, Dis had spoken no word to her, but immediately stomped off after Thorin and her shouts could be heard through the cottage.

"That was...that was a good day," she smirked back at Fili and made a decision then and there, "so...do you want to go do something? Throws some rocks and stones at some Elves perhaps?"

He smiled at her before standing up and offering his hand.

"Actually, I came to get you," his smile faltered and she felt a slight flutter of panic in her chest, "everyone is in the armoury. We're-we're picking stuff for ourselves and I didn't want you to miss out on anything before the others got to it. Come on, toad."

She rolled her eyes at him and allowed him to pull her up, her hands shoving him backwards playfully.

"Toad or Piglet, make up your mind, Brambles."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They hadn't gone straight to the armoury. Dru had rushed him to the kitchen and insisted on at least filling her stomach up with as much food as she could handle. She didn't know how she'd feel tomorrow and the worry was already setting in. The best thing she could do was keep her energy up now so she wouldn't starve herself.

When they did get to the armoury, Dru watched her friends hurry back and forth between places, everyone testing and trying out weapons and armour on themselves and one another. She dodged a lazy swing of a hammer by Bifur as he tried to crack the helmet he held in his other hand.

Ori and Dori were fighting over the best weapon for the little brother, Ori claiming he could handle a long spear, but Dori insisting he at least considers the smaller sword he'd had set aside for him.

When Ori reluctantly took the sword and Dori turned away to get himself a weapon, Dru sneakily took a much large spear and passed it to Ori with a wink. He smirked at her and dashed off to practice.

"Should you really be encouraging him?" Fili whispered into her ear, but she could tell he wasn't serious, "he won't be able to hold that for too long."

"No, not that one. But with practice, he'll be able to handle the smaller spear with no problem," she gave him a pat on the back before leaving his side, immediately diverting to the rows of weapons laid out. Weapons first, then armour.

Yes, there were choices. Lots of choices. But each sword was unique, even if there was twenty lined up that looked the exact same. Subtle differences such as weight, the grip of the handle and even the curve of the blade. These are all the things that Dru looked for. She tested out many in the days prior, but there was one particular one she had her eye on.

In a row of twenty hanging only a few feet above her head, was the simplest swords she had been inspecting on the first day in the armoury. She'd come back again to have a look and now, she knew what one she wanted. She counted seven along from the right and grabbed the handle.

It was bulky, beautifully crafted and just the right weight that she could catch it if it was thrown at her. It was very much like Kili's sword, except for the design at the base. The blacksmith had obviously had a creative moment, for the fuller line that spread from the shoulder and to the tip branched out. Unlike other swords, the line branched out at the bottom in a design similar to a lightning bolt.

Dru knew THIS was her sword.

She grabbed a sheath for it and debated taking another one before stopping herself. She'd had her hammer for a good portion of their journey and a sword in Lake-town, but she felt like...challenging herself. Trying something she hadn't done for years. She moved around, farther into the armoury than the others ventured, knowing what she was looking for.

Dusty and forgotten in a corner.

Bows, arrows and quivers. They were few but not ugly at all, even more beautifully carved details in the wood than some of the swords handles she'd seen.

There had been a discussion when she was younger, between Kili and Fili on their choices of weapons. Dru had asked about Kili's preference to a bow and why their Uncle Thorin had at first not been all that pleased by his choice. The simplest answer was thus: Elves were more likely to be seen with a bow and arrow, but Dwarves had everything else. For some reason, this compelled Dru to take up archery lessons herself. And whilst she joined Kili in some practice training, she had an unexpected tutor offer her services.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"No, your feet have to be apart."_

_"Maaaaam, they are apart," Dru sighed but went to space her feet out more when her own mother's foot stepped lightly on hers._

_"Apart, yes. NOT thirty feet apart however," her mother was not harsh, but very firm with her commands, "just...alright, watch how I stand."_

_Dru turned to her mother's strong back and looked up and down at her as the woman demonstrated her stance. Her shoulders were down and back and her head was turned to the side. Her chin was not up or down, but perfectly level with the ground._

_Her spine was straight and though she wore skirts that slightly billowed in the cold spring wind, Dru could see how they were spaced apart. And as usual, her mother was right._

_Her feet HAD been quite a distance apart, whereas hers were only a few feet. And Dis did NOT have her feet pointed outwards as her daughter did. They were only slightly angled on the ground and Dru had a feeling this was this reason she had felt so off-balance trying to copy her mother._

_She made sure to copy her exactly as she was. She righted her feet and shoulders and whilst she couldn't see all of her mother's face, she turned herself towards the targets again. She didn't move as Dis turned and inspected her._

_"That's it! Now, I want you to memorise how you are and DON'T forget it," she moved behind her daughter and put her hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her to test her balance, "nicely balanced. Back straight. Now slowly turn your torso towards the-no, just your torso, keep your hips where they are. There we go, that's better."_

_With slow and careful guidance, Dru nocked the arrow that she had stuck in the ground in front of her and levelled her bow, her mothers calming hands still guiding her._

_"Now, this is where you have an advantage that very few of us have."_

_Dis' hands landed on Dru's forearm and pulled it back against her chest, so her hand rested upon her breast, the bowstring still clutched in her fore and middle fingers. She felt her mother pull it back farther until the string itself almost touched her full breast._

_"Now, because you're missing one of your lasses, it's actually beneficial for you," her mother's tone was light and carefree as she continued, "you can shoot farther than I can. You might be able to shoot just as far as Kili."_

_Now Dru understood why her mother had told her not to wear her holster when she brought her outside to practice. Carefully, her mother's hands left her and she moved back around in front of her daughter. She grabbed an arrow herself and easily nocked it into her bow._

_"You take a breath. You keep your eye on your target and you let yourself relax. And...fly."_

_Dru's eyes were drawn to her mother as she explained everything. And when she let her breath out on the final word, the arrow shot forward and out of its bow. Dru looked in the direction where her mother had painted small but colourful targets on the apple tree and gasped as the first arrow right in the middle._

_Her poise and stance were forgotten, she slumped and gaped at the shot from fifty feet away._

_"Mam," she turned back to her mother, seeing her in a whole new light, "where did you learn that?!"_

_Dis turned around and smirked at her daughter._

_"You don't think I spent ALL my time in that mountain doing Princess duties, do you?" She scoffed at the thought, "I was very much like you...I used to sneak off at sunrise and practice with my guards. And sometimes Frerin...Now, posture right, young lady."_

_Dru knew better than to push her mother on the subject of her other brother. She, of course, spoke of him and their time growing up, but sometimes Dru would catch that moment her mother would remember his death. She would go far away in her memories and a lot of the time, she'd have to excuse herself as she went to cry._

_Dru hated not being able to do anything about it but knew a distraction would help and quickly set herself back into the stance her mother was teaching her._

_"Like this?"_

_Dis turned to her and smiled warmly at her daughter._

_"Perfect. Now, show me how you shoot."_

_Dru took deep breaths and tried to mimic what her mother had done, taking deep breaths and allowing herself to relax. As she finally released the arrow and it shot forward, she wasn't really surprised that it didn't fly that well. It hit the tree, but instead of embedding itself in the wood, it merely rattled against the trunk, floundered for a moment or two, before clattering to the ground beneath._

_Dru scowled and looked at her mother, who merely arched her brow._

_"Again."_

_She picked up another arrow from the ground and nocked it, attempting to tilt her bow slightly so it would give her a different angle, but her mother quickly righted her._

_"No, everything else is fine, you're just thinking about it too much."_

_So she tried again with her mother giving her the same instructions. Back straight, feet apart, breathe in, breathe out. Fly. The arrow flew a bit better than the last one, but it landed at the root of the tree._

_"Well...I got it in the ground," Dru sighed and reached for her last arrow, "which would be great if my enemies weakness happens to be their gigantic feet."_

_Dis snorted and shook her head at her daughter._

_"Don't think about it. I want you to take a deep breath in and out, BUT don't try to hold it and release it with the arrow. And keep BOTH eyes open."_

_Dru hadn't realised she'd been doing any of these things and was very conscious of how her eyes were now looking at the rest of the bow instead of trying to see the tree behind it._

_"And don't feel too bad," her mother continued, "the first time I shot an arrow, I didn't get one target. It took me...oh, five tries? Let's just see how close you can get."_

_Dru's mind was a bit of a muddle and her mother was right. She was thinking about everything too hard. Her stance, the bow and arrow, the tree and her mother's careful instructions._

_So she thought of something else. When she was sure she had the target and everything was right, she instead focused on her breathing. Breathing in deeply through the nose and filling her lungs up with air, before exhaling slowly through her mouth. She did three deep breaths, before finally releasing the string on her last exhale. The arrow sailed through the air a lot easier than the other two and not only embedded itself in the tree but in a target._

_Dru couldn't help but scream._

_"I GOT IT! I GOT IT, IT GOT IT! MAM!" She jumped up and cast the bow aside as she threw her arms up in the air, unable to contain her glee. Her mother looked gobsmacked for a few moments, before bellowing at her daughter._

_"BLOODY BRILLIANT!"_

_Fili and Kili, who had arrived home at that point, wondering what on earth all the screams and shouts were. They'd ventured a look around the back of their house and both males couldn't contain their laughter. Their mother and their sister were holding hands and jumping up and down, shouting back and forth at one another. They didn't want to interrupt at first, but Dis had obviously heard their laughter and instead of scolding them, shouted at them both to get their arses down there._

_Dru had spent the better part of the morning with her brothers and mother, practising until their arms were sore. By the end of the morning, she was able to get all three targets in three goes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Dru left the corner with a quiver full of arrows and a beautiful, light bow in her grip, she passed by Bombur who raised his brow at her.

"You can fire a bow and arrow, lass?!"

Dru just smirked and tapped the tip of his round nose lightly with her finger.

"I'm a girl of many talents, Bombur," she chuckled and moved away, pleased with her bounty of weapons. She made her way to the armour, noticing everyone grabbing what they thought would suit them best. She was pretty sure Kili was only grabbing items he thought would make him look attractive and dashing.

She found the breastplates in a neat row, stopping as she remembered the finer details on some of them had caught her curiosity. She was squinting and looking between the two side by side when Dwalin found her.

"What?" He was his normal gruff self, leaning nonchalantly on the giant axe he had found and Dru stood back to let him see the breastplates for himself.

"It's just...there's a slight difference between the two...but I don't understand why?" she pointed to the indentation below the chest on one, but not the other, "Is it supposed to be for something tucked underneath or-"

His chuckle threw her off and she glanced at him. He was actually smiling at her. It was slight, but it was there.

"Ones for the woman," he pointed to the one that had the dip beneath and then jerked his thumb at her, "that's for you."

Dru looked agog at him and spluttered.

"Wait...as in there is armour here for females?! There were female soldiers here?! In Erebor?!"

Dwalin cocked his eyebrow at her as if she should have known this all along.

"Aye'. Some of the best."

She didn't know what noise she let escape her mouth, but it was somewhere between a strangled scoffing and offended gasp.

"YOU lot made me believe there weren't any female warriors! 'Girls don't bloody fight!' those were YOUR words," she jabbed an accusing finger against his chest, but he still smiled down at her.

"We never said there weren't, lass. You just never asked. And I believe I said 'shouldn't' fight."

He had her there. She tried to recall if he ever did say so and it was true, she'd never actually actively asked about female warriors or guards in the Mountain. But she didn't like to admit he was right.

"Bloody males," she turned away from him and stomped off, grabbing what armour she could, including the breastplate he'd pointed out.

It hadn't taken her too long to find some appropriate items and fashion herself out in them. Some of the items were heavier and bulkier than she would have liked but then, she supposed they were built to withstand the most intense and brutal hits that their opponents landed on them.

She shuddered at the thought and quickly adjusted the last few straps and buckles around herself.

She didn't feel like a warrior. She felt...like a child playing dress-up in a strange way. The breastplate fit atop the chainmail fine, but the gauntlets on her arms just made her feel ridiculously small. She was just thankful her boots would suffice as some of the Greave's looked too large for her legs.

As she looked around, she could see the others decked out in their own garb, some wearing large items so heavy and over the top that Dru could have laughed had the seriousness of the situation not suddenly hit her.

"We don't-we don't look like warriors. But then...none of us are."

The only one that seemed to truly fit into the garb was Dwalin. But then, she'd always seen him as a fierce warrior. Not a baker, scholar, musician, blacksmith or toymaker. Just Dwalin, the fierce warrior.

She felt someone approach behind her and slowly turned around, not having given any thought to the idea that someone would have heard her statement. Luckily, it was only Fili. Unluckily, his appearance actually had her biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"It's the helmet, isn't it?" He waited for her confirmation, not moving his head too much.

She nodded at him and really tried to take in the atrocity that was sitting on his head. It was a fine helmet, decorated and crafted by the best, she could tell. But it was not only massive on his head, but it also made him look like some sort of bearded bird.

"Though I suppose we shouldn't complain too much if it protects you from having your head crushed," she couldn't help swallow the lump that had formed in her throat at her words.

"Aye', but it's no use when I can barely move my head in it to see where I'm going," he chuckled and carefully pulled off the helmet. She couldn't help but stare at the strong lines in his forehead along with his face. He wasn't old, far from it. But he was no longer the young man she'd grown up with.

"I was wrong," she smiled when his eyes met hers, "you look like a warrior. Strong, powerful and brave."

"And you need a mirror because you just described yourself. Except for you're-well," he hesitated for a brief moment before lowering his voice, "you're a better warrior than I."

Dru actually felt a blush spreading over her face. That had been the first time he complimented her on her fighting and skill since they had become adults. Sure, he and Kili had teased her about it and trained with her, but he'd never outwardly said to her that she was the better fighter.

She couldn't say anything back to him. Gods...she actually wanted to press a quick kiss against his lips to thank him.

Kili chose that moment to interrupt and she was actually very thankful for that. The silence was getting a little awkward.

"Have you got a fever?" He squinted and leant down to look at her face, though she turned away and busied herself, pretending to adjust a buckle.

"No, just...everything is a bit hot. All this stuff," she blabbed on, shooting sneaky looks at Fili, "there's a lot of it and it's just hot with this and my clothes on."

Kili seemed satisfied by her explanation but got her attention again with a little nudge against her shoulder. He casually shifted his head to the side but kept looking at her. She pretended to lean over and adjust the sheath at her side as she looked in the direction he'd wanted her to.

Thorin had stepped away from the group, his own armour the finest of them all. Truly fit for only a king.

He was conversing with Bilbo as the hobbit began to tug at the bottom of the tunic he had been given. Dru had remembered Balin and Thorin discussing the need for mithril for Bilbo. And there it was.

Thorin had given Bilbo the item for protection. And the thought made her heart swell.

"He's still in there," she whispered to her brothers, "he's SO close sometimes and then it disappears. But he's there."

The rest of the company had seemed to stop and watch the two with great interest and Thorin suddenly pulled Bilbo away and farther down the hallway. She hoped whatever it was they were talking about allowed her Uncle a moment's rest with his sanity. Or his insanity as Dru had begun to call it.

"Come on, let's go down and find someplace to practise with these weapons," she began to move away just as the others headed out also, "and see if we can figure out how to stop my armpits chaffing in this thing."

The laughter behind her did not stop her heart beating furiously in her chest. No matter what jests she could make now, a battle was coming. And it filled her with dread.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dru's mind was wandering again. She wasn't sure if she could stop thinking about things as she stood before the portrait in her mother's room. But she was no longer seeing her mother. She just saw the events of the last hour unfold before her.

After practising with her brothers and the others until the sun had set, everyone had gone their separate ways but all knew where the others were. Except for one.

Bofur was on his watch. Dru had decided to abscond the last of their food items to bring to him before Bombur took over for his next watch. She'd somehow managed to sneak by, unseen and almost completely quiet (minus the new jangling of her armour) as she made her way to the barricaded entrance. But Bofur wasn't alone.

From her place in the shadows, she watched as he talked with the familiar figure of Bilbo. She couldn't hear them all the way on top and she didn't want to interrupt anyway and placed the plate of food and the tankard of ale down where he'd left his weapons and flute.

But she waited. Bofur moved away from Bilbo and towards the stairs before Bilbo called him back. She strained her ears and for the first time in her life, she willed herself to hear better than she could smell. She shut her eyes and just listened.

"I will see you in the morning," Bilbo said in his usual cheery tone. But it was Bofur's soft and sad proclamation that had her inhaling sharply and opening her eyes.

"Goodbye, Bilbo."

He sounded so sad. She watched him descend the stairs as if a great weight was upon him.

And somehow, she knew...Bilbo was leaving. He wouldn't be seen in the morning.

But she didn't approach him. She didn't burst out of her hiding place and demand to know where he was going, where he would be and how in Mahal's name he thought to keep himself safe.

Instead, she withdrew farther into the shadows and slipped away without Bofur noticing.

The way back to the royal chambers had been hard and a lot longer than it normally was. She wanted to say goodbye to him, but truly...she knew that if he wanted to be safe, she would never hold that against him. Tomorrow would come and he would be away from the battle. On his way to the safety of the men and elves. Then home to the shire, in front of his warm fire.

And herself and her kin? Her brothers. Her Uncle. Her dearest friends. What of their fates?

She felt tears spring to her eyes and clenched her fists into tight balls, pressing them against her closed eyelids.

She hurriedly made her way into their temporary rooms and shut the door behind her.

She couldn't control her loud, erratic breathing and she heard her brothers stir in their sleep.

"Dru?"

She turned to them, lowering her hands and opening her eyes. They'd left their armour on and somehow fell asleep, both on their backs with their boots off. The sight of them as they were caused her body to shudder violently. She felt the heaviness of her own armour against her

"I can't-I can't do this," she frantically began unclasping and unbuckling the outer layers on her body, hurriedly pulling things before they had even been properly untied. Both Fili and Kili watched her as she shed everything quickly and let it fall in a pile on the floor. When she was just in her trousers and tunic again, she moved away farther from the bed and refused to look at her brothers. Her shuddering didn't stop.

Kili, being closest to her, swung his legs off of the bed and stood up.

He didn't even have a chance to talk before she looked beseechingly at him.

"Take it off. Just...take all that stuff off, please," she whimpered and shut her eyes as tears fell, "I'll help you both put it on tomorrow, but I can't look at you in it."

Fili and Kili didn't even argue. She kept her eyes shut as she heard them shuffle around, chains and metal hitting the floor in front of her.

_'Quite a warrior you are,_' she sniffed and a small voice was trying to break out, telling her to pull herself together and be the warrior she was. But she didn't want to be a warrior. This room had become her haven. Her safe place with her brothers and knowing that they'd wake up tomorrow to battle and possibly die was too much for her. She wanted to pretend for a little while longer that it was all ok.

In this room, they weren't warriors. They were just family.

"Piglet," Kili's voice was closer to her than before and his hands fell on her forearms, "we're decent. Come on."

Her eyes opened and she raised her head to look at them in just their trousers and tunics. Fili stood by his side of the bed still, but his eyes bore into hers with such intensity and fire that her knees almost buckled.

"Come to bed, Dru," he simply stated and clambered back on top of the sheets. He wasn't mad at her. He was just as terrified as her.

Kili helped guide her towards the bed and they clambered on in silence. Dru clambered on and turned her back to Fili, his arms automatically coming around her waist to pull her body flush against his warm front. Kili settled in front of her and lay on his side to face her.

"Piglet," his voice broke as he spoke softly and Dru reached up to the back of his neck to pull him towards her, "Piglet, please stop crying."

She couldn't. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. When Kili was close enough, she saw the tear escape his eye and fall onto her palm. She brought their foreheads close together and tightly screwed her eyes shut as sobs wracked her body.

"I'm sorry. I'm so scared," she spoke only the truth, unable to convey the feelings of terror and dread in her heart, "Fili...Kili...stay with me."

Fili's arm instinctively tightened around her waist and she felt him bury his face into the mass of curls on her head.

"We won't leave you," he whispered against hair and she heard the way his voice caught in his throat before she even felt the dampness of his tears on the back of her neck.

"You stay with us," her eyes opened as Kili's gaze locked with hers, "do you understand? You stay close if you're afraid."

She pulled one arm awkwardly around him to get him closer, whilst her other hand reached behind her to gently grab Fili's hair.

"Same to you. I'll try to protect you. I promise."

They held onto one another tightly, the fear of the unknown being too much for any of them to bare alone. She felt the approach of tomorrow draw nearer and nearer and was unsure if either herself or any of them would make it out alive.

A storm was coming and she would only be able to watch as it broke over them.


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6: Betrayal

"Do you remember the day after your fortieth and we all woke up in Farmer Dugget's barn?" Dru rubbed at her forehead with her gloved fingers and groaned, "that's what this feels like. Except I remember everything and Kili has his trousers on this time."

Said brother snorted behind her and she grimaced. Even that sound hurt her ears.

"At least you won't lose the contents of your stomach when you're standing before Uncle Thorin this time," Fili was by her side and threw a smirk at her.

She shook her head at him.

"I wouldn't completely say that's out of the question," she lowered her voice so as not to worry the others, "I have stomach pains. Not really helping."

Fili was silent and when she looked at him, his face was grave. He pointedly flicked his gaze to her stomach and raised his eyebrow in a question. Dru smiled but shook her head.

"No, that'd be too early to tell. It's...hunger and anxiety and...well this," she signalled to the approaching barricade in front of her, "I couldn't eat much this morning and last night's meal is still there."

Dru was underplaying it for Fili's sake. She felt fucking awful.

She hadn't spent the entire night crying. But it felt that way. Her eyes were swollen and she was terribly dehydrated before she'd run off and drank what she felt was a barrel full of water. She'd come straight back and true to her word, helped her brothers dress back in their armour. Even though doing the actual act made her feel even more sick to her stomach, she knew it had to be done. And then they got her awkwardly into her own armour and Dru had never felt less like a warrior than she did at that moment.

Breakfast had been...awful. The company didn't even make conversation. They got their food, they ate and then they moved. Even Balin couldn't give any words of wisdom.

Thorin had not joined them until the end when he ordered them out. Ordered them to the entrance to await the army. And as she clambered the steps up, everything was weighing down on her and it made her feel ten times worse to know that all the others felt the same.

When they got to the top, she moved to the side to allow the others some room and was pleasantly taken aback to see Bilbo already there. She approached him and looked at him in wonder and surprise.

"You're here," she whispered as quietly as she could, trying not to alert Thorin to the fact that Bilbo had not been there last night. Bilbo gave her a curious look, not knowing that she had seen him leave.

"Yes. Where else would I be? Can't really be expected to hide down below for this. I doubt very much I'm going to see a sight quite...like this again," Bilbo's sarcasm rolled off his tongue much easier than it had ever done before and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well...I'm glad you're here," she reached out and gave his shoulder a swift but small punch, "I'm glad you want to spend your time with us."

Dru hadn't blamed him for leaving last night. But now, she was looking at him as a whole new hobbit. He was willing to spend the last few hours of his freedom with the company? His friends? He had the chance to go. Or at the very least, to switch sides and stay in Dale. But he chose them. And that helped ease her stomach pains a little bit. But not enough. Even when she left him alone and his small smile was still in her mind, she had to take deep and calming breaths before she could look out over the balcony.

She stood by Fili and Balin, keeping them between her and Thorin. His armour was the same as yesterday, but today he wore the crown of his grandfather. The crown for the King under the Mountain. And whilst he cut an imposing figure and he did look rather intimidating, she couldn't help but think that it made him look like some sort of insect. It suited him but at the same time, it wasn't him.

Finally, she turned and took in the sight below. A sea of gold and spears that stretched from the remnants of the bridge they had crossed over, to the very town of Dale itself. Uncountable numbers of Elven warriors. And approaching at a leisurely pace down the middle, as the army parted for them, was the King Thranduil upon his moose and Bard upon his horse.

"Bloody Mahal," she let out a shaky, humourless laugh and looked to Balin. He'd not smiled a lot since they'd been reunited in the mountain and any sort of joyous expression he had given her, seemed false and forced. And he looked so tired and so much older than all those months ago when they'd set off.

His arm moved towards her but pulled away again. She knew that if he'd been younger, he may have placed his hand on her shoulder in a show of support. But he merely nodded at her and turned back to the elves down below them.

"Fi'," she leant in close to her brother as she watched the two draw closer and closer to the mountain, "how many elves would you say that is?"

He did not turn fully to her, but he moved so she could see his profile in the morning sunlight.

"Too many," he said quietly back to her, and if she hadn't been concentrating on the sound of his voice, she would have missed the slight catch in his throat.

"Aye'. That's what I thought. They're bloody milking this grand entrance, aren't they?"

He did not reply to her, but she'd seen the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

Silence fell around the group again. No one else dared to speak as every minute passed the nearer the two got.

And then finally, they were there. The last of the elven guards parted and Thranduil and Bard were in front. They slowly came up the steps and she wondered how close they would get before someone spoke.

She jumped when Thorin moved suddenly and she stared in horror as he pulled out a bow and arrow, pointing it directly at Thranduil. Whilst she knew there was a fight waiting to happen, she had a feeling that killing the king right off the bat was probably not the best idea. She moved toward him, but he'd already released the arrow and she gasped as it flew forward. Her head snapped around and she watched as the projectile hit the snow in front of Thranduil's moose, effectively stopping it in its tracks.

She sighed in relief. It had just been a warning shot.

_'Bloody Mahal, Uncle!'_

"I will put the next one between your eyes," Thorin shouted down at them, readying another arrow and most of the company cheered.

Dru just rolled her eyes and looked around her. Was it truly joyous to watch or false bravado? She stepped closer to Fili and gave him a tiny slap on his behind.

"Knock it off, that wasn't right," she said between gritted teeth. She didn't need any more pig-headed displays of male courage. She looked back out at Thranduil. He did not look perturbed in the least. Instead, he almost had a smile on his face. He didn't even move or signal to his army behind him, but they knew what he wanted.

Every single elf readied their bow and nocked an arrow, ready to fire at his command. The cheering abruptly stopped. She didn't move with the rest of them. Only her and Thorin stood and looked out, but whilst Thorin was defiant and unmoved by this, Dru was just plain petrified.

"Oh...bollocks," she said a little too loudly and Thorin actually turned to look at her, something...familiar dancing across his face.

"I know...language," her gaze flickered back towards the King, waiting for him to raise his hand or shout at his army. His hand came up and Dru suddenly felt faint, but she forced her eyes to remain open. Somehow.

But then, they didn't let their arrows fly loose. Instead, they reversed the process, placing the arrows back in their quivers and placing their longbows back against their shoulders.

She quickly looked around her.

"Alright you lot, get off your arses," she called out and signalled with her hands for them to get up. If Thorin or anyone else was to speak out about her brazen behaviour, she wouldn't have cared at that moment. She was too busy trying not to vomit on the spot.

"We have come to tell you, payment of your debt has been offered and accepted," Thranduil called out from below. Dru was the one that broke the silence first.

"What?" She called out in genuine confusion, though she knew Thranduil wouldn't respond to her.

Thorin it seemed was pointedly ignoring anything she said.

"What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing," Thorin's bow was still ready to fire upon the King. Dru kind of wanted to reach over and smack it out of his hands.

"Except an army of thousands," she muttered to herself.

She watched as Thranduil turned to Bard, obviously signalling for him to show what they did have.

Bard was almost hesitant as he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a small, glowing object. Even before he held it up, she knew what it was. She'd never seen it before, nor had she seen anything like it, but from the way it glowed in his grasp...this was the Arkenstone.

"We have this," Bard held it high for all to see, not just the company. The Elves around them and the townspeople that had come to fight. They saw it also and knew its worth.

She dared not turn to her Uncle. She already knew what his face would look like and she couldn't bear to see what it was doing to his already twisted mind.

"They have the Arkenstone," Kili's voice broke through her thoughts and she couldn't help the questions spill from her lips.

"But...how? He didn't come in here?! Bard, how?!" She yelled at him and let her anger boil over. All those days and nights looking and the sickness that had taken over her Uncle and Bard had the stone?! Something wasn't right.

"Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house?!" Kili carried on, his own anger getting the better of him, "That stone belongs to the King!"

Finally, braving a look at Thorin, she could see something in his eyes. He looked mad, yes. But he also looked vulnerable. Never had she'd seen him look so weak and open.

She immediately walked over to him and grasped his arm, desperately trying to get his attention.

"Uncle. Uncle, please look at me! Remain calm!" She leant in as close as she could get to him, urging him to turn away and look at her.

But he wouldn't stop staring straight ahead, his eyes fixed upon the stone as if hypnotised.

Bard was talking again, addressing what Kili had asked but her mind was on Thorin. She only half-listened as Bard proclaimed he could get it back after he honoured his word and she saw him tuck the stone back into his pocket. Almost immediately, Thorin seemed to snap himself out of what had taken hold of him.

"Uncle-"

Thorin turned to her with a sneer and shrugged off her hand, turning his attention back to the two down below.

Druili found herself not blaming Bard. This had been her first time seeing the stone and she already hated it. Hated it for what it had brought them to. Hated it for what it was doing to Thorin. How it was causing a war she did not want a part in.

Thorin was obviously not believing what he just saw.

"They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse," he shook his head in disbelief.

"How? We didn't find it in there and I've never seen another stone like that before," she tried to make him see reason, but he was too far gone.

"IT'S NOT THE STONE," He barked at her and she flinched away at the venom in his voice, "It's a filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this Mountain! It is a trick!"

Suddenly, a small, quiet voice she hadn't expected to hear, spoke up.

"It's-it's no trick."

She turned to where Bilbo was now standing.

_'Oh, Gods. No. No, no-'_

"The stone is real," he moved away from the others to approach Thorin, "I gave it to them."

Dru's heart sank in her stomach. She didn't care about the stone. But the weight of his betrayal hit her in the gut. As she knew it would hit Thorin.

"Bilbo," she pulled away from Thorin and walked over to him, "that's why you left?!"

He nodded sadly but continued to look her in the eye. He had no guilt, but maybe only regret how things had turned out.

"You?"

She broke her gaze from Bilbo and turned back to Thorin.

He looked so tired. Worn and betrayed and it made her heart ache horribly.

"I took it as my fourteenth share."

Dru's eyes could not leave Thorin's face.

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No," Bilbo almost sounded amused, "no, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin let out a humourless laugh, "Your claim. You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!"

Thorin approached him, throwing aside his bow and arrow.

"I was going to give it to you," Dru turned to Bilbo now, seeing the sadness in his face, "many times I wanted to, but..." he paused too long, unable to finish his sentence.

_'But the madness was there.'_

"But what? Thief," Thorin growled at someone he had considered a dear friend.

"You are changed, Thorin," Bilbo, unperturbed by the glare continued with determination, "the Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word."

She turned to Thorin and saw the uncertainty in his eyes. She saw him, trying to understanding.

_'Please, Uncle. Please, see reason.'_

"Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo bit out.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty."

Turning back to Thorin, before he had a chance to hide his face, she saw the tears in his eyes. The pain.

She wanted to reach out and help him, but she knew she couldn't.

"Throw him from the rampart!"

The company all took a step away, in shock and horror at the command.

"No! You can't!" Dru's strangled response came out and she felt her eyes burning again, with tears threatening to spill.

Thorin looked around his companions and Kin, turning to the others behind him.

He grabbed at Fili and pulled him.

"Did you not hear me?"

"Leave him alone!"

She made to move forward, but Fili had already pulled himself free of his grip.

"You can't do this," she drew his attention back to her, " and you can't think to-that Bilbo-Uncle-"

"Then you do it," Thorin turned to her, eyes cold.

She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe.

"Do it and prove your loyalty to me," Thorin was practically shaking with rage, "throw him and finally prove you belong in this family."

Her blood ran cold as she felt all eyes upon her and her stomach churned at the low growl in his throat, his impatience trying to push her for an answer.

Her cool eyes met his and she didn't need to speak any words. She merely shook her head.

"I will do it myself. Curse you!"

He moved towards Bilbo and Dru automatically stepped in his path. Her arm came out and she shoved Thorin with all her might. With the anger and betrayal still burning in his heart, he saw her as a foe. His hand came out and she couldn't move in time as the back of his palm struck her across the face.

The force knocked her down and to the side and it was only Gloin's sudden grab at her Torso that stopped her falling down the rocky steps below.

Kili moved and grabbed her, quickly hauling her back up.

"Dru-"

"I'm all right," she grunted and looked down at the ground. Her hand, covering the area he had hit. She drew his attention back to Thorin, who now was struggling with Bilbo in his grip, trying to pull him towards the edge, "help Bilbo!"

"No!" Fili called out, just as the others began to struggle with them, trying to separate the two.

"Thorin, No!" Dru's hand came out and she grabbed the edge of his coat, not caring if he struck her again.

"Cursed by the Wizard that forced you on this company!" He had managed to manoeuvre passed the hands that grabbed at him and Bilbo and now pressed the Hobbit against the edge of the balcony.

The voice that managed to break through the shouts and protests, was one she'd heard once before. And whilst she knew it as a friend, it still terrified her to the very core of her being.

"If you don't like my burglar," the voice returned to normal as she tried to steady Thorin by gripping his coat in both hands, "then please don't damage him."

Everyone, including Thorin, now looked out over the edge. Standing there, was Gandalf, looking up at them all.

Dru really did feel like crying. They'd been through so much since they'd last seen him.

"Gandalf...oh, Gandalf," she said quietly, hoping he would have all the answers for her.

"Return him to me," it wasn't a request. Gandalf had made a demand.

She could feel the tension in Thorin's back, just from her grip on his coat and she wanted to desperately pull him off of Bilbo, but she had a feeling, that releasing him too quickly would send the Hobbit barrelling over the edge and into the freezing waters below.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain are you, Thorin Son of Thrain?"

That had done it. That had reached him.

Thorin relinquished his hold on Bilbo and he fell to his knees. Dru finally released her grip on his coat and fell down by Bilbo, grabbing his arms.

He was gasping for breath and looking at her with the most startled, saddened expression.

She helped him up, along with Fili and Bofur. As she helped push him along, reluctant to let go of his arm until she got him away from there, she felt him quivering beneath her grasp.

Bofur and Dru helped Bilbo to his feet and gently pushed him towards the stairs.

"Go, Bilbo," Dru raised his hand in hers and placed a chaste kiss on it, "go and be safe." She let his fingers slide from hers and she instantly missed the warmth.

"Go!" Bofur hurried Bilbo along the rest of the way, letting the Hobbit run away, back to the rope he had shimmied down the night before.

He turned back to Dru and for the first time, he had no smile for her. He reached out to take her face in his hands, but she stepped back and put her hand out.

"No, no," she whispered and shook her head, "don't."

She knew, if she let him be kind to her, if she let him look at her face and soothe whatever injury was there, she'd probably cry.

She turned away and back to Thorin, who was addressing the three still below at the entrance, along with the vast army behind them.

"Are we resolved?" Bard called up, "the return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?"

For a moment, the briefest flicker, Thorin looked ready to comply. He cast a glance towards the side of the mountain, where the sun could be seen, peeking out behind it.

Like he was waiting for something.

"Give us your answer. Will you have peace," Bard looked up at him, pleading, "or war?"

"Uncle."

Thorin turned to Dru, who had re-joined his side. His eyes, for a moment, flickered with the brief recognition and warmth she had seen before. A vulnerability that he was afraid to voice.

Suddenly and from out of nowhere, a large crow flew to the balcony. Its caw caught Thorin's attention as it landed in front of him. Perched for all to see.

His eyes turned from Dru and she saw the warmth fade once again from his eyes and his features hardened into a grin.

He looked at the bird for a moment, before turning back towards the mountain and the sun.

A sound like rolling thunder came.

"Do you hear that?" She said, to one in particular, but followed Thorin's glance, moving around the other side to stand with Fili.

"Yes."

"I will have war," Thorin smiled at the sight that greeted him.

Figures appeared, over the top of the hill, brandishing their spears. Whilst she could not make them out, she knew that help had arrived for them. And whilst that did ease her worry, she still knew that trouble was not over. It had only just begun.


	7. The Storm

Chapter 7: The storm

The company began to cheer. Even Dru felt something tug at her chest. She recognised that army as belonging to someone she hadn't seen in so long.

Thranduil, obviously displeased and distracted by the oncoming army galloped away. He quickly directed his army to face the oncoming one on the hill.

"Hey, Thorin!" A familiar voice yelled out and waved his weapon high.

Dru, feeling that she might as well make the best of a bad situation, hurried to the side and called out.

"Uncle Dain!" She smiled and whilst it was forced, she still felt better after doing it. She was still glad to see him. Not so much the massive army he'd brought with him, but definitely him.

"Bloody Nora is that Dru?! How's my favourite niece?!" He yelled at her as if they were merely meeting at another family gathering, "how many hearts have you broken now?"

"None, I've been breaking mostly kneecaps!"

"That's my girl! Put the tea on, we'll be done soon!"

"Bollocks to that! You can sod off if you think I'm waiting on you hand and foot!" She felt a smile tug at her lips as he cackled back at her.

She didn't care about the audience they had. She also didn't care for the looks she was getting. She was just enjoying the common banter between her and Dain.

_'Normalcy. Something normal. Oh, Mahal.'_

Dain, having calmly approached the awaiting armies of both elves and humans, didn't seem to mind all the weapons pointed at him.

"Good Morning," his voice rang out for all to hear, even the Dwarves on the balcony, "how are we all?"

"I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time," Dru could hear his polite tones but knew exactly where this was going.

"Would ye' consider," he paused and Druili prepared herself as his sudden shout went out, "JUST SODDING OFF?!"

She laughed. She couldn't help it. In all that they had been through, in all that had just happened, it had taken Dain to make her laugh.

She collapsed on her knees and clutched at her stomach, not caring at the others who looked at her. She was giggling hysterically and snorts escaped from her nose. It had been a while since she'd just laughed and laughed and it wasn't helping that Dain kept speaking.

"All of ye'! Right now!"

"Up lass," she felt arms encircle her waist and hoist her up onto unsteady feet, "this is no time for laughter."

Dwalin did not let her go. She turned around and, still laughing, buried her face into his chest to quench her humour. He hadn't bathed in days and the smell alone quickly quenched her humour.

"Oh Dwa'," she pulled back with tears in her eyes, "you need a bath, BADLY."

He didn't look down at her, but she felt the slight ripple in his chest as he restrained his laughter. She took a couple of deep breaths and turned back to the events on the ground below.

"Come now, Lord Dain!" Gandalf stepped forward, away from the elves and humans among him.

"Gandalf the Grey," the distaste in his tone was palpable, "tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"There is no need for war!" Gandalf approached Dain, "between Dwarves, Men and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain. Stand your army down!"

Dru upon hearing this turned to the others.

"Orcs?! There are bloody Orcs coming now?!"

"He's mistaken," Thorin sounded unconvinced and uncaring, "or lying. Word would have been spread and quickly."

She rolled her eyes and turned away, knowing not to argue with him at that moment. Least she returned the hit he had given her.

"If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open!" Dain continued and Dru remembered part of the reason why she didn't like talking to him all the time. Sometimes, he could be TOO much of-...well, Dain.

"See if he's still smirking then!"

The company cheered in response and Dru with her back to them, scoffed.

"Oh...if mother was here, she'd bloody sort this out, I tell you," she realised that she wasn't addressing anyone now, but shrugged her shoulders, "talking to yourself? Well, it's the only reasonable conversation you're going to bloody get now, isn't it?!"

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin," was Thranduil's drool response.

"You hear that, lads? We're on!" Dain turned his pig back to face his army, "Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

The Dwarves cried out in response.

The Elven army without being told began their formation for the attack. Just as Dain commanded his army to ride on their mighty goats, Thranduil's own readied their bows again. And this time, he gave the command.

Dru watched in fascinated horror as thousands of arrows flew loose from the bows, towards the Dwarven army that approached them. And then Dain shouted a command and she remembered that Dwarves also had their own secrets. The giant projectiles they fired were shields for the Dwarves as well as an attack. Their projectiles landed and took out a small wave of Elves.

For some reason, just watching them get hurt made her stomach turn and it was suddenly too much. She pushed away from the wall and flew into a corner where she emptied the contents of her stomach. She was glad it was mostly water she lost.

"Dru?" A soothing hand appeared at her back and waited for her to stop vomiting to respond, "Dru, you can still go inside and-"

"Just bloody hold my hair back!" She managed to get out as she retched again and Fili obeyed her, scooping as much hair away from her face as he could hold. She could hear the sounds of the battle outside and whilst she knew this was what war was like, the idea of so many of her kin and Elves dying...and the people of Lake-town...she retched again and felt like sobbing when she finally got a break.

"Death. Fighting and death," she turned her head to Fili and felt her jaw tighten, "all because of a bloody stone."

She pulled herself up and wiped the remnants of the water on the back of her gloved hand, wincing as it caught her sore cheek.

Fili didn't reach out to hold her. Nor did he pull away to let her by. She suddenly realised they were standing together, apart from the others, with his hand still against her back and his arm around her.

"I won't ask you again. But," he leant in closer and placed his forehead against hers, "if you want to go back inside and wait, no one would blame you. It wouldn't be cowardly or whatever it is you'd call it: it'd just be keeping yourself safe."

She would have kissed him had it not been for the fact she had just vomited and probably smelt awful.

She shook her head.

"Silly boy. I'm staying with you. Until this is over."

He finally released her with a small, sad nod and backed away. They both went back over to the wall, and whilst there were only a few people in between them, she'd never felt as far from him as she did right now. Chaos and destruction still reigned below. She tried to shut herself off from it all, but new that if they joined the fight, they're be no shutting off for what was to come.

Dru didn't know whether to watch or not. Luckily, a sudden and loud rumble broke through.

"WHAT NOW?!" She slapped her hands down on the rough edges of the balcony and looked into the distance.

From the Mountains, small speckles could be seen. They were moving and coming closer to the waiting Armies outside the entrance to Erebor. And then, the rumbling turned to growls. Deep and guttural, inhuman growls and louder than any creature she'd heard before.

"What...what is that?!" She turned to the others briefly, not daring to keep her eyes off of the mountains for long, "what's making that noise?!"

Someone's voice told her. She heard it and she heard the name. But the terror that gripped her heart at the name had deafened her to who said it.

"Were-worms."

In the distance on the mountainsides, the ground suddenly exploded in a flurry of dirt and rock. Large worms broke through the surface and their bodies reared back and forth as if smelling the blood on the air.

The blood that pumped in the veins of every living creature that stared at them. The blood that it was so eager to spill.

Dru clutched at her stomach impulsively and felt her dinner move. Her entire being felt cold.

"How do we fight those?" She whispered and shook, feeling no comfort at the presence of her friends behind her, "How do we KILL those?!"

Suddenly just as they had burst from the ground, they retreated when a distinctive howl broke through the air. The howl of an Orc army.

"I'm going over the wall. Who's coming with me?"

Dru turned to her brother, seeing his determination set and the words stuck in her throat. He looked at her and she nodded. The company around began to cheer and all piped up loudly at the same time, agreeing to help.

"Come on, let's go!" Dwalin called, eager to join his kin on the battlefield.

"Stand down."

The company turned to Thorin in shock.

"What?" Ori said, his voice speaking for everyone, "Are we to do nothing?"

"I said, stand down!" Thorin began to descend the staircase, leaving them and the conversation.

But she had enough. That was it. She didn't even know her feet carried her away until she spoke the words to him.

"Don't you dare."

Thorin stopped briefly to look over his shoulder. Dru was standing at the top, looking at him and allowing all her rage to take over.

"Don't you DARE turn away from your kin!"

He sneered at her and turned some more to face her.

"You have no right to talk to me-"

"I HAVE ALL THE BLOODY RIGHT!" She screamed at him and he turned and she watched his face flicker with more recognition, "YOU WILL BLOODY LISTEN TO ME!"

She descended the steps as she spoke, getting closer and closer to him.

"Uncle Thorin," she tried to keep her voice steady as she looked at him, "stop it. You will STOP this behaviour once and for all. You're not acting like a King. You're acting like a fucking madman! Let us fight with our Kin, please! Lead the way!"

She ignored the gasp behind her and stood now on the step above his, looking at him. He leant in, threateningly and they were level for the first time in her life.

"I would have your head for the way you spoke-"

"Then bloody take it."

Silence. She was nose to nose with him now and wanted nothing more to reach out and touch him. Though she was having a hard time deciding on whether or not to throttle him, hug him or punch him. So she waited. She waited for him to come back to her.

But he didn't. He instead looked away first and turned his back to her, continuing on down the staircase. She felt all her energy dissipate from within her.

"You promised me!"

He only faltered briefly as she continued to speak.

"Don't turn away. You promised. You promised and you gave your word you wouldn't turn away anymore," her voice shook and her anger began to fade, "you-you're still Thorin Oakenshield. You're still needed and wanted. Give the word, let us fight!"

Even if he didn't give the word, she would have clambered over the rocks and gone down to fight herself. But there would be no good comeuppance from it. Before her still, lay an army of Elves who may still attack. And she was a good fighter and she was strong, but without her friends and family fighting with her, she didn't know if she could do anything. She would be too afraid.

He didn't stop. He carried on walking until he disappeared from her view. The tears fell from her eyes and she didn't stop them. A hand came onto her shoulder and she turned to look up at Dwalin.

"I'll go," he moved around her though squeezed her shoulder briefly in the only tender show of emotion he could muster, "stay with your brothers."

She didn't watch him leave. But she didn't turn back. Instead, she sat herself down on the steps and covered her face with her gloved hands.

_'Breathe. Keep breathing.'_

She didn't know how quickly time had passed, but suddenly the company gave a smaller cheer. She turned back around and called to them.

"What's happening?!"

Kili turned to her with a small smile.

"The Elves...they're fighting with us."

She couldn't smile. She couldn't seem to muster up the strength to do anything positive at all. She thought he'd suddenly break out and say, 'Thorin's back and he gave the command, everything is ok!'

But that was truly wishful thinking. That type of thing only happened in the books their mother had read to them as children. She thought of Dis. She managed to stand herself up and quickly scramble back up the steps and run to the balcony.

The horn blared again. Another front appeared. And this time, they were heading into Dale.

"Gods, they're outnumbering us," a sudden chill went down her spine as she watched the horde slip into the town, "No...Tilda!"

She couldn't let her die. She wouldn't allow it!

She pushed away from the balcony and took deep breaths.

"We have to help! And someone has GOT to talk some sense into that man!"

Kili watched the change on her face. Dru was lost in her thoughts and then something happened. She suddenly straightened up and turned away from them.

"What do you plan to do?!" Fili was actually concerned at her behaviour.

"I plan to talk to him," she stopped briefly on one of the steps to look back at him, "Just like our mother would. Remember the birthday incident?"

Both Fili and Kili's eyes widened in horror at the smirk that appeared on her face as she turned away and quickly marched off in the direction that Thorin and Dwalin had both left.

She was finally taking command, apparently.

"Oh...oh that can't be good," Fili gulped and for a mad moment, wondered what was worse: The battle below them or what Dru had planned for their Uncle Thorin. The battle was winning, just. But the rage he'd seen behind Dru's eyes had even him scared.


	8. Confronting the Beast

Chapter 8: Confronting the Beast

Dru didn't stop. She knew exactly where Thorin would be, even though she hadn't seen the path he or Dwalin had taken. Her feet carried her onwards and even with her heavy armour, she didn't stop. Her weapons clattered heavily upon her person as she went up and downstairs, constantly moving forward.

She was going to have words with the King and nothing short of tumbling down over the edges of the platforms and falling to her death below was going to stop her.

She marched up the last set of steps and heard their voices before she saw them. Even if they hadn't of been yelling, their echoes would have carried around the deep, large cavern.

She came through the long archway where the bridge stood before her. Thorin and Dwalin were in a heated discussion and she already knew what it was about. Dwalin was Thorin's closest friend. They fought side by side and whilst Balin was the voice of reason and wisdom, Dwalin was the one that usually agreed with Thorin's plan to go in, swords drawn and ask questions later.

She watched as Thorin recoiled from Dwalin's words and reached for his sword. She watched in horror as he swiped and slashed at Dwalin, but his stance was unsteady as he missed and almost lost his balance. The Thorin she knew would surely have rather pierced his own stomach with his blade than turn it on his friends.

"I am your king!" He yelled at his friend. Dwalin didn't even recoil. He didn't even seem to be scared that his friend had just attacked him with a sword. Instead, he looked at him and continued talking.

"You were always my king. You used to know that once. You cannot see what you have become."

Dru's heart clenched painfully in her chest. Dwalin had never allowed himself to show such emotion to anyone before. She'd never heard him sound so sad. Defeated. Heartbroken. The rage inside her burned anew. So much emotion for such a fierce and brave male and it did not seem right.

No one had the right to make Dwalin feel sad. Not even Thorin.

"Go. Get out. Before I kill you," Thorin himself sounded almost defeated by his own statement. As if the words coming out of him were being forced out by another.

She watched as Dwalin turned away and began to walk towards her. Thorin hurried away down a different bridge, but he clutched at his head with one hand and did not look back as he went.

Dwalin had not seen her yet, but the closer he got she could see the trails below his eyes. The tracks of his tears. She stepped away from the arch to alert him of her presence and he stopped a few feet in front of her. He quickly wiped his tears away, but his face stayed open and for the first time, he was looking at her with such a gentle expression that she felt something whirling in her chest and if the situation had been any different, she probably would have smiled and cooed over him.

"He's lost. You cannot help him, lass."

Dwalin moved toward her, but he did not go past her. Instead, he pulled her into a fierce hug and held her so close she thought he would start crying again. Her arms came up around his lower back and she gave him a small pat. She couldn't linger or comfort him for long, even if she really wanted to. She arched her head back so she could whisper close to his ear, even though they were alone. She still didn't want to worry him.

"He is lost. But I'm going to go and help him out."

He pulled away and looked down at her, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe she could do anything. She smiled up at him, but he saw the fire behind her eyes. She stepped away from him and gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"I'll try a different approach, thank you, Uncle Dwa;," she reached up to the clasp on her breastplate and turned to the side, "give us a hand, would you?"

In his confusion, he obliged her and did not question the actions. Taking the armour off was a lot quicker and easier than it was putting on. She was out of her heavy armour, leaving her in light chainmail and coat and her gloves. She'd be needing the gloves. Everything else, she forgot on the floor. Even her sword, bow and arrows laid down.

"We won't be too long. You don't have to wait for me and I'll come back and grab this stuff."

He watched her as she moved around the pile and him and walked off.

Over the years, Dwalin had only ever seen Dru truly mad a few times. One was when a Dwarrowdam broke Kili's heart for the first time and she broke her nose, the other times were because she doubted herself as a fighter. He'd recognised that fire in her eyes instantly, but this had been different. Dwalin had actually felt a little bit of fear for the unknown. But he'd be damned if he ever admitted that to her.

"What do ye' plan to do for him, lass?" He couldn't help but ask, turning to face her back as she carried on walking.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, Dwa'," her hands clenched and unclenched at her side a couple of times, "nothing to worry your lovely bald head about."

There were a few heartbeats of silence before Dwalin's laugh called out around her. She smiled to herself, thankful she at least had the gift of the gab.

As she marched on, towards where Thorin had disappeared, she brought her hands in front of her and clasped them together as if in prayer. She then slowly squeezed and felt the satisfying crack in her knuckles as she stretched them out and prepared herself.

"Oh, he's going to regret crossing his sister's daughter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She found him with no problem at all.

He had not headed towards his piles of gold, but Dru knew the pull would have been too strong for him. She instead found him in the second-best place for someone with gold sickness: the vast hall in which she'd learned they'd tried to trap and kill Smaug. She had seen it in passing before, but now as she stood there and watched Thorin, she thought of how much they had done and seen when they'd first come to the mountain, separated by the others. She would have heralded such a great plan before, but this very floor in which her Uncle stood, was currently trapping him. He was walking around aimlessly, staring down at his own reflection.

She took deep, calming breaths and came up behind him as quietly as she could. He didn't turn to her. He was so lost in gazing at himself in the gold.

"Uncle."

He did not turn.

"Uncle Thorin."

Thorin had heard her but still did not turn. She sounded so far away.

"OI. DON'T YOU BLOODY IGNORE ME, YA' BASTARD!"

Thorin had heard his sister's voice. She was calling to him. His eyes pulled away from his reflection and he raised his head. He was in the Mountain. But where was Dis? He turned his body and looked for her but-

THWACK!

Thorin reeled back in shock and pain. He stumbled backwards and blinked a couple of times, his hand instinctively coming to his face. Someone had just landed a mean right hook on his cheek but he hadn't seen who. He looked up and-

THWACK!

Thorin fell this time. The punch on the other cheek was too quick for him to have avoided and his body fell back against the floor below.

But this time, he'd seen who had hit him. He'd only got a glimpse of an angry face and wild red hair flying out behind the fist, but he knew.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the shock and the pain when he felt pressure over the lower half of his body. Two hands suddenly buried into the fur collar of his coat and he was yanked forward. He found himself nose to nose with an extremely pissed off Dru.

"WAKE. UP."

She released one side of his collar with her hand and brought a resounding slap across his cheek, shaking him before he had a chance to fall back. The grip she had on him was impressive and his mind began to shift as he took in what was happening.

He stared at her like a caged, wild animal but did not move as her gaze locked with his.

"THORIN. OAKENSHIELD. WAKE. UP!"

Seeing her slap had done nothing, she balled her fist again and brought it round to connect with his jaw. Thorin's hands began to work again and he grabbed at the arm still holding him, whilst the other reached out to stop her fist. But she was quicker. She grabbed him by the fingers and pulled them back so he couldn't move.

"I have travelled HUNDREDS of miles. I have saved your life countless times. I have battled wild animals, beasts and creatures no one could ever dream of!" She let go of his fingers to grab at his collar again and pull him closer, "I have suffered hallucinations and I have nearly been driven mad!"

He felt her begin to shake against him, her lips curling into a sneer.

"I have been beaten, burned, broken and bound. I have had my own KIN say things about me that have made me want to toss myself off a cliff. I have followed you all the way here and I followed you, even when I knew you were sick."

Sick? Thorin heard her words, but his confusion was evident on his face. She practically growled at his expression and let him go so he fell quickly against the floor. She quickly pressed her hands either side of his head, her hands purposefully landing on his hair so he couldn't move away as she looked down at him.

"And now, I do not plan to leave here without you today," Thorin watched tears form in her eyes as she spoke, "You are a warrior. You ARE my King! But none of that is important if you stop acting like my family!"

The tears fell down and onto his face.

"And you will STOP. THIS. NONSENSE. NOW! THIS FUCKING GOLD HAS WARPED YOUR MIND AND IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW AND START ACTING NORMAL, I WILL BREAK YOUR BACKSIDE OVER MY KNEE!"

Her breathing was wild and erratic and she pushed away, quickly un-straddling his stomach and standing up to look down at him.

"Thorin, son of Thror, son of Thrain. Get up" she took a step away from him to give him space, but her eyes did not leave his face, "Uncle Thorin, GET. UP. And FIGHT!"

Thorin did not move at first. He just seemed to be focusing on his breathing and looking almost fearfully up at her. Because she reminded him of something long ago...

He remembered the day he'd forgotten Dru's eighteenth birthday. He'd been busy and when he'd arrived home with no words of greeting or even a present, Dis had not said anything to him. But she had landed a mean punch to the side of his face.

Dis.

He remembered his sister fondly. His wild, terrifying sister and her cheeky, but charming sons. His nephews. And her wild, stubborn daughter. His niece. The woman who stood away from him, glaring down at him and looking as if she'd actually jump on him again and start pounding away at his face.

"There is something evil in your mind," she was still shaking with rage as she spoke, "and I can't beat it out of you, though I'd VERY much like to try. So I suggest, you get up now...and you beat it yourself."

He was sick.

Thorin knew he was. He'd felt buried beneath this cloud for well over a week now but he hadn't wanted to fight against it. He'd let it overtake him and it felt easy and oddly comforting. But now, he hated it. He wanted to be rid of it. It felt as though something was trying to hold onto him and pull him down. The room around him began to spin, but he knew it was his mind trying to play tricks on him.

He struggled to his feet and looked down at the floor around him, hearing voices and seeing shapes shift in the shadows and an image of a dragon swimming below him. He focused on the familiar voices though. He heard his friends. His Kin. His family. And he could hear _her_, calling out to him to come back.

She watched him, struggling against his own mind as he fought it with all his worth. She called to him, urging him not to give up.

"That's right. Fight it. Look at what it is doing to you and fight it. COME BACK TO US. PLEASE!"

She screamed and shouted at him, knowing that reaching out to touch him would not help. He would either hurt himself or her again and she'd never forgive herself if she allowed him to hurt her again. It would kill him to know that he had done such awful things to her.

"NO!" He bellowed, looking down at the floor at his own reflection, "BE GONE WITH YOU!"

His hand came quickly to the crown upon his head and with one swift flick, he sent it flying across the floor. Both he and Dru watched it land on its side and roll for a few moments before it fell and clattered like a spoon on the bottom of an empty food bowl.

She looked back at him, her heart beating wildly in her chest. His face was open, clear and relieved. And so tired. As if he had just fought the greatest battle.

She took one hesitant step forward and placed a hand on her stomach, trying to stop it rolling wildly underneath her clothes. She called to him as gently as she could.

"Uncle Thorin?"

He looked at her. He looked right at her and he SAW her, for the first time since their reunion. The corner of his mouth twitched and he smiled at her.

She moved faster than she thought possible. Breaking the distance between them, she threw her arms around his neck and held on as his own moved around her waist, gripping her tightly against him.

He lifted her feet off of the ground and she buried her face in between his shoulder and neck, crying with relief.

"You're here."

He sighed and pressed his face into her hair, inhaling her scent before he pressed a kiss to bundle of curls.

"Aye'. I'm here," he pulled her tighter against him and just enjoyed feeling her warm and loving embrace, "I'm here and I have you to thank. I heard you calling. You didn't give up on me and I heard you calling."

"Fat chance I'd give up on you," she sniffed and moved her head to wipe her eyes on his fur collar, "Mam would have my bollocks. If I had any."

Thorin's laugh was music to her ears. Deep and loud, she couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Language!" His laughter died down to a chuckle and he only half meant his reprimand.

She pulled her head away and beamed up at his face, a smile matching her own.

"There's my Uncle."

His head moved closer and she knew to press her forehead against his. He looked into her eyes and she could see everything. His love. His gratitude. His sincerity with the words he spoke.

"Thank you."

She broke the distance between them and placed a small kiss at the corner of his mouth, trying to hide her sniffle and blink away her happy tears.

"I'll always come for you when you're in trouble. Please don't go forgetting me again?"

Thorin pulled away and frowned.

"I never forgot about you. I just-I couldn't fight back against it. It was-it had buried me."

He lowered her to the floor and they reluctantly slipped out of one another's grasp, though Thorin's hands moved up along her arms to hold either side of her face.

"But I heard you calling. I heard everyone's voices, telling me the things I'd done and what was happening, but then I heard you," his eyes lowered as he saw something that brought a lump to his throat, "Oh-oh...what have I done?"

His thumb spread out over her cheek and she saw the flash of shame in his eyes as he stroked the sore flesh where he had struck her earlier. He had left quite a red mark and he knew that if they lived to see tomorrow, it would be a nasty bruise or a bump at least.

"Dru, I-" She shook her head and pulled his hand away.

"Don't. You didn't mean it. Besides, I got you back," she smiled and let go of his hand, stepping away and urging him to follow, "come on, there's a battle to be won."

He hadn't walked two paces before she stopped and looked him up and down with a scowl. She raised her brow at him.

"Sorry I just, I have to know," she shook her head in disbelief that she was choosing NOW to have this discussion, "can you actually FIGHT in that armour? Like, can you move, at all?"

Thorin looked down at himself, his hands moving out in front of him as he tested the weights of the gauntlets in. He found them garish and far heavier than his much-missed Oak-shield.

"No. It's quite impractical."

She snorted and folded her arms at him.

"Oh. Well...get your kit off then."

Thorin's startled expression was worth all the gold in the mountain as she cackled at him.

"Get your mind out of the dirt," she stepped forward and unfolded her arms, "Uncle Thorin...you look like one of those Poncy knights in Mam's storybooks. And I'm not walking all the way back with you in that ridiculous outfit. You'll be sweating and stinking up the place before we get to your throne."

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Aye', I suppose you're right," he shuffled about, looking at his outfit before turning a beseeching smile on her, "give an old man a hand getting 'his kit off'?"

Dru had the decency to blush, though she tried to hide it by quickly ducking behind him to pull off his coat.

Thorin didn't try to hide his laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way back, when they had freed Thorin from the majority of his heavy armour and Dru had effectively picked up his crown like a toy and tossed it because, 'she'd been wanting to do that all week', they came across the pile of discarded items she had left. She was pleased that Dwalin hadn't taken them.

She picked up her quiver and quickly attached it around her shoulders, ensuring she still had all her arrows and bow. She then retrieved her sword and belt, attaching it back around her waist and pleased that she didn't have to fiddle about with any of the other clasps.

She'd already decided the fate of the rest of the stuff.

With one quick sweep of her foot, she shoved the Breastplate, arm guards and other heavy items straight off the side and watched it fall down into the dark halls below.

She looked back up at Thorin who had raised a quizzical brow at her.

"I won't need it. Will I?"

He had shaken his head and for a moment, looked to say more. But he didn't. He instead urged her forward and they continued back to their friends. She had a feeling, that he was going to ask her to stay back inside the mountain and hideout. Where she would be safe. And she was thankful he hadn't asked her, because she might have complied the wish for him.

When they got back to the entrance, Dru felt him still and stopped with him. His head was bent low and she could see the shame and guilt clearly on his face.

"Oi," she whispered and stepped closer to him, looking up at his face.

His eyes didn't want to meet hers. He kept looking back and forth between the floor and her eyes as if unable to maintain eye contact.

"How could I-I-I've wronged them. I've no right after what I've done-"

"Aye', you did something awful. But you didn't mean it. And they're still here now. If they held all your wrongs against you then...well, they would have clambered over the side and left you in here. But they didn't."

His shoulders visibly sagged as he looked away from her again and if she hadn't of been standing so close, she would have missed his small, muttered words.

"Maybe they should have."

He turned back to her when she punched him in the shoulder, though definitely not as hard as she had hit him in his face. At the memory, he instinctively reached up and cupped his jaw, testing it in his grip and was satisfied that nothing seemed broken or sprained. Bruised at the most.

"Fat chance. Stop talking like a git and get on with it," she smirked at him and moved around behind him to put her hands on his back, "go on. Before I change my mind and beat you up some more."

She shoved him lightly and he walked on. His back straightened and his shoulders came back and she let him walk a few paces before moving away and around. He was walking to address the whole company, but she moved to talk to just one.

She did notice the heavy armour of the company scattered on the floor. It had been just as heavy for them to bear the weight, as well as herself and Thorin.

Kili saw Thorin first. He stood and marched over to him, a determined look in his face and she'd only seen him stand up to Thorin once before. She wasn't going to miss this.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!" Dru could feel his anger pouring off of him, "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

The two males met one another and Dru had never seen such likeness before. They had always been Uncle and Nephew, but with how Thorin looked at him, had she been a stranger, she could easily have mistaken them for father and son.

Thorin's hand came up and he placed it on her brother's shoulder as he spoke to him the way he'd done before they had reached the mountain.

"No. It is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's Folk do not flee from a fight."

"We also know how to take our punches," Dru turned away from them finally and found Fili's face, "now hurry up and hug before I kick your bollocks off."

She didn't turn back to see their reactions but carried on walking to Fili. When she found herself next to him, she turned to face the same direction and leant against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He leant close to whisper against her head, not wanting to disturb the two at the very front of the company.

"How-"

"I told you. Just like our mother," she whispered back at him and raised her hands up for him to see, waggling her gloved fingers, "good thing I didn't take my gloves off."

Fili couldn't believe it. She felt his shoulders quack as he contained his laughter.

"No!"

"Aye'. AND I didn't leave a mark as you can see. On him, anyway, he's got a bloody hard head."

They didn't say anything else as they watched Kili and Thorin finish their conversation. Thorin guided his younger nephew's head forward and they mirrored his and Dru's earlier affection, their foreheads joined in solidarity and love.

Kili allowed his Uncle to step away as the King turned to the rest of the company. Everyone gazed at the man they knew so well. Thorin Oakenshield. Their friend. Their King. Their leader.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you," his voice had a slight catch to it, thick with emotion, "But will you follow me one last time?" His eyes had been full of regret at all he had done.

The company saw this. They'd heard his words and they felt their swell in them that connected them all. They're undying loyalty.

Those that had been seated or leaning against forgotten pieces of rubble now stood, tall and proud before Thorin. Just as they had done all those months ago when Balin recited the story of his heroism for Bilbo. Slowly, they raised their weapons. Dru knew this was it. When they left they'd be going onto the battlefield, all unsure if they would return. But it didn't matter. They would go and they would all leave together.

She stood up straight, her thumb tucking into her belt as her hand rested against the hilt of her sword.

"I pity any Orc that gets in our way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been Ori, Oin and Balin who had come up with the idea of using the bell. After everyone had gathered together to figure out the best way through the blocked door, the three of them had pulled together and thought of using a system very much like a catapult meeting a pulley.

Whilst they quickly set up the 'Battering Bell' (as Dru had dubbed it), Thorin had asked Bombur to go atop and find the horn of his forefathers. The one that would signal for Battle.

Dru had quickly moved to Bombur's side and thrown her arms around his large neck, sniffling into his shoulder. He wouldn't be running with them onto the battlefield and there would be no time to do it with everyone, but she had seen the tears in Bombur's eyes. The fear.

"Be brave, Bombur!" She'd whispered into his ear before pulling away and planting a big kiss against his cheek. He'd smiled at her then, but she still watched him go with a heaviness in her heart.

She'd moved quickly and withdrew her sword, taking her place next to Kili. They stood behind Thorin and for a wild and crazy moment, she thought of running out in front of him and using herself as a shield so he wouldn't get hurt. But that's not how things were done and besides...she wanted to see him fight. He was the strongest and most fierce warrior she'd ever laid eyes on.

She'd looked at everyone around her. The bravest and strongest males she had ever met in her life.

Whilst she was still very much terrified, she was also damn well sure of one thing: she was going to fight her way through this and try to keep everyone alive, not just herself. She would protect who she could.

"Dru," she heard Thorin call to her, though he did not turn, "give the call when Bombur sounds the horn."

She took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"Aye'...My King."

She waited. The sounds of the battle drifted in from outside and she was eager to go out and join them, helping who she could.

Bombur sounded the horn.

Her eyes snapped open and she raised her sword high in the air.

"NOW!" She screamed as loud as she could and quickly ducked down with everyone else.

If Ori and Balin's calculations were correct, then the bell would release and propel forward in such a way that it would fly clean over their heads. If they ducked down low enough.

So when Dru felt the wind suddenly pick up over her head and the sound the clapper chime so loudly, she felt it shaking her brain, she reminded herself to congratulate Balin and Ori later.

She waited as the bell broke through the wall and the rubble cascaded outwards. Before it had even settled, Thorin and the others stood up and he began to move. He ran and they ran right with him. By his side and behind him.

Her Uncle Dain's army that had been outside, parted their shields and allowed him through as he led them forward.

Her eyes were focused forward on the army in front of them, but she still heard Dain's yell from behind.

"TO THE KING! TO THE KING!"

She heard the heavy footfalls behind her as the army ran with them.

Thorin gave the cry first. Then the others joined him. Dru screamed and raised her sword high above her head. The blood pumping through her veins and her body as she charged headfirst, towards the beasts before them.

And she was ready.


	9. To the Death

Chapter 9: To the Death

"Fifty-three! Fifty-four! Fifty f-OI, DON'T THROW OFF MY COUNT!" Dru screamed as the Orc that she had been cutting apart suddenly lost its head, though her own sword had not delivered the blow. She didn't even see the person who'd effectively been helping her, she just immediately turned back to killing and counting.

The first few kills had been easy. She was surrounded by her friends and she just kept repeating to herself that each Orc that went down, meant someone else was safe. She hurried through them quicker than she had done before in any fight and they swept through the enemy swifter than she thought possible. She could feel the tide turning in their favour and just the thought urged her onwards. But then, her arms began to tire. Her heart was beating furiously. She was covered in blood that was not her own and had already seen a few of Dain's army fall around her.

So she'd started counting. It was obviously a rough estimate, but she'd started counting to help her concentrate. Killing Orcs WAS very satisfying, but this was her first time fighting so many. Plus, they had trolls and goblins and she kept having to avoid the rocks. So the counting was...very therapeutic for her. She was hoping she'd get to at least One Hundred.

It was on Fifty Nine that she found herself back to back with Ori, temporarily cut off from the others and surrounded. She could take them but Ori had his hammer and she only wanted to protect him. Make sure he got out safe. They were beginning to thin out the group around them when Dru shouted over her shoulder to him.

"Ori, when you get the chance, run and-"

"I'm not bloody leaving you!" His hammer suddenly appeared around her side and she'd completely missed the Orc that had appeared there. But Ori hadn't. He'd just saved her life AND shouted at her.

Ori had never shouted at her before. He wasn't even looking at her, but she could feel the tension in his back as they began to fight again. Luckily, two of Dain's guards managed to knock out a troll into the group and they found their opening.

Dru kept bumping into people she knew and people she didn't. She saved lives and they saved hers.

At Sixty Four, Fili appeared at her side.

"Dru, get ready to grab the cat!"

She tucked her sword in against her body as she felt the expected tug at her waist. She went sailing through the air behind her and at the same moment her sword came out, she flipped her body over and stabbed through the throat of an oncoming troll. She twisted and threw her body whilst still maintaining a grip on her sword and propelled the now dead weight of the troll backwards, letting it fly back into its comrades.

When she landed on her feet, she immediately began to kill again, though took a moment to remember the bar fight in which Fili had tossed her towards a table and she'd grabbed a cat to throw at someone. She'd felt bad about that for years and would constantly stop to apologise to said cat whenever she saw it.

At Seventy Seven, it happened. She found herself alone again and whilst she was confident, one of her enemies got in a lucky shot. She'd managed to dodge its sword in time so blade did not penetrate her skin, but she felt the rip and tug against her right side as her tunic was torn and then, the weight shifted around her chest.

She was angry. She knew that her holster had just been destroyed.

In the weeks after the Goblin attack, Bifur and the others had helped her mend it the best they could. But with all their efforts, they were not the skilled seamstresses her mother had employed to help make and design it. They could only fix it so far before it broke again. And it just did. Right in the middle of a bloody battle.

She had no time to fix it as another enemy came at her and she only just had time to deflect and kill that one before another appeared. The holster began to twist and fly about and whilst it wasn't uncomfortable, it was definitely annoying AND slowly becoming a hindrance. She feared that if it flew off at the wrong moment and the strap tangled on her arm, she wouldn't be able to raise her sword well.

Luckily, help came in the shape of Thorin and Dwalin. They were fighting side by side and had stopped moving long enough for Dru to crouch in the middle of them.

"Dwalin, Thorin!" She got their attention and hurriedly rummaged around inside her tunic with her free hand, "cover me for a bit, would ya'?!"

The only acknowledgement that she'd been heard, was the two moving closer, effectively blocking her in as their swords and axes continued to fly against the enemies.

"Bollocks to this thing!"

Dru swiftly pulled off the offending item and tossed it at the feet of a troll, smirking when it effectively hindered its step and fell to the ground, before being immediately decapitated by Dwalin. She risked a quick glimpse at her tunic and whilst it wasn't too badly damaged, the scarred flesh was peaking out from beneath. But for the first time, she really didn't care. Her friends needed help and she very much doubted if anyone would be bothered about her mangled flesh, nor did she believe they'd have time to make comments about it.

She was just thankful that the night before, she'd emptied her secret compartment and struck gold. She'd remembered to stick said gold in her boot earlier that morning. Just encase.

Two Orcs suddenly threw themselves at Thorin. In a flash, she barrelled forward and cut them both across the knees as Thorin easily swiped at both. She stood up and pressed her back against his side, covering and protecting him.

"Thanks!" She called out so Dwalin would hear it as well. Finally, they began to move forward again, but she remained by Thorin's sides, shielding him from approaching danger.

"Are you all right?!" Thorin called out and suddenly turned so he now protected her side. She smiled to herself and quickly pivoted around, back into her original position.

"Yes! Are you, old man?!"

Thorin's loud laugh actually threw off the oncoming troll barreling towards him, allowing him the opportunity to slice its throat.

At Eighty-Six, she was somehow alone again, though this time not as surrounded as she had been before. She jumped and swung herself over her enemies, cutting down any in her path. She looked around quickly and caught glimpses of familiar hair or weapons through the crowds, but could not get to them. And then, when she faced forward, she caught a glimpse of her Uncle's fiery red hair and his hammer held high as he found against a particularly large group around him. He was capable of looking after himself, she knew that. But she still wanted to help and see him. But the only way through the group would be between their legs or above their heads. She hoped she could jump that high.

She ran full pelt, her sword held high and still counting with each strike, when she saw Nori with a shield and mace. And that gave her a wonderful idea. He was safe and looking around him to see where he could go next. Dru got his attention first.

"NORI!" She cried out as she drew closer to him, "NORI, GET DOWN AND GET READY TO THROW ME!"

He didn't question it. He did throw her a half-hearted glare, but as he swung his mace out, he nodded his head at her.

When she was close enough, he swiftly knelt down with the shield above him. She didn't stop running as she stepped up onto it and as soon as her weight pressed down against the metal, Nori pushed with all his might. She made sure to bend her knees as she jumped to get extra height.

She tucked herself into a ball and rolled through the air a few times, before straightening her legs out and allowing herself to fall. She'd gotten the jump just right as she landed on the shoulders of a troll and buried her sword straight into his skull. She held on as she got her balance quickly, before jerking her weapon violently and causing the said troll to violently tumble sideways. She pulled her weapon out and jumped down as she watched the creature fall into it's Kin, creating a domino effect as more and more fell to the side. They had created quite a nice space for-

"DRU!"

She turned in time just as two strong arms embraced her tightly and her arms were pinned down against her side. Dain didn't seem to mind that they were in the middle of a battle.

He eventually put her down and laughed when she took in a deep, lungful of air. His grip was tighter than Dwalin's, that was for sure.

"And what time do you call this?!" He looked aghast at her, "Where's my bloody tea?!"

Dru smirked and quickly tucked her sword into its sheath, taking out her bow and an arrow from her quiver.

"Get it yourself, you old sod!" She turned away from him and quickly found another troll that was bothering her companions. She shot it right between the eye and readied another one.

"That's no way to talk to your favourite Uncle!" She heard him grunt behind her before the large figure of an Orc fell down at her side. Her arrow flew loose and she prepared another one, just as an arm pulled her around the waist and tugged her off of the ground. Luckily, her arms were still free and she could still fire well enough.

"Sorry for missing your birthday, but no one bloody knew where you lot were! Tell me, what have I missed?"

"You do choose the strangest times to hold conversations!" She grunted as he jerked around suddenly and she let another arrow fly loose into the eye of a troll with a catapult attached to it's back.

"Not much to say, really," she called out to him as she felt him effortlessly swing her and his hammer around in either arm, "Killed some trolls, orcs!"

She found herself explaining some of the more exciting parts of her adventure with a shot of each arrow.

"Made friends with some nice elves!"

Shot.

"Saw Rock giants and killed a Goblin King!"

Shot.

"Pissed off that poncy elf king!"

Shot.

"Survived Dragon fire!"

Shot.

"ONE HUNDRED! Oh, and punched Thorin! Speaking of which, sorry about earlier, Thorin-Thorin was having-"

Apparently, Dain didn't need an explanation or an apology as he cut her off.

"My, my, you HAVE been having an adventure!"

"And those are just the best bits! Wait until I tell you about the shapeshifter!"

It had been a good ten minutes before they had been surrounded again. But Dain refused to relinquish his hold on her just yet.

"Watch my back!" He shouted at her before tossing her into the air like she was a babe again and catching her as she twisted around on his shoulder.

"This isn't the most comfortable position, Uncle!" She had to arch and hold herself up so her arrows didn't fall out of the quiver on her back. Eventually, after killing the fourth Orc coming at them, she slapped him in between the shoulder blades.

"I'm running out of arrows! Down, NOW."

He tossed and spun her again, catching her with ease and covering her whilst she tucked her bow back into her quiver and pulled her sword back out again. His arms looped around her waist and she groaned when she was again lifted off of her feet.

"Dain-"

"Get your sword ready," he said to her before shouting out in front of them, "CATCH THIS, YA' BUGGARS!"

She managed to contain her yelp as he twisted his whole body around and threw her as if she was no more than a damned shotput ball!

But she had enough sense to angle her blade as she barreled into a group of Orcs, their bodies cutting easily through the metal.

She, unfortunately, did not land on her feet but rolled around until she managed to stop herself. She stood up and found herself standing upon a pile of dead bodies. She hurriedly looked away when she realised they were not all Orc.

Looking around, she scouted out the best place to help, when the hairs on her body stood up. She turned around and looked towards Ravenhill. Just for a second, the battle around her dimmed to nothing more than a quiet din. Her entire being waited. Something was happening, shifting the air around her.

And suddenly, it was gone. Whatever had been calling to her, trying to tell her something important, had vanished. She shook her head and turned back towards Dain, running full pelt and taking out an approaching Orc from the rear.

"You seem to be managing on your own!" I'm going to make sure they're all good at the front!"

He stopped long enough to pat her on the back, none too gently as he then continued to head-butt an Orc who underestimated the roughness of Dwarven heads.

"Come back and talk to me later, it's lovely catching up with you!"

Dru just shook her head as she ran into a large group of trolls trying to attack her Bombur.

Her Uncle Dain was very strange. But, she liked him that way.


	10. Courage

Chapter 10: Courage

"Dru!"

She turned around to the sound of someone calling her name. Kili ran at her and when he was close enough, he grabbed her hand in his own and began to pull her back from where he'd come from.

"Come on, we're needed!"

As they made their way through the sea of fighting, Dru was surprised that their army was holding back the enemies well enough that it gave them a chance to run through without having to stop and defend themselves.

Still, whilst it seemed safe enough and she did want to know what was happening, she didn't approve of her brother practically tugging her arm out of its socket.

"For goodness sake, Kili, let go!" She shouted above the loud cacophony surrounding them and tugged her hand free, but continued to run with him, "I'm not a baby!"

He didn't even turn back around to address her. Probably considering that it was for the best when his next words made her bubble with anger.

"No, but you're fat arse is slowing us down!"

"You wait until this is over. I'm going to beat yer' backside for that!"

She was a few feet behind him when Orcs managed to break the line and were charging at them. She and Kili stopped and readied their swords, standing side by side. They raised their blades, ready to defend themselves when suddenly, the Orcs were swept out of the way.

Literally.

One of the trolls had appeared and surprisingly smacked out the Orcs in their path, sending them hurtling through the air. Those that had not flown too far and landed on the ground merely a few feet away, soon had their bodies crushed and mangled by another flying mace from the same beast.

Dru couldn't fathom why the troll was helping them. And then she saw why. Bofur was seated upon the beasts back and was laughing as he continued to steer it around the battle, swiping and smashing all enemies in his way. If Dru was to be completely honest, she would have told Bofur then and there that she'd never seen him so brave, dashing and she fell a little bit in love.

But once the line was clear, Kili called to her and they dashed forward again, Dru quickly blowing a kiss to Bofur and screaming at him, "You're my hero!"

Bofur laughed gaily and turned away, seemingly having the time of his life as he swept the battlefield and took out his enemies.

The Orcs began to move again, though not as many and Dru and Kili easily dispatched them and ran towards their destination. As she took off a head and watched it roll away, she caught sight of three of her kin all standing on (and waiting for her to join them) one of her Uncle Dain's large chariots. Balin held the reins of the rams that pulled it, Fili was on the right side and Dwalin was upfront, his hands on the crank that turned and shot out the spears from the front.

If she had time, she would have stopped to pet the rams, but they were busy butting away any enemy that dared come close.

Kili hopped onto the side by the wheel and helped Dru with him.

"What are we doing?" She asked as she tried to find space to put herself, finding the position a bit too cramped behind her brother.

"We're going to Ravenhill," he said over her shoulder, just as Balin signalled for the rams to start moving.

"We are?!" She jolted and held onto the side as tightly as she could, swapping the sword in her hands to swish her blade out at any enemies. Though she had a feeling, the ride would prove difficult.

"We're going after Azog," Dwalin called back to her and she let out an involuntary squeak when she slipped and clung onto the metal side again to right herself.

"We ARE?!"

Whilst they didn't go particularly fast through the battle, she knew she wouldn't be able to do any good in this position for long.

"Are you sure there's enough space here?! Ki', if something goes wrong, I'll fall-"

"UP HERE, LASS!"

She turned to Balin and he signalled for her to join him. She carefully slipped her sword back into its sheath at her hip and managed to swing herself around and up. From where Balin was, there were three steps below him, so she had more than enough space to not only move about but to hold on. She spaced her feet apart and checked how many arrows she had left.

Five.

"Better make them count," she mumbled more to herself and readied her bow again. Whilst the three covered the front, she would do her best to make sure they were not attacked from behind.

She held on as they came to a stop, finding Thorin atop a single ram and awaiting them. Dain was looking on in disbelief and amusement.

"It's been a while since I've done this," the elder said to Thorin, Dru noting the worry in his voice.

"You'll have to tell me about the other times later, Bal'!" She leant over the side to watch Thorin and tried to sound encouraging at the same time. The sight of Thorin raising his sword with a determined smile sent warmth flooding through her. Now, THIS was the King she could follow.

"To Ravenhill!" He cried and sent his own steed forward, the other rams taking this as a signal to follow their rightful leader.

"Hold tight, lads!" Balin gripped the reins and Dru held on as they shot forward, but not before making out Dain's parting words.

"You're all mad bastards! I like it! And you, young lady-"

"Make us some supper for when we get back!" She managed to wave him off with her bow in her hand, his roar of laughter like music to her ears, considering the battle seemed to be going more their way now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Thorin led the charge through the first line of Orcs, Dru kept glancing behind her. So far, no enemy could catch up with them and she appreciated that. She'd gotten used to the shakes and the jolts and was surprised at how well she was keeping her balance.

She watched as her brothers sharpened their blades on the wheels of the chariot as it went faster and faster and Dwalin began to eagerly crank the handle, spears shooting out and stopping anyone advancing towards them.

Even the Rams lived up to their representation of being the fiercest and finest weapons the Dwarven empire had ever trained, beating and bashing anything in their path, not even stopping to do so.

"Go on girls, you show them!" Dru called out, starting to feel a little giddy about the whole situation.

"How do you know they're girls?!" Balin called back to her and she frowned. She didn't actually know, she just assumed.

"...Or boys! Slaughter the lot of them!"

Azog's horn sounded again and another line appeared, this time complete with more trolls. Some clad in armour and others wielding large clubs, ready to bash them away. Their ride suddenly swerved around them and Dru saw the approaching rock and knew where this was going.

"Hold on!" Dwalin called from the front and everyone held on as tight as they could as the rams and chariot went over, flying through the air. Dru was very impressed when the spiked weapons protruding from the wheels easily decapitated the trolls around them. She was NOT happy when the troll's blood spurted out so violently that most of it flew on her. She spluttered and spat, reminding herself to keep her mouth shut in the future. She could hear everyone else shouting in triumph and turned around to yell at them about her current state when she spotted what they did not.

A much larger and armoured troll running towards them.

"BALIN!" She pointed out towards him and got his attention.

"Eyes front lads!" He got the other's attention back to the task at hand. Gripping the reins in his hands, he managed to get the rams to turn away and dodge the creature, swerving dramatically. It was stupid enough that it actually carried on walking a couple of feet before it turned back to them with a roar.

"Balin, that was beautiful!" She gave the elder a hearty slap on the back, though immediately went back to gripping onto the sides of the stairs when they suddenly went down a sharp incline and straight onto-

Ice. The frozen river that they were now using as a road. Dru held on even tighter and braced herself as the chariot skidded violently from side to side, desperately trying to get some traction for the wheels. Even the rams were struggling to stay standing straight, though it didn't deter them from still running forward, even if they were rather like new-borns attempting to stand.

Finally, they managed to get themselves all up and continue along the ice, the chariot finally finding some traction and not veering to the sides quite as violently. She still had a suspicion that one wrong move would send them careening into the sharp rocks at the sides if they took a turn at the wrong time when she heard the familiar roar from behind them.

She turned her attention back and saw the troll that had tried to get them before, was now heading towards them, ready to jump onto the ice.

"UH. LADS," she managed to get an arrow out with one hand as she yelled to everyone, "OUR FRIEND IS BACK!"

She could only watch as the troll landed on the ice, promptly breaking through it and began to run towards them. She was shocked at just how fast it could move not only through the water but the thick layer of ice it was bashing through to get to them.

She nocked her arrow against her bow and braced herself by leaning her back against one side of the stairs. She was a good shot, but she'd never had to shoot whilst on a moving platform before. And she only had her five arrows, so the pressure was on to make every shot count.

She aimed for the creature's neck and fired the bolt, watching as it sped through the air and hit its target. But it didn't seem to have much effect, even if it was still sticking in the neck of the creature. It barely seemed to notice it there as it continued right on their heels.

"KILI," she called to her brother, remembering he had his arrows still strapped to his back, "A LITTLE HELP!"

She managed to sneak a glance at him, watching as he readied his own arrow. She got her second arrow ready and waited to see where he decided to fire his one, hoping he'd have better luck.

"Where is its weakness?!" He called to her and she had to shake her hair out of the way of her face as it flapped wildly in the wind. She tried to think about it logically but was getting frustrated with every jolt the carriage gave.

"I don't know, but it's not the bloody neck!"

"Just shoot it!" Dwalin yelled at them both, frustrated that he couldn't get a clear shot with his spear shooter.

"Where?!" Both Kili and Dru called back.

"Aim at its jambags!"

They both paused and made to aim before Kili pointed out the obvious.

"It doesn't have any jambags!"

"If it does, we're not going to be able to get to them with our bloody arrows, Dwa'!" Dru could not see its waist very well but remembered its legs were also armoured.

A chunk of ice suddenly flew up right underneath them and smacked her in the face, right above her temple. She blinked a couple of times to ensure she hadn't lost her ability to see when a thought struck her.

"KILI, AIM FOR THE RIGHT EYE!" She screamed as she aimed for the left. She fired her own and not a second later, Kili's joined hers.

But whilst the troll was stupid, it was very fast and easily deflected both bolts with a wild wave of its arm as it punched its way towards them.

"Bollocks!" She called out and readied another arrow, though waited for more ideas to come from someone else.

She didn't have to wait too long however when another large troll suddenly jumped and landed on the larger one. And this one had a familiar figure still strapped to it's back.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" He called to them, swinging the troll's arms around so its large and heavy clubs smacked into what was supposed to be its comrade.

As they pulled away from the two, Dru gave a shout for joy.

"BOFUR! WOO HOO!" She almost jumped for joy, but a little jolt as they rounded a sharp turn had her balancing herself again.

"BOFUR, YOU BEAUTY!" Fili called out after and she couldn't help but laugh. Even in such dire situations, the smallest victories had to be celebrated.

Pleased that there was nothing else following them for the time being, she nocked another arrow and turned herself around, leaning over the side to see what was approaching them.

She almost wished she hadn't.

Another troll had broken through the ice, though this one held a long piece of a bridge in its hands and seemed to be either manoeuvring Orcs from one side of the riverbank to the other or trying to protect them from the Dwarven guards that were fighting. Either way, it was blocking their path and she could see no way across other than-

"Oh god...we're going to have to make a bridge, aren't we?!"

She leant over Fili's side and yelled at him.

"DUCK DOWN, BROTHER!"

He quickly obliged her and both Dru and Kili let their bolts fly loose, Dru aiming for one eye and Kili the other. Apparently, they had that weird connection as archers, knowing just where the other was firing.

"Yes!" She cried out when the arrows pierced both its eyes and the troll let go of the bridge to flail about wildly. The bridge with their enemies crashed down behind it and she was at last satisfied that she hadn't wasted another arrow.

Dwalin went a little mad with his spear shooter, yelling triumphantly and happily like a child with a new toy.

The troll finding itself impaled with many spears AND arrows jutting from its eyes, fell backwards just as their chariot reached the edge of the Ice it had broken. It was bumpy, but they managed to use its body to cross the water.

"WOO HOO!" Dru cried out happily, for no reason at all. After all, if Dwalin could have fun with his shooter, why couldn't she just by enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing her hair out of her face.

Her joy was short-lived however when a group of Wargs suddenly appeared from the side. They jumped down to the ice and began to run and Dru watched as they bypassed the chariot and riders and went straight for the rams.

"OH NO, YOU BLOODY DON'T!" She nocked another arrow and let it fly, more confident and quicker than she had been doing. It flew straight into one of the Wargs as it leapt towards a ram and she watched it fall backwards, causing one of its kind to trip and skid along until it also dropped down, landing with an awkward smack against the ice.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU BULLIES!"

Another Warg appeared and she readied her arrow, but she was too slow. It took out the ram and pulled it away from the front of the group with its bare jaws. She had no time to help the poor creature before another Warg appeared at her side, this time was an Orc rider atop.

"I've got to make this bloody count!" She readied her arrow, but could not fire it. She took out the Orc, the Warg would still be there. If she took out the Warg, the Orc may still survive and jump onto the chariot.

If only she could get close enough to solve the problem herself...

She got an idea.

She put both her bow and arrow back into their quiver and quickly unsheathed her sword. Carefully, making her way down the steps until she was at the bottom and holding onto the railing with one hand, she screwed her courage to the sticking place and waited until the Warg was level with her.

She jumped.

The distance had not been too great, but it was definitely something she hadn't pictured herself doing this morning. Then again, she hadn't pictured a lot of things this morning that she'd already done.

She landed on the back of the Warg easily but had to cling onto the surprised Orc in front of her. It's one hand was buried into the thick fur of the Warg and the other clasped a long and pointed sword in front of itself before it was thrashing around wildly, trying to hit Dru with a swipe.

She managed to grip onto the Warg with her legs, her thighs burning as she used both hands for the deed. She bought her sword out and jutted it forward, burying it into the Orc's spine and through its chest. She pulled her blade out again, just as swiftly and waited for its body to go limp.

When it finally did slump forward, she shoved it as hard as she could and it toppled to the side, falling off its steed to the ice below.

Surprisingly, the Warg did not move to shake Dru off. Perhaps it had not noticed, or perhaps it did not care. Its focus was solely on the delicious-looking ram that was desperately trying to run away from it.

She held onto its fur with one hand as the other clutched her sword. She gave it a little kick in its side and it automatically sped up, quickly overtaking the chariot.

"DRU?!" She heard Kili's disbelief at the sight of his little sister riding a wild Warg, but she was so busy focused on what she was about to do next, she didn't have a witty retort for him.

She had to get this timing right.

When the Warg was close enough and she felt it's body tense beneath her legs, she shifted and somehow, with great strength and will, stood up on its back and launched herself over onto the ram. The ram seemed a little surprised at the sudden and extra weight it was now carrying, letting out a loud grunt, but continued to run.

Dru sat herself up and looked back at the Warg. It was readying itself for a jump. Just as it launched itself towards her, she clung onto the ram's neck with one hand and swung her sword out with her other, grunting at the force she had to use to get rid of it.

It sliced through the beast's snoot and made such a sound, that Dru knew that it was going to stay with her forever. She never knew something could crunch and squelch at the same time.

The Warg flew to the side and even if it had survived her hit, it didn't survive for long when its body landed directly in the path of the chariot and the wheel suddenly ran over its head.

She heard the triumphant shout behind her.

"NICE ONE, SIS!" Kili called out and whilst she couldn't see his face, she could still picture his broad smile.

She moved both hands to grip against the ram's neck, cautious to not let her sword fall out of her grasp OR accidentally cut the creature she was riding on.

"THAT WENT BETTER THAN I EXPECTED!" She yelled out over her shoulder, but then realised she shouldn't jinx the situation too quickly.

Of course, she could have kicked herself when Fili called out that more Wargs were approaching from the back. But she couldn't have done much with only one arrow left and she couldn't really picture herself jumping from one to another and killing them all.

"We're pulling too much weight. We won't make it!" She heard Dwalin call out from behind her and she was unsure of what they could do now. If she hopped off to relieve the weight, she had a feeling her brothers would just hop off and join her to protect her. But then, what was the point in them going to Ravenhill, only to be stopped on the ice below?

"Cut the tracers!" Balin's voice shook, but he sounded very determined.

"What?!" She called back over her shoulder and gripped onto her Ram as she tried desperately to see Balin's face.

"Ride them to Ravenhill."

Dru realised what he was doing. With the ram she was on, she'd counted the others. There was not enough for everyone to ride and the creatures could not bare two riders. Balin was telling them to go and leave him.

"Balin, no!" She called out to him and was half tempted to jump off of the ram and clamber back to the chariot if only to give Balin a hard shake.

Dwalin shared her sentiments and whilst she didn't see his face, she could see his arms grab hold of Balin's. She understood the bond they had and it made her realise that no matter how far apart in age they were, they were still brothers and Dwalin was the younger one, begging his big brother to stay with him.

Balin shook his head.

"My goat-riding days are over. Durin be with you, brother. And you, little one!" He called out over Dwalin's head to Dru, "you look after them, keep them out of mischief!"

Dru nodded but turned away when she felt tears threatening to spill out again. The wind blowing in her face actually seemed to help her fight against the emotions.

She had to get her bearings back again when another Warg and its Orc master suddenly jumped in front of her and began to run alongside, its sword raised and ready to cut both her and her ram. She moved her sword swiftly, managing to deflect the attack, but jolted and cried out when the ram, eager to join in, veered suddenly and tried to hit the Warg with its horns.

She clung on with both hands and almost lost her balance and the Orc took its chance. It raised its sword at her again and she couldn't get her grip off of the ram in time as she watched the blade begin to fall towards her.

But then, her hero came.

A familiar sword came out and struck the enemy in its chest. It fell back suddenly and violently, its legs still locked around the Warg and pulling it down with its now limp body.

Dru managed to turn her head around and smiled at the sight of her brother, balancing on the bars between the rams.

"Thanks-FILI!" She grabbed out when he suddenly seemed to lose balance and gripped the edges of his coat, pulling him back towards her so he couldn't fall off.

He righted himself enough that he managed to turn quickly and 'fall' onto his ram. He shuffled around a bit and Dru only let go of his coat when he had his legs either side of the creature. He turned to her and placed his sword into his other hand, raising it above his head.

"Together?"

She nodded at his request and raised her own. In perfect unison, they brought down their weapons and cut their rams free from the bracers. They separated only enough to go on ahead and give the others space.

She looked over her shoulder and surely enough, both Dwalin and Kili copied their actions and soon, they joined them. But Dru slowed her ram enough to watch Balin. The chariot, with no more rams to pull it along or hold it upright, lurched forward and skidded on the ice, turning it around.

Balin had already moved from his position on the steps with surprising agility and was now at the crank of the spear shooter.

But he was out of spears. He fumbled quickly, trying to reload them, just as the first of the Wargs got close enough to him.

"BALIN!" She pulled her ram to a complete stop and with much more quickness than she thought she had, sheathed her sword, pulled her bow and last arrow out of its quiver and nocked it.

She aimed the bolt at the Warg that sprang at Balin.

"NO!" She cried out as the bolt flew loose and sailed through the air. It connected with the creature, just before it could get its paws on Balin. She'd bought him enough time between that one and the others before him. The spears were loaded and he began to crank the handle, aiming and firing at the beasts, bringing them down one by one.

"GO!" He didn't turn towards Dru but she heard the worry in his voice.

She watched him for a moment longer, pleased that he could still take out these beasts by himself. He'd got this. She knew, that she would be seeing him again before the day was out.

That is, if she survived. She dropped her bow on the floor and unsheathed her sword again. She'd be needing it now, more than ever.

She reluctantly turned away and gently kicked her ram until it sped off, catching up with the others. She sped up alongside Kili and they both stopped briefly as Thorin jumped down from the bridge at the bottom of the hill and ran in front of them.

"Onwards!" He raised his own sword as he left the ice and went up to the embankment, his Ram climbing it with great agility and speed.

As she made her way up the hill, she clung onto the ram and counted. Everyone was there. They were with her and she felt filled with such courage at the knowledge they were all going in, together.

"Oi," she called behind her to get Fili and Kili's attention, "Are we going to tell Mam about THAT part?!"

They both looked aghast.

"No!"

She couldn't help but laugh at their synced proclamation.

"All right!"

And onwards and upwards they went. Towards Ravenhill. Towards Azog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ascent had been a lot easier than she'd anticipated. Thorin had dispatched most of the enemy army that met them first, so only the stragglers remained. That suited Dru just fine because it was a lot easier to let the ram butt anyone out of their way. She only helped by slashing out her sword and catching any that came from the sides or behind.

Finally, they made it.

She watched the others hop off their Rams and fight off the last ones of the group that tried to get them. She hopped off her own and tackled an Orc that was trying to sneak up on Thorin. They fell to the ground with a hard thud, but Dru immediately sat astride its chest and buried her sword into its neck, before it had even a chance to turn itself over.

It had not taken long to dispatch everyone. In fact, it was actually a little too easy.

Dru stood when no more menacing growls or the clanging of metal swords bashing against one another sounded in her ears. No more enemies came to meet them.

The only sound she could hear was the other's heavy breathing and the wind howling around them. The fog rolled in and she felt a pull in her gut.

"It's too quiet," she whispered, though her voice was heard by everyone, "it's far too quiet."

Thorin moved closer to the destroyed structure that overlooked the frozen lake. That separated them from the same tower they had seen Azog stand proudly on, pulling at the horn to sound in and encourage his troops.

But he was not there.

It looked barren and deserted.

"Where is he?" Kili moved closer to Thorin, looking around for any sign of life.

Everyone moved closer to Thorin, straining their eyes and ears for anything.

Nothing.

"Maybe he's gone hiding? Like the coward, he is," Dru doubted her statement the moment she'd said it. Azog was not one to run, surely?

"It looks empty. I think Azog has fled," Kili seemed to have the same thoughts as her, but Thorin wasn't buying it.

"I don't think so," he turned towards Fili, "Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something report back. Do not engage. Do you understand?"

Dru moved forward and smacked her brothers on the shoulders.

"Oi, you two. Don't do anything stupid-"

"We have company," Dwalin cut her off and called their attention behind them. She finally heard the familiar calls and grunts of goblins approach

"Goblin mercenaries. Nor more than a hundred," Dwalin readied his axe and sure enough, a sudden wave of Goblins appeared over the walls in the distance, scurrying closer to the group.

"We'll take care of them. Go!" Thorin led the way forward and Dru raised her own sword. She caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of Fili and Kili running by them, headed towards the stairs. She turned her head quickly when Fili looked back at her.

She nodded at him and he at her.

She focused her attention back as the first goblin ran at her and she easily cut it down. The next fell just as easily.

Honestly, after fighting Orcs and trolls, if she had had the experience with the goblins now back when they were in Goblin-town, she probably would have found the experience much more enjoyable and NOT gotten herself tied up so easily.

As more scurried forward, she had a bright idea. Though she had a feeling Thorin and Dwalin would not approve, so she quickly ran by them and up to a set of stairs, standing at the top with her sword pointed out.

"Oi, ugly!"

A group of beady little eyes focused on her hungrily.

"Catch me if you bloody can!"

She did not look back at Dwalin or Thorin. She dashed off as soon as the goblins moved forward to chase her. If this was how she was going to keep everyone safe, then she could put up with their disapproval later. For now, she'd just ensure that she could grant them a little bit more safety by luring away what she could.


	11. Heartache

Chapter 11: Heartache

She had first thought a group of only four had followed her. But more began to join and she found herself cutting down Thirty-five at least, but luckily they seemed to come one at a time, though in quick succession.

Still, she began to wish she'd stayed with the others rather than lure this rabble away.

They were slower and easier to dodge and she spent most of the time kicking using the hilt of her sword to break some skulls.

She hadn't run too far into the structures, though this place was very much like a Labyrinth and she hoped she could remember the path back out.

She began to hear the drum beats start up again in the distance. Even when fighting, she had a feeling it was Azog returning or letting himself be seen by the others. She could not see over the high walls and the goblins were doing a good job in covering any sounds she may hear.

Finally, the last one fell before her and she took deep, calming breaths.

"Run!"

The voice carried over the walls and whilst it was distant, it was familiar.

Fili was shouting for them to run, but why?

"Fi'."

She began to run, trying to retrace her steps as she went. Unfortunately, more goblins appeared in her path and she had to fight them before she could take anymore steps forward.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY WAY!" With each word, she struck down a goblin, a lot easier than the first time. She wasn't a better fighter when she was angry, she was just in a hurry.

They fell easily and she ran through tunnels and back again, cursing herself at her lack of direction.

"Kili!"

She stopped for a moment. Thorin was calling for her brother.

"Not both of you," she whispered and carried on running, hitting down whatever got in her path. Whatever trouble they had gotten themselves into, she'd have to get them out.

And then she heard it. A loud shrieking from above. Before she had a chance to exit the tunnel, she saw the large creatures fly through the structures and out again, swirling into the sky.

She crept towards the exit and glanced up.

"Bats of Dol Guldur?"

She'd heard of them but had never seen them before. As they fled into the distance, towards the battlefield, her heart sank. The enemy had reinforcements. The tide was turning again.

When she felt it was safe, she ran out from her hiding place and onwards. She would have gotten lost again, but she heard the sounds of fighting over a wall and hurriedly climbed up the set of stairs from before. She didn't bother ascending the ones she had taken when she saw the performance below her.

Orcs had replaced goblins and Dwalin was fighting them on his own.

She jumped down from the wall and landed on the shoulders of one.

She said nothing as she shoved her blade into its neck, before flipping herself over and attacking another one with the heel of her boots.

She landed awkwardly on the floor but righted herself as she continued to slash her blade out at her enemies. She didn't notice a pair of Hobbit feet sticking out from around a corner. If she had, she would have gone over to him.

But for now, her concerns were greater.

"DWA!" She called him to get his attention as they continued to fight against the flooding forces, "DWALIN! WHERE'S THORIN?!"

Dwalin's voice was thick with emotion when he spoke, but he moved closer to her so he didn't have to yell.

"He's gone across!"

That answered one question. As she sliced another Orc across its bare chest, she noticed how close Dwalin was getting to her, fighting off any enemies that came close to her.

"Where's Fi' and K'i?"

He sliced out another enemy and she saw his shoulders tense at her question.

He did not answer her. She angrily stabbed another Orc in its gut and pushed it with such force, it fell into another that went to take its place, Dwalin cutting them both down with more force than she'd seen.

"DWALIN. WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS?!"

He was purposefully ignoring her. He would not turn to her as they continued to fight and when she moved to go in front of him, he moved away to keep her behind him.

So she did the only logical thing.

She ran away from him, ducking underneath an approaching enemy as she made for the ice.

"DRU, NO!" She heard him call to her, but she did not stop.

He either knew where they were or he wasn't telling her to keep her safe. Either way, she was going across to find them herself. And Dwalin could take care of himself. He'd managed without her there, he'd manage again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She'd made her way across the ice quickly, taking down anything that was foolish enough to throw itself in front of her path. She made her way through the ruins and whilst she could hear the sounds of fighting all around her, she didn't encounter anyone else until she was nearly at the foot of the tower.

Then, the ugliest Orc she had ever seen had jumped down in front of her with a loud growl, swinging its club at her. She dodged it easily again and again. She was keen to finish this Orc off. It twisted around and she left herself open to attack, purposefully luring it in. She would have gotten it to.

But as she took a step back, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She chanced a quick look at a figure lying a few feet from her, tucked away by an archway. The figure had black clothes and blonde hair splayed out around him.

She froze.

_'Fili.'_

The distraction was enough for the Orc. It whacked its club into her side and she fell hard against the floor. Luckily, she'd still had her light armour on, but it definitely hurt. She refocused the attention back to the Orc as it dived towards her, it's club raised above its head.

She forced herself into a seated position and drove her sword deep into its chest. It let out a strangled, choking growl as blood spurted from its mouth and onto her face.

The body slumped heavily forward and she quickly pushed it to the side, letting the dead Orc topple beside her. She withdrew her blade and hurriedly wiped at her face.

She winced as she turned herself over and tried to push herself back onto her feet. She just managed to get onto her hands and knees when she looked over at the figure again. He hadn't moved.

She began to crawl towards him, the pain in her side lessening as she tried to shut her eyes and concentrate on just moving forward, regaining her strength.

'"Fi'," she gasped out and it hurt to breathe, "Fi', I'm coming. Hang on."

But he didn't move. He didn't turn at her voice. The nearer she got, the less pain she had in her side, but the worse the pain in her chest was.

Finally, she was close enough to him to look down at him and hovered over his face.

His eyes were open, staring at the sky. Blood marred his face. His arms were open.

The breath in her lungs fled. She didn't move.

"Fi'?" She heard herself say. She supported herself on one arm and reached out. Her hands were shaking, but not from the cold.

Closer and closer she got. She waited for him to suddenly blink or reach up and grab her hand.

_"Only joking, Piglet."_

But he didn't. Her gloved fingers brushed against his skin. He didn't move.

"FILI?!" She called out and this time, her entire body moved. She scrambled around and looked down at him, her arms pulling him towards her so his body lay on her lap.

She felt a damp warmth spread over her legs and looked down to see the pool of blood.

She looked back at his face and saw his expression unchanged. His eyes no longer twinkled with amusement or love or any other emotion He was gone.

"FI'!" She screamed and her hands came to the front of his armoured coat. She grasped at him and began to shake him.

"FILI. FILI, PLEASE," She didn't care who heard her as she began to scream at him, "FILI, PLEASE."

_'Don't go.'_

_'Don't leave me.'_

_'Please Stay.'_

Her sobs wracked through her body and her chest burned. She pulled him to her and her arms came about him again as she held him as close to her as she could. She muffled her screams against the side of his face. She could feel his beard against her cheek. She tried to breathe in through her nose, just once and it hit her.

He smelled like blood.

The sounds around her began to blend together. She didn't know if enemies were coming or if friends were. But if they did, she wasn't moving. She couldn't.

How could she?

What was there to move for?

Her brother was lying dead in her arms. And then, a thought struck her.

_'Where is Kili? And Thorin?'_

If there was fighting around her, then they must be near. Alive and overwhelmed by Azog's forces.

She pulled away regretfully and looked down at Fili's face. She didn't want to leave him here. She wanted to carry him somewhere safe. Somewhere that the goblins or Orcs couldn't defile or decimate him further.

But she knew there was no time. Not if she meant to find Kili or Thorin.

She carefully rested his head back down on the ground and looked at him. Her hand shook as she placed it on his forehead, before bringing it down and shutting his eyes. She looked at them one last time. He really did have the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"I'll be back," she whimpered and removed her hand, "I'm going to find Ki' and Thorin. But I'll come back. I promise."

She shut her eyes as more tears spilt out and landed on his face. She'd heard a story once from long ago, that when a princess had thought her true love dead, she wept upon his face and her tears brought him back to life. But that was just a story.

When she opened them again, she leant down and placed a small chaste kiss against his lips. And when she pulled away, she realised that it was the last kiss she'd ever be able to give him. She shifted her body out from under him and carefully made sure not to disturb him too much. She laid him back on the ground, cradling his head in her hands before tearing herself away.

With her determination set, she reached out blindly for the handle of her sword. It felt so much heavier in her hand than it had done earlier.

She stood up and looked down at him. She began to feel numb. She couldn't feel the pain from any of the wounds Orcs or Goblins had inflicted.

When she, at last, turned away, she quickened her pace with each step before falling into an outright run. Her sword was ready. Her fury knew no bounds. She was going to kill whatever crossed her path and dare try to stop her from getting to the rest of her family.

"KILI! THORIN!" She screamed. Not caring if an Orc came. Not caring if a Goblin came. As long as her family could hear her calling for them.


	12. The Pain

Chapter 12: The Pain

Dru had never killed so many Orcs in all her life and never with such speed and accuracy. And she was no longer as tired as she felt earlier. Adrenaline rushed through her as she quickly dispatched each creature in various ways. Slicing their heads off, slashing them across their bare chests or embedding her blade into their face. She would have appreciated it more had she not been running on pure anger and determination to find her brother and Uncle.

"KILI! THORIN!"

How many times had she called for them?

She swore at some points, she could hear them fighting just over the other side of a wall from her, but when she eventually got there, she found no one.

She'd climbed the highest walls and descended as low as she could through the tunnels trying to find her way around. The only things she met were enemies and that overwhelming sense of frustration. Her heart hurt.

Her frustration grew as she got lost in the maze of tunnels and archways she found herself in. Two more Orcs appeared and she'd just cut them down when she heard the call.

"Tauriel!"

_'Kili.'_

She listened carefully for him again, his voice sounding much closer than she thought.

"Kili!" Another voice called out instead and she recognised it as the elf her brother was calling for. She was here for him. Here to help.

"Tauriel! Kili! Follow my voice-"

She hadn't heard the approach of footsteps behind her, but she had heard the growl that alerted her to the fact she was still fighting enemies. She spun around just in time, her blade raised as it's heavy mace came down. She just managed to push against it so it did not connect with her skull, but she couldn't move quickly as its other arm came around and knocked straight into her side.

She flew off of her feet and through the air, unable to twist herself around in time to break her fall.

She braced herself for the impact of her back hitting the ground. She didn't expect the top of her neck to connect painfully with a rock. Nor did she expect much else after that. She was pulled into unconsciousness and as the blackness flooded over her, she was pulled into her own memory. Away from the fighting and death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"GET OFF, YA' BULLY!" Dru squealed delightfully as Kili suddenly tackled her to the floor, his arms pinning her ones to her sides so she couldn't wiggle away._

_"Nope, not until you admit where you hid my hunting knife!" He shuffled around and managed to crawl over her, his legs pinning her own down as she continued to thrash about._

_She smirked at him._

_"Never! Not until you teach me how to throw it so it slices apples in two!"_

_Kili couldn't help but laugh._

_"Fat chance, that means I'd have to hold the apple over my head! Give it back, you little troll or I'll make you regret it!"_

_Fili could hear everything from inside the house. It was a common occurrence when the two of them got into fights, Dru being a Thirteen-year-old girl who loved to hide and play tricks on people and Kili being sixteen and very proud of his positions and skills. They also seemed to have a love for just rubbing one another up the wrong way, though they'd always be laughing about it. _

_Fili concentrated on his book, though he had promised his mother he'd keep his ears open for any sign of trouble i.e. Dru making Kili eat dirt or him tugging her by her hair and making her cry._

_"Come on, Kiiiiiiiiiii!" She whined and tried to get herself free again, "just ONCE under the tree! I promise I'll concentrate REALLY hard!"_

_"Once is all it takes to get a knife embedded in-between my eyes!" Kili leant closer to her and gave her a playful glare, "now...are you going to give me my knife back or am I going to have to punish you?"_

_Dru's response was to stick her tongue out at him._

_"Right, you asked for it, little sister!"_

_He moved quickly and her arms were released from her sides, only to be shoved underneath his knees. He pressed her down into the grass below and smirked at her as he settled his fingers over her waist and she suddenly knew what he planned to do._

_"Kili, don't you dare-AHAHAHAHAHA!" She began to laugh as his fingers moved quickly, gently pinching and tickling her sides as he went, "AHAHAHA-KILI NO! AHAHAHAHHAHA-KILI, PLEASE!"_

_He was relentless as he tickled her and his hands moved up and down her sides, before coming around to the front._

_"NOOOOOOO-AHAHAHAHAHA," she thrashed her head side to side and felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes, "NOT MY STOMACH-AHAHAHA-KILI!"_

_He ignored her cries for mercy and moved closer to her face as his hands began to furiously tickle her under her ribcage, her one weakness._

_She couldn't help it. It was an automatic reflex when his hands began to move. Her head, neck and upper back arched off of the floor and-_

_SMACK!_

_Dru had felt the connection vibrate through her skull, though she felt no pain. She'd shut her eyes tightly when he'd found a particular spot under her chest, but now, as his weight suddenly left her waist and arms, she opened them again to watch him slowly fly backwards._

_His body fell back against her legs with a 'Thud!' and she watched in horror as blood began to pour out of his nose._

_"Ki'?!" She pulled her legs free and tried to crawl over him, but stopped when she saw just how much blood was coming out of his nose._

_"Oh God," she began to cry as she looked down at his face, "Oh god...I've killed him. Kili?!"_

_She was afraid to reach out and touch him and choose instead to hold her face in her hands as she sobbed._

_"Oh-FILI! FILI, COME HELP!"_

_Her screams made Fili shoot out of his chair and barrel through the house like a bat out of Dol Guldur. He didn't stop until he was in front of both of them and he fell to his knees to look down at Kili's face. His hands held his brothers head gently as he looked at the damage._

_"Kili?!" When he received no response, he turned to Dru, "Dru, what happened?"_

_Her sobs caused great big hiccups to escape her and she looked at him._

_"Oh god," she managed to stammer out between hiccups, "I killed him!"_

_Fili's brow furrowed as he looked at her._

_"Dru, who-"_

_"I hit him! I hit him with my head and he fell back and I've killed him!"_

_Fili was in such utter disbelief that his little sister could have caused such damage, just by using her head. He felt the warm blood on his hands and he stared at her as she began to hyperventilate and wail uncontrollably._

_"Dru, he's not-"_

_"I'm not bloody dead."_

_Fili turned to look down at his little brother and Dru managed to quieten her sobs just enough to listen out for more words._

_Kili pushed himself up and forward, slowly getting comfy in his seated position as he moved his legs to stretch out before him, rather than uncomfortably tucked underneath his body._

_He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, but Dru couldn't take her eyes off of the blood pouring out of his nostrils. Most of it had dried as it ran down the sides of his face, but there was still a few drops moving towards his upper lip._

_Kili grimaced as one hand came up and he touched the tender flesh around his nose._

_"Bugger me, Toad!" Kili exclaimed as he felt the quick swelling beneath his fingers, "that was a cracking shot- UMF!"_

_He let out a pained grunt as the wind was knocked out of him, caused by Dru throwing herself around his waist. Her arms locked behind his back and her face was pressed into his lap as she sobbed uncontrollably._

_"You're alive!" She managed to get out between sobs, "I'm so sorry, oh Mahal, you're alive!"_

_Kili looked down at the back of her head and then at Fili. Both boys shared an amused, but tender smile. Kili carefully placed his hand on the back of her hair and stroked it a couple of times._

_"I'm all right, Toad," he shifted about to indicate he wanted to get up, "but we best go and clean me up before Mam gets home. Come on."_

_Even the threat of their mother arriving home to see Kili in his state wasn't enough to get her to move. It took Fili prying her off of Kili long enough for him to stand and they both hoisted her to her feet and marched her into the house._

_Fili had asked her to get some stuff to tend to Kili's face and she suddenly scurried about the kitchen. Kili sat down at the kitchen table and Fili joined him, taking up the seat he had previously been occupying. They watched as Dru haphazardly moved about cupboards and cabinets, flinging what she could find down._

_Pieces of flint, a whetstone, bandages, a pot, a bowl, a towel-_

_"Piglet, we don't need all this stuff," Fili got her attention and clinked the bowl with the tips of his fingernails, "fill this with some water."_

_Dru turned around and whilst she hurriedly filled the bowl with the jug of water they had on the side, she kept glancing back at Kili._

_Finally, when it was full enough, she set the jug down and stared at him apologetically, tears still streaming down her face._

_"I'm so sorry."_

_Fili tried to hide his smile as he dipped the towel she had thrown down on the table, into the water. Kili wasn't hurt too badly and she was VERY upset about her actions but...there was just something very amusing about his baby sister having knocked out someone bigger than her, JUST using her head. And completely accidentally as well._

_He made to clean Kili's face himself, but his younger brother grabbed the cloth and quickly shoved a small corner up inside his nostril to stem the bleeding._

_"I said it's all right. Stop being noisy," he winced as he withdrew the corner and stuck it up the other nostril, "you're hurting my head."_

_She pressed her lips together and took deep breaths in, trying to control her hiccups. Her entire body was shaking with nerves and Kili couldn't help but roll his eyes._

_"Toad, sit down," he kicked out the chair opposite him and she obediently obliged, her hands gripping onto the side of the table as she tried to calm herself. She watched him as he moved the corner out of his nose, wash the towel in the bowl and began to scrub at the sides of his face were the blood had dried._

_"Do-do you want me to do that?" She offered him and made to stand up, but he put the flat of his hand up to stop her._

_"No thanks, I don't need you near my face right now."_

_Fili rolled his eyes as soon as Dru whimpered and began to sob again, swatting his brother against the shoulder as he took the towel from him._

_"Piglet...I'm joking," he angled his head to the side so Fili could move the damp cloth across his cheek, "You can...put away the pot and bandages for now."_

_She nodded and did just that, hurriedly putting things back from where she'd found them and making the table a little more tidier again._

_After cleaning off what blood he could, Fili gently grabbed Kili's head and began to look him over, checking to see the extent of his injuries. His nose was swelling and he was DEFINITELY redder around his nose and eyes than he should have been, but he was satisfied that most of the damage seemed to only be on the outside._

_"Well...your nose isn't broken. But you're more than likely going to have some nice bruising tomorrow," he released his little brother's face, just as Kili groaned._

_"Not my face. How will I be able to see Poppy tomorrow?!"_

_Dru came around the side of the table, still sniffing._

_"Who's Poppy?"_

_Fili couldn't help but smirk at her as he ruffled Kili's hair._

_"Kili's lady love."_

_Dru gawped at him._

_"You've got a love?!"_

_Kili's eyes seemed to glaze over as he daydreamed and he sighed softly to himself._

_"She's got hair the colour of barley and eyes like the sky on a clear summer's day."_

_Dru couldn't help but scrunch her nose in disgust. She really didn't like her brother's poetry._

_"Oh well, I suppose it won't be too bad. I can tell her I got in a fight with some dastardly fiends from Bree and won."_

_"But-but you didn't. I-" Dru began to hiccup again, "I hurt you."_

_Kili grabbed her forearms in both his hands and turned to face her as she looked down at his lap, her bottom lip quivering._

_"Piglet, it's ALL RIGHT. LOOK AT ME."_

_She turned her eyes back to him and saw him smiling rather than scowling, the twinkle of mischief still in his eyes._

_"You didn't mean to, it was just a reflex. And it's not permanent, I'll heal in a week."_

_Dru was trying not to pout, but she nodded anyway. She still felt guilty._

_"I just...i've never hit anyone before with my head and you just went straight out."_

_"Speaking of," he pulled her closer to him and looked at her forehead, "How is your head?"_

_Dru just shrugged._

_"It's...fine. It doesn't hurt or anything," she was being completely honest. Even when she hit him, she hadn't felt that much pain. Only the strange vibration going through her skull as they connected heads._

_Fili's chuckle caught her attention and Kili let her go to turn and look at him._

_"You, my dear sister, have a true Dwarven head."_

_She watched Kili reach out and grab the towel from Fili and stick the corner of it back up his nostril as he began to bleed again._

_"Is...is that good?" Her voice wobbled slightly, worried about his answer._

_"Yep. Hard and reliable. You could win many battles if you fight like that in the future," Kili turned back to her and she actually managed to smile at him._

_"Do-do you mean that?" She wiped her face and nose on the back of her sleeve._

_"Yerp. Just look at what you did to me. Masterpiece!"_

_She grimaced at the damage, but still felt delighted at the compliment._

_"I am really sorry...you can-" she thought for a moment and scrunched her nose up again as she continued talking, "you can have my share of apple pie after supper...if you want."_

_Fili actually spluttered in shock._

_"Seriously?!"_

_Kili's hand fell away from the towel still in his nose as he gaped at her._

_"Piglet...are you sure?"_

_She pursed her lips together to stop herself from frowning but nodded at him._

_Fili squinted his eyes as he watched her expressions change._

_"...I feel like you're saying this under great torture."_

_She growled and folded her arms over her chest and glared at him._

_"Yes, all right, don't rub it in!"_

_Both boys broke into laughter at her pouting. They were pleased she'd stopped crying and before she could stop herself, she found herself fighting her own smile._

_She looked over at Fili and his grin softened into a tender smile as he stopped laughing._

_"Piglet...you have to wake up," his fingers began to turn the pages of his book again, but he was still looking straight at her, "I'm sorry, but you can't stay asleep right now."_

_Dru furrowed her brow in confusion and looked between him and Kili. Kili reached up and pulled the cloth away from his nose and wiggled his mouth to test the flow of blood that would come out as he did so._

_"He's right, you toad," he winked at her and gave her a playful shove to her shoulder, "you need to wake your lazy arse up."_

_"What in the bloody name of Mahal are you two talking about?!" She laughed, though she felt the first pulls at her heart that something wasn't right. Nothing was right about this._

_Her gaze shifted back to Fili's face and his smile faltered as he opened his mouth to speak. But no words came out. She could still hear his voice, but he wasn't talking._

_'I love you.'_

_This wasn't how it was supposed to go._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dru groaned as she opened her eyes, the light hurting her more than it should.

The Orc had obviously thought her dead and left her there. She was thankful for the stupidity of such creatures that they never bothered to properly check. She was also thankful it hadn't taken a bite out of her.

She slowly sat herself up and tentatively felt the back of her neck. A small amount of blood came back on her gloved fingers.

But she didn't care.

She was more concerned as to why the sounds of fighting had lessened.

She could still hear some fighting in the distance, but it wasn't as loud as it had been before. Had they won? Had she been left there, on her own?

She unsteadily climbed to her feet and felt the waves of exhaustion wash over her. She could sleep again. Just lie back down and let the blackness fall over her. But she knew she couldn't do that. She had to find her family.

Confused and unsure of where she was or how to find anyone, she backtracked along the ruins of Ravenhill. Her fallen enemies were still there and she could hear the faint sounds of their kin over the wind. Carried along like a feather on the breeze.

She reached the top of the staircase by the tower and glanced out. The sun had yet to set and she could see the unmistakable figures of the eagles flying around, assisting on the battlefield.

She could have appreciated it more had they been here earlier.

Her attention diverted as a figure toppled over on the icy cliff where the frozen lake ended.

His body hit the ground and she began to run towards him, despite her dizziness and exhaustion.

_'Thorin.'_

"THORIN!" She cried out as she finally jumped down from one embankment onto the ice, skidding along and around the gigantic holes in the ice that had been left by his battle with Azog. She briefly glimpsed the dead body of their enemy but did not stop to celebrate.

She did not stop until her knees fell down onto the hard ground and her hands carefully moved around him, pulling him off his front and into her lap.

His breaths were shallow, his face was covered in blood and he had a great gash from the top of his crown to his brow.

She also found the gaping wound in his chest, right next to where his heart lay.

His eyes flickered open and he looked straight at her. She was terrified. She didn't know what to do or how to help.

So she leant over and put her face as close to his as she could get without touching him.

"What-what do I do? I don't know what to do!" She whispered and tried to control her quivering voice.

Thorin smiled at her and his hand came weakly up to her face. His fingers brushed against her cheek as he moved away her hair, gently fingering the strands. His thumb pressed lightly against the same place he had struck her and she saw the small flicker of regret in his eyes before it was replaced by something a lot softer.

"Go...find...Kili," he managed to get out, though his thumb still continued to stroke ever so lightly against her skin.

She shook her head.

"But...but what about you? I can't leave you here-"

"Go. Go to him," he paused, trying to get the words out to her as he bit back on his own pain, "I'll be here...little one."

Dru felt tears spring to her eyes and she gazed down into his crystal blue eyes. She'd never seen him look at her with such love and kindness before. She couldn't refuse him.

"I'll come back. I'll come back with him, I'll come back to you-" She choked on a sob as his hand fell away and he placed his hand over one of her own that was clasping at his chest. He barely had the strength to pull her off of him.

"Go."

She nodded at him, but not before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss against the corner of his mouth again. She felt his own lips move as he returned the gesture and she pulled away, very reluctantly. She heard the sound of feet approaching and looked up to see Bilbo running towards them.

"Bilbo," she waited until he had knelt down next to Thorin, "I'll be back, look after him for me, please!"

Bilbo nodded, but she saw the worry and fear in his own eyes as he took in the extent of Thorin's injuries. She shifted him as gently as she could so his weight moved back to rest against the ground before she scrambled to stand and shot off as fast as she could.

She didn't even realise she no longer had her sword. Nor her bow, arrow or quiver. Somehow, she'd lost them. But as the blood pumped through her body and she pushed on forward, she didn't care.

If an enemy was still waiting for her, she'd either run by it or jump clean over it to get to her brother.

She had to find him.

Thorin was counting on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ki'?! KILI, ANSWER ME!"

She'd been shouting for a good ten minutes, running back and forth between places she'd already been, unfamiliar sections of ruin she had yet to encounter.

All the enemies were dead.

She'd found familiar stab and fighting wounds that had the trademark of Kili's swordsmanship. He'd inadvertently left her a trail of breadcrumbs.

She hadn't stopped running. Everything was beginning to hurt her, but she refused to stop until she found him. The light was fading slowly and night would be there soon. But even if it was midnight and the clouds covered the moon and she could not see her own hands in front of her face, she'd still look for him.

So caught up was she in looking for Kili, she almost missed the tall, blonde figure she had met a couple of times before.

She stopped and looked at him, finally allowing herself to catch her breath.

_'Legolas.'_

Kili and Tauriel had been calling to one another. Where Legolas was, Tauriel couldn't be far off and if Kili had found her, then he'd be near as well.

Dru marched over to him and he spotted her out of the corner of his eye, turning to look down at her as she stood in front of him.

"Oi, you, have you seen-" she'd looked over to the spot he'd been gazing out at and had to double-take.

There was Tauriel.

Her flame-red hair, almost the same shade as Dru's was unmistakable. She was crouched low on the ground, her figure huddling over a body and her hand-

"Kili?"

Dru moved forward slowly as she looked between them.

It was Kili.

Tauriel was over Kili's body, one of his hands clasped to her own and held against her chest.

He looked to be sleeping.

Dru found herself in front of them and dropped down beside him, looking into his face.

He had to be sleeping. He had to be knocked out.

She reached forward and touched his cheek.

Nothing.

No movement.

No twitch of muscles.

"No...No, no, no, no!" Each word was punctuated with a growing wail as she grabbed his face in her hands.

"Kili, look at me! Open your eyes!"

He was covered in cuts and bruises from his fight. There were dried tear tracks down the side of his face, leading into his hair.

She looked over his body and saw the hole in his chest.

She flew into a state of denial.

Her eyes snapped to Tauriel's as she stared at her, begging her for help.

"You helped him. In Lake-town, you-you helped me, you can help him again!"

Tauriel was crying. She had been crying for quite some time before Dru had gotten to them if the puffy, red swelling beneath her lids was anything to go by.

The elf just shook her head sadly as more tears fell.

"I can't. I...I can't," her voice was hoarse from crying and she looked away from Dru, back at Kili's face, "he's-he's gone-"

"NO!" Dru screamed and pulled his body onto her lap, forcing Tauriel to let go of his hand. She held him as she had held the others. She wouldn't let him go. She couldn't.

"He-he saved me," Dru shut her eyes when Tauriel spoke, desperately trying to block her out and concentrate on getting Kili awake. She began to rock him back and forth as if he were a babe.

She felt the pressure from the elf's hand close over hers and began to talk to Kili as if he were playing a joke.

"It's not funny, Kili. Please wake up, you need to open your eyes and wake up now. I need you. Thorin needs you," Dru had never wished so hard in her life and she promised that whoever was listening, would get her entire being if he would just wake up, "you're not allowed to break your promise, remember? You promised Mam and me-Kili-Kili, please."

Dru finally opened her eyes and looked back down at him. He was gone and she knew it.

"Not my brother," she whispered before the bubble of disbelief she had made around her burst and she began to wail, "Not my brother, please!"

She pulled his head close to hers and held him as tight as she could.

They were gone. Fili and Kili, her brothers. Her guardians and companions.

They were gone.

But Thorin was still alive. He had sent her to look for Kili to bring him back, not knowing his youngest nephew was already gone. And now he was waiting for their return, but his strength was waning. Dru had seen it in his eyes and the way he had reached out to her.

He was fading and she promised him he'd return.

Her eyes snapped to Tauriel, who seemed to be fixated on Kili's face. Her hand reached out and she grasped the Elf's shoulder with such force, Tauriel winced and looked at her in confusion.

"Please. Guard him. I'll return, just...look after him for me," Dru would not relinquish her grip until Tauriel promised. If she had to, she'd tie her to her brother so she couldn't leave him here on his own.

But there was no need. Tauriel merely nodded at her.

"Go."

Dru carefully rested Kili's body back down to the stone floor. Tauriel almost immediately took his hand in her own again. Regardless of how they'd separated on the shore after Smaug's attack, Dru could see the truth in Tauriel's eyes. She loved him as much as he loved her, regardless of how little the time they had together.

He would be safe with her. No enemy would get past Tauriel.

Dru clambered to her feet and had to steady herself as she felt her body sway. She felt...empty. Like a crab with a shell much heavier than it's own body.

But she had to keep moving.

She turned away from her brother and began to run again, past Legolas who moved aside for her without a word and back into the tunnels. She didn't even stop when Thranduil appeared on the other side of the tunnels, blocking the way out she needed to go.

She said nothing to him as he stepped aside, allowing her to pass him. She didn't acknowledge him at all. She'd run from Orcs, goblins and a Shape-shifter, but in all those times she was being chased. Now, she ran before Thorin could leave her.

"THORIN!" She called out, hoping he could hear her, "UNCLE THORIN!"

She screamed and her voice echoed around her as she jumped downstairs, over walls and scurried as quickly as she could through tunnels.

_'Please. Hold on.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She'd made it. She was back on the side of the embankment and had just leapt down on the ice when someone moved towards her. She ran, intending to dodge them and go around, but couldn't.

Dwalin's figure blocked her and she could have easily evaded it. Stepped around. But his eyes bore into hers and she stopped, mere inches from him, glancing up into them and silently asking him 'why?'.

His eyes were full of tears. Guilt. Failure. Pain.

"No," she whispered to the wind. She shook her head, still looking at him.

_'Why is he lying. He's not being truthful.' _

His large hand gripped her shoulder. It had never felt so heavy. It was almost as if he couldn't hold his own weight. With his hand upon her shoulder, it broke her. Her mind shattered at the dawning realisation and she lost her breath when he shook his head.

The tips of her fingers touched her scalp. Her head throbbed. She could hear a loud, high pitched sound, but it seemed so far away. It sounded like a woman's scream.

She sounded like she was in pain.

The world began to tilt but she did not give in to the darkness that was attempting to pull her down. Her weight shifted and her feet left the floor. Dwalin had scooped her into his arms.

She was aware now, that the screaming woman was her. Her hands clung to the front of Dwalin's chainmail and she clawed at the material as if she was drowning. She didn't feel the pain as her fingertips became raw and bloody, her skin shredding against the metal.

Dwalin only held her tighter. He was holding her as if she was a babe and his body shook against hers as he sobbed. They couldn't comfort one another, but they could grieve.

She wasn't sure how long he had held her for, but when she felt a wave of tiredness sweep over her and her eyes threatened to close, she stopped crying. She couldn't fall asleep, not now. There was still something to be done.

"Put me down, Dwalin," she pushed against him and he obliged her, gently setting her back down on her unsteady feet.

She moved away from him and around to her Uncle.

Bilbo was still next to him and he had not moved from the spot she'd last seen him. Holding his hand and sobbing into Thorin's hair, whispering words to Thorin that Dru could not hear.

Thorin's eyes were open and gazing outwards. He looked...peaceful.

She knelt down next to him and Bilbo startled, looking up at her.

"He's-I'm-"

"Thank you," she cut him off, but continued to look down at her Uncle's face, "for staying with him."

Her hand moved automatically and she repeated the process of shutting his eyes as she had done for Fili. Only her and Bilbo saw his blue eyes for the last time. Bilbo finally looked away, wanting to speak words of comfort to Dru, but none came. He had lost his friend. And she had lost her family.

Her face was smeared with blood, dirt and tears. Her wild hair blew about her, but she didn't seem bothered by it.

He watched her as she sat back on her knees and reached behind her, her hand going into the top of her boot. She pulled out a dagger and held it between the two of them.

For one mad moment, he thought she was going to plunge it into herself.

"Dru-"

"Move back...you're on his hair," her voice was quiet and held no emotion. She sounded tired. Spent.

Bilbo shifted backwards when she hovered over Thorin, the blade shifting closer and closer to his face. Bilbo wanted to stop her, but he was curious as to what she was doing.

Her free hand reached behind Thorin's head and carefully separated the strands to pull up...his braid. She slowly and carefully knotted it in the middle and when she was satisfied that it wouldn't come undone, she brought the blade to his hair and carefully sawed away at it until it fell into her hands.

"What-what are you doing?" Bilbo wanted to reach out and touch her, but with the blade still in her hand, he actually felt a little bit scared. She wouldn't hurt him in her normal state of mind, but as she was now, he truly didn't know. It would be like disturbing a bear in its den.

She finally looked back at him and blanched. She'd forgotten he was there for a moment. Her hand moved down and she quickly tied the braid to her belt, making sure it was tucked tightly against her.

"I-I have to bring them home to my mother."

She stood up, suddenly feeling sick again. Her thoughts attacked her all at once. They were all gone and dead and she hadn't protected them. They wouldn't see Dis again and she would have to go home to tell her that she'd lost everyone.

But when she left this place, she wouldn't leave empty-handed. She'd bring them back home to her mother.

She walked away from Bilbo and ignored him calling after her. She ignored Dwalin when he reached for her again and she kept walking.

She remembered the way back easily enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she found Fili, she had been surprised to find Tauriel as well. Kili had been laid next to his brother and they were just...there. Dead.

She fell to her knees and gagged, unable to bring up anything. What food or water she'd had been digested, so she could only dry heave and try to control her breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

She focused her eyes back on them and whimpered.

Out.

Not caring if she looked undignified, she crawled around them, unable to find the strength to push herself up just yet. She moved around so she was by either of their heads. She was so tired and she couldn't cry anymore, but she still whimpered as she looked down at them.

"My boys," she leant in close and placed her forehead first against Kili's, "my stupid, brave boys."

She moved over and rested against Fili's, his skin cold to touch.

"I love you both, so much. My brothers-I-we'll go home. We'll go home to Mam."

She shakily took out her blade and repeated the process on either's braids. She tucked and tied them side by side, next to Thorin's own braid.

And then, she looked back up at Tauriel. The Elf had watched her without saying a word. But she was now staring back at Kili. She had run out of tears, just as Dru had.

_"Amrâlimê."_

Dru's head snapped down. She'd heard him. She'd heard Kili's voice, right next to her ear. But he wasn't addressing his sister, he was talking about his one. That's what he'd called Tauriel.

She shut her eyes and took deep, calming breaths.

'_Please, Dru.'_

Dru knew what he would have wanted. She stabbed the dagger into the ground beside her leg, knowing she wasn't finished just yet.

She slowly began to braid another piece of Kili's hair, her fingers gently brushing through his soft locks as she went. When she came to the end, she realised she had nothing to secure it with. She reached up and found one of her own thick braids, hastily ripping out one of her own beaded clasps.

"Sorry Ki'," she mumbled as she attached it on, "I know it's a girl one, but it's all I've got."

Her eyes began to burn again and her entire body throbbed in pain. It felt like a fire spreading through her heart and into her arteries, slowly leaving a trail of flames in its wake. But she had to do this. She brought the blade up one last time and pulled it through his hair.

When his braid fell into her palm, she shoved the dagger back into her boot and finally pushed herself up and away from her brothers.

She turned to Tauriel and held her hand out, the braid gently swinging between them.

Whilst Elves were known for their elegance and eloquent speeches, Tauriel had never appeared so...normal. She seemed frightened to take the offered piece of hair and shook her head.

"I-I can't-"

"Take it," Dru took a step forward and kept her hand up high where it was, "keep him with you. He'll be coming home with me, but...he'll always be with you. He'll be with his one."

Tauriel gasped and fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she looked down at Dru. She hesitantly took the braid and gripped it in her hand. But Dru didn't move back. Nor did she release his hair just yet.

They looked at one another as their fingertips brushed and Tauriel broke. She began to sob and her head bent low as the emotions washed over her yet again.

Dru stepped closer but did not embrace Tauriel. Neither would appreciate it.

But she placed her other hand over Tauriel's wrist and squeezed, letting her know she was still there. That she wasn't alone in her grief.

Dru had lost three people she'd known all her life and loved more than anything in the world. Tauriel had lost her one true love and they'd only had a few days together and that...that made Dru never want to let go of Tauriel. She wanted to hold on to her and embrace her as a sister and tell her stories. Stories all about Kili and his escapades and how no other girl had him the way Tauriel had.

But she knew the time between them was short. She had to let Tauriel go now.

She unclasped her wrist and reluctantly let go of the braid, allowing a small piece of her brother to go with Tauriel. She knew Tauriel would take care of it and if she kept it safe, he would be with her forever. That in itself was small comfort to Dru.

She stepped away and looked down at her brothers.

"Someone will come," Tauriel caught her attention again and looked over the side, "your friends...your company is gathering."

Dru followed her gaze and found she spoke the truth. From where they were standing, she could see the rest of her group making their way towards Thorin. They had followed them here. She could see that a few were leaning on others and she felt a sharp pain in her chest again.

_'__Loyalty__, honour, a willing heart, I can ask for no more than that.'_

She turned back to Tauriel. She knew she would not be seeing her again, nor did she know where the elf intended on going. Her story and her journey were hers alone.

"_Dolzekh Menu, Tauriel," _Dru turned away from the elf and slowly walked towards her company, "and...goodbye."

She didn't wait for a response, nor did she look back. Her feet carried her forwards when her mind blanked.

She arrived back on the ice to find the company had surrounded Thorin and when she approached, they slowly all turned to look at her. But she did not see them.

She thought they were ghosts. Memories. Some were kneeling by Thorin whilst others stood away, their heads bent low.

Her mind was playing tricks. Surely, this was all a bad dream?

There was nothing more to be done. What could she do now?

Dru didn't know why any of this was happening. Her heart ached so much and she just had to let it out. She looked at the company. She looked at Thorin and felt everything rush out of her.

She let out a sudden gut-wrenching scream that was so loud, it hurt her ears. The company did not move. They did not seem startled. They just watched her, with tears in their eyes.

And then, when it became too much, the world tilted abruptly about her. And she fell to the cold, hard ice below. Before her eyes shut, the last image she saw was a few pairs of boots running towards her. And then, she let the darkness consume her.


	13. I see the great Mountains

Chapter 13: I see the Great Mountains

Dru had been having a terrible dream. She tried to open her eyes slightly to see where she was but shut them again when the gentle light of the lit torches hurt her.

Her throat was dry and her head throbbed. She thought maybe she was coming down with a cold. She managed to swallow and wet her mouth with what saliva she had before asking her question.

"Fi,' can you get me some water?"

Silence. No movement.

Perhaps he was still asleep?

"Ki', can you get me some water, please?"

Again, nothing.

She took a deep breath in through her nose and could still smell them from where they had slept next to her the night before. They couldn't be too far.

She was still caught between the state of dreaming and awake. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she also desperately needed water. She didn't open her eyes as she managed to find the strength to push her body up and away from the mattress. She sat in the silent room and took deep breaths, fighting back the pain in her head.

And when she opened her eyes slowly, she blinked away the sleep a couple of times, adjusting her vision to the room. It seemed different.

She didn't know why at first, but something was different here. She tried to shake the fogginess in her head and looked around her, for a sign of her brothers' belongings. She happened to glance down at her arms and legs and found them clad in clothes she had not been wearing the day before. And where was her armour? She was not heavily bandaged, but had a few cuts and bruises along her arm from the blades of-

And then, she remembered. She froze as the image of Fili and Kili's faces flooded her memory. It hadn't been a dream.

"No," she shuffled forward and clambered off the bed, suddenly unsteady on her feet, "no. No, no, no, no."

She fell to the floor. She couldn't support her own body weight.

She stared at a patch of carpet on the floor as she remembered EVERYTHING that had happened.

Fili. Kili. Thorin.

She began to sob. And soon, her sobs grew so loud they became wails of pain. Her head throbbed and her lungs burned, but the pain in her heart was unbearable.

Loud footfalls from outside the door made her look up. It opened and she held her breath.

Balin stepped in and looked down at her.

She let her breath go as she sobbed.

"NO!" She screamed out again as he rushed forward and fell to his knees on the floor. She wasn't aware he was talking to her but felt him pull her sharply towards him. She screamed and flailed out, fighting against his affections at first.

It couldn't be true. She didn't want it to be.

And then, she clung onto him. She buried her face into his shoulder and just screamed until her sore throat gave out.

She met the darkness again as exhaustion overwhelmed her.

Balin, whilst always humble about his abilities in battle and his agility in his old age, found it fairly easy to lift her again. He was standing again and had her in his arms like a young bride by the time Bilbo and Dwalin came running in.

"She's asleep again," Balin's own voice was rough as he moved her back towards the bed, "I'll stay and watch."

They both hesitated at the door.

Whilst the battle had many casualties that were downstairs and needed tending to, the three had taken it upon themselves to watch over Dru. Her wounds were minor, from a few cuts and bruises to the large gash on her neck, in her hairline.

But it was her heart and mind they were most worried about.

She'd slept an entire night and day without stirring. No food or water.

They had all lost the three that day. Their friends, the King and their kin. But they all knew and agreed without any words said, that Dru had suffered and lost the most. They could only hope and be there for her when she awoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she awoke again, she hadn't even opened her eyes before she remembered that her dream had been a real nightmare. She sobbed and blindly reached out, crying out as a hand found her own.

Her eyes opened briefly to find Balin moving towards her, seating himself on the edge of the bed, before pulling her up and towards him. She fell into his embrace as she cried again.

He began to rock her like a babe, not being able to say anything to soothe her.

"He told me to go."

He had barely heard her words, muffled as they were in his shoulder as she sobbed. He pulled her away just enough so she could turn her head towards him.

"He told me to go and find Kili. Why? He knew-he knew he was-" She lost control over her words as she cried again.

Balin felt tears run down his cheeks again.

"He didn't want you to see him go. He-he didn't know if Kili was gone or not and he must have thought you would not have left him," his own tears fell down and landed against her face, "he loved you. Never doubt that. He loved you and-and Fili and Kili. Like you were his own."

She began to tremble against him as she struggled to cry. He remembered that she had yet to eat or drink anything since yesterday, even though he had wet her lips and mouth with a water-logged rag. He managed to hold her up with one arm as he reached forward towards the table he had placed there earlier in the evening. His fingers grabbing the full cup he had made just for her and she caught sight of the three braids she had taken. They lay on the surface, spread out to there full-lengths.

"Here lass. Drink," he held the cup up to her lips and she wrapped her fingers around it, unable to argue or say no.

She sniffed and tried to take deep breaths to stop her hiccups. She brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip. And then, she began to chug heartily as the cool liquid coated her dry mouth and throat. She glugged it down greedily as Balin began to tug the cup from her grasp.

"Steady, lass," he managed to pull it far enough from her lips so she could breath through her mouth again, "not too fast, you'll choke."

She didn't move to drink it again. She stayed still, just focusing on her breathing before she spoke.

"Where are they, Balin?"

"We-we've placed them below, ready for tomorrow. Ready to-for-" he was unable to finish his sentence. He couldn't bring himself to even say the word goodbye or funeral, especially when Dru was still in his arms. But she knew what he was going to say. She began to cry again, though her sobs were a lot softer as she struggled to speak.

"Take me to them. Please."

Even if Balin had wanted to say no, worried what it would do to her in her state, he couldn't. He couldn't refuse her and the way she asked.

He merely helped her up and allowed her to lean against him as he led the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dru had not stopped crying. She was still hiccupping violently as she tried to control her breathing and her shaking legs. Balin would not let her go as they continued to walk. He held her and if anyone had seen them from a distance, it would have looked like two lovers, unable to let one another go.

She ignored anyone that was around them. She had no idea how many people they passed, but Balin did not stop to talk to them either. She did not hear them, even if they addressed her by name. She couldn't speak to anyone else at the moment. Guard or friend.

"Here."

Dru raised her head and her body went stiff at the sight before her.

They were on a large platform in the centre of a wide cavern, that hid been lit with only candlelight. It was soft and to her mind, almost other-worldly. And in the middle, were three stone tables.

And on each one, lay a member of her family, covered up to their chests with a long, white sheet.

"No," she shut her eyes and shook her head, "I thought it was a dream. I hoped-I really hoped it wasn't real."

Balin could say nothing to her. He merely loosened his grip when she moved forward and let her be.

"Go to them. I'll wait for you."

She heard him leave. She heard his footsteps recede back from where they had come from before they vanished altogether. He was giving her time to say her goodbyes on her own.

But she couldn't. The words were not there. Not yet ready to come out of her mouth. Her hands came to her chest and she held on to the front of her tunic as her heart beat wildly against her. It felt ready to burst out of her chest.

She moved forward slowly, her body automatically going to the middle table. The highest one.

Thorin had been cleaned and his wounds tidied. But he no longer looked like he was sleeping. His face was pale and his lips had lost their pink tinge.

She couldn't bring herself to look at the others.

Not yet.

Not caring who saw her or what they would say, she moved quickly and scrambled up onto the table. There was not that much space and she didn't want to touch him, too scared to disturb him were he lay. But she wanted to be close to him, one last time.

She kept herself above the sheet and lay down on her side, sobbing as she laid her head next to his, her hands moving to cover his hair.

"Please...Please let this be a dream."

Her whisper echoed around her and she shut her eyes tightly as the pain took over again. She could still smell him.

Pipe smoke, wood and...what was that smell?

She whimpered and turned her face towards his hair, inhaling what she could.

Just as Fili had his own unique taste, Thorin had a smell. And she could never place what that last one was. She could memorise it, but it was unique. Wild, comforting and unlike anything else.

Sleep took her before she had a chance to fight against it, her face still buried in his hair.

That was how Dwalin found her.

He hadn't known she'd be there and he'd come to say his own goodbyes, but there she was.

Her tiny figure and wild red hair splayed out as she curled up against her uncle. She was sobbing in her sleep and the sound broke Dwalin's heart all over again.

He moved her carefully, pulling her up and away just as he had done the day before, cradling her against him as if she were a babe again. He stayed there for a bit, her head tucked between his neck and shoulder as her hands automatically came around him.

"Uncle Thorin," she muttered against his skin and he took deep breaths to stop his tears from spilling over again.

He looked down at his King. His friend. He would come back and say goodbye later, but for now, he would take care of Dru. Not just for himself, but for Thorin.

"I've got ya'," he whispered to her as he turned away and began the slow walk back through the corridors and halls of Erebor, "I've got ya', lass."

He'd found Balin a few moments later, the elder man moving forward and wiping away his own tears. He looked down at Dru's sleeping form and then back at his brother.

"Did she-is-" for the first time, Balin was not so well versed as he usually was. Dwalin understood what he meant though, concerning Dru's health.

"She's exhausted. But I have a feeling if we try to get her to eat something, it'll come straight back up...there may be a way through. Walk with me."

And so, as Dwalin and Balin walked side by side back to the royal chambers, with Dru still sleeping against Dwalin's chest, they hatched a small plan. For tomorrow, would bring the hardest challenge for them yet and for Dru...they just wanted to make it as easy on her as they could. But they'd need help and Dwalin, for once, knew where to look for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning flew by when Dru woke up in the early hours. She'd managed to stop herself crying long enough to finish an entire jug of water and when Balin returned with another, she glugged it down just as greedily. But when he'd asked her to try some food that Bombur had prepared, she shook her head.

She'd never felt so empty and yet so sick in her life.

She knew she should try to eat something, but just the thought...food wasn't appealing to her right now.

She didn't know what to do with herself. What conversation she had with Balin, Bilbo or Dwalin almost immediately left her mind. She felt like she was repeating herself a lot when they asked her questions.

'_Have you eaten yet? Do you need anything? Do you want to see the others?'_

No.

She replied to most of the questions with a simple no and curled up in her mother's bed. She didn't want to face what the day was bringing her, even though she knew it was inevitable.

So it was with great surprise when the door opened and she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Dru?"

She sat up in the bed, quicker than she thought possible.

Little Tilda stood at the foot of the bed, smiling at her, but looking very unsure.

"Tilda."

Dru scrambled up and moved quickly to the end of the bed on her hands and knees. Tilda met her halfway and threw herself down onto the bed, their arms coming about one another. Dru had thought she was out of tears, but she managed to squeeze out a couple more as the little girl held onto her.

"My Tilly," Dru began to sob and stroked the little girl's hair back down on her head, "I'm so-I'm so-"

She wasn't happy. She hadn't felt it right to be happy. But she was glad to see Tilda alive and safe. The girl had no marks on her and her face was clean, so she appeared to have survived the battle just as unscathed as when she had fought Orcs and escaped Smaug.

After almost ten minutes of just holding onto one another, crying and Tilda relaying the 'exciting' events since they'd parted, Dru finally noticed that Sigrid was also in the room. She felt a little awful as the elder girl moved about the room and began to tidy things up and ready stuff.

"What are you doing, Sigrid?" She sniffed and let Tilda pull away, the little girl hopping off of the bed and joining her sister as they bustled about the room.

"Helping you get ready," Sigrid turned to look at her briefly as she opened the doors to her mother's old wardrobe and peered inside, "wow...I've never seen so many clothes! Well, do you have a preference?"

"I like that black one with, it's got gems sewn on the skirts!" Tilda moved around and began to pull at the fabric gently, trying to hold it out far enough that Dru could see it too, "Is this all of yours?"

Dru shook her head and clambered off of the bed, slowly and shakily making her way over to them.

"No, it were my Mam's," she came over to peer inside with the two of them, "I haven't had a chance to look in here properly yet...I don't know if she has anything that'd be suitable."

"Your mum was a princess," Tilda moved forward and dove in between the hanging dresses and coats, "Princesses have got a dress for everything!"

Despite her numbness, Dru smiled. She enjoyed watching Tilda move about amongst her mother's wardrobe, looking for accessories and the 'perfect' thing to wear. She had a feeling that the little girl's eagerness was mostly due to the fact she'd be helping someone dress up in 'royal clothing' and nothing to do with the reason why she'd be wearing said clothing.

She also admired Sigrid's calm and slightly serious nature, a complete juxtaposition to her sister. Like a bubbling brook meeting a calm lake.

After much squabbling between Tilda and Sigrid, Dru found herself placed in the centre of the room and carefully pulled about as Tilda and Sigrid helped dress her. She was certainly still capable of it, but with all the ribbons and laces they suddenly pulled out in front of her, she realised she had no idea how to dress in such fine clothes.

Sigrid put her in a plain, grey chemise and after a little rummage in one of her mother's chests, found some stockings that hadn't been devoured by moths.

This all felt...strange to Dru. Her thoughts wandered about the place, but she couldn't seem to focus on anything too much. It began to blend together and she kept furiously scrubbing at her face with the palm of her hands, trying to focus on things that Sigrid or Tilda said to her. She had to ask them to repeat themselves a lot and kept apologising when she did so.

She hated it when people did it to her and now, she could understand people's grievances when she asked them to repeat herself. But Tilda and Sigrid were either too polite to mention it or didn't care. She appreciated them for that.

Halfway through pulling out more items and matching skirts with dresses, there was a knock at the door.

Tilda scampered over and opened it just a fraction to peer out.

"Oh! Hello, Mr Baggins!" Dru heard her say before her tiny frame slid between the gap in the door, "thank you very much! It smells delicious!"

Dru still thought she hadn't much of an appetite but when she sniffed the air, she caught a whiff of something that made her stomach rumble agreeably: Stonegrass Soup.

She'd recognise it from anywhere, even if she was surrounded by a hundred goblins and Kili's boots were strapped to her face. She shut her eyes and a flood of memories washed over her: The first meal Dis ever made for her after she had called her 'mother', the times she was sick with the flu, the time Thorin ate a meal she prepared and complimented her on it-

"Here," Sigrid's hand on her shoulder made her jump and the elder girl gently pushed down, "you can sit here."

Dru hadn't noticed the chair Sigrid had moved behind her, nor had she noticed the one that Tilda had pulled up opposite and was currently seated on with the bowl and spoon balanced in her lap.

She gingerly sat down in her chemise and stockings, no longer shy as she had been when she'd first undressed in front of them back in their home before it was consumed with fire.

Such a short time together and yet they were here for her.

"Why-why did you come today?" Dru nervously began to wring her hands in her lap, a habit she'd never done before but her mother would do on occasion when she was worried about something, "I would have thought you would be with your people-"

"Dain asked for us," Tilda began to absently stir the soup with her spoon, steam rising from the top and making Dru's mouth water, "he wanted you to have a hand getting ready today and Da' asked me and Sig if we wanted to come and we said yes."

Sigrid was still behind her and she felt the girl's hands move her hair about as if trying to suss it out.

"You looked after us," she spoke softly to the back of Dru's head, "and...well, we'd like to look after you today. You're our friend."

Dru's sharp intake of breath made them both look at her, though Sigrid had to lean to the side to look at her face. The little Dwarrowdam was not crying, but her lips were quivering with emotion.

"I-I-," she was unsure of what to say, but furiously nodded and managed to find the right words, "Thank you. I'd-I'd like that very much."

She felt Sigrid move back around and began to part her hair, though Dru had a feeling she had never encountered hair quite like hers. And she hadn't washed it for...well, since the barrel ride she supposed. It seemed so long ago now. Everything that had happened may have only been a few weeks or months old, but it felt like years ago...she felt so much older today than she had done yesterday morning.

She was pulled from her dire thoughts by Tilda suddenly shoving the spoon in her face, and proclaiming, "Eat," in her sweet little way.

"Oh, Tilda, you don't have to, I can-"

"It's just so you don't spill it whilst Sigrid pulls at your hair," Tilda timed this perfectly with a particularly sharp tug on Dru's curls, "she's better at it than I am, but she does hurt sometimes."

"Only when someone doesn't brush her hair as properly as she claims she does," Sigrid said in her no-nonsense tones as she began to brush the ends of Dru's hair, desperately trying to find a way to control or at least, neaten it.

So, Dru took a sip, regardless of how it made her feel like a baby. And as she shut her eyes, she thought one thing: It tasted REALLY good. Not great, like her Mam's, but it was warm and soothing and she hadn't realised just how dry her throat was until the liquid ran down it. She could have grabbed the bowl and glugged the lot down in one go, had she been able to move forward from Sigrid's tugging.

"You do have a lot of hair," was the absent comment as the wide-toothed comb pulled at the bottom of her hair, "and...I think there's stuff in here."

"Aye', probably," Dru suddenly felt herself relax as she took another offered spoonful from Tilda.

"Dru? Are-are you all right?"

She opened her eyes to find Tilda staring at her, her round and usually happy face full of confusion and sympathy. Dru couldn't fathom what was wrong until she felt liquid on her hands. She reached up and realised she was crying. Not sobbing and not hiccupping, just...crying.

Tilda's hand came up to cover hers as she dropped the spoon in the bowl and Dru clung on as she took deep breaths in and out.

"I'm sorry. I just-I'm sorry. I can't seem to stop. I didn't even know," her sentence trailed off as she began to sniff and dry her tears with the back of her wrist, her other hand still clutching Tilda's.

"It's all right. I couldn't stop crying when our Ma' died," Sigrid's hands momentarily paused as she fiddled with Dru's hair, her voice sounding a lot more vulnerable and younger as she thought back, "I found myself crying into a pie I was making once. And Bain sobbed as well, though he'd usually try to hide it by going off to do some chores. But...it's all right to cry when someone leaves you and you don't have to apologise for it."

Dru suddenly DID feel like a babe again. She felt as though she were back home, listening to her mother talk to her as she fed her soup in bed. It made her heart ache terribly for her.

But she somehow managed to swallow her tears AND nodded at Tilda, indicating she was ok. When she felt Sigrid part her hair down the middle, she had a thought on what she wanted to do.

"Sigrid...would you be able to put my hair in three separate braids, please?"

Sigrid had thought this was a strange request, but then she didn't know the customs of Dwarven women and happily obliged. She'd seen the way the younger Princess in the portrait wore hers in long waves and many twisted braids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look lovely," Tilda took a step back and smiled down at Dru, "you really do look like a Princess."

Dru smiled, but it was more for Tilda's benefit than her own happiness. They'd pulled out a simple black dress that came down to her ankles, with a matching bodice, and overskirt. The boots they had picked for her only had a small heel on them and after months of walking around in her comfy travelling ones, she hoped she wouldn't fall flat on her face when she walked out into the halls. They'd finished this outfit off with a simple black belt and Dru had been confused as to why she'd need it, but Tilda had come over with the braids in her hand and ever so gently, threaded them around the belt. Dru had reached up and placed a chaste kiss against her forehead in gratitude.

The sleeves of the dress were made of lace, long and billowed out and she thought back to the blue dress she'd worn in Rivendell.

_'If you wave your arms enough, you could take off into the sky!'_

She shut her eyes tight as Kili's laugh rang in her mind and she fought back a new wave of emotions and nausea. The soup had settled nicely in her stomach and Bilbo had even returned with another helping, which Dru eagerly ate as well. She was quite full but aware of the liquid sloshing around inside her stomach.

She hoped it would stay there for the day, at least, until after-

She couldn't bring herself to say it.

A weight appeared on her shoulders and she looked down to find Sigrid wrapping a black shawl around her. She knotted it at the front for her and pulled the sides as if to keep Dru from getting a chill, but there was not cold in the mountains. There hadn't been since she arrived.

"I'm not cold."

Sigrid bit her lip and avoided eye contact for a moment until she stepped away and looked down at her.

"It's just... You're missing your...thing that you had before."

Of course. The last time she'd undressed, she'd had her holster on. As far as Dru knew, it was still there on the battlefield. Gone and forgotten.

When she'd been in the battle, it hadn't mattered then because she had lives to save. She was fighting and she was concentrating on just staying alive herself.

And now, as she looked down at herself and saw the difference...she found she did not care. It was no longer important to her what others thought of how she looked. Nor did it matter to her. She tugged slightly at the sides of the shawl and let it fall down her shoulders slightly, so it wasn't obscuring her chest. She was hot after all and she really didn't want to start sweating in her mother's dress.

"Thank you," Dru looked between Tilda and Sigrid and felt her voice begin to shake again, "thank you for your help I...I actually don't think I could have managed."

Two sets of arms came around her and she leaned into the warm embrace, eagerly holding onto the back of each of their dresses. She didn't cry. She felt safe and warm and for the first time that day...she felt like she was part of someone again. That she belonged.

"We have to go back now," Tilda pulled away and looked at her sadly, "Da's expecting us."

Sigrid pulled away with her sister and began to fuss about Dru one last time, tidying curls that had escaped her braid and smoothing out wrinkles on the lace sleeve.

"The town will be out...listen out for the horn," Sigrid sniffed, showing the first sign of sadness that day, "we'll be there and thinking of you. All right? Don't forget that, we'll-we'll be there."

Dru nodded and quickly took a step back. She feared that if she threw her arms around them, she wouldn't let them go. But they had to leave and she had to do this on her own.

When she was left alone in her room, she immediately moved towards the bed and pulled out the dagger she had hidden there. She was afraid that they would not let her keep it in her state, but she was far from plunging it into her chest. She still needed to get home to her mother after all. She tucked it into her dress, hiding the handle with the shawl.

When that was done, she began to fidget with anything and everything on her person, from her braided hair to the ribbon on the front of her dress and then to the braids Tilda had tucked into her belt.

_'Drink some water, don't work yourself up.'_

She turned around to the bed, expecting to see Fili lounging back against the covers, his boots kicked off and thrown on the floor beneath him. But of course, he wasn't there.

So she moved quickly to the jug that had been left on her table and filled her cup up to the brim. She was careful not to spill it over herself but did get the table wet as she drank what she could. She drank large cups before she stopped herself and took deep breaths in through her nose again.

It would do no good panicking now, not when she had to be brave.

She began to walk about her room, back and forth, back and forth, repeating this until she felt like jumping out of her own skin. She looked back at the bed and clambered on, not bothering to take anything off as she settled on top of the covers.

She shut her eyes and pushed her face into the spot where Kili had been before.

Autumn leaves, blueberry pie and ginger biscuits.

_'I do NOT smell like blueberries!'_

_'You do, you scoff them just as much as ginger biscuits!'_

"He's right," she kept her eyes shut as she laughed at the exchange in her head, "you're a great big pig!"

A knock came at the door. She reluctantly opened her eyes and sat up, quickly drying what tears had escaped.

"It's open."

The door opened slowly.

Balin walked in and came to stand in the middle of her room.

"It's time, Dru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Balin escorted her outside, she tried to control her shaking, but found the tighter she gripped onto Balin, the more the tremors took over her. So she let him go for the time being when they were met outside by her Uncle and his guards.

Dru had yet to see him and she understood why he had not come to her: he now wore the crown of the King.

He saw her shock and reached forward, taking her hands in his.

"Aye' lass, I'm sorry. I've been-well, busy and you know I wouldn't have been much help to ya'," he smiled down at her and lowered his voice, "I doubt you'd appreciate if I tried to cheer you up as I did when you were a babe."

Dain's way of cheering her up when she was younger, was to toss her in the air and catch her, sometimes pretending at the last minute to step away, before darting back and grabbing one of her ankles before she hit the ground.

Dru smiled at her Uncle and shook her head.

"No, I don't think that would have worked," she gave a shaky laugh and felt another tear fall down her face.

Dain frowned at her and quickly turned away, releasing her hands as he did so. She thought he just didn't want to face her whilst she was caught up in her own emotions, but he merely walked over to one of his guards and took an item that had been dangling from the guard's spear, as if he'd just thrown it over there for safe-keeping.

He turned back to her and held out a long, jewelled chain. It was gold and decorated with tiny red jewels along the chain and in the middle, was a circle with four daggers facing outwards in the same way a compass would. In the middle lay beautiful ruby.

"It's not a trinket or a gift," Dain stepped forward and unclasped the chain himself, "it's...tradition. The Princesses, the Queens...the royal females wear this on days of mourning. We call it, _Limul Isimun_."

_'Gold Everlasting.'_

She bent her head low to hide her tears when she heard Thorin's deep, baritone voice in her mind and Dain took this as an invite to attach the chain to her. It was not heavy and the middle fell against the band of her belt with a slight 'clunk' before it settled still. She automatically reached up and clasped it in her hands, fingering the designs of the daggers and the rubies.

"Thank you, Uncle," she sniffed and looked back up at him, "I'll-I'll make sure to give it back to you soon."

He smiled at her again and clasped her face in his hands.

"Silly girl, ye' keep it for all I care," he leant forward and pressed his lips close to her ear so only she could hear, "I would give you all the gold in this mountain if I could make you happy again. Be strong today, little one."

He moved back far enough to place a gentle and tender kiss against her forehead, Dru never having experienced him being so...kind before. He was treating her like she was made of glass and truthfully, she felt it. She felt ready to shatter and crumble at any moment. But she drew in a breath, raised her chin up and squared her shoulders back.

"Ok...I'm ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dru had heard the horn. She also heard soft music being played from somewhere, but when she'd looked around, could not find the source. It echoed and followed her as she, Balin and Dain and his guards walked through the halls and corridors towards the place she had gone last night.

As they reached a set of stairs that she knew would lead them to the bridge that led onto the platform, Dain nodded and pulled away, his guards following him. He was the King and he would take his place, but he didn't expect Dru to follow him. He wanted her to be with her friends and had told Balin to stay with her for as long as she needed it.

Just as the came to the last step, Dru halted and clung back onto Balin's arm, her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her. His warm hand came up and wrapped around hers.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, lass. You can say goodbye to them on your own, it's within your right."

Dru shook her head and watched as the tears that fell, flew from side to side.

"I don't want to," she scrunched her face up and began to whimper, "But I have to, Bal. I-I just...my heart hurts and-and I'm scared."

Dru's other hand was still holding onto the necklace that Dain had given her when Balin moved in front of her and his hand came over hers.

"That's enough, Dru," his fingers wrapped around hers and he began to pull, "Lass, your hand."

She hadn't realised how hard she was gripping it until she felt him tug at her. Her fingers unclasped the middle of the necklace and she drew her hand back to see what had made him sound so worried. Her palm was cut from the four tips that had pierced her flesh and there was a line of blood slowly dripping down her hand.

Balin fumbled around in his pockets for a moment, before producing a red handkerchief that matched his older robes perfectly. But not today. Today, he was wearing the same black as her.

She finally took in his appearance as he tended to her wounds.

Gone was the armour from the battle, but also gone was the robes he'd been wearing on their trip. His coat was a deep, crimson red and black and there was fur-trimmed along the shoulders. She wanted to hold him again and bury her face there. It reminded her of Thorin's old coat.

"Sorry Balin," she watched him wipe away her blood with the handkerchief that was pressed into her grasp, "I'm all right. It-it doesn't hurt."

She was being truthful. For some reason, she didn't feel any pain from where the daggers had marked her. Balin stopped and looked at her.

"No...no, it wouldn't, lass."

When he was satisfied that she was no longer bleeding, he switched sides and held out his arm for her injured hand, making sure she still had the hander kerchief clasped in her grip. To stop herself repeating the process with her other hand, she gripped the edges of the skirt and held them tightly as they finally came down to the last step.

As they walked along the bridge, the company was waiting for them, along with the three tall figures of Gandalf, Rhadagast and even Beorn. She'd thought she'd seen him flying on an eagle, but then her mind had been playing tricks on her and she hadn't thought it was real. Or so she thought.

As she walked along the pathway, she noticed how no one moved in front of her and they merely waited at the sides until she had passed. And then they followed.

She heard them close behind her as Balin and she were the first ones to make it to the platform. Just before they ascended the last step up, he let her go first.

She continued on her own and took in the sight of them.

Gone were the white sheets that had been protecting them and on were clean, new robes and boots. Kili lay to the left, his sword clasped to his chest and his armour of gold and black glimmering in cavern around.

Thorin was still on the table in the middle, alleviated slightly more than the others. Orcrist was tucked under his arm and in his hands, clutched at his belly, was the Arkenstone.

And Fili was on the last table. His black armour made him look like a dashing knight and his own sword lay against his chest.

She moved to him first.

Everyone else moved around her, but she barely noticed them and no one bothered her as she paused to stare down at Fili's face.

His face was so pale and his lips had lost their colour, just as she had noticed Thorin's the other night. But his hair had been combed and brushed and she smiled as she reached out and touched the locks in her hands.

"Look at you," her voice shook, but smiled down at him none the less, "you always were proud of your hair." She fingered the place she had cut him and longed to braid his hair again. If only to make him know how she felt.

The table was not too high and leaning forward was no problem. She was just careful not to catch herself alight on the candles that rested around him.

She pressed her forehead against his, one last time and whispered,

"I promise-I promise I'll never lay with another. I'm sorry I couldn't save you," she placed a gentle kiss against his cold lips and pulled away, "I love you...I love you, so much."

She pulled away from him, her fingers being careful not to disturb the way his hair lay. He wouldn't approve.

_'I love you, Dru.'_

She turned away and walked the short distance to look at her Uncle Thorin. The fur's on his coat reminded her of the ones he'd been wearing on his journey. The ones she'd secretly longed to bury her face in and hold him close.

Her hand rested against the stone table and she realised, she wouldn't be able to lean close to him. The table was just too high.

Hands came around her waist and lifted her easily off the ground. She looked over her shoulder at Dwalin and mouthed, 'thank you', to which he responded by tightening his grip on her.

She leaned over and rested her weight on one hand as the other came to trace along the edge of his beard.

"Uncle Thorin," her tears splashed on his face and she carefully wiped them away, "I-you were the only man I could call father."

She leant closer and placed a kiss against his brow.

_'My Little one.'_

She moved back enough to let Dwalin know she was done and he placed her slowly back down on the ground, his hands lingering against her back before she could move forward. She leant back into his warm embrace and felt the kiss he pressed against the top of her head.

His hands left hers and he turned away, allowing her to go and see her brother.

She moved slowly around the table and fussed about with the handkerchief in her grasp, twisting it so tightly she was near enough ready to rip it.

She felt reassuring squeezes on her arms and pats on her shoulder, but she never saw who they were from. She was focused on Kili.

She leant in close to the table and didn't want to touch him. She didn't want to finish saying goodbye.

So she balled the handkerchief up and held it close to her mouth, stifling her whimpers as she gazed down at him. Finally, she managed to find the words and get them out in a rush.

"Oh, Kili," her shaky hands moved to stroke back his from his face, her fingers avoiding the long scar by his eye, "I'm wearing a dress, can you believe it?! I owe you five apple pie slices at least!"

She began to sob as she leant over and placed her final kiss against his forehead.

"You are the most reckless Dwarf I know. And charming...you'll...you'll be with me and Mam and Tauriel."

_'You look beautiful, piglet.'_

It was too much. She pulled away from him and looked out. All three of them lined up next to one another. Waiting to be buried deep within the mountains with their forefathers.

She finally felt herself crumble and took deep, shuddering breaths to stop herself wailing. Arms reached for her, but she drew back, recoiling and putting her hands up to stop them.

"Please," she managed to whimper out, even as the tears fell, "I just...I need to be alone."

She took a step back and turned away, trying desperately to control her breathing and her heart that was ready to burst. It was already broken and yet beating so wildly that she feared she might just fall to her knees and let the pain take her over.

Her hands came up to her face and she tried desperately to wipe at the tears that fell, but they came so quickly that there was no point. Her nose was running and she was thankful for the handkerchief.

_'You really aren't a pretty crier.'_

She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her when Kili spoke. It was lost in the sound of her sobs, but it felt so good when she could hear them, even if it was just her mind making up what they would say. They were still with her.

They weren't on the stone tables behind her. They were in her heart and her memories and she clung onto them and willed them to stay with her.

'_We won't leave you.'_

_'We're with you, always.'_

_'Be strong.'_

The company continued to move behind her, but then the sound of their feet shuffling along the floor stopped. She looked over her shoulder to see them all lined up, facing Dain and his guards as they held their torches aloft.

Gandalf moved around and stood close to her, his back to her as he obscured her from view. He'd been there since the moment she'd crumbled.

"The King is dead," he proclaimed loudly, his voice carrying around the room for all to hear.

Dru watched as Balin moved forward first, his sword held out and high as he called,

"Long live the King!"

The company around him followed suit. Raising their weapons proudly in the air for all to see, even Bilbo.

"Long Live the King!"

She turned back to her family. She had no weapon to raise but her dagger, but that was not the purpose she had brought it for. And she did not want to honour her Uncle's memory as her King. He was more to her than that.

_'I see the great mountains...'_

His warm voice washed over her and she knew how to honour him.

"_Uncle?"_

_Thorin was pulled out of his thoughts and cast his gaze away from the flickering flames in the fiery grate to his niece, who was standing before him in her new dress, her hands playing with one of the long braids in her wild hair as she stared at him nervously._

_It had been a year since she had joined their family and since they had not been able to gather any information on her origins or when her actual day of birth was, Dis had decided that they would mark the day in 'rescuing' her as her official birthday._

_He had of course been invited and told by his sister to 'be nice' and 'not a grouch', to which he merely sat by the fireside for the majority of the day as the children ran around after one another and ate sugary treats his sister had prepared. He had actually enjoyed watching the festivities, hiding his smile behind his hand a lot when Dru excitedly opened little gifts her brothers and mothers made. He'd also been 'given' a gift to give her and accepted a very shy and awkward kiss against his knuckles for a children's book about Trolls and Ogres._

_His sister had strange habits._

_So it was with genuine surprise that Dru was no longer playing with her new toys, her brothers or stuffing her face with cream-filled pastries. But standing in front of him and looking at him expectantly._

_He shifted around and tried not to glare at her, given his sister would find out if he upset the child._

_"Yes? What is it?"_

_Dru bit her lip and shuffled around awkwardly on both her feet, Thorin rolling his eyes and feeling just a LITTLE frustrated at her now obvious shyness._

_"Dru...is there something you would like?" He clasped his hands together, a pose he'd perfected when he was Prince in Erebor. He used it during meetings and discussions with members of the royal council. A non-threatening 'get on with it' pose._

_Dru took a step forward and lowered her voice._

_"It's my birthday today."_

_Thorin blinked at her a couple of times._

_"Aye'. I know."_

_Dru nodded and took another brave step towards him._

_"And...I know you gave me a present earlier, but-but can I ask you for something else?"_

_Thorin pursed his lips together. If Dis had been spoiling the child, he needed to put a stop to that right now. And if she was going to ask him for a pony or a puppy, the answer was already no._

_"What is it?"_

_Her hands stopped fiddling with her braid and came to rest gingerly against his knees. This was one of the first times she'd reached out to touch him in so long that his breath was momentarily stolen. He...he wasn't big on affection. He put up with grateful hugs from his nephews and the little kisses that Dis would plant on his cheek before he left on a journey but this...this was new._

_"I heard you sing the other day...and since it's my birthday...would you sing the song for me?"_

_Thorin's confusion was evident on his face._

_"I-I don't remember singing," he tried to recall what he was doing the other day, "where did you hear me singing?"_

_Dru's eyes were full of innocence as she replied,_

_"When you were bathing. You left the door to the bathroom opened and I heard you from my room."_

_Thorin actually felt a little embarrassed. He'd assumed everyone had been outside or out of earshot when he'd started singing to himself as he rinsed his arms with a towel and the soap his sister had left out of him._

_He shut his eyes and remembered the song well, but opened them again when Dru's tiny hands gripped the fabric of his trousers._

_"If you're embarrassed, you don't have to," she shook her head but the look of disappointment was evident in wide eyes, "Aunt Dis says you shouldn't make someone do something they're uncomf-uncomta-that," she scrunched her nose and tried to remember what that big word was she couldn't quite work out how to say, "the...uncomfortamabable with."_

_Thorin smiled. His grin was so broad that his teeth showed and the bubble of laughter escaped his chest before he could stop it. But then, he hadn't really wanted to._

_She stared at him in wonder before her own face broke into a big grin and she gave a giggle too. She didn't know why they were laughing, but she just enjoyed listening to his. It made her feel...warm inside her chest._

_When the sound died down, but his smile stayed, he nodded._

_"All right...do you want me to sing the same song from yesterday?"_

_She nodded up at him and sunk down onto the floor, her knees on top of his boots and her arms now resting on his knees, her chin rested atop of them._

_He cleared his throat for her and began to sing. Dru had never felt so safe or at home as she had done right at that moment._

And when Dru heard the words clear in her memory, she sang with him, her eyes shut as she forgot where she was and just pictured his face, the light of the flames dancing across his features.

_"O, chì, chì mi na mòrbheanna;_

_O, chì, chì mi na còrrbheanna;_

_O, chì, chì mi na coireachan,_

_Chì mi na sgoran fo cheò._

_x_

_I see without delay the land of my birth;_

_I am welcomed in the language I cherish._

_I will receive their hospitality, and love when I reach it_

_That I'd trade not for tons of gold._

_x_

_O, chì, chì mi na mòrbheanna;_

_O, chì, chì mi na còrrbheanna;_

_O, chì, chì mi na coireachan,_

_Chì mi na sgoran fo cheò._

_x_

_I see there woods, and I see there thickets,_

_I see there the fair and most fertile of meadows;_

_I see there the deer on the ground in the corries_

_Hiding in mantles of mist._

_x_

_"'O, chì, chì mi na mòrbheanna;_

_O, chì, chì mi na còrrbheanna;_

_O, chì, chì mi na coireachan,_

_Chì mi na sgoran fo cheò._

_x_

_Lofty mountains and resplendent ledges,_

_There dwell my own folk, kind folk of honour._

_Light is my step as I leap up to meet them;_

_'Tis with pleasure I'll stay there a while-_

Dru stopped abruptly when she choked on her sob and took a deep breath, feeling the comforting presence of the company behind her. She continued to sing, determined to finish the song. Through her tears and through her pain.

_O, chì, chì mi na mòrbheanna;_

_O, chì, chì mi na còrrbheanna;_

_O, chì, chì mi na coireachan,_

_Chì mi na sgoran fo cheò."_

As she finished her song, she gazed upon her brothers and Uncles and without realising it, she found her hand had gripped the three braids that she had secured onto her belt. She knew what must be done.

The company watched in horror as she quickly whipped out the dagger from her dress and pulled at one of her braids. She pulled it with all her might and whilst the cut was not clean, she managed to rip it away until it hung limp in her hands.

She placed it beside Kili.

Then she moved around to Thorin and did the same for him, not caring that everyone was staring at her as she did it. When she came to Fili and her final braid fell into her hands, she laid it down next to him and said, "Now...I'll always be a part of you. And you'll always be a part of me."

Her hair lay uneven against her shoulders and neck, but she was done with the dagger. She tossed it aside and let it fall off of the platform and down into the depths below.

She moved away from the tables and back towards the walkway, not wanting to see them become tombs. She'd been calling them tables all this time because she couldn't face the idea of them...inside. She turned to look at Balin as she passed, offering back his Handkerchief. But he shook his head and gently pushed her hand away.

"Keep it, lass. It's got your blood, sweat and tears on it. It's yours now."

She smiled at him and nodded, before moving away and leaving the company. She wouldn't talk to them now. There was nothing to say and she had to go and get ready.

She was ready to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~AN~ So, for those of you wondering, YES, that is a real song. NO, it's actually in Scottish Gaelic ;p

And for those of you interested in what she's actually singing about: _O, chì, chì mi na mòrbheanna _translates to O, I see the great Mountains

The only difference is I took out the last stanza as I felt the other one was a much more perfect fit. And yes, I cried as much as Dru did.


	14. Home and back again

Chapter 14: Home and back again

Dru hated saying goodbyes but even with these clouds of emotions floating over her, she still felt a little ridiculous.

Leaving her mother's room proved more difficult than she thought. Their smells were beginning to fade, but...this was the last place she'd been with them...safe and sound and wrapped up in one another's arms as they had always been when they had been scared. She doubted she'd need the sheet on the journey, but had spent an extra hour awake, just breathing in their scents.

This was the place they'd felt most connected to their mother and to one another when it was needed the most. And she had to say goodbye to it.

Taking a deep breath, she secured her pouch around her waist one last time and looked at her feet.

"...thank you. For...taking care of us."

_'Are you talking to a room, Toad?'_

She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Yes, I bloody well am," she mumbled as her hand landed on the door handle, but hesitated in turning it, "it's not just a room though. It's more than that."

She sighed when she heard laughter echo around. She was being silly, but she would always be connected to this room. Good memories as well as bad.

She finally turned the handle, opened the door and stepped outside-

"Well, that's good timing!"

She jumped and made a garbled, startling noise.

Dain was standing right in front of her, his arms folded neatly and two guards stationed behind him.

Dru got her composure back and glared at him.

"Uncle Dain...please don't do that," it felt like all the hairs on her body that had been standing up at his scare suddenly went down as she allowed herself to relax, "I would very much like to leave my room without keeling over."

"Oh, aye'...and, uh, where is it exactly you're going?"

Dru knew this would be awkward. She hadn't exactly told anyone of her plans to leave today and she hated to admit she was taking the cowards way out by trying to sneak off. But after saying goodbye to her brothers and uncle and shutting herself back in their mother's room, Bilbo had come to see her. He had meant to say goodbye to her, but she forcibly invited herself along, explaining how she had to get back home. He had actually agreed, thinking it was for the best that she had someone to look after her (to which Dru actually managed a small, but real smile). He had been surprised when she'd asked him to keep it a secret from the others that she was leaving. She was hoping that she could wait outside Dale as he said his goodbyes. He hadn't understood her request but agreed anyway. Both didn't know that someone was listening in on their conversation, just outside the door.

She pulled herself back to reality when she realised she had been so lost in thought, she hadn't actually answered Dain.

"Home."

There. She kept it small, simple but to the point. She wasn't going to make up lies or give him a whole speech, because that's not who he was. He wasn't Thorin, he was Dain and he always appreciated it when she was perfectly honest with him.

He nodded and pursed his lips, deep in thought.

"Aye', I had a feeling," his hand came up to stroke thoughtfully at his beard, "and I suppose there is no way I could convince you to stay and advise your Uncle?"

She shook her head.

"No. I...I need to go home to Mam," she looked into his eyes and just hoped that for once, he wouldn't be the most stubborn one in her family, "and you've got Balin for that...he'll-he's really rather good and he'll be a massive help to you."

Dain nodded in agreement and let his hand fall away.

"Well then, there's only one thing for it," he took a step towards her and she already knew what was coming, "you young lady, better keep yourself bloody safe!"

His hands came up to her shoulders and she braced herself as his forehead connected with hers. Whilst she always appreciated the sentiment and usually a headbutt from her Uncle Dain never hurt, she had to bite down on her lip as the crown impacted more painfully than she was expecting. Of course, Dain realised this too late as he pulled away and grimaced at her.

"Oh...forgot about that," his hand moved overhead and she felt his thumb gently press against her sensitive flesh, "sorry. Good thing you've got that head of yours!"

Dru nodded and raised her own hands to take his own face in her grasp, her thumbs brushing over his cheeks.

"Thank you...Uncle, I-I know this isn't exactly ideal for us but," she tightened her jaw when she felt her lips quivering, before continuing to speak when she gained control over herself, "I'm grateful to you. For everything. For coming to help when we needed it and-well...for letting me go without a fuss."

Dain bestowed one of his rare, sweet smiles on her. His entire face softened and oh, how she'd missed that. No one ever saw him smile the way he would when no one else was around and that's one of the things he had in common with Thorin. They were formidable, strong and powerful and to the outside world, they were rather imposing figures. But then, when it was just them and family, they would unleash the most dazzling and kindest smiles.

Dru flung herself at Dain without any warning, but he was ready. Her arms came about his neck and his around her waist and they just held onto one another, both feeling the other's slight quake in their embrace.

"I'll miss you," Dru pressed a kiss against her Uncle's head, "I'll come back, but...I don't know how long I'll be gone for."

"You take your time, Dru," he returned the kiss to her bundle of curls and squeezed her extra hard, just as he'd always done, "Give my love to ya' Mam and look after yourself for me, all right?"

Dru nodded and finally, they let go of one another.

Dain was very much like Dru, in the respect he hated goodbyes. So neither really said farewell. They pulled apart and Dru took a step away, giving him a small bow.

"Oh, sod off, don't you start bowing at me!" She looked up to see his lips curl in a scowl, "that's all I bloody need!"

A genuine smile spread across her face.

"Oh, but your majesty," she put extra emphasis on his title, "it's only right that I, your humble relative should bow-"

"Dru, go boil your head!" He turned away from her and began to march away down the corridor, but not before yelling instructions over his shoulder at her, "and don't even THINK of coming back here and calling me your majesty again, all right?!"

"No, your highness!" She shouted back and whilst she felt the layers of normalcy move between them, she couldn't help it as her tears fell, "I'll make sure to tell Mam to-to start calling you that as well, so she doesn't forget!"

His departing laughter echoed around her and she shut her eyes, trying to imprint the sound on her memory. Just holding onto it for a little while longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, you think you may be very quiet and that when you sneak we don't know you're there, but truthfully, we always know you're there."

Dru stopped in her tracks and took a breath to calm her beating heart.

She'd always made it without anyone else noticing her. Or, so she'd thought.

"The night back in Bilbo's house? Bifur told me later he'd seen you outside, hobbling about after you kicked a bench," Balin's voice sounded more amused than annoyed, "but since no one asked him about it, he never told...well, until the other night when you were asleep. He was so worried about you, he told us. Thought it might brighten our spirits."

Dru slowly turned around to face him, watching as he pushed himself up off his seat and walked towards her, his hands clasped behind his back in his familiar pose.

"So...a little birdie told me you'll be heading off?"

Dru winced and cursed quietly. Of course they'd know and of course, Balin would be the first to confront her about it. She swallowed down her pride and looked at him.

"I have to go home, Bal'."

He nodded and stopped walking, standing a few feet away from her. He still looked tired and worn, but there was...relief there. Whilst they had a long way to go in rebuilding Erebor, the most difficult part was over.

"Are you sure about this, lass? This is as much your home as it is your Mother's and once word spreads-" She held up her hand to silence him.

"I know...I know word will have already started to spread and news-news will have reached her before I get there but...I can't let her be alone. Not for this."

Balin unclasped his hands from behind his back and held them out to her, his palms facing towards the sky. She slipped her hands into his and looked between them, unsure of what else to say.

"I understand. Aye', I do. But I'll be following close behind you, Lass. Not even a month, I promise," his fingers brushed over her knuckles, careful of the small cuts and bruises she still had on her skin, "someone needs to start organising the _Kazut_ and safest passages and...well, there will be a few of my affairs and estate to tend to."

Finally, they looked back at one another and Dru couldn't hold back anymore, her hands moving up along his arms and pulling him towards her.

"I'm glad you were here," Dru sniffed as she pressed herself against his shoulder, "and I'm glad you're here for Dain. He'll need you and he'll listen to you."

Balin's hands moved to her back and he gave her a few, comforting pats that had her rolling her eyes. Sometimes, he really did feel like another Uncle, though one unsure of how to handle her at times.

A thought struck her and she turned her head slightly to lean her chin against his shoulder.

"Do the others know?"

Balin sighed and let his arms fall back, his hands clasping her gently around her forearms.

"I think it's best you go see them, Lass. They're waiting."

She groaned and pressed her face into the fabric of his coat, though he clearly heard her muffled exclamation.

"Oh, bollocks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Balin had left her to go fetch Bilbo, ensuring he didn't get lost by taking a wrong turn down the incorrect corridor or flight of stairs. Leaving Dru on her own to face the music.

It hadn't really taken her that long to find them.

They were all hovering in their familiar pairs or small groups by the entrance, though Dru counted only eight. She took another count as she stepped towards a shadowy alcove and-

"Are ye' sure?"

She jumped for the second time that morning and whirled around to find Dwalin staring down at her, his arms folded across his wide chest.

"Bloody Mahal, people need to STOP doing that!" She growled and glared up at him, though he seemed unfazed by her sudden proclamation and took a step closer to her, his arms unfolding and settling down by his sides.

"Are ye' really sure you want to do this?"

Her glare softened and she nodded, unable to tell him she was leaving him. So she did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She raised her arms out towards him and silently asked him to pick her up.

He immediately went to her, his arms looping around her back and easily picking her up until her feet hovered a few inches off of the floor. Her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders and she wanted to stay then. She wanted to stay safe in his arms, never being put down.

She felt his shoulders tremble and a quiet noise escaped his lips and she whispered close to his ear, "Please don't cry Uncle Dwa', you make it so hard for me to not cry."

He didn't reply but buried his own face into the mass of curls she'd carefully cut away at the night before, everything now neatened and laying just above her shoulders. She let him cry against her for a few moments and felt her own tears fall again, though her own seemed more controlled than Dwalin's. That surprised her.

He finally put her back down on the ground but maintained his hold on her. Her hands rubbed soothing circles on top of his back and she was half tempted to make 'shushing' noises but had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate it.

"Dwa'...you have to let me go now."

"Not yet," she heard him whisper and he paused for a moment before confessing, "at least, wait until I've stopped crying. This lot will never let me live it down."

'_We'll never let him live it down!'_

She bit down on her lip to stop the wide smile that threatened to break when Fili's voice sounded in her mind and she could actually, picture his amused grin at the sight of Dwalin crying.

After a few moments more, Dwalin pulled away and moved back into the shadows, his tears obscured by the darkness. She turned away from him and moved along to the groups, giving him time to compose himself more.

Ori was the first to step in front of her.

"Druili," he didn't know where to look, nor did he seem to know how to say farewell to her, "I-I never said how much I admired you. I-I don't know what we would have done without you."

Dru felt a pang in her chest as he said this, because to her, maybe if she hadn't been there, things would have been different. Maybe if she'd tried harder...

She cut off her own thoughts by just concentrating on the male in front of her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and made him look into her own eyes.

"Ori, keep writing. I want to read EVERYTHING," she leant forward to place a small kiss against his cheek, "I want to read it all, from the very beginning. I want my own book, signed personally by you."

He smiled at her and brushed back her hair, tucking it as best he could behind her ear.

"I'll let you read it first. I promise."

He let her go as his brother moved forward and his hands automatically captured hers, bringing them close to his face and placing a kiss against each of her fingers.

"Oh Dori, you're such a gentleman," she couldn't help the breathless laugh as he stopped and held her hands between them, afraid to let her go, "I wish we'd talked more and I wish I could have some more of your delicious tea."

"When you come back, I'll make you an extra special blend, summer berries," he let her fingers slip from his and didn't hide his tears as they fell down his round cheeks.

She didn't have the heart to tell him she didn't know when she'd be back but did say she looked forward to it.

Nori stepped in front of her and before she could say anything, he grabbed her hand in his and shoved something small and metal into her palm.

"Keep it. Remember me whenever you look at your beautiful face."

Dru was stunned. He'd never said anything so complimentary to her, nor really anything nice. The memory of his cheeky comment before she realised Bilbo had braided her hair flowed into her mind and she smiled up at him, her hand clasping around the small mirror he had given her.

"I could never forget you, Nori," he seemed to put up with the kiss she planted firmly on his cheek, though she could have sworn she saw a watery sheen in his eyes. She tucked the mirror into the pouch at her hip and sealed it shut, ensuring she didn't lose her precious gift.

She moved aside to find Gloin and Oin standing before her, both unsure of how to approach her. She placed her hand on Gloin's shoulder and remembered his son.

"Your lad...Gimli...when I return, I hope to meet him," she took a breath to stop her voice shaking, "because I'm going to tell him how wonderful his father was. What a great warrior we had and...how tight he was with his money."

His short bark of laughter made her smile again and she could say no more to him. She truly wished she'd talked more with the company and gotten to know them better as individuals.

But when she moved to Oin, those worried and uncertain feelings fled. Without pausing, her arms wrapped around him and he stumbled back in surprise, his arms grabbing on to her, more for support encase she fell.

Dru's tears came again and she remembered just what he had done for her. For Kili.

"I never thanked you...for Lake-town, I never-never properly thanked you for helping him or us," she felt herself sob again and pulled back to look up into his face, "you-you were wonderful."

Oin did not stop his own tears as they fell, but gently pushed her away and turned his back as he tried to control himself. Apparently, he didn't handle emotions as well as Dwalin.

_'That was...interesting.'_

She knew that if Kili could have thanked him himself, he would have done.

She finally came to Bofur, who without invitation, began to dab at her cheek with a handkerchief she had never seen before. He winked at her as he lingered by her lips, his thumb brushing just where her beard started on her cheek. It felt very...intimate.

"Bofur, where did you get that?"

He pulled the handkerchief away and looked at it as though he hadn't really noticed it before, though she saw the mischief dancing in his eyes.

"That would be telling," he leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered, "I have to have some secrets."

She sighed and leant closer to him, intending to place a kiss against his cheek.

So she actually let out a small squawk of surprise when his lips found hers and pressed down quickly, before pulling away and looking particularly smug with himself.

_'Oi!'_

"Bofur!" Dru stepped back and covered her mouth, both in shock and to hide her wide smile at Fili and Kili's undignified protest.

Bofur merely shrugged his shoulders and looked unbothered.

"Had to take my opportunity, never know when I'll get the chance again."

She dropped her hand and let her smile shine out.

"Bofur, you are going to make someone a very happy wife some day."

As she stepped away, she could still hear Fili and Kili's grumbling of protest in her mind and thought of how they had 'protected her' down by the stream, all those months ago.

She felt two hands encircle her waist and gasped in surprise as she was tugged up and off the ground, a familiar embrace from one of her closest.

"Bombur!" She wiggled about and tried to look at him over her shoulder, "Bombur, turn me around so I can see you!"

Without even putting her down, he released his grip enough and turned her about until her side was pressed against his front and her arms came around his shoulders.

"Oh, my Bombur," she leant her head against his shoulder and inhaled the scent of his baking aroma, "I'm going to miss you...and your cooking...and your mad fighting skills and-and-"

"And my ravishing good looks?"

Dru let out a soft chuckle and snuggled in deeper to him. The comforting scents of fresh bread wafted in through her nose and it made her hunger for home more than food.

When he twisted her about and put her back down, she was set in front of Bifur. She'd noticed him at the funeral, but she hadn't really been seeing anyone else other than those that were gone and so she felt extra bad when she noticed he was missing one of his accessories.

"Bifur!" She exclaimed in wonder and looked at the scar in his head, "Bifur...your-your axe has gone!"

He huffed out a laugh and surprised her, even more, when he spoke to her, but in normal tongue rather than Khuzdul.

"Aye', and good bloody job too," he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes as he said, "I was hoping you'd get better at the second language, but alas...some people are just more suited to the important words."

She actually smiled at him again and her hands rested on top of his wrists, holding on as she watched a small spark light up behind his eyes.

"Yer' the bravest female I've ever had the privilege to travel and fight with. Ye've got a fire burning deep within you that no one can extinguish. Brighter and hotter than any of the forges here. Don't you ever forget that ya' hear me?"

Dru nodded.

"I do...thank you, Bifur," she reached forward to tug at his shoulder, "come here."

She placed her last kiss against the side of his cheek, feeling how warm his face felt beneath her palm.

When she finally stepped away, they were all there. Watching her and waiting for her to say something else. The words stuck in her throat as she looked at them.

There just was not something right about only seeing nine of them.

But whilst they had tears in their eyes, they were smiling at her. No pity. Just love. They were not just her friends. They were her Kin. Her family.

Dru began to sniffle again and took a step backwards.

"Don't follow me out, ok. Goodbye, my boys," she put her hands to her mouth and blew them all a parting kiss, "My brave-brave boys."

She turned on her heel, walked out of the entrance and marched down the pathway, her tears falling down her cheeks and into her beard. She was sure she'd need to squeeze out all the liquid that had gathered in there that day.

She found Gandalf waiting for her on the other side of the bridge, a horse and two ponies waiting with him.

"Druili, so glad you decided to come," he stepped aside and held out the reins to her pony, "this pony I believe is called Marigold and I've been told she likes carrots, so we'll have to pop into Dale and see if we can procure some for our journey."

_'Count on Gandalf to make everything normal.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bilbo had not taken as long as she had to say goodbye. She'd sat on her pony and trotted away a few paces, unable to listen to his own farewells. She'd only just dried her tears and really didn't want to set herself off again. When he joined them and mounted his own pony, she couldn't help but give one last glance over her shoulder. They were all still waiting there, smiling and watching them leave.

She tore her gaze away and kept her head low as they walked away from the place they'd spent what felt like a lifetime trying to get to. They had won back Erebor for their own people to have a home again. But Dru did not know if she could ever look at this place and not see death around every corner.

Dale was busy. People were bustling about everywhere, tending to the injured and helping whoever needed it. These people who had lost everything, but reclaimed a town in which they could rebuild and restore themselves and start anew...these people, Dru envied. They had lost everything. And most had lost family, but they were there for one another. For them, they had found a place to call home.

The three companions were greeted joyously, most offering Gandalf whatever they could give him to pay for how he helped them in the battle.

Dru did not want to be rude, but she never talked. She kept her eyes low and to her pony and merely shook her head if someone spoke to her. She still felt a deep sense of shame for the way they had been cast aside by her Uncle when he was not well. He had righted his wrongs when he led the battle, but she continuously questioned every small detail of what had happened.

Would events have been different had the sickness not taken hold of him? If they had banded together from the start, the townsfolk, the elves and the dwarves...would they still be alive?

Dru's mind began to cloud over again with the dark thoughts, but before they could form and send her spiralling down into a quiet depression, her pony stopped.

And a small warm hand came to cover her own.

She finally tore herself away from her ponies mane and was confronted by a sweet, round face, with the softest and cheeriest blue-green eyes, she was so familiar with.

"I'm glad you came to say goodbye," Tilda smiled at her and moved her other hand to gently grab at a lock of Dru's hair, "and your hair looks very pretty like this."

Dru felt the wall she'd built up come tumbling down again and she grasped ahold of Tilda's tiny shoulders and sobbed anew.

"Thank you, Tilly," she managed to get out between sobs, "I'm glad...I'm glad you're you. Do you remember I told you? Don't EVER let anyone change you."

Whilst it was rather awkward trying not to fall off of her seat, she managed to lean herself enough to give Tilda one last, BIG hug. She smoothed the girl's hair down and shut her eyes tightly, as she took in one, deep breath through her nose.

"Tilda, you know what you smell like?" Dru couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped her, almost hidden amongst her hiccups, "you smell like the sea and strawberries. It's an interesting combination."

She also smelled like smoke and fire, but Dru didn't feel it necessary to point those scents out. They'd fade over time, but the others wouldn't. They were decidedly a 'Tilda' smell.

She felt Tilda begin to shake in her arms and for a moment, she didn't want to go. She wanted to do so many things: stay with Tilda, run away from all her overwhelming emotions of this little girl and even pick Tilda up and take her with her. But she knew that she had to keep saying goodbye. Even if it was hurting her.

"I'll miss you," Tilda turned her head and placed a small kiss against Dru's cheek before pulling away to look at her, "you-you're my hero. You're better than any Princess I could have ever met."

Dru wiped her nose on the back of her hand and pulled away, trying to physically distance herself from Tilda, for fear, she would really never let her go.

"I'll miss you too. And-and keep fighting! I want to come back one day and see how well you fight!"

Since both girls were still clasping tightly onto one another's hands and sobbing uncontrollably without any signs of stopping (or letting go), Sigrid chose this moment to step forward and gently pry her little sister off of Dru (though Dru admittedly was holding on just as tight), before bestowing one sad, sweet smile of her own at Dru.

There weren't many words the two could say that hadn't already been said. But Dru remembered all she had done for her the day before and reached out to quickly squeeze Sigrid's shoulder before she could walk away.

"Thank you, truly," Dru meant it with every fibre of her being. This strong, brave girl was not a girl at all. She'd seen and done so much to keep her little sister safe and Dru felt like if she could sit down with her, she'd find they had a lot more in common than she first thought. But time is unfortunately short.

Sigrid gave her a small, polite nod before moving away. When Dru's eyes made to follow her, she realised that it wasn't just those two that had come to say goodbye to her.

The quiet, somewhat stubborn boy she'd first met in Lake-town stood before her and she couldn't help but give a shaky laugh. When he stepped towards her, his hand extended as if she should shake it, but she smacked it away before pulling him in close to her, grasping his face in his hands and planting a large kiss against his forehead. She pulled away to look into his shocked and slightly red face.

"And you...you were remarkably brave. In the face of great danger, you ran into the fire to help your father and Tilda told me of your heroics during the fight," she butted her forehead against his own, albeit more gently than she'd ever done before, "you Bain...you are a true warrior. I am so proud that I got to know you."

Whilst she may have just called him a warrior, he was doing a very good impression of an awkward young boy who'd just been compliment by a woman years older than him. He finally seemed to regain some composure and power of speech as he said, "You-you're wonderful. You did a wonderful job in protecting us and-and thank you."

He seemed to prise himself away from her quicker than she had seen him move, even when he'd left the boat to go and join his father fighting against a fire-breathing dragon.

Speaking of which-

"I hear you've been teaching my youngest some colourful new phrases."

Bard suddenly appeared on her other side and she whipped around to look at him, expecting to see his usually calm features marred by anger.

But she was only greeted with a smile and soft, kind eyes. What surprised her the most, however, was when both his hands came up and held her face in such a show of tenderness, she gasped.

"We won that day...but we all seemed to have lost a great deal in the process. But no matter where you go, now you'll never be alone."

He let go of her face and pulled away far enough to reach into his coat pocket. He carefully pulled out a small, square piece of fabric, that to Dru looked like an old, dirty and torn piece of patchwork. It seemed to have escaped the blaze of Lake-town just barely, it's edges singed.

Bard grabbed one of her hands and pressed it into her palm, closing her fingers around it and holding tight as he continued.

"This was made by my wife long ago."

Dru immediately tried to pull her hand away and protest, "I can't take this, Bard-"

"You saved my children's life. She would want you to have this. I want you to have it," he leant in close to whisper next to her ear, "We may only be men and Dwarves, but to my children and I...you are and always will be part of us."

He let go of her hand as he pulled back and Dru protested no more. She brought her fist up to her chest and nodded at him, feeling hot and sticky tears fall even more. She wiped at them furiously with the back of her other hand and grimaced.

"Bard...could I trouble you for some water? I have a feeling I'm going to need more than I brought with me if I carry on like this."

Bard smiled at her.

"Certainly," he suddenly turned from her and signalled for someone to move forward, "load them up, they're ready!"

She watched in bemusement as a group of five moved forward and suddenly began to load up not only her pony but Bilbo and Gandalf's likewise.

She could smell food and her stomach growled in appreciation, though she already thought that her Uncle had provided enough.

"I don't-I don't understand-" she stuttered and turned to Gandalf for an explanation when he chuckled in his usual amused way.

"Gifts. A few provisions here and there."

"We have a long walk ahead of us. Well, walk and trot," Bilbo looked just as uncomfortable on his pony now as he did when they'd first thrown him back on one when leaving the Shire. When Fili and Kili had literally lifted him onto it.

_'Don't start crying again, Piglet. You'll flood the place!'_

Only Gandalf noticed her little chuckle that seemed to pop out of nowhere, but said nothing and turned back to thanking everyone.

"This will keep you in your journey ahead. Safe travels, my friends," Bard stepped away from them again and moved back towards his family.

Dru was thankful that they had been spared the devastation that she and many others were feeling. Their family was complete and together they could rebuild their lives.

Just as she had done with her own kin, she blew them a parting kiss before getting her pony to trot onwards.

She thought of Bard's words and kindness and realised that she wasn't looking forward to the journey as much as she had done when she had followed her brothers out the door all those months ago. The only thing she was looking forward to was the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks passed in a strange daze of sudden dawning and moments of pure and utter despair for Dru. Some days and nights, she would stop for hours and just...watch the sky or look at the passing landscape around her. And other days, she found herself sobbing uncontrollably, purposefully distancing herself from Gandalf and Bilbo when they tried to press her and engage her in conversation. Sometimes, she rode onwards with such fury, she'd wait for hours for them to catch up, but other times she would dawdle behind, feeling as though she were tied to Erebor by invisible strings and they were pulling her back.

She didn't mind travelling with Gandalf and Bilbo. When she wanted to talk or just listen to their conversations, she would happily join them. When they realised that pushing her to see if she was 'all right' was not the correct way of looking out for her, they eventually gave her space when she needed it.

The only part of the journey that had bothered her was five weeks into their walk and the sickness had begun. She would stop, slide off her pony (or sometimes just lean over) and empty whatever lay in her stomach from that morning or night before. It hadn't bothered her that much at first, she merely thought she was exhausted and everything was finally catching up with her tired body.

But on the fifth day of doing this, when she'd landed in the dirt awkwardly and her hands and knees accidentally got covered in her own vomit, did she do the Maths in her head. And she screamed and sobbed so loud, that Gandalf had told Bilbo that they would stop there for the day and night. Dru needed it.

Bilbo had wondered about hurriedly, preparing a fire, cooking the food and even undoing the bedrolls they'd been given. He also just wanted to give her some privacy with Gandalf as he seemed to be talking with her about something very important. He did NOT eavesdrop (Hobbits never eavesdrop), but he had picked up on a few sentences and comments that did confuse him a lot.

Gandalf had asked Dru if she was sure about her 'state' and she had said she was. He'd also asked her if she was sure she'd still wanted to travel onward, questioning whether she'd be able to handle the pony in her later stages. He hadn't begged her to turn back but promised he'd do his best to protect her until they reached the Shire. There, he would part from Bilbo and at her urging, herself as well. She'd made the journey well enough the first time on her own and she knew what parts to avoid and what roads to take.

Finally, when they settled in for the night, Gandalf had brewed Dru a tea that he not only insisted she drink all in one go but that she'd be getting it every evening from that point on. It wasn't the most appetising drink, but then she didn't want to argue with what was good for her. What would be good for them.

As the weeks slipped passed into months and there the journey continued, Gandalf couldn't help but spend days smiling about the situation. Dru wouldn't cry as much as she had done when they set off and he would catch the glimpses of her when she thought no one was looking. The way she smiled suddenly as if something amusing had entered her thoughts or the way her hand clutched at her belly and rested there, protectively and pondering.

It was even more amusing that Bilbo hadn't seemed to catch on. Even when she began to combine the food they had or caught, complaining that she couldn't eat the rabbit stew with strawberries or pomegranates. There were days when she seemed extremely tired and Gandalf would ride beside her, ensuring she didn't fall off as she slept as they rode.

Even with all her time up on the horse, she began to start getting the tell-tale aches and pains. Her back hurt, her hips hurt (to the point she began to ride side saddle some days) and her hands and feet began to swell. The plus side of the latter being, when they rested for the evening, Gandalf volunteered Bilbo to massage her feet. He did protest a little bit, but actually, Dru found him more than willing to be close to her. Dwarves may have been known to be excellent at massages, but Bilbo himself actually seemed to have a knack for it. He took pride in knowing he could get her to relax and smile as he told her stories from his childhood.

And yet, he still didn't know. Her belly, of course, was the biggest tell and grew substantially. But Bilbo had no idea, nor did he question her stomach. If he did notice it, he was polite enough to not ask about it, but then, she had been scoffing A LOT more food on their return journey than he'd seen her eat anywhere.

So of course, Gandalf was highly amused, much to the indignation of both Bilbo and Dru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had come. Over rivers and roads they had travelled together and towns they had settled into for a few days and eaten good, hearty meals. They had gone through forests, hidden caves and encountered many on their way. But they were now at the borders of the Shire and it was time.

Bilbo had clambered down from his pony and taking what he could off, let it gamble away and waved it off with a sad smile. She'd remembered watching him the night he thought no one had seen and observed the way he had snuck his old horse Myrtle an apple. For someone who claimed to not like riding ponies, he did seem awfully fond of them.

She didn't slide off of her own pony to say goodbye to him, though she wished nothing more than to be able to hold him close to her one last time. To be honest, it wasn't getting down that was the hard part, it was getting back onto her pony that was the difficult (and rather embarrassing) challenge.

She'd actually thrown a bag of lentils at Gandalf when he had the audacity to laugh as she attempted to clamber up without help.

So she brought her pony alongside him and smiled down at him.

"Well, Mr Baggins," she looked around them at the bountiful trees that had bloomed as if waiting for their arrival, "you're home again. Back to being respectable and a well-mannered hobbit."

Bilbo actually laughed and shook his head, "I think my respectability will be somewhat diminished if not dissipated completely."

They smiled at one another for a few heartbeats, before she leant over as best she could and grabbed the back of his head, guiding him to her. Her lips pressed against his cheek and she inhaled deeply that wonderful, definitive Hobbit smell.

Freshly dug dirt and pipe tobacco.

"I'll be around for that tea sometime," she pulled away very reluctantly, and could see his own eyes fill with tears, "I'm hoping you make some great pie."

Before she had a chance to slip her hand out of his hair, he grabbed her wrist and placed a very sweet kiss against her palm.

"You are invited to every meal. Even second breakfast."

"Thank you...Bilbo, thank you."

"For what?" He had a feeling it wasn't just for the invite.

"For being a friend."

They looked into one another's eyes and Bilbo knew that she didn't just mean that for her. She meant it for Thorin and all the times he had proved just as loyal to him as anyone else.

Finally, he let her go and she turned her pony back to trot away, towards the wizard who was smoking his pipe beneath a tree, pretending he hadn't been watching or listening to the couple.

"It's a long journey ahead. Rest up. Eat well. And try not to start any fights," Gandalf glanced at her and she saw that little twinkle in his eye. She couldn't help but tease him, one last time.

"I make no promises. You know trouble seems to find me more often than I find it."

Dru knew that was a lie. She would rest when she could eat as much as she could and avoid any danger that was set in her path. She would do nothing to endanger the precious life she carried in her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazut - Caravan or Wagon


	15. Kiluz or the Kindness of Hobbits

Chapter 15: Kiluz or The Kindness of Hobbits

The wagon came to a sudden stop and Dru sat bolt upright from her nap, looking around her eagerly.

"Here ya' go love, just as promised," Herbert turned around in his seat and bestowed on her his friendly smile that had won her over the first time they'd met, "now you know what the missus said: you go straight home, put your feet up and have a good meal."

The missus in question was his wife Dorithia, who Dru had mistaken to be any other old woman with usual cheeriness and perhaps a kind heart. What she was in fact, was a matriarch of a large Hobbit family, who'd taken one look at Dru and put her in her place.

After leaving Bilbo and Gandalf at the Borders, she'd chosen to stay close to the edges, watching Bilbo for a bit as he continued home. Everything had seemed fine and he even had a large number of people outside of his house, Dru believing them to be well-wishers who expected him home.

She'd had to hurriedly leave him when she felt the familiar pains in her stomach, quickly diverting away from the large crowd to slide off her pony and vomit behind a bush.

Unfortunately, the mulberry bush was actually part of a piece of property and had been currently attended to by Dorithia, who had startled Dru so badly, she'd missed her footing and almost skidded headlong into the bush. She was saved by desperately clutching into the lower branches in her half bent, half-fallen position.

_"Well, bless my stars," the woman stepped away from her bush with a pair of scissors held almost threateningly out at Dru, "and just who do you think you are, coming over here and relieving yourself in my prize-winning berry bushes?!"_

_Usually, Dry would have bristled at this and said some choice words back that may have turned the Hobbit's hair a delightful blue from the sheer shock, but as it was, Dru wasn't feeling particularly in a 'snappy' mood. She was concentrating on the roll in her stomach._

_"I'm-I'm so sorry-" another portion of her breakfast came up and she spat it out in the same place as before, though this time she was careful not to let it splash and land on the woman's bare feet. She was sure she'd made worst first impressions before._

_The woman waited for Dru to finish vomiting before she continued._

_"Are you ill? Contagious?"_

_Dru took a few deep breaths and managed to pull herself back up and away, careful not to slip up and land in her own mess. She moved around the bush and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as she waved her free hand at her bulging belly._

_"I don't think you can catch what I've got."_

_The woman arched her brow in surprise before turning an accusing eye on Dru again as if she could somehow be faking her present nature._

_"And what are you doing in these parts in your condition? You should be at home, resting."_

_Dru sighed, having received this question a lot from strangers and passers-by in the last few weeks that her belly really showed. She'd learnt to stop being upset about 'nosy' people and learned that some were just generally curious._

_"I'm on my way home to see my mother in Ered Luin."_

_Dorithia finally lowered the scissors in her hand and tucked them into the waistband of her belt. Apparently, Dru was no longer a threat, but she still felt like she was being eyed up for possible spying._

_"The Blue Mountains?" Dru nodded in response, "Oh aye'. Where's your husband to take care of you? Leaving you in this state and alone!"_

_Dru bristled at the slur against Fili, though she bit down on her anger before she said anything. Dorithia had not missed it though and took a hesitant step backwards, waiting for the bite of Dru's anger._

_Dru sniffled when she thought of the words to say to this woman. She didn't want her to know everything that had happened and she certainly couldn't tell her she was an unwed Dwarrowdam, travelling alone and heavenly pregnant. She'd probably have a heart attack in her old age!_

_She also didn't really see how it was any of this woman's business, but at the same time, she felt she owed it to her. She had just vomited into her mulberry bush._

_"He's-he's gone to his forefathers," Dru hastily looked away when she felt her eyes prickle with tears. She looked back when Dorithia let out a loud gasp._

_"Oh...Oh, I'm sorry love," Dru noticed Dorithia's sincere apology and her entire demeanour go from suspicion to acceptance, "Me and my bloody big mouth. Come on, come sit down and help me finish this tea."_

_The woman moved away from her and Dru suddenly caught a whiff of the contents before she even saw the table. Freshly brewed tea, summer fruits and sweet, whipped cream. Despite having just felt very nauseous and indeed vomited a lot of her breakfast away, she did feel hungry again. And yet, she hesitated._

_"I'm sorry. I-I don't even know your name," Dru bowed her head low, hoping it was still polite as she could no longer bend herself over fully as she usually did, "My name's Druili-"_

_"Dorithia. No need for last names OR formalities here yet. You do not have to tell me anything and I don't have to tell you. Tea is more important. Now sit."_

_Dru straightened up and felt her legs carry her carefully forward, whilst her mind whirled around at just how this woman was talking to her like...someone she knew._

_And so it was, that not ten minutes later, after scoffing down a great portion of Strawberries and Blueberries (though declining the tea), Dru had told Dorithia what had brought her here. Or, a very watered-down version of what had happened._

_Dorithia had listened intently, smoking on her pipe that Dru wished she herself could have had a go on though she knew it wouldn't be good for the babe in her._

_"I remember seeing a few of them...a couple passed through the green dragon and caused a ruckus amongst the younger lasses the night before."_

_Dru chuckled, already knowing who she was describing._

_"I think...I think that was my family," she chose her words carefully, "they were the youngest of our group and both were handsome. I also have a feeling that one of them would have flirted with every single female that caught his eye that night."_

_Dorithia nodded and blew out a small ring of smoke._

_"And which one was your young man?"_

_Her smile lit up when Fili's face flooded her mind, playfully pouting at her so she could describe him. She also thought he may have liked being called 'Young man' to someone who looked no more than a few years his senior._

_"Blonde hair. Braided moustache," she pointed to her lip and retraced where it would have laid on his face, "beautiful blue eyes...very handsome, wonderful smile."_

_Dru felt her tears too late to stop them and quickly looked down at the full cup in front of her._

_"I'm sorry."_

_A hand appeared in her vision and she was surprised by the firm if reassuring pat against her wrist. She looked back up at Dorithia' open expression of understanding._

_"Don't apologise for showing your love, sweetheart. We all go through hard times in our lives," she pulled away again and stuck her pipe back into her mouth, "just wait until you pop that bairn out, they'll keep you busy."_

_Dru sniffed and tried desperately to stop herself from crying more than she should. She'd been paranoid about getting permanent puffy eyes and could hear Kili's teasing tones whenever she happened to chance a look at her reflection in places._

_Puff, puff, blow. Dorithia was stuck in her thoughts and it almost looked like she was forgetting Dru was her tea companion, the smoke coming off of her pipe reminding Dru of a chimney. And then, she spoke and Dru listened and hung on every word._

_"Life is...not always fair. Our youngest Martha lost her wee lad during a terrible fever. The prettiest and kindest lad in the entire Shire. Death comes to us all. Some sooner than others and sometimes to those that deserve to live more than others should," she finally looked at Dru, her piercing brown eyes sizing her up, "but that's not for us to decide. What we must do is go on and continue to live. It's what we must do and we owe it to our loved ones."_

_Dru squinted as if trying to figure out WHERE exactly she'd heard these words before and who this woman reminded her of. And then, as she puffed out another ring, it hit her._

_"You...do you happen to know Gandalf?"_

_Dorithia scowled._

_"That old wizard that brings the fireworks?! Bah!" She pulled her pipe away from her mouth as if it had a bad taste and leant forward to take up her teacup instead, "None of that frivolity for me anymore. Too noisy and too much 'morning after the mead' excuses. I'm too old for that nonsense anymore."_

_Dru couldn't help but laugh. A genuine laugh. It just...it made her giggle and it was a very strange, almost foreign feeling in her chest. But it felt good._

_Dorithia didn't seem to notice anything amiss with Dru's sudden amusement but placed her pipe down on her table as she picked up her cup and began a different course of conversation (one that Dru had felt coming)._

_"So...how far do you have left?"_

_"Ered Luin is just-"_

_"I know where it is, girl. What I'm asking is, how far do you have to go?"_

_Dru pouted and thought for a bit._

_"If I keep riding as I am now, I'll be home in a week or so. Depending on if I want to stay in the same Inn as before or camp out under the stars-"_

_The teacup that had been poised halfway to Dorithia's lips suddenly clattered down against the table so suddenly, that Dru startled and she clutched at her bump automatically._

_Dorithia's glare was very reminiscent of Dis' and Dru felt for a moment if this was something that all mother's had in common. 'The Glare', that could send a chill down the spine of any enemy. Dru felt ready to take a verbal bashing._

_But Dorithia didn't move. The only indication that she hadn't frozen in place was her blinking and sharp inhales through her nose. She was just...staring at Dru and Dru felt compelled to look away after a while, staring at her teacup in front of her. What had she done wrong?_

_"Mmm-hmm."_

_She eventually looked up at Dorithia' penetrating stare at her small muttering and watched as the woman suddenly stood up and nodded at Dru, as if she had been holding a silent conversation._

_"Wait here," was her parting comment before she turned and walked back into her small house._

_'That was...terrifyingly like Mam.'_

_"You're bloody telling me, I was on the receiving end of it," Dru took deep breaths to calm herself again, trying to get her mind onto something else that wasn't Dorithia' terrifying and imposing figure._

_So when she felt a small 'Pop!' in her belly, she placed her hand over where it had come from. Fili's voice appeared in her head again._

_'That's us. You and I.'_

_'Pop!'_

_Dru let out a shaky laugh and hastily fought back any tears that threatened to spill._

_"All right, little one," she rubbed soothing circles against her flesh, hoping the babe within enjoyed the sentiment, "I'm all right."_

_Dru actually sat happily by herself for a few minutes, content in just rubbing her belly and talking to either the babe or the voices of those who had not left her. She did, however, contemplate leaving Dorithia before the woman came back out, but Dru found herself worrying about the woman's wrath if she was caught._

_Eventually, she came back out of her house, though this time, she was not alone. Another elder man appeared behind her, in dirtied trousers but a clean shirt and a gardener's hat._

_He was looking amused as he exited the house, but when he caught sight of Dru, his eyes widened._

_"And here I thought you were just pulling my leg!" He immediately removed his hat and smoothed out his hair, before giving a low bow to Dru, "I thought she was having me on when she said there was a Dwarf having tea in our garden!"_

_Whilst he sounded amused, Dru couldn't help but flush at the way he bowed low to her as if she had garnered a great amount of respect._

_"You-you don't have to bow," she startled forward so suddenly her belly bumped into the table and a few of the contents were messed about, "Bollocks! Sorry!"_

_Dru stood up quickly and tried to clean and re-arrange everything the way it was before, putting the spilt fruit back in the bowl and moving cups and saucers about to avoid anymore overflowing tea. She missed the amused look the couple shared._

_Dorithia' hands appeared again and gently slapped Dru on the knuckles, which DEFINITELY reminded her of her mother._

_"Leave it, you're the guest and you need to rest. How long have you been on that horse today?" She began to tidy the stuff away and pulled a tea cloth from the pockets of her skirt, mopping up any liquid around the cutlery._

_Herbert took this moment to sit down in the empty space between them, waiting for Dru to answer. She slowly seated herself back down, holding on to her belly to make sure there were no more accidental 'bumps'._

_"Since sunrise. We had to walk our friend to the border-"_

_"That Baggins fella'? Heard all about him. Left with a band of your lot over a year ago and turns up on the very day his-" Herbert was cut off when Dorithia swiped at the back of his head with her tea cloth._

_"None of that gossip, I won't abide it! And don't say 'your lot' in present company, you twit!"_

_Herbert was immediately mollified and turned to Dru, very sheepish._

_"Yes, dear," he smiled at Dru and she felt herself instantly relax, "So, Ms Uh-"_

_"Dru. Druili Dagmar Wolfsbane, but...please call me Dru."_

_"Dru," in a very un-Hobbit sign of greeting, he offered her his hand (which she took) and shook it gently, "I'm Herbert and you've met my Doris-"_

_He missed the scowl his wife threw him and Dru had to bite down on her lip to stop herself smirking._

_"-and she tells me you've got quite a long way to travel."_

_"Just to Ered Luin. And...I shouldn't be keeping you if you're busy," she looked between the two of them, feeling as though they were about to start asking some very personal questions, "but if you can point me in the direction of the quickest road out again, I'll be out of your hair soon."_

_"Nonsense. We need to get to know each other better now we're going to be travelling companions," Herbert casually reached for a blueberry from the bowl and tossed it into his mouth._

_Dru had to blink at him a couple of times, not knowing if she'd heard him right._

_"...I beg ya' pardon?"_

_"Of all the bushes you picked, you picked the one that's most convenient to ya'," Dorithia finally settled herself back down into her seat and looked at her husband, "Well Herb', you best prepare her for the journey. You know what that wagon is like."_

_"What wagon?" Dru interjected and looked between the two, though they seemed to be ignoring her questions._

_"Old Betsy isn't quite what she used to be. It's not going to be a haven, but it'll be a damned sight more comfortable in the back of that for you, than on that pony of yours," he looked over her shoulder where she'd left Marigold, who was happily munching away on some of the foliage in their garden, "be right back, I best point her in the direction of somewhere that's not the prize-winning buttercups."_

_Herbert left them then and Dru looked pointedly at Dorithia._

_"You don't have to give me the wagon, I just need a ride to-"_

_"I insist. I don't know where exactly you're going, but you can't continue like that. And if I didn't need Herbert here, I'd make him take you all the way to your mother's front step and make sure you got in safe and sound. But, the borders of your town will do?"_

_"Well, yes, but-"_

_"Then it's settled. You two work out the fee, I'll go and get you a bag ready. Unless you want to stay the night?" Dorithia didn't seem to make a move in going back to her house and packing, instead took up her pipe again and began to fill it up from her tobacco box._

_Dru shook her head._

_"I'm not really supposed to be IN the Shire and I think my friend would have a problem if I stayed and didn't tell him, "she paused as she thought of something she'd heard about Hobbits, "it's rather surprising. The last time we were here, 'my lot'" she smirked as Herbert came back over from settling Marigold, "We weren't really...welcomed?"_

_"I bet it was that bloody Lobelia getting her pointy nose stuck in where it doesn't belong. She's got a nasty stick up her arse and doesn't abide 'strangers' in these parts. Usually starts rallying people up and warning them of the dangers."_

_Dru smiled at the woman's bluntness but still had to ask her a question, just needing to know the answer._

_"But...why are you being nice to me?"_

_"Because you're in the way," Dorithia replied so quickly, Dru had a feeling that the elder Hobbit knew she was going to ask that very question, "And regardless of whether you're a Dwarf, Hobbit or even a bloody elf, you can't turn your back on a mother to be in need."_

_Dru felt very touched by that and went back to stroking at her bump, a little more thankful that she was in the condition and that others COULD be nice._

_"Plus, if being nice to you spreads the word to Lobelia, maybe she'll finally bugger off and leave us alone every Sunday when she wants tea and a chat."_

_Dru laughed again and they talked for a few more minutes before Dru had asked her the all-important question._

_"I know you offered me the night and my answer is still no, but there is something you can do for me.'_

_The Hobbit puffed on her pipe._

_"Aye'?"_

_"Can I use your bathroom, please?!"_

_Dru was so happy that she could get to use indoor facilities and actually wash her hot face. She was just upset she would miss out on another chance to bathe, but at least now, she could readjust her clothes without having to worry about gnats biting her backside._

Dru nodded at Herbert and looked around her. She knew this road and field. Her heart began to flutter about as she took it all in. It was...the same, but different. The landscape had not changed and even after a year, the harvest and trees were the same. But to Dru, it felt like she was entering a whole new place again. It was home, but it felt like she was stepping into a new house built upon an old foundation.

"Thank you, Herbert," she stretched herself out before swinging her legs around and off the side of the wagon, "I meant that. I'm glad I choose your wives bushes to be sick in."

Herbert let out his familiar, deep laugh at that. Dru moved around to the side where he sat and looked up at him in his seat, unsure of how to show her gratitude.

"Are you sure there is nothing more I can give you?"

Herbert shook his head.

"You've given me what money you had AND a new horse," he gave her a playful 'serious' stare, "you've given more than enough, young lady."

She heard the collective snorts in her head and pursed her lips together to stop herself from joining in. She'd not divulged her actual age to either Herbert or Dorithia but had learned they were both at least five years younger than her.

She reached out with her hand and when he placed his palm against hers, she shook her head.

"Allow me to show you 'my lots' way," she positioned her hand further up his arm, gripping gently to the space just below his elbow as she looked at him, "_Dolzekh Bushg._"

Herbert smirked at her and nodded his head.

"I'm assuming I say you're welcome and this is the part where I let you go so you can get yourself back home before sunset!"

They both laughed and let go of the other at the same time, Dru taking a step back to watch Herbert guide his horse farther down the road so he could find a place to turn and head back for his journey home.

Dru suddenly remembered the most important thing and cupped her hands around her mouth so he could hear her.

"And remember, Marigold, LOVES carrots!"

Herbert didn't turn around, just waved to let her know that she'd been heard.

_'You know you just said 'thank hobbit' to him, don't you?'_

"Shut up, Ki'," she fought the smile that was threatening to appear on her lips.

Dru turned towards the road and then looked down at her bump.

"Well, feet, if you're down there...let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dru had chosen to cut through the back of the fields that lay a mile or so away from her home, delighting in the new life that had grown around her. The sun had yet to set, but the sky was tinged with a beautiful array of pinks, oranges and purples and she felt herself basking in the gentle warmth of the evening.

What people she did see, were little specks in the distance and paid her no mind, assuming she was a traveller. Other than a few stray groups of cattle here and there and the specks in the distance, Dru made the journey home in silence and alone, left with her thoughts.

Each step she took made her more nervous and sick and she found that clutching at her bump helped ease her worries a bit. Small and encouraging 'pops' under her fingertips kept her moving forward, along with the sound of Kili's off-key singing sounding throughout her head.

Finally, she saw it. Her home.

But it was not the house she saw first, nor the land around it. What had caught her attention was the apple tree, still standing proud and tall and bearing fruit that was ready to be picked.

_"You taste like," she waggled her nose as she thought, "Pipe tobacco...and cinnamon and-"_

_"I didn't know I had so many different flavours."_

_"And peppermint candies," she finally met his eyes again and smiled innocently, "but I did feel that stirring."_

Dru clutched at her chest, feeling that small thump of pain beat within her.

_'Piglet, you mustn't.'_

Fili was right. She couldn't let her pain get a hold of her if this was how she'd react every time she remembered something as wonderful as that moment had been. She would never let the pain win out over memories like that. They were hers to cherish.

So she continued forward. She made it to the small wall that they had built themselves and easily climbed over it, her body taking a moment to adjust to the sudden 'exercise' after travelling on a horse and then a wagon.

She walked passed the tree, her hand reaching out and brushing against the bark as she went.

_"YES," Fili gave an aggrieved sigh, "We just made a pact, piglet."_

_Kili released her from his headlock but slipped his arms around her waist to hug her tightly from behind._

_"And we'll always be together. So, shut your face and just enjoy the day."_

The pained throb in her chest was duller now and she continued forward until she was halfway between the house and the tree.

Dru felt a wave of nausea hit her again, but she knew it wasn't to do with morning sickness.

What would happen when she got to the door? Would Dis be there to greet her? And if she was, would she greet her as fondly as she once did or as a stranger who had been incapable of saving her family? Dru still felt burdened by the guilt and shame and didn't know whether to continue forward or turn and flee.

_'Don't be ridiculous, Toad!'_

_'Onwards and into bed with you, NOW.'_

_'Go to her. She won't blame you for anything.'_

But no matter how certain Thorin's words were, she was still afraid and unsure. She contemplated sitting down and thinking it over, when the situation was taken out of her hands as the back door flung open so violently, it hit the wall and would have closed again with the force of rebounding off of the stone, had it not been for Dis' hand firmly holding it in place.

She was there. She was real and there and she was just staring at Dru with such an overwhelming expression that Dru couldn't quite place it. Blood rang loudly in her ears and the two stared at one another.

Dru gulped the extra saliva in her mouth and felt her worry hit its peak when her mother's hands finally fell slowly to her sides.

All uncertainty flew out into the breeze and far away with Dis' words.

"Oh, my girl."

Dru's exhale was a choked and ragged sob.

"Mam!"

They ran the short distance towards one another.

Even with her sore feet, she sprang at her mother with such force that she was surprised she hadn't knocked them clean over. They clung to one another and Dru felt her mother's grip become almost painful as she held tightly onto the back of her daughter's head and back.

"My baby," she sobbed against Dru's curls, "my little girl."

"Mam," Dru shuddered and tried to pull herself tighter against her mother, "I'm home. I've come home."

Her arms and hands moved everywhere, wanting to hold her mother closer and just feel her pressed against her. She reciprocated the firm kisses her mother was planting against her head and took a deep breath in.

"Home," Dru sniffed and buried her face into Dis' neck, "you smell like home."

The sky was finally beginning to bleed into a dark blue and Dis pulled away first, though made sure to keep her daughter in her hands, as if afraid she'd suddenly vanish.

She held her face between her hands and looked at her.

"Sweetheart, look at you," she stared at Dru as her own tears fell and beamed at her, "look at my little girl."

Dru shifted ever so slightly and her stomach must have caught Dis' attention, for she took a step back and glanced down between them. Her eyes widened before her hands moved shakily and rested over the fabric, making sure it was not a trick of the light she saw.

"Oh, my girl...you've been busy."

Dru let out a shaky laugh and remembered something very important she needed to give to her mother. She pulled back far enough to reach into the pouch at her hip and grasped the three treasures that had come so far with her. As she pulled them out and Dis saw what they were, Dru felt her heart break all over again as her mother's lips quivered at the sight.

"I-I brought them home to you," Dru managed to get out between hiccups, pushing the braids closer to her mother. One of Dis' hands was reluctant to let go of her daughter's stomach, but the other grasped onto the braids and she pulled them towards her forehead, shutting her eyes tightly as the emotions overwhelmed her.

She opened her eyes again to stare at Dru and whatever worry she'd had about Dis' welcoming or blaming her for what had happened fled when she felt nothing but love come from her.

"Oh...Oh, my brave girl. You've come so far."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening rolled by in a blur of tears and exhausted catching up. Dru was tired, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep at all until she had answered her mother's question: What happened?

So she told her. She told her everything, from start to finish. She laughed, she cried, she yelled in horror and when Dru told her about the wounds she'd been given, she'd forcibly made Dru show her that the marks were no longer there.

And when Dru got the courage to tell Dis about her and Fili...her mother had grasped her belly in her hands and sobbed with her, pressing kisses against the bump.

Eventually, when she got back to her return journey, Dis had sat her down at the kitchen table and made her something that smelled AMAZING as she cooked it. Lamb Broth, fresh bread and a cup of ginger ale.

Dru ate it slowly and the liquid quenched her raw throat, the bread filled her up and surprisingly, the ginger ale DIDN'T make her feel sick. But then again, she had a feeling her mother knew what she could have in her state. Her mother had talked to her about minor affairs in the town and what had changed and even what dames had given birth in the last year.

By the time Dru had finished eating, she was starting to get heavy-eyed, but Dis managed to help her up the stairs and fill up the small wooden tub for Dru to bathe in. Dru didn't care how she felt like a babe as her mother helped scrub her back and wash her hair. It was surprisingly comforting to feel like she was seven years old again.

Dru had bathed in Inns and streams on the way back home, but this...this felt like her mother was washing everything away since she left Erebor. The dirt, the grime and the battle. It fell away in the bathtub and she felt ten times lighter as the water soothed her raw skin.

As her mother brushed through her shorter locks, she couldn't hold back her comments anymore and luckily, Dru had been prepared for it.

"So... is this the new fashion for girls now?"

Dis knew how much Dru prided her hair and her beard. They were her one vanity, even if they did cause her a lot of hassle.

"I just...I wanted them to have something from me. Of me," Dru didn't know why she felt foolish admitting this, but then, she wasn't sure how her mother would react to such a sentiment. She needn't worry though, as her mother suddenly placed a warm and loving kiss on top of her head and drew her fingers through the curls.

"It suits you."

Dru leant back against the tub as she felt her mother slowly brush and braid her hair, taking out any beads or other accessories she would have forgotten. The gentle tugging at her scalp was one of her weaknesses and she was just drifting off when Dis stopped and shook her shoulder.

"Come on, out you get, you prune."

Her mother had left her as she towelled off and dressed, finding one of her old nightdresses...that was just a little too tight around her stomach area, but just about bearable. Dru had taken to bartering in towns for extra fabric and sewing panels in her shirts and trousers on the road, not really feeling bothered about having to wear them for weeks at a time. She'd managed with only a couple of clothes for the journey down, so it wasn't that that bothered her. What bothered her, was the sudden realisation that she didn't really have any clothes to wear now she was home. She supposed she'd had to cut up and sew more panels into what dresses she did have, but as her nightdress was proving, she may have to start doing that for everyone one of her dresses.

But for tonight, she supposed she would just put up with it.

_'Do you know those sausages you get with the lumpy bits in the middle-'_

Dru groaned but bit down on her smile as she hid her face in her hands.

"Shut up, Kili."

She ignored his laughter and smoothed down the wrinkles in the fabric and tugged gingerly at the area of taught cotton around her bump.

"Yes...it will have to do for tonight."

As Dru left the bathroom, surprised to find her mother had already busied herself about and tidied up where she'd left her clothes, she wandered quietly through the house, following the sound of her mother's gentle bustling about. It was...strange.

Everything was quiet and content but it didn't sit right with Dru. She made her way by the guest bedroom that Thorin usually occupied when he stayed and found the door shut. She did not want to go in.

She quickened her pace and headed towards the room at the end of the hall.

Her mother's door was open and when Dru padded up and glanced in, she smiled. Nothing in here had changed. It was still tidy, cleaned religiously and what trinkets and treasures her mother had, were tucked away in drawers or safely stored in boxes away from prying eyes. Or as she once put it, 'podgy little fingers'.

Dru watched her mother bustle about, quickly tucking something away into her wardrobe before she caught sight of her daughter in the doorway. She smiled at her, though frowned when Dru stepped closer and she could see the tightness in her nightdress.

"Oh dear," Dis tilted her head critically at her daughter's attire, "well...we'll just sort it out tomorrow. Let's get you to downstairs and to bed."

Dru placed her hand on her bump and drew calming circles on herself, staring at her mother's bed. She'd always had a twin bed, just for her and occasionally, Dis, Dru, Kili and sometimes even Fili, would bundle into it on cold night's when Dru had first come to live with them. Then, Fili decided he was too old and stopped joining them. Kili joined soon after and Dru had found there was something special about sharing the 'big girl's' bed with her Mam. The last time they'd slept together was when Dru was seventeen and her mother had gotten a bad fever. Dru remembered staying as close to her mother that night as she could.

When Dis stepped forward and took hold of Dru's hands, her mother's worried gaze penetrated through Dru's own self-doubt. She knew what she wanted and even if it was a silly request, she didn't care. She didn't want to be alone now she was home.

"Mam...can I sleep in your bed tonight? With you?"

Dis just smiled softly at her daughter and nodded,

"Of course."

So Dru had clambered next to her mother. The sheets smelled the same and the mattress was just as soft as she'd always remembered. And when her mother joined her and they talked for what seemed like hours, Dru could feel her body ready to drift off again.

And then, the little flicker happened. It wasn't a careless comment or statement about the three, but it had been a joke that had made Dru go into a fit of giggles until the pain in her chest took hold of her again. Her laughter gave way to cries and her mother's arms pulled her close.

They cried and held one another, Dru letting sleep overtake her first before her mother swiftly joined her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was...surprisingly busier than Dru had expected. She'd had an hour or so lie in and whilst it was usual for her to wake up later in the morning when at home, she'd found her body clock had somehow reset itself, so when the sun rose, she was up and about.

She was careful not to wake her mother as she shuffled out of the room and downstairs to finally enter her own bedroom. Just as she suspected, there were limited choices in what she could wear, HOWEVER, she managed to strike gold when she pulled out a dress she'd always hated before, but now seemed would clothe her for the day and not make her look like a 'freshly packed sausage'.

She'd hated Kili's voice for making that comment stick with her, especially since she couldn't help but laugh.

Finding she couldn't sit still for long, she found herself doing something she'd never voluntarily done before her long journey: She began to clean and tidy the house.

After her breakfast, of course. It was just something she thought she should do, she thought to herself as she munched away on her bread and cheese.

She went slow as she did it, opening all the windows downstairs so the dust wouldn't fill her lungs and send her into a coughing fit. She dusted what places she could, avoiding standing on any chairs or having to bend low to get cobwebs between pieces of furniture.

When she came to the door at the far end of the hallway, she purposefully left it closed.

She couldn't enter their rooms just yet.

So she swept and mopped and polished the surfaces with the bottle of vinegar her mother always used, though Dru loathed not only the smell of it on the wood, but the scent that clung to her fingers, long after she'd washed her hands. And that was how Dis found her. Having just finished scrubbing the table and now rubbing her hands on a tea cloth, trying to dry them off.

Her mother stopped in the doorway and looked around, perplexed and shocked.

"Are you...tidying my kitchen?"

Dru didn't know if there was some unspoken rule that other people didn't simply clean another's kitchen but hoped it didn't apply to her for all the chores her mother had set her to over the years.

"...Aye'. I just...I wanted something to do. Can't sit on my arse right now."

Dis arched her brow, but very surprisingly didn't scold Dru for her words. She much preferred 'bottom' or at the very least, 'backside' and had tried to ensure that every guest that uttered any other words in front of her young children, would get a thick ear.

As it was, she seemed...content in letting it slide, possibly because she was just shocked at seeing her daughter cleaning the house.

She moved away and Dru noticed she was wearing the cape that she saved for shopping trips.

"Are you going out?" Dru moved around the table, wanting to ask her mother if she could gather some things for her if she was. Dis nodded and quickly fumbled around by the door where they kept the rest of their cloaks (though Dru noticed how empty it had looked earlier with just two hanging side by side) and came back with both hers and a familiar long green one.

"Come on, we're going to market. Put that on, it's not cold but...well, it will hide your dress until we get you some cloth that isn't so," Dis paused as she chose her word carefully, "well fitted."

Dru smirked.

"You can say, fat Mam, I am with child."

Dis scowled and tossed the cloak at her daughter, who took it eagerly, pleased that she could hide in the folds of fabric until she felt comfortable enough to let people know she was about to pop.

"What do you need?" Dru started a normal conversation as she went over to the side and lifted up one of the spare baskets they used for shopping, wondering what it was her mother was dragging her out with her for today. They seemed all right for food and household necessities, so-

"Fabrics. Not a lot, but we'll need to make some clothes...though I'm sure I've still got Fili and Kili's old ones somewhere...," Dis's voice faded off as she was lost deep in thought, trying to recollect where she'd put some long-forgotten items.

"Mam?" Dru was wondering why they needed fabric and came to stand in front of her, still holding onto the edges of her cloak rather than tying it up.

Dis snapped back to reality and promptly (but gently) prodded Dru in her bump.

"Well, you've bloody sprung this on me, haven't you? We've got to go and get supplies and readjust your dresses AND start making some new clothes...perhaps it's not too late to put in an order for a cot?" Dis began to ramble off a mental list of items they would need, "We'll also get some toys, bottles, linen for the pants, oil for the cradle cap-"

"Cradle cap?!"

Dru did not know what Cradle cap was, even though her mother made it sound like a very common thing. She also didn't realise they needed all that stuff and it was with dawning and horrifying realisation that not only did they have NOTHING for the impending babe's arrival, but she knew nothing. Dru had not paid much attention to any talk about babies in the past, because she'd never really thought about having her own.

But here she was. Pregnant, alone and not ready in the slightest.

Dis' hands on her shoulders pulled her back to reality and she looked up into her mother's stern, but firm gaze.

"BREATH, GIRL."

She did as she was told and inhaled a deep blast of air, not realising that when she'd frozen in panic, she'd apparently forgotten how to breathe. She tried to calm and steady herself, but the panic had pretty much set in and she had a feeling, this wasn't something that'd be leaving her anytime soon.

"It's terrifying, I know, but...you'll learn as you go," her mother's hands moved from her shoulders and pulled the edges of the cloak closer around her front as she began to tie the clasp together at the front, "And I'm afraid you're going to have to finally get good at sewing. And knitting. And actually making dresses or shirts. Your blade, your bow and arrow will be down...for a while. But for now, you can no longer be an adventurer or hunter I'm afraid."

Her hands moved to take her daughter's cheeks in her hand as she looked down at her.

"You're going to be a mother. And trust me, it's going to be one of the biggest challenges you'll ever face," she ended this by pulling Dru's head forward so she could rest their foreheads together.

Dru immediately felt a bit more relaxed and focused on getting her own mental list together, knowing it was better to tackle it head-on than to leave it.

"What-what do I do first?" She followed her mother when she pulled away and signalled with her it was time to head out. They stepped into the warm sun and Dru could already hear the chatter of people around them as others moved towards the Market in town.

"First? We go see my midwife," Dis shut the door behind them and made sure that her own cloak was tied on straight.

"You have a midwife?!" Dru looked her mother up and down, wondering why on earth she-

"Aye'. I am a woman and I've given birth to two boys, so I've had a midwife. Did I ever tell you about it?" She looped Dru's arm in her own and began to tow her towards the town market, "Fili took ages to come out AND his head was ENORMOUS-"

Dru grimaced as she realised this was going to get detailed.

"Mam, I actually don't think I want to know."

As they walked down the street and began to mingle in with others, Dis couldn't help but smirk and Dru suddenly felt very frightened.

"Tough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She'd been putting it off for long enough. It had been a whole week since she'd returned home and she'd gone from room to room in the house, cleaning and tidying and just getting reacquainted with everything. She'd even ventured into the guest bedroom and whilst Thorin barely left any of his stuff there, she still felt a strange tug in the gut at seeing it made-up and ready for occupancy.

But she hadn't been able to go into Fili and Kili's rooms until today.

She'd walked by the closed door and made herself stop. She knew she'd have to go in eventually and...she swallowed her fear and grabbed the handle before she could change her mind.

She'd stopped in the doorway and just looked at everything. Dis had obviously come in here to clean when she could, as there was not a single speck of dust on anything and the sheets were freshly on and folded down.

But nothing had been disturbed too much. On the table by his bedside, Fili's book lay, with a parchment of paper poking out, as was his little ritual when he wanted to come back and finish reading his book.

On the other side of the room, propped in the corner where he'd left it, was Kili's empty quiver that he'd meant to repair. Everything had been left for them, ready for their return.

Dru steadied her breathing again, her hand clutching at her bump as she felt something tighten inside of her.

She could still smell them.

Fili and Kili used to sleep opposite one another until Kili had decided he needed some 'privacy' from his brother and moved into the connected room, the door always open for either of them to come and go.

His old bed had been converted into a small seated area, which both brothers would use when they were reading of sharpening their weapons. Kili would come and talk to him whenever he wanted to and most days when the warm sun shone in from the window above him and warmed him on cold spring mornings, he would take naps. Sometimes, Dru would come and sit with him or Fili, talking or just lounging around to be near them.

Slowly, almost unsure as to if she should be allowing herself to do this, she walked over and sank down into Fili's bed, perching herself on the edge as she took it all in. This was home, without them. It had filled her with such joy and happiness to come back and be with her mother, but right now...she felt a little numb.

She looked at the book and lifted it carefully off of the table, remembering how Fili was very protective about his books, more so than his weapons.

She smiled at the recognised title, _'The Knight of Rohan'_ and drew her fingers along the beautifully painted portraits on the cover. He'd always had a soft spot for adventure stories and as he had teased Dru for her love of scary ghost stories, she would tease him for his dreams of wanting to be like the Knight: Brave, heroic and saving everyone in his path.

She opened the book to his saved page and gently slipped out the piece of paper, intending to read from the chapter he was at. But this was not a plain piece of parchment paper as she had thought. It seemed to be a small list.

She put the book, face down on the table so as not to lose the place and settled herself to read the possible last words her brother wrote.

_'WAYS TO TELL HER.'_

She scrunched her nose at the title. Tell who what?

She went down the list of bullet points slowly, seeing if she could gather any important information.

_*In a letter (she would punch you and never speak to you again, that's truly the coward's way)_

_*Get Kili to do it (She'd punch us both and never speak to us again AND Ki' would never let me live it down)_

_*Get Mam to do it (She'd never agree to it)_

One crossed out bullet point was still visible with

_*Get Thorin to do it (No)_

_*Tie her to a seat and tell her you'll cut off her beard if she doesn't marry you (possibly not the best way to start courting, but...she might approve of it?)_

And as Dru read the words on the bottom of the parchment, she gasped and stared at them as they danced about her vision.

_Just tell her you love her, you coward._

She stared at the words and read over the bullet points again, making sure she hadn't missed everything. When she'd done this three times, she felt hot tears fall down her cheeks and watched as they landed onto the paper in her hand.

He loved her. Fili loved her and hadn't told her for whatever reason, but he'd wanted to. A whole year ago, he'd wanted her to know how she felt.

_'Cheer up, Toad.'_

Dru turned around, looking at the seat by the window. She'd expected Kili to be staring up at her, his grin on his face as he sharpened his blades.

_'Get off my feet, Piglet!'_

She glanced at the covers. He had been lying there one day, just reading his book when she'd sat down and began to peel an apple for them to share, squashing his bare feet under her backside in the process.

Whilst their voices had never left her on her journey home, now they were...quieter...more distant. As if they were fading away and preparing Dru for when they stopped altogether.

Her hand came to her chest and she tried to control her breathing as she began to sob. But she looked around the room and smiled at the light that suddenly filled the space. Everything became brighter and clearer.

"I can feel you," she blubbered, laughing at how silly it sounded but at the same time, how true it rang to her, "I can feel you here."

Her other hand came to rest on her stomach and she clutched at her bump. She didn't look up when she heard footsteps approach. She didn't move when her mother sat down beside her and placed her arms around her. She welcomed the pull into her arms however and cried against her.

"They're still here. They're here with us, I can feel them," Dru's tears flowed and her lips quivered and her voice wavered with each word. But she knew her mother would understand.

"I know, darling," Dis's own voice shook and Dru knew she was sobbing with her, "you lot never left. I would stay in your rooms every day and just...sit there for hours and think about you. My babies."

Dru moved away at that point. She raised her head and looked into her mothers face. Her own tears flowed freely and Dru noticed, for the first time since coming home, how exhausted her mother looked.

"I'm sorry," she shook as the guilt took over, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect them. I tried and-I just wasn't strong enough. Mam, I'm sorry-"

Dis' hands clasped her face and she began to plant gentle kisses over her daughter's face.

"My girl," Dis punctuated each sentence was a kiss as she held her tightly to her, "you are so strong. Never forget that. Don't blame yourself for what has happened, please. I know you. I know you would have done everything had it been in your power. But there are things in this world...in our lives that are just not fair."

Dis' hands moved away from her face and she clasped her daughter's belly in both hands, looking her child in the eye.

"But there also things in this world we must treasure. That we must-we must never forget," Dis took a deep breath to stop her voice from breaking, "Fili. Kili. Thorin. They are here with us and will always, ALWAYS be here with us until we die. They will walk beside us, though we won't be able to hear them. They will guide us. And they wouldn't blame you, you KNOW this. You know they love you in death as they did in life. So you must be strong."

Her mother's hands came back up to knead into her daughter's hair, splaying her hands flat against the back of her head, drawing her close. Their foreheads touched and Dru shut her eyes tight as the sobs began to wrack through her frame.

"It will be hard. It will hurt EVERY day," Dis could no longer control her voice shaking but continued nonetheless, "the pain will NEVER go away. You'll want to tear your hair out, scream, cry, fight. You'll want to end everything but you...you will go on. You must go on. Not just for the babes in your stomach. Not just for me. And not just for them. You fight on for yourself. You are my warrior. You are strong and you WILL carry on, because-because I know you will. And I will be here with you for as long as I can be. Do you understand?"

Dru sniffed back a sob that was escaping her.

"I do...I do, Mam."

The paper crumpled in her hand and she released her tight grip on it, desperately trying to unscrew the wrinkles she had put there.

"Mam," she felt a painful tug deep inside of her as she spoke the words aloud for the first time, "he-he was my one!"

"I know," Dis's face contorted into a mask of pure pain, "I know, sweetheart."

As the evening sun began to descend into the sky, the two women remained in that room. Holding one another and letting their tears run free. They basked in the air around them and the familiarity of the scents of those they had lost, but who had truly not left them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiluz - Family


	16. Reassurances

Chapter 16: Reassurances

"Oh...bollocks, who is it now?!" Dru muttered as she quickly ran to grab the tea cloth from the kitchen side, hastily wiping off what flour she could from her hands and arms. She'd just been getting into the delightful kneading process of the dough when an unexpected knock came from the front door.

She supposed it was another visitor for her mother, turning up unannounced to offer their 'belated condolences' and a comforting ear. Dru knew that only meant a gossip who wanted to know the details of what had happened and what was happening with the rebuilding of Erebor.

Dru marched over to the door, ready with some creative profanities she'd been thinking up for a while. But when she opened it, she was greeted by a familiar face she had not seen in over a month.

"Balin!"

Balin was indeed standing on the path, smiling up at her and enjoying the surprise he had brought to her. He'd kept his word that he'd come to her when he arrived back down to sort out his affairs and organise the caravans and Dru forgot all anger at being interrupted and stepped closer towards the doorframe, the light from outside landing on her so all her features were clear. She had intended to leap at him for a hug, but remembered her predicament and stilled.

Balin opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes flickered down and stayed on Dru's now extremely pronounced bump. She's never seen him look so shocked.

"By my beard!" He exclaimed as he looked back up at her face for some sort of explanation.

When none seemed like a suitable topic of conversation to have with one's friend on her doorstep, she meekly smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Evening."

Balin finally seemed to snap out of some of his shock and just glanced down at her belly again.

"Well...this is a surprise."

She sighed and took a step back into the house.

"You best come in, Bal'," she held the door open for him and rested one hand against the wood for support, "you're going to need some tea before we talk."

Balin seemed frozen to the spot for a moment, so Dru merely backed away from the open door and turned back towards the kitchen. Balin knew his way in and he was welcome, she just supposed his brain and feet needed a moment to...well, catch up with what she'd just thrown at him.

She moved towards the bottom of the stairs on her way and shouted up, "Mam! Balin's here! I'm going to put on the tea!"

"Get out the biscuits!" was the only reply and she rolled her eyes. Regardless of who was over for tea, biscuits were a must. Or cakes. Dis had made Dru go into a sort of crazed baking frenzy most days and Dru was sure it was only because she thought she'd need the practice.

As she was moving about and placing the cups and plates on the table, Balin did come in eventually, managing to find himself his familiar seat, though he still looked a little...lost. He hadn't sat down, however, just watching Dru bustle and move about the place until Dis came down.

She immediately greeted him with a warm hug and a kiss on both his cheeks.

"Balin!" She pulled back to smile happily at him and look him over, "Oh, look at you! I hope you've been eating well?!"

Dru snorted at the slight questioning in her mother's voice. No matter how old you were, she would always be concerned with your well-being.

Balin chuckled and held out his arms, allowing himself to be inspected.

"I have, I have," he waited for Dis to move aside and sit herself down at the table before he took his seat, "Dain's been ensuring I've been well looked after. Apparently, he believed if I wasn't well treated, someone would have his hide."

Dru got the pointed look he gave her but merely returned it with a large, almost cat-like smile of her own.

His look softened and he addressed her directly.

"I told you, I wouldn't be far behind you."

"True," Dru nodded and softened her smirk into a welcoming smile, "you're a man of your word."

The conversation between Dis and Balin was the usual: What was happening, what were the plans and how could they be of service. But Balin wavered slightly as he kept watching Dru move about. Whilst she was with child, she was adamant that she'd at least keep on her feet for as long as she could and keep herself busy. She'd reasoned with Dis that she might as well get used to it, considering the news the Midwife had given them.

Eventually, Balin could no longer bite his tongue and in a moment of quiet, turned his attention to Dru. She sat herself down in the chair away from the table, allowing herself to lean comfortably and rest her hands on top of her belly.

"Go on then, Bal'," Dru felt her hands move over the bracelets on her wrist as she tried to relax, "I know you're dying to ask me some questions."

Balin chuckled and looked over at her.

"I see you've kept busy as soon as you got home," Balin ignored her arched brow and continued, "You go off, fight Trolls, Orcs, Elves, armies and survive dragon fire and now I find you ready to...well," he waved a hand at her belly, unsure of the right word to describe her condition without seeming too rude, "who, if I may ask is the lucky man?"

That was the question Dru had been dreading. The one she'd been terrified to answer out loud when people asked. That's why she'd ignore it completely or give people such stares, they retreated away. But Balin deserved to know the truth.

She gently stroked over the hair on her wrist and looked down at the blonde braid that she never took off, the one that lay next to its twin braids. Dis had made it for her and insisted that she wear them to help keep them near. They were held secured by the fasteners that Fili, Kili and Thorin were so fond of.

She looked at Balin, ready to tell him but...she caught his gaze. He was looking at where her hand lay and she knew that he had already figured it out. Clever Balin. His lip began to tremble as he struggled to find words and his hands shook and she thought he was going to cry.

He finally looked back at her and managed to ask the question.

"Fili?" He was so quiet and breathless and Dru almost felt bad for not breaking it to him some other way. She simply nodded at him and tried to sound a lot cheerier than she felt.

"Bloody typical," she tapped her fingers against her belly and decided to give him the news ALL at once, "one time and he somehow gives me three."

She was sure if he had not been sitting at the table and leaning most of his weight against it, he would have keeled over.

"Three?! But-but that's not happened for...it's been-"

"Oh, calm down. They used Rubus Idaeus so it's not all that surprising. Very good midwife, that Doris...slightly batty, but good midwife nonetheless. Besides, my son has his father's energy."

Dru couldn't help but scrunch her nose up in disgust at that comment.

"It was bloody surprising when YOUR midwife told us. Are you sure she's reliable?! And Doris ISN'T batty. She's-"

"Eccentric, aye', those are your words. But Holga...smart as a whip. She felt three in your stomach, there's three. Or possibly two big ones."

Dru groaned and put her hands over her face, remembering the moment Holga had indeed broken the news to her rather bluntly. She'd asked straightforward questions and told Dru some facts that she did know, and then some she didn't know. When she'd finally made her lay down on the bed and felt around her stomach to see where the babes were lying, she hadn't even hesitated before declaring there was definitely more than one head inside of her, therefore more than one babe.

Dru was lucky she'd been lying down because she'd felt very faint. Dis had just cackled and proclaimed how 'wonderful' the news was.

When Dru dropped her hands again, she gave Balin a long-suffering look, as if he could sympathise with her. But he seemed to still be taking the news that not only was she having a baby, but she was having Fili's baby. And she was having three of them.

"Bal'," she got his attention again and leant forward so he looked her in the eye, "take a deep breath, you're not having a heart attack, are you?"

Balin did indeed take deep breaths, but he shook his head.

"No, no, just...that's a lot of news," he suddenly chuckled and looked at her, "I was wondering what Bilbo felt when he fainted back at his house. I think I understand him a lot better."

It took a few moments of Balin to ensure them that he was, in fact, all right before he seemed to brighten up. He smiled at her as if seeing her in a whole new light.

"Well...the others will be pleased to hear about this! Shocked, but pleased!"

Dru smiled at him but shook her head.

"Oh, they won't know."

Balin's brow creased in the middle as he let her statement sink in.

"They-they won't?"

"No. You don't tell them anything about me and Fili."

Balin actually sputtered in disbelief for a moment or two and made to argue against her, but she raised one finger at him and that was all it took to shut him up. She'd learnt it from Dis.

"You can tell them I've," she waved her hand out as she thought as quickly as she could, "I don't know, you saw me in passing and I was with child and that was it. No husband, you didn't see him anywhere. And Mam won't tell them either."

Balin looked to Dis and she nodded in agreement with her daughter, sipping her tea casually as she did so.

"Nope," she sipped the warm fluid before winking at Balin, "I'm afraid I stand with my daughter on this one."

But Balin was not ready to lose this argument without wondering why.

"But-but why? Your children will have a right to the throne-"

"That's why. I will not allow my children to become pawns or targets. I didn't-didn't get myself in this state so you would have kings or queens...I-I made a promise with Fi' and that was it," her hands rested around her bump in a show of protection that Balin recognised instantly, even if she didn't, "And entering a mountain where they'd be challenged at every turn for their legitimacy? No. I and Fili weren't married, but without them here...without them there, that's no life I want to bring my children up in. I won't be going back. Not-not right away and not for that reason."

There was silence in the kitchen as they let Balin take this in. Dru did not want to return to the Mountain and she also did not want her children there, where they would be in danger now there was a throne to be claimed. She also thought, regardless of everything, Dain would make a good king.

"I think...a small cottage in Dale, eventually...and a room in the mountain. Just for weekend visits, they have to see their granny. And Dain would want to see them. But don't go planning anything just yet, I'm staying right here for as long as I can. But you can get Mam's room ready, me, Fi' and Ki' tidied it a little bit, but it's still in good condition."

At that comment, Dis, who had just been about to take another sip of her tea, looked over at her daughter and pouted.

"Why on earth would he be getting my room ready?"

Dru looked her mother in the eye and Balin instantly felt like he should hide under the table for safety.

"Because you're going. You're going to go back to the Mountain, to be a Princess and help rebuild the Mountain to what it once was...or, actually, you can make it even better."

Dis calmly put down her teacup but splayed her hands out on the table and gave her daughter an equally challenging stare.

"And what on earth makes you think that I would agree to this? That I would leave my daughter here in this state when she needs me most."

Dru sighed and rolled her eyes and Balin had never seen her interact with her mother this way before. It was...it was almost as if she had found a little bit of courage on her journey.

"Because you're the bloody Princess AND they'd want you back AND you'd be helping them-"

"You need my help-"

"And you'd be doing me a big favour also...I'm going to need help, but...I want to do this on my own. Like you did!"

Dis' anger suddenly flared as she scowled at her daughter.

"But I wasn't alone, you stupid twit!" And suddenly, Balin saw it. The fire behind Dru's eyes as she gritted her teeth and glared at her mother before punctuating each word by leaning forward in her seat until she almost fell off the edge, "Piss off, you old witch!"

Balin felt the air crackle around him. He'd been in too many battles in his life to be scared of fights but...he was terrified as he watched these two Dwarrowdams square off against one another.

But as soon as the fight had started, something seemed to happen. The fire behind Dru's eyes died and she collapsed back against her chair with an audible grunt, her gaze pointedly switching to her belly.

"Wow...sorry, Mam, you were right about these weird swings in my mood," she looked back at Balin and offered him an apologetic smirk, "Sorry you had to see that, Bal. It's not the first time I've bitten someone's head off this week. Poor Mam's been the closest to me and she's getting the worst of it."

Balin turned back to Dis and saw she was still staring at her daughter but didn't seem the least upset by her outburst. But then, she'd had to go through this twice with Fili and Kili, so he did roughly recall some...rather violent confrontations between her and various people inside and outside her family circle.

"Well, now that it's out of your system," Dis cocked her head to the side and gave her daughter the 'want to explain' look, "would you like to actually tell me why you think I'll be leaving you when I've only just got you back?"

Dru seemed to immediately soften and pushed herself out of her chair (a little awkwardly, but she moved quickly to avoid any help). She waddled towards the table and reached over to take her mother's hand.

"You don't have to leave straight after the birth. I want you to be here to meet them and teach me what I need to do, but...I'm not a baby anymore. I need to do this, by myself...and you need to go home."

Despite having a face that could scare away an oncoming troll, Dis' eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"My home is here, with you. It's here where-where it was all of you," she began to sniffle and Dru hastily pulled out her handkerchief, quickly pressing it into her mother's palm.

"Mam...you'll always have them and me in your heart. We'll always be with you, but Erebor IS your home. It's where you were born and you always used to tell us how much you missed it. They need you, Mam."

"You need me!"

Both their hands became entwined and Balin almost silently left them to the moment but decided to stay as a witness. He had a feeling Dru would be needing help in convincing her mother.

"Aye', I do...and I will...but then, you'll need to go. They'll want someone who knew Erebor as it was before. Someone who can help rebuild it to what it was."

He decided now was a good as time as any to interject and slowly cleared his throat to let them know he was still there.

"Or better. She's right, Dis, though I wish she would also come with you," he ignored the glares of both woman, "your place is in the Mountain."

"And Mam," Dru's voice softened as she remembered something important, "that's where they are buried. Not just Fi', Ki' and Thorin...all your family before," Dru looked into her mother's eyes beseechingly as she squeezed her hands, "You BELONG in Erebor."

Dis took the moment to glance between the two before she sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to win this fight, am I?"

Dru bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smirking, but meekly nodded at her mother. Dis was NOT fooled.

"All right, under ONE condition-" she looked at her daughter who shook her head.

"I just said I'm not going-"

"You WILL go...BUT...in your own time," Dis seemed to be struggling to let out these words, finding it hard to make such a deal with her youngest. Dru furrowed her brow, so Dis continued.

"I'll let you have...a year to yourself here and then you make your way to Erebor," her eyes hardened as she became serious again, "Understand?"

Dru pouted and thought for a moment. A year in the cottage with just her and the babes? She could do that. And then afterwards, she'd make the journey to Erebor...and a thought struck her. It was sneaky, but a little adventuring would do no harm.

"Clear," she smiled and with their hands still together, she shook them both and smiled, though Dis arched her brow as if wondering if she'd been fooled somehow.

Balin looked between the two again and placed his hand gently against Dru's arm, looking at her with the familiar expression he used when he tried to win someone over. He'd used it a lot when trying to convince Thorin of a good course of action.

"Are you sure ye' don't want to go lass? You and your babes will be welcomed by the others, you know this. And Dain would be over the moon-"

"Balin. I can't. I won't."

"But-"

She released her mother's hands to take Balin's in her own and looked at him with one look that was asking him to stop asking.

"I'm sure," and she was. And Balin could tell he wasn't going to win against her either.

Another thought suddenly struck him.

"But what if anyone should ask about them? Surely, people will question how they look so much like the father?"

Dru smirked at him and he saw that twinkle in her eye that he thought he'd never see again. The one that died the same day as her family did.

"I mean, I could easily tell people Bofur's the father. The way we flirt, they'd buy it."

There was a pause for a moment before Dis broke the silence with a snort of laughter and despite his best efforts, Balin found he couldn't control his laughter.

So, they were in agreement. Balin had already begun to take names down on his list for the first that would be leaving in a travelling caravan to Erebor. The larger the numbers, the safer it would be. Dis was to take one of the later ones, allowing her a few months alone with her daughter and her babes after the birth. She excused herself for a few moments and in that time, Balin turned to Dru with a serious look on his face.

"There was...another reason for my visit," he began to shuffle about as he checked his pockets, trying to remember where he put the- "Ahah! Here it is!"

Out of his pocket, Balin drew a long key that Dru instantly recognised. It had been the key that Gandalf had given to Thorin from his father. The key to the hidden door in the mountain. The one that had given renewed hope to everyone in the company when they looked upon it.

Balin held it out to her and smiled.

"Thorin left it in the door, did I ever tell you? Of course, we were pre-occupied with a fire breathing dragon AND had just re-entered our old home, but...well, I remembered and I went back for it. You were saying how you wanted it before we got to Mirkwood. I think-I think it's right you should have it."

Dru hesitantly grasped the key and pulled it closer. As she held the end up between them, Balin could see the tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you, lass," his hands came to rest against hers again as he attempted to comfort her, but she gave him a watery smile to let him know she was ok.

"Such a little thing. Who could imagine such a small thing holds...so many memories. And the only people that really know right now...is you and I."

Balin felt himself tear up, though managed to swallow back his tears.

"Aye', lass, it-" He stilled when Dru suddenly jumped in surprise and looked down at herself, "what's wrong? Do you need anything?!"

Dru looked back at him and where their hands were still resting against one another and pulled him closer, moving her fingers to hold the back of his hand. His palm suddenly found itself pressed against the fabric of her bump and he looked VERY embarrassed.

"This isn't the first time they'd done it but...it's so strange to feel the little beggars inside of me! Wait for it, Balin."

And he did wait, wondering what on earth IT was he was waiting for.

And then suddenly, there it was. The tiniest little movement beneath his hands, a little flutter. As if he had just opened a jar with a 'pop!'

He smiled and kept his hand there, wanting to feel another like it again. Maybe this time, from a different babe inside?

"That's a mighty kick right there. They're going to be strong," he looked back at Dru and felt overwhelmed that she was happy again, "just like their mother."

"Just like all their family. Including you," she raised her eyes at him and gave him a cheeky wink, "UNCLE Balin."

Dru had never seen Balin blush before, but this...this was definitely a blush that she wished Dwalin could see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dru hadn't meant to fall asleep in Fili's bed OR under his covers. She'd just been cleaning and it was still early, but her body had begun to ache and she just wanted to rest her back and feet for a few moments. And then, when her head hit the pillow and she'd pulled herself beneath his blankets...it felt so right. It was warm and clean and just...right.

She fell into sleep quickly, letting it wash over her as she relaxed against the sheets.

She smelt him before she awoke properly. His Scent wafting over her like a candle flame blown out in her direction.

As Dru opened her eyes, she smiled at the familiar face before her.

"Hi," she blinked a couple of time's to focus her fuzzy vision.

Fili's lips curved into that smile she loved so much.

"Hello."

She snuggled deeper into the covers, wondering why everything felt so warm and...strange. Like a head cold, she couldn't quite shake off. And as she looked at him, her mind slowly awoke with her and she remembered again.

"I had a dream?" She looked at him hopefully, wanting his answer to be 'yes and you've been asleep for ages, come on, there's work to do!'

But he just shook his head.

She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her.

"So it's not real," she shut her eyes quickly, as if afraid to watch him disappear from her view.

"It is real. As real as you want it to be."

She opened them again and let her hot tears fall down the side of her face, landing on his pillow.

"I missed hearing your voice."

"We're still there...but you can't talk to us all the time," he actually smirked at her and she saw the warmth dance in his eyes again, "people will think you've lost your nut."

Dru began to sob anew.

"I don't want you to go," she wanted to put her hand out to touch him but didn't want to know how he felt now. Would he be solid? Would his skin be cold?

"I don't want to go either. I wish for nothing but to stay with you," he seemed to sense her want and finally brought his hand up to hover over her face, "I want to stay with you and our children. But I can't. Not like this, anyway."

When his hand finally touched her skin, he felt SO real. He wasn't cold at all and there were weight and pressure and Dru sobbed harder than she had done so, and she was aware of how much it hurt to cry now. Permanent sore and swollen lids.

"Then let me come with you, please-"

Her hand reached up and grazed against his cheek as she grasped one of his braids in her hand. She played with the bead in between her fingers and felt the cold metal in her palm.

"Piglet," his grip on her tightened and he moved closer, allowing their foreheads to touch as he struggled for words, "please don't ask me that. I can't-I can't let anything happen to you or our babes."

Dru choked on her sob when he said that. She'd forgotten about the lives she carried the moment she'd seen his face again. Her other hand came over her bump and she clasped at the fabric of her dress and held it tightly in her hands, her nails digging in. Whilst she knew she was asleep and dreaming, she was surprised she hadn't woken herself up yet.

Everything hurt.

"How do I do this without you?!"

"I'll be here."

Dru shook her head and gave him an accusing look, despite feeling overjoyed at seeing him a few moments earlier.

"Not when I wake you won't."

"I will. You just won't see or hear me. But I'll be there, always," his own tears fell now and she felt them fall against the back of her hand, "I will never leave you."

She believed him. Whilst she knew she'd never see him again like this, she knew he would be by her side as she walked this world with her children. She had so much to say to him though and she didn't know how long this moment between them would last.

"Fi'," she took a deep breath to steady her sobs, "Fi', I saw the paper-"

"I know," He looked at her and she saw something she recognised in his eyes. He'd always looked at her that way before, but whilst she had placed it as being affection or sibling love...she knew how he felt. And she wanted him to know how she felt, even if it was just in a dream.

"I love you. Just as much. My Fi'," her hand left his braid and her thumb brushed over his bottom lip, "I love you more than anything else and it...it hurts my heart. It hurts so much to love you and I would never change it."

Fili's laugh broke through his sobs as he leant forward and she FELT his entire body against hers.

"I love you. Even if I get to say it, just once...I love you, Piglet...Dru," the tip of his nose brushed against hers, "my Dru. Who hates dresses and cries big, fat ugly tears and is just...the most wonderful person I've ever known."

Dru laughed and purposefully moved her hand away to wipe under her nose and around her eyes, before repeating the process for him.

And then, without a second thought, their lips met. Soft, tender. Firm and unforgiving. Unforgettable. Wanting to deepen it and let it burn and become something more, but knowing it couldn't. That it would have to stay as pure and simple and sweet. And they cherished every moment, every touch, every quiver and every taste before it was over.

And whilst she wanted to hold him close and never let him go, she knew she couldn't. So she pulled back first and looked at him. Did she feel herself slowly slipping back into...dream? Sleep? Would she fall asleep to awaken in his bed?

She didn't want to fall asleep like that. In silence with him holding her and waiting for her to leave him. It was already too much just to know she'd not be hearing his or the other voices again in her head.

_"Fili? Fiiiii," Dru clambered onto Fili's lap without his help, her little legs dangling over the edge as she tried to right herself, "Fili, sing me a song!"_

_Fili put his book down and pouted at her._

_"You know I can't sing-"_

_"Pleeeeeeeeease," she threw her small head down on his chest and hugged herself against him, "You sound so pretty when you sing!"_

_She felt his sigh against her cheek and the weight of his now-closed book against her back._

_"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"_

Dru looked at Fili and smiled.

"Fi'...Fi', sing me a song."

He gave her a shaky laugh and she felt his thumb brush against her cheek.

"You know I'm tone-deaf."

Dru looked into his eyes one last time before she ducked down and tucked her head under his chin, her hand resting flat against his chest. Even his heartbeat was there. Warm and thumping wildly in his chest.

"Sing for me. Please."

"All right, Piglet," he pressed a soft kiss against her curls, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

His hands came about her, one on the back of her head and the other to join the one on her bump.

And as the words washed over her, peace finally settled over Dru. It was going to be hard and she would be lonely...but she'd never be truly alone. She may not always see or hear them, but Fili, Kili and Thorin would be with her every step of the way. She would never, ever forget them and they, in turn, would remain with her until she could join them again.

_"The stars, forever unchanging, _

_they guide us on paths unseen,_

_and you were written in my story, _

_destined to collide with me._

_x_

_They say you stole me in moonlight,_

_but Love, I was already yours,_

_for we were written in the starlight,_

_as the wolf belongs to the moon._

_x_

_Like the rain meets the river,_

_like the trees meet the sky,_

_we were born to be together,_

_you and I._

_x_

_Like the fish need the water,_

_like the birds need the sky,_

_we were made to need each other,_

_you and I._

_x_

_The stars, forever unchanging,_

_they sent your love to me,_

_but cruel, how late in my story,_

_you came to collide with me._

_x_

_Like the rain loves the thunder,_

_like the waves kiss the sky,_

_we were born to love each other,_

_you and I._

_x_

_Like the fire consumes the timber,_

_like the flames kiss the sky,_

_we were made to be together,_

_you and I._

_x_

_The stars, forever unchanging,_

_they guide us on paths unseen_

_and you were written in my story,_

_destined to collide with me._

_Destined to collide with me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Destined/Written in the Starlight by Karliene.


	17. Seven Years

Chapter 17: Seven years

The door to the little house had been freshly painted again and before she knocked, she couldn't help but run her fingers over the smooth and bright wood that was painted that wonderful shade of forest green. The familiarity of something so simple brought a smile to her face and she found she knocked a small tune on the door before she could stop herself.

Bilbo had heard it from his living room and scowled. He really hoped it wasn't that awful Lobelia, she'd already been around to bother him once that week and he really didn't want to have to hide all of his good silver again today. He sighed and began to walk to his door and wondered to himself if he could come up with another creative excuse this time to get rid of the potential, unwanted guest. Last time, he merely said he had a cold. Maybe this time...a contagious rash?

When he opened the door, he put on his least welcoming face and prepared his speech.

And stopped dead.

Because before him, was a female he hadn't seen in seven years and whilst her hair had grown out and she wore an unfamiliar dress, her sly smile and sparkling eyes brought a wave of emotions flooding back to him. Bilbo was speechless.

"Am I on time for that tea? Still at 4 o'clock?"

Dru had not meant to send him into a state of shock, even though she'd figured her turning up unannounced would be a surprise. She just hoped he was a big fan of surprises and could take a little more. Meanwhile, she was struggling to contain her own elation at seeing him again.

Finally, shaking himself out of his surprised stupor, he gave a shaky laugh and in a wave of what must have been surprised and unrestrained euphoria, pushed the door the rest of the way open, stepped out and enveloped her in his arms.

"Dru! My-oh Dru-I can't," he sputtered around his words as he pulled away to look at her, his hands grabbing onto her shoulders, "look at you. Oh, what-I can't believe it," he laughed when he realised at how much he sounded like a fool, "What are you doing here?!"

Dru's hands left from where she'd been holding onto him and placed them on her hips, playfully glaring at him.

"I came for tea of course! I'm starving!"

Bilbo seemed to remember where they exactly were and that he HAD, in fact, invited her (and the others) for tea. He just...well, he'd never actually PREPARED himself for another unexpected visit. Balin had arrived as he had promised a few years back, but he'd assumed the others were busy in Erebor with not only rebuilding everything but settling into their new/old lives.

But of course, he'd remembered the invite and his promise. He instantly switched into 'Hobbit Host' mode and stepped back.

"Of course, and you're right on time. Come in, come in, I was just making it," he hadn't, but there was also something ready to grab in the larder. And he had just been contemplating some fresh scones with jam, so maybe his stomach had been telling him something before his brain could.

Dru hesitated for a second and he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"What? Is everything all right?"

She nodded at him and tried to hide her sneaky smile.

"There's...a few people I want you to meet," she tried to step aside, but it seemed an invisible force prevented her from doing so, "Come on you lot, out you come from under there."

Bilbo saw movement. He saw movement from beneath her skirts at the back and was wondering what on earth she had that was making so much movement, that was very akin to that of a wild animal.

In a flurry of fabric, three figures suddenly appeared from underneath their mother's skirts, though one hid at the back and clung so far into it, that Bilbo could only see a pair of tiny hands at her waist.

But he saw the two boys either side of her and instantly knew they were hers, just by their hair and cheeky smiles. Both boys were exactly the same in height, weight and wore the same clothes and even their wild red sideburns and wavy hair matched, though Bilbo could notice the subtle differences in telling the two apart. Whereas one had all his hair down and let it fall over his shoulders, the other had two braids at the front, that joined onto his sideburns. Their faces both seemed fixed into polite smiles, but both had a reflection of mischievousness in them.

Definitely Dru's children, he thought.

And yet, there was something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet, but there was something else familiar about their features...they looked like Dru and...how could he ask who the father was without causing offence?

Before he had a chance to ask though, Dru gave her two boys a gentle prod in between their shoulder blades.

"Boys, what do you say?" She encouraged them with another prod, encase they'd actually forgotten their manners. They both stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"Bragi, sir," the one on the left with braids said.

"Beren, sir," his brother chimed in right after.

In perfect unison, they bowed and said, "Pleasure to meet you."

Bilbo feels a soft stirring in his chest. The sight reminded him of friends from long ago. Dru had noticed the shadow pass over his face before he remembered his own manners.

"Bilbo Baggins, young masters," he gave them a respectably low bow and nodded his head at either one, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

When he straightened himself, he raised his eyebrows at Dru.

"You've been busy."

Dru couldn't help but laugh.

"Why does EVERYONE say that?!"

The child behind her must have grabbed Dru in her tight grip because Dru suddenly startled and completely pulled the hand away that was clutched into her skirt.

"Freyja, sweetheart, don't pinch your mother, out you come now," she tried to disentangle the child from behind her, keeping her tone warm and friendly, "Mr Baggins is a friend and is waiting for you to say hello."

Bilbo decided to make this easier on the child, whom he still could not see, by kneeling down on one knee on his front doorstep and getting himself eye level for the little girl.

"Hello. Don't be shy, my name is Bilbo and I'm-"

Bilbo stilled when the little girl, helped by her mother, moved around and came into view. Her light blue eyes sparkled at him, curiously looking him up and down and the Blonde hair was parted and braided away from her face, showing off little wisps of sideburn that clung along her jaw. Whilst she did look like her mother and her brothers, he knew that face from long ago.

He took deep breaths to control his shaking voice and glanced back up at Dru.

She gave him a sad smile and nod, confirming his suspicion.

Bilbo released a shaky laugh. He was looking at Fili's children. Fili and Dru had children, together. And he remembered how she was on the journey back with him and it all made sense.

He managed to find his voice again as he looked back into the eyes of one of his friends, whom he'd lost long ago.

"Well now...aren't you, the prettiest Dwarf maiden I've ever seen. Your beard is already growing so thick!" He gave her a smile and was rewarded with a slight blush as she beamed back at him.

She must have been practising her curtsying a lot, because she easily went down and back up again, gripping the edge of her own skirt since she'd now been ejected from the safety of her mother's.

Bilbo took a moment to take in her appearance. Same height and stature as her brothers, but the resemblance was more Fili than Dru. She wore a simple light blue dress and was clutching her other hand to her chest, her fingers fiddling with her collar.

He caught sight of the small bracelet on her wrist and saw the same shade of hair that lay on her head. He remembered it from somewhere. But he had to make sure.

He quickly looked between her and her brothers and saw that on either wrist, they wore matching bracelets. One chestnut brown, whilst the other had streaks of grey.

He had watched Dru that day when they...Thorin, Fili and Kili. He'd watched her in saddened and numb shock cut off their braids and questioned what it was she was doing.

_"I-I have to bring them home to my mother."_

And now, her children were wearing them. Bilbo had to quickly clear his throat and look away as he felt a sudden bubble of emotion in his chest. He hadn't felt like this in so long, not since he had to say goodbye to his friends.

"Oh, Bilbo!"

He looked back up at Dru and saw in her eyes that she too was breaking. She was just trying to hold herself together in front of her children, but even as she spoke, her voice was shaking.

"Please, don't make me cry," Dru gave him a watery smile, "just looking at your face like that...come on, Master Baggins."

The children now looked very concerned, Beren and Bragi looking at their mother with twin worried expression and Freyja biting her lip and looking at Bilbo as if she was deciding whether SHE should start crying also. Bilbo got his courage back and stood up, taking a deep breath and blinking away his tears.

"Where ARE my manners," He stepped to the side and rested his shoulder lightly against his door, "Come in, come in. There's food for everyone."

The boys it seemed, forgot all about their mother's predicament as soon as the word 'food' had come out of Bilbo's mouth.

"Maaaaam," Beren whined and tugged at her skirt.

"Can we go in, please?! I'm starving!"

Dru laughed at that and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Go on, in you go, you little goblins!"

Without needing any more permission from their mother, or another invite from Bilbo, they raced over the threshold and into the house, both quickly following their noses as they went in search of food.

Freyja DID look like she wanted to go with them, but she seemed to have more restraint and some leftover nerves at being left alone in a stranger's house. Bilbo caught her eye and said, "And I do believe, I have some fresh scones somewhere. With strawberry jam."

That was the clincher. At a more sedate (still excited) pace than her brothers, she eagerly marched passed and disappeared around the bend as she followed the noise her brothers were making.

"Sorry if that surprised you, but...well, there was literally no other way to break it to you," Dru pointed out the least desirable way by saying, "unless I wrote you a letter, but I DON'T think you would have appreciated that."

Bilbo took the quiet to finally let his shock wash over him.

"I-I don't know what to say," his hand came to his mouth as he tried to control her blabbing, "I just-I never knew. And you kept it a secret and all that time! And three?! You had three-well, obviously, you had three, we've just seen them-"

It seemed that Bilbo's mutterings had been too much for her. She grabbed him again and pulled him into her arms. She shed no more tears as she'd done all those years ago, but it was still so hard to watch his conflicting emotions over his face.

"Bilbo Baggins," she enjoyed saying his name again, after all these years apart, "I have missed you and your rambling SO much."

She pulled away but did not let him go, choosing instead to put her hands either side of his face and just look at him. He did look a teeny bit offended at the 'rambling' comment, but he seemed to relax at her touch.

"Oh...my wonderful friend," he grabbed the back of her hands with his and mirrored his parting gesture by pressing a quick kiss to her palm, "you've...you've stayed the same, but...you've also changed so much."

"I could say the same for you," she finally let her hands drop from his face as she looked at him, "you haven't changed a day since I left you! But...you're definitely not the same Hobbit we picked up. When we met, you were nervous and scared and could barely look me in the eye."

"To be fair, you were rather intimidating," he smirked at her, "still are, admittedly."

Luckily, she seemed to approve of this and playfully slapped him in the arm.

As he was rubbing the tender skin, he asked her, "so, how long are you planning on staying for?"

Dru contemplated this and began to play with her beard, thoughtfully stroking it as she regarded his question.

"Hmm...As long as you'll have me and my three charming children?"

Bilbo smiled widely at her.

"Then I'd have you forever."

Dru's eyes widened momentarily and she felt a slight blush creep up to her cheeks. Though it hadn't been his intention, he'd said something rather...intimate.

"Bilbo Baggins, that sounded awfully romantic," she decided to tease him and put on her best 'shocked' face, "are you proposing?! "

Bilbo's smile faltered and he looked very much like the older Bilbo, the one that tried to backtrack on what he had just said or done.

"What?! No, no, no, no-" he stopped jabbering when Dru smirked and leant forward, quickly planting a smacking kiss against the side of his mouth. He realised she was just playing a joke on him and seemed to relax, though still slightly embarrassed when she laughed.

"And here I thought you were all respectable!"

"I haven't been respectable since I set off on a journey with Fourteen Dwarves and a Wizard and came back to most of my family and neighbours at my front door, pillaging my home."

Dru suddenly realised they were still talking at his front door at that comment.

"Well, at least you kept your arms," she stepped to the side of him so she was standing in the doorway with him, "Shh. Come on now. Let's sit down for tea and actually get some food in us before these horrors eat it all."

As she waited for him to close the door, she felt a weight press against her hip and remembered she'd had a gift for him in her pocket.

"By the way, you know Dorithia and Herbert? Lovely couple, I didn't realise they were still there of course, but they wanted me to pass this on to you," she reached inside her skirt pocket and pulled out a small jar, tossing it to him which he caught awkwardly, "they say you owe them your next Raspberry harvest from your 'prize-winning' bush."

Bilbo groaned as he held the jar in his hands, but led the way into his dining room. Not surprisingly, they found Dru's three children had absconded the scones, jam AND even a bowl of fresh cream and were greedily digging in. Dru would have scolded them, had Bilbo not darted forward and scooped up a scone for himself, before tossing one at her. His eyes lit up as he remembered something and smirked at her.

"Do your children ever play with their cutlery?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dru had left not long after that, staying only a few weeks with her children and exploring the Shire every day. She'd helped Bilbo garden, mend and paint his fence and door and even went on long walks to visit his other family members (that he liked).

She'd been introduced to his cousins Dora and Drogo, who had immediately taken a liking to not only her but her children. When her children weren't in her sight or she and Bilbo would take tea alone together, there was never any need to worry. She'd usually find them fishing, crafting or just playing around in general with either Dora or Drogo.

And she'd met the infamous Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. The Woman HAD a very pointed nose and when she stuck it up at Dru during a visit to the market, Dru had INSISTED that she give her a proper Dwarvish greeting.

Bilbo had been unable to contain his glee as Dru head-butted Lobelia so hard, that the woman immediately fainted onto the floor. She'd then innocently proclaimed, "Oh...Oh no, deary me," she'd put her hands to her face in a fake show of horror, "I forgot, Hobbits don't have hard heads."

Bilbo had baked her an apple pie that very night.

The day she'd left, her children pretended to run in different directions, crying and saying they were going to stay with their 'Uncle Bilbo forever!' and had all dashed off to hide. Dru had simply parted with Bilbo as she would have done, a small embrace, a peck on his cheek and a promise to return one day, should she ever be passing through. She'd walked along the paths she had taken, back to the wagon she owned with all her worldly goods in and hopped on without turning back.

Her children had come running a few minutes after she'd gotten onto the main road and she purposefully didn't stop as she looked down at them.

"I thought you lot were staying with your Uncle Bilbo?" She'd asked casually as she slowed down just enough for them to run alongside.

The only response had been a unified wail of, 'MAAAAAAM!' before Dru stopped and ordered them on.

She knew the safest roads to take and where to avoid, remembering her journey from the first time. She'd made sure to go through towns so they could sleep in warm, comfy beds, but also ensured they had enough supplies for camping out under the stars. She'd told them stories about the constellations and had taught them songs she'd near but forgotten.

And whilst she would have LOVED to take them to Rivendell, she only knew the secret way in and she really didn't want to leave her wagon to a pack of scavengers when she needed the supplies.

So she moved around and found the safe trails through the mountains and to quell the anger and sadness her children were feeling at missing 'all the beautiful elves', she'd told them stories of her time there and even about the short friendship she'd had with her maid, Eilonwy. She'd promised them, that if they did come back, she'd take them through the secret way (if she remembered which rock it was).

She had never taken the roads around the mountains before but had been ensured that they were safe. She wanted her children to explore and see the world around them, but would not put them in danger just yet. They all knew how to fight and survive, but she doubted they could take on an Orc, even if they all bundled it at once.

And so, it was with surprise when Dru found herself on a familiar road and saw up ahead, the Mountain she had not seen in over seven years.

"There it is," she'd pointed out to her children, unable to take her eyes off of the peak as it hid amongst the fog and the clouds, "that, my dear little ones...is Erebor."

They had asked her so many questions. What was it like? Would there be lots of people there? How did the lights and windows work again, deep inside the mountain? Would they have other children to play with? How deep WAS the Mountain? Dru had merely replied, "you'll see soon, my darlings."

When she did, at last, come to the base of the mountain, she stopped the wagon in shock and awe at what she could see. The unsteady climb had been made easier with a long pathway and the surrounding area...it was beautiful. Trees had been planted and there was actually farmland were there had been barren and desolate waste. There were cattle and animals roaming free and people bustling back and forth to run errands and just live their lives. And as she grew nearer to the entrance of the mountain, she saw that it had been restored, the statues of Thror long gone and now statues that eerily looked like Thorin stood guard, welcoming people in and perhaps, keeping an eye out for danger.

Dru felt a pull deep inside her chest. This city that had been rebuilt in such a short time and was thriving again under the rule of Dain...a city that they had fought for. She tried desperately to suppress that small part of her that could only think, '_they never had a chance to see it restored'._

She took a shaky breath in through her nose and turned to her children, who were looking at her curiously.

"Mummy...are you all right?" Freyja bit her thumbnail, a nervous habit she'd picked up from...somewhere. Dru never figured out most of the things they picked up and was sometimes surprised when they told her, 'we saw you do it'.

She nodded at her daughter.

"Oh, I'm all right. It's just ...a very beautiful place, don't you lot think?"

Her daughter turned her attention back to observing the landscape, the people and the approaching entrance and nodded. Her boys could barely contain their excitement or shaking legs and whilst she would have preferred the rest of the journey on the wagon, she had a feeling that if she didn't let them out now, they'd sneak off and dash inside without her. And somehow, she didn't think that'd make a good first impression.

So she pulled her wagon off to the side and paid a young lad to bring it and her pony to the nearest stables (which she hoped were in Erebor and not Dale) before she grabbed what stuff she could from the wagon and loaded herself and her children up. Whilst it was mostly clothes and a few trinkets, she'd brought nothing from the old cottage. When she'd sold it, she'd walked straight out with their bags packed and left all the furniture where it was. She had been sad at the idea of leaving the house and all the memories behind but felt that if she were to lug behind her mother's plate cabinet, she'd of had a much longer journey. Besides, she didn't need them to help her remember.

So with what they owned and holding hands with Freyja as the boys ran up a little way, she walked along. She could see the city of Dale, rebuilt just as Erebor had been and reminded herself to visit there another day, hoping that Bard and his family would still be there. She knew Tilda wouldn't be her little 'Tilly' anymore, but she had a feeling she'd get on with her youngest daughter. They both had this strange fascination with fairies and braiding Dru's hair.

When at last they came to the entrance, Dru could see the inside and had to stop to catch her breath. She hid it well from her children, claiming that the long walk had hurt her 'old bones', but really, just seeing all the rubble cleared, the walls rebuilt and the braziers lit...it was overwhelming. And the people! By Mahal, the people just walking around, going about their business and happily chatting...this. This was how it was meant to be. This was not the Erebor she'd remembered leaving and thank the gods for that because she felt like this was a place she could have her children run about in. A place she could walk into and not feel like she was having a panic attack.

She shook herself out of her overwhelmed state and saw the two guards, stationed either side of the large entrance. She let go of her daughter's hand and felt it immediately grab onto the back of her skirt. Her boys came back over, their nerves getting the better of them as they stared at EVERYTHING that caught their attention. They'd never seen such a place like this and with so many people at once?! The shire had been the most excitement they'd had and she had no idea what this must be doing to their minds.

"Come on, now," she began to walk forward and instantly became braver the closer she got, "let's go ask this nice man if he can help us find your granny."

"Excuse me, I'm wondering if you could help me?" Dru approached the guard on the right of the entrance, her children trailing close behind her, "I'm looking for someone and I haven't been here...well, a few years."

The guard looked her up and down and quickly scanned her children also. Not seeing her as a threat, he nodded.

"Who is it you are looking for?"

"My mother," Dru was unsure of what title to use for her mother, but stuck to one that wouldn't draw TOO much attention, "The Lady Dis, Cousin of Dain."

The guard's eyes widened and he quickly looked over at the other guard, as if trying to get his attention, before turning his wondrous gaze back to Dru.

"You must be the Lady Druili," he gave her a low bow which shocked Dru, "your mother has told us about you."

Dru blanched, not only at the title but that people knew of her. She knew her mother would have talked about her, but for a guard to know who she was and be addressing HER as a lady?! By Mahal, she would have words with Dis when she saw her.

"Aye'," she gulped and suddenly felt like turning heel and running, though realised she'd have to do it with three children clinging onto her skirts, "would you be able to tell me where I can find her? Or, point me in the direction of-"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

That booming voice surrounded her and she was sure, as she looked into the Guard's suddenly terrified face, that she wore a similar expression. She leant to the side, peeking around him and saw the familiar figure of her mother marching towards her, followed by a trail of servants. She wore such rich clothes, that whilst Dru had never seen her in them herself, she seemed to suit effortlessly. And the jewellery adorning her head and throat made her wonder if they were heavy enough to slow her mother down.

But it seemed they did not. What worried Dru the most, was the slightly murderous expression on her mother's face.

Dru leant herself straight and gave the guard a knowing look.

"Thank you, but...I think I can handle getting murdered from here."

She stepped away from him and was very thankful for the presence of the three at her back as she walked a few steps to meet her mother. They stopped right in front of one another and whilst she was terrified, Dru was also overwhelmed at seeing her mother.

"Hello Mam," she couldn't control the little shake in her voice and wanted desperately to throw her arms around her mother, but let Dis make the move first. You know, just encase she DID actually throttle her. After all, she had a good reason.

Dis took one step closer and now, she was right in Dru's face. Her expression did not change as her hands came up to her daughter's cheeks and held her tightly. And then, gave Dru the biggest and hardest headbutt she'd ever had in her life.

She was glad she'd explained the fundamental rule of headbutting to her children: The harder you hit, the more love it means.

Dru didn't stagger back at the impact, but she did sway slightly when her mother then wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight and fierce hug. Dru's hands immediately came around her waist and she pushed her face against the hair on her mother's face, rejoicing at the familiar tickling sensation along her cheek.

"Oh, my girl," Dis began to press little kisses against the side of her daughter's head, "oh, you're finally here."

When Dis pulled away, Dru noticed her expression had not changed in the slightest, despite the overwhelming affection that she'd clearly heard in her mother's voice. Her eyes suddenly sparked with anger and Dru took a deep breath to prepare herself-

"SEVEN YEARS," her mother let her face go and glared at her.

"Mam, I know-"

"SEVEN YEARS."

"Mam, not in front of the children-" She'd hoped that mentioning the children would suddenly switch Dis' attention, but it did not and she carried on, like a horse leading a race.

"I got letters. I got picture portraits. I got RIBBONS. AND GIFTS FROM ALL OVER. But you know what I didn't get?! A stable address so I could never send more than two letters back! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH A CARAVAN! "

Dru managed to lean back slightly and pointed her finger into her mother's face, making a point with a problem in her argument.

"AHAH, but if I HAD stayed in one place too long, you would have found me!"

The did not seem to help Dis' temper.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I WOULD HAVE BLOODY FOUND YOU!"

And suddenly, from out of nowhere, a small saviour appeared in the shape of Freyja, who had stepped out from behind her mother, placed her hands on her hips and looked up at her with such a grim and serious expression as she suddenly exclaimed, "Language Granny!"

Dis stuttered in shock and looked down into the eyes of the child she hadn't seen since she was a babe. Dru watched a flurry of emotions fly over her face as her anger dissipated before she regained her composure and nodded solemnly at her granddaughter.

"Yes. Sorry, sweetheart."

Freyja seemed satisfied by the apology and took her hands off of her hips long enough to grab back onto her mother's skirts, though she made no move to step back behind her. It was almost as if she was 'keeping an eye' on her grandmother, encase she said another bad word.

Dru wanted to keep looking at her mother's face as she gazed down in wonder at her grandchild but still felt an explanation was necessary.

"Mam...I had to send you away and do it on my own. And... couldn't bring them straight here without seeing an old friend."

Dis managed to tear her eyes away from Freyja long enough to glare at Dru.

"In the SHIRE! And you went around NOT ONLY the long way, but you double back to do it!"

"True...but then, that's because when I actually MEANT to come here after all that sightseeing...I urm...sort of remembered I'd promise to turn up for tea at four. AND if you don't believe me, you can ask Dwalin, Balin and any of the others. They got the same invite."

Dis still scowled at her, but let out a small sigh of defeat as she shook her head at her daughter's explanation. Her jewellery clinked ever so lightly against her skin and Dru realised how much...younger her mother looked. She didn't look as tired or worn out as usual. She wondered, if she still did her own cooking in the evenings?

Freyja took the moment of silence between the two to interject again, taking a brave step forward.

"Are you really my granny?"

Despite the looks from the servants behind her and some of the guards who saw, Dis immediately knelt down, using her dress to cushion her knees as she looked at the little girl.

"Yes. I am indeed."

Freyja, who could now look at Dis better from this angle, reached out and carefully took one of her grandmother's long beard braids in her hand and gently stroked it in awe.

"You've got a beautiful beard," her small hand moved about as she carefully stroked along the smooth, soft hair on her grandmother's chin. Dis smiled and repeated the action on Freyja, her fingers tenderly stroking the wisps of sideburns that lay there.

"And I like yours very much. Can your granny be cheeky and ask for a hug?"

Freyja smiled at Dis and eagerly wrapped her small arms around her, Dru watching her mother try not to cry as she held her grandchild close to her. But Dis wasn't looking up at Dru at all, instead, her eyes were still fixed behind her.

"And you two? I see you peaking there," she opened her arms to the boys and suddenly, she was laughing with her arms full of three wiggling children, "Oh...you've made your granny very happy this day. A beautiful little princess and two handsome princes. Beautiful. Both very handsome. Definitely get it from my side."

Freyja pulled back far enough and scrunched her nose at her grandmother in confusion.

"What side?"

Dru had yet to explain the...exact family history to her children, feeling that they should have been slowly introduced to the story rather than complicate everything by trying to tell them all at once.

"Urm...best not to talk about that now, when we have FRIENDS to go meet," she tried to sound excited to distract them from the awkward question, "and there are LOTS of them to find!"

Dis seemed to catch on but merely smirked at her daughter.

"They're on their way. Balin saw you from atop and nearly fell off the damned the balustrade!"

Freyja frowned and shook her head.

"Language!"

Dis blinked a couple of times at her grandchild, before turning her gaze back onto Dru, her frown deepening.

"Did you teach her that just for me?"

Dru's smirk was just a little too evil for Dis's liking, but she didn't really mind. Her grandchildren were in her arms and safe, so she couldn't feel too many negative emotions right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the children had finally been disentangled from their grandmother's grasp and they all agreed to a quick tour, Dis led them about, her hand taking Freyja's as she conducted (what Dru assumed) a practised speech.

As she held on tightly to her boy's hands, more encase they ran ahead and missed out on meeting any of the company, she was still taken aback by everything.

When they walked under archways, Dru couldn't help but notice that they were the exact same description as to how her mother had told them. Before Smaug attacked.

"I take it you had a hand in this?" Dru couldn't help but sound a little smug, knowing that sending her mother back here HAD indeed prompted her to get stuck in and lend her ideas on how to restore everything. Dis glanced over her shoulder and gave Dru a small eye roll, before conceding defeat.

"Aye' and a few others."

Dis stopped moving and Dru looked around her to see a sudden mass of familiar bearded faces moving towards them, being led by-

"Where is she?!" Dwalin boomed loudly as he approached from the front of the group, quickly followed by Balin, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin and of course, Gloin.

Dru would have happily run to meet them, but her children decided this sudden wave of unfamiliar male strangers, heading straight for them, was too much and promptly ran back behind their mother's skirts, including Freyja, who ran straight into her mother's front and buried her face so far into the folds of fabric, Dru thought she was trying to become one with the patterns there.

Dis took a lazy step to the side and waved her arm out at Dru.

"She's here, you great streak of nowt'!" Dis scowled as Dwalin passed by her without a second glance, "honestly, you and your big mouth."

Dru had always liked the banter between her mother and Dwalin. It made her feel like they were an old married couple, who just couldn't help but rub one another the wrong way.

As Dwalin came to an abrupt stop in front of her, he folded his arms and glared down at her. She mimicked his pose and glared right back.

"And what time do you bloody call this?!"

Dru was the only one that heard a small, muffled 'language' from her skirts.

"I call it right on time! What are you doing, going about and yelling after people?! Honestly, males!" She scoffed at him and dropped her arms to rest against her hips.

They sized one another up, neither saying a word at first, until Dru broke first and cackled, throwing her arms around Dwalin as best she could, what with three small beings weighing her down.

"Oh, I missed you, you big grump!" She felt his arms move around her back, despite his 'Humpf!' at being called a grump.

When he did let her go, she smiled up and watched his restraint slip away as he smiled down at her.

"You've been missed also, lass," he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb where the company was staring at her, "and not just by me."

She took in all their expressions. There was quiet and polite elation, unrestrained joy and even Ori was crying at seeing her again.

Her heart felt full at the sight.

"And all my boys-" She made to move forward but found herself unable to even shift an inch at the tight grip around her waist. She sighed and looked down and around at them, finding them all too afraid to peak out from her fabric.

"Well then...this just won't do. Sink or swim you lot!"

She tugged her skirts so suddenly and violently, that the three children lost their grip and using all the defence moves she'd learned from a young babe, pivoted around behind her boys and shoved all three of her children frontwards. They were now on display for all to see and Dru could feel every single one of their backs was straighter than she'd ever taught them. Though, this time it may have been out of fear and nerves rather than manners.

She'd noticed that a few curious onlookers did stop and stare. But she figured it was mostly to do with the shocked expressions on the companies faces. Particularly as one of them was the captain of the guard and could not take his eyes off of Freyja. Dru had a feeling, just from looking at his face, he had not been told their origins.

Dru cleared her throat, making sure that everyone that was important to her was paying attention.

"Children. I'd like you to be very polite to your Uncles and say hello."

Whilst a little shaky, Beren and Bragi took it in turns to introduce themselves and bow politely.

"Beren, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Bragi, S'nice to make your acquaintance."

There were a few moments of silence as everyone waited for Freyja to say something, Dwalin's eyes fixed on her, though not in his usual hard or scary way.

The little girl surprised not only her mother but everyone around, by stepping forward and slowly curtsying before Dwalin, her own eyes wide as she stared up at his intimidating stature.

"Hello...are you Uncle Dwa'?" Her hands came to the front of her own dress and gripped the fabric, scared that she'd make a mistake in talking to this great beast of a man.

Dwalin seemed to be struggling for words.

"...Aye', I am," he said slowly.

"Mam says you taught her how to fight. She's really good at fighting, so you must be really good at fighting."

"...Aye'."

Finally, Freyja didn't seem to be scared of him anymore. She smiled sweetly at him and offered her hand to his, ready for him to shake (something Bilbo had taught her before they left).

"I'm very glad to meet you. I'm Freyja."

Dwalin did not speak. He was still looking down at her, when he moved suddenly and instead of taking her hand, his hands went either side of her hips and he picked her up, so her legs were dangling in the air.

Freyja squeaked in surprise but stilled when Dwalin suddenly sat her down, so her backside was settled against the crook in his arm. He held her close as he looked into her face and she seemed momentarily terrified and struck dumb, and then he smiled at her. And not just any smile. He was BEAMING at her. Dru had never seen such a look of tenderness pass across his features before and she watched in fascinated awe as his large hand came up to gently stroke her cheek. Freyja was instantly won over and smiled back at him.

"Bloody Mahal," she whispered so quietly that Freyja couldn't hear, but laughed when the others stepped forward, most moving to the boys and introducing themselves.

She was happy to contend with the attention of her children, loving nothing more than watching as hands were shaken, bows were given and impromptu fighting techniques were shown.

When they turned to her, she hugged and kissed each one just as enthusiastically as the next, even Gloin and Oin, who seemed to put up with them this time around, rather than running away at the sign of affection.

She pulled back enough to notice her mother was now standing beside her and shook her head and rolled her eyes, good-naturedly.

"I suppose I'll have to be the one to go get Dain. This lot isn't going to be much use," she leant over and gave her daughter another kiss on the head, before turning away and making her way past the others.

Dori had heard this and went to offer to go instead, but Dis dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"No, no. I'll have PLENTY of time with them later. You lot get to know them now," she didn't even look back as she yelled her last parting shot, "And NO teaching them to throw knives at one another."

Dru scratched the side of her nose innocently as she mumbled, "too late for that."

She went back to happily watching her children interact with their new Uncles and came close to her daughter, who was currently playing with an offered toy from Bifur and not noticing the way Bofur stared at her.

He looked back up at Dru, a question in his mind.

"So, no husband? Did you never manage to tie anyone down in your kitchen?"

She knew what he was trying to ask, but pretended to be shocked and held her hand to her chest, "Huh...Bofur is that a proposal?!"

He laughed quickly and turned his attention back to Freyja, who seemed to be wondering what on earth she'd call this small, wooden carving of a bear she held.

"You know little one, you look so much like an old friend of mine," Bofur squinted at her, "I would say you're the spitting image of-"

"Yes, Bofur," Dru interjected and got him to look back at her, "you're a little slow on the uptake, but...yes. Before anyone else asks...Freyja, sweetheart?"

Freyja looked back at her mother, eyes wide and waiting.

"Would you tell Uncle Bofur what your father was like?"

Freyja nodded and turned her attention back to her toy, but said, "Mam says I look just like him. He was supposed to be a great warrior and always looked out for his little brother and Mam," she finally looked back at Bofur, "Mam says you were friends with him too?"

Bofur seemed just as taken aback by the sudden realisation of who exactly they were talking about, as Bilbo had been. He smiled at Freyja and nodded.

"Aye'. A great warrior and a better friend," he flicked his gaze to Dru quickly, "surely ya' mammy's told you about him?"

Dru gave him...quite a look. She pursed her lips and bopped her head from side to side as she thought of the answer she wanted to give him.

"I mean...there's almost no point in hiding who they belong to. People treat them like royalty anyway, just because there are three of the little buggers."

Dwalin appeared at her side, laughing heartily as one of the lads attempted to hang on from one of his outstretched arms. His hand smacked her joyously on the back as he said, "Well, they are a miracle in themselves. You're blessed!"

Dru just scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"You want em'? Take em'. They only eat cake."

All three of her children heard this and gave a unified cry of, "MAM!"

Dru merely shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"You're going to live with Uncle Dwalin, he'll teach ya' how to fight with our bare hands, just like me."

"Oh? And how IS your fighting?" Dwalin actually sounded interested and wanting to know if she'd been keeping up with her techniques after all these years.

Dru couldn't help but smirk at him.

"I'll show you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They hadn't moved to a sparring ring in the training grounds as Dwalin suggested, but outside the entrance, where Dru had asked the same guard from earlier if she could borrow their spear. He'd happily obliged her, especially when he saw the Captain of the Guard come marching past with his own weapon in his hands.

As they stood in front of one another, the company and the curious onlookers formed a sort of, strange circle as they observed the two ready to start fighting.

"Go easy on me Dwa', I've had three children after all," Dru pointed out to him and pretended to massage out a sore muscle in her hip. But Dwalin didn't seem fooled by the act and shook his head.

"The day I go easy on you is the day I wear an elf dress to train in"

Dru snorted at the image of Dwalin in the same dress he'd caught her wearing in Rivendell. It had been their little secret, so none of the others got it.

Slowly, they began to circle one another, Dru smiling sweetly at Dwalin as they did so. She'd learnt one thing from all her time training with him and fighting beside him: NEVER go for him first. Wait for him to make the first move.

He smirked at her when he realised she was doing exactly that, waiting for him and for the first time since they'd started training, he went for her first.

He swiped out at her and she easily dodged the last large battle-axe in his grasp, jumping up as high as she could and showing off a few techniques she'd perfected herself.

Dwalin was surprised when she managed to jump up high enough that her feet were level with his chest, her quick and spry legs moving too fast for him. He tried to grab at her, but her feet landed on his arm and shoulders and pushing herself over, rolled through the air until she landed behind him. Before he could even spin on the spot, she used the spear to tuck between his feet and twisted it so suddenly, that when he did try to face her, he merely tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the floor.

He turned himself over so he was sitting on his backside and was confronted by the pointy end of the spear, pressed very gently against his nose. Dru smirked down at him as their audience began to applaud the quick takedown.

"Oh...Not bad for taking down the Captain of the Guard."

She pulled the spear away and offered out her hand to him, which he swatted away grumpily.

"Lucky bloody shot," he grumbled as he hastily pulled himself to his feet, "your jump was sloppy."

"Oh, you cheeky git!" She cackled but prepared herself for the blow he sent her way, easily blocking his swing with the back of her borrowed spear.

Off to the side, as the fight continued and was watched eagerly by the others, her children were actually a little bored.

"We've seen Mam fight before, she fights and trains with people all the time," Beren sat down on the floor and began to pull up weeds that were growing from between the cracks of the stone path.

Balin wasn't really surprised by this confession. He just chuckled and lowered himself onto the stone bench that had been placed near the entrance for those needing a rest whilst trading.

Freyja immediately came to sit down by his side, tugging Bragi as she came. He actually seemed to be keeping an eye on the fight, though that was probably because his mother was currently on Dwalin's shoulders and had him in a sort of headlock.

"Mister Balin," Freyja caught the old man's attention with her sparkling, wide blue eyes, "Mam says that Erebor had a dragon in it once, is that true?"

Balin smiled down at the girl and turned to her so he could begin what he knew would be a long story.

"Aye'. A fierce some, fire breathing beast. And your mother saw him with her very own eyes, did she tell you that?"

Instantly, two more pairs of green eyes entered his vision as the boys clambered around, suddenly very interested in what he had to say.

"We thought she was making it up! Did he really breathe fire?!" Bragi seemed to already be picturing the beast in his mind, the flames shooting out of the dragon's mouth and his wings fluttering wildly about him.

"Now...how do you three like stories?"

All children began to chatter about, eagerly sitting or leaning where they were as they began to hang on Balin's every word.

"Well, let me tell you a story...about a king, a mountain, a dragon, a hobbit, a wizard...and the bravest Dwarves you'll ever hear about."


	18. Epilogue I

Chapter 18: Epilogue I

20 years later...

"Captain!"

Dwalin turned around as one of his guards came barrelling forward, their hand resting on the hilt of the sword that clattered against their side as they ran. They stopped in front of him, a little breathless as they tried to relay what they had seen.

"There are no more than One Hundred Orcs, though they're pushing back the first line and making their way here-"

"Then you get back down to your formation and wait for the signal," he turned away from the young guard, who nodded and hastily ran away before he addressed the rest of the army, "we'll handle this before sunrise lads, they won't even get up the Mountain. Boots on, swords ready and remember, no mercy!"

"Captain, someone is approaching!"

Dwalin turned around again, wondering if another messenger had been sent from the Mountain after Dain had been told of the attack. He would wait patiently at the entrance if the enemy came close, prepared to fight to the death before any one of them would enter Erebor. He'd also prepared another line of troops behind him for a surprise, but Dwalin didn't think that'd be necessary now, knowing there was only a hundred of them.

The approaching figure, steadily coming closer and closer on horseback was not a messenger, but he recognised them instantly. It wasn't very often you saw Dwarrowdams with wild, unruly red hair bounding towards you on a pony.

"Bloody Mahal, ridiculous girl!" He growled as she pulled to a stop a few feet in front of him and jumped off of her pony.

"Heard you saw an Orc pack," Dru took her sword off of her pony and turned it away, letting one of the other guards take it to a safe distance, "not even a hundred? This will be a piece of cake!"

Dwalin just scowled down at her.

"What are ye' doing here?! Get back to the town this instant!"

Dru smirked at his face.

"What? And wait in my little cottage like a good Dwarrowdam?" She walked around him to survey what could be seen in front of them, "You can shove off, Dwalin!"

"You've no armour! And that sword will only get you so far-" Said sword was suddenly pushed in front of his face, the blade just about grazing his beard.

"I don't need the armour. I've fought without it before and been fine. And this sword got me far enough in the last fight we had together," Dru turned to him and signalled with her head for him to look out before them, "they're approaching. If you don't sound the call, I'll bloody lead the way myself."

Dwalin knew he wouldn't win this fight with her. She was still as stubborn as when they'd first met and damned if she'd decided to change her ways now. He glanced out and realised that the first line had indeed been pushed back, the Orcs now sprinting towards them and calling for their blood.

Dwalin wasted no time.

"ARMS, READY!" He raised his axe and waited for his army to follow, every single one of them raising their weapons.

"Don't bloody do anything stupid," he muttered to Dru before raising his voice again, "FORMATION, READY!"

The shout from around them let them know that as soon as he said so, they would run beside him, ready to defend their homes.

"I make no promises, Uncle Dwa'," she muttered back and readied herself, ignoring his quick glare.

"TO THE DEATH!" He cried and bounded out towards the oncoming enemy, his shield and Axe ready. Dru followed close behind with a loud cry of her own and soon, they had thrown themselves into the heavy mass of moving bodies before them.

Dru had separated from Dwalin eventually, easily cutting down enemies and helping those that needed it. She counted the amounts of heads she cut off, the bellies she split open and the limbs she severed from their owners. It brought back so many memories, some good and some bad, but she still had fun nonetheless. This would be another exciting story to tell her children when they arrived back from their hunting trip, though she had a feeling her sons and daughter would disapprove of her fighting 'at her age'.

The enemy began to fall back, their numbers dwindling rapidly. Dwalin had been right. They would defeat them before Sunrise. A few stubborn ones remained however and tried to go out fighting, rather than running like cowards. He thought it was mostly due to their stupidity though, rather than any hint of bravery.

As he found a spot in the field, that was overrun with his slain enemies, he looked around him, trying to spot anyone that needed his help. Dru seemed to have the same idea. Their eyes met and she confidentially gave him a friendly wave as she waited for something to happen. She hadn't noticed the archer to her left, but Dwalin had.

"DRU!" He tried to get her to look, but she turned towards it too late.

The bolt had flown loose and the arrow struck her.

She didn't scream. Her hand flew up to her chest where it had landed and held onto it as she stumbled backwards. Dwalin was already halfway to her, cutting down anything that crossed his path.

Dru had known this type of searing pain before, though instead of her actual heart, it was her breast that had been pierced by an actual arrow. She still knew that she could only breath through the agony.

By the time her legs had given out and she was kneeling on the floor, he was by her side. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her back up.

"CLOSE RANKS!" He called out to those around him, his guards instantly doing so and forming a protective bubble around himself and Dru, "FALL BACK!"

A large number of their enemy had already retreated by that point, but he wasn't going to take any risks. Protected around all sides, he threw his shield down and swung Dru up and into his arms. She wasn't crying. She was breathing and awake, but each breath was laboured and the hand around the arrow shook.

Dwalin had recognised it instantly as the same arrow that had gotten Kili back at Mirkwood. The one that had nearly claimed his life in Lake-town.

As they fell back to the safety of their own lines, Dwalin found a large rock jutting out the earth and quickly laid her down.

"GIMLI!" He called to one of the guards, who looked around and waited for the rest of his instructions, "GET BACK TO THE MOUNTAIN NOW, TELL THEM WE NEED OIN AND HE IS TO BRING KINGSFOIL! TELL THEM THE LADY DRU IS INJURED, GO!"

Gimli ran as fast as his little legs could carry him up the hill, but Dwalin did not watch him leave. He turned his attention back to Dru and the arrow, wondering if he could snap it off and help her in any way.

Despite the pain burning through her torso, when she looked at Dwalin's face and found him looking at her with the same and panic-stricken expression he'd worn Twenty Seven years ago, she just wanted to reassure him that she was ok. Even though she already knew she was not going to be ok.

"Why did they have to get my good tit?!" Dru managed to get out, giving a shaky laugh as something begin to bubble inside of her. She was sure that her lungs were being flooded with either her blood or poison. Everything was hurting and she just wanted to fall asleep, but she had to deal with Dwalin first.

He ignored her jest, his hands coming to rest against the arrow as he thought of the best place to snap it in two. He finally looked her in the eye and whilst he had done this many times before, too many of his own soldiers, he still felt nervous.

"I'm going to break it," Dwalin warned her, his hands still shaking even as he gripped the wood, "put your hands on my arm and brace-"

"Dwalin."

Her hands covered his own and he stilled as he watched an expression pass over her face, one that he never thought he'd see and one he never wanted to.

"There's no point, Dwalin."

Dwalin shook his head.

"Oin will be here soon, then we can-"

"I think you and I both know that it's not going to happen...Uncle Dwa'," she used his nickname and he felt a wave of sorrow flow over him. He knew a death wound when he saw it, but he was damned if he didn't TRY to save her.

"Now, you listen to me," his hands still gripped the arrow, but he couldn't do anything with the gentle way her hands rested against his, "we're going to get this bloody thing out of you and Oin is going to shove some of that medicine and-"

She lurched forward so suddenly, using what strength she still had and grabbed hold of his shoulder with a cry as the arrow dug farther into her. Dwalin let go of it and gripped her around the waist, holding her close as she got her breathing back and tried to talk, her head bowed low so he couldn't see her face.

And then she slapped him.

Her hand weakly came off of his shoulder where she had grabbed him and he could have easily avoided her slap, but he just let her. It wasn't hard or even fast, just enough to get her point across.

"I did owe you a slap remember?" She raised her head enough so her lips were level with his, "And I just want to see something. Sorry."

Gently, ever so carefully so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore, she pushed her head forward, breaking the distance and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. His tears finally fell as he let her kiss him. Dwalin did know this was it and it was just as painful to him, knowing he had to say goodbye.

When she pulled away, she seemed to be declining a lot quicker than she thought. She clung desperately onto him as she fell back against the rock and smiled up at him.

"I just wanted to see what that was like...get a wife Dwalin, you'd make her very happy," Dru's body no longer felt any pain. Everything was...cold and numb, and she still wanted to fall asleep, but there were still other things to say.

"You were right, about the armour," she felt hot tears pour down her face, though couldn't think as to why she couldn't move her hand to stop them, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Dwalin...I can't feel my hands anymore."

Dwalin grabbed hold her hands and pulled them close to his chest.

"Dru, just-please," he'd never used that word before, to anyone, "just hold on, for Mahal sake! How will I tell your mother?! What will I tell Freyja and the boys?!"

Dru chuckled, "you can tell Mam that she won't have to worry anymore," she seemed to pause a lot more between every breath and her eyelids began to grow heavy, "And-and teach my children to fight. Teach my sons and daughter...how to fight together and apart. They're stronger as a team... but they each must know how to survive without one another...when they come home...tell them, I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet them or say goodbye."

Dru's eyelids fluttered shut and Dwalin listened as she took a few deep breaths. He was ready to say goodbye himself, when she opened them, very weakly.

"Do you know Dwa', that the best time I ever had...was when we were all together and travelling. All of us...," she looked past his shoulder know and smiled, "Is...is the sun rising Dwa? It's very bright."

Dwalin looked over his shoulder and saw not only no sunrise, but the land was facing the wrong direction. What could she have been seeing?

When he turned back, her eyes had shut again, but the smile remained as she seemed to feel...something wash over her.

"It's warm."

Dwalin waited for her to explain and say more, but she didn't. Her eyes remained shut and then, her breathing slowed.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Stopped.

Dwalin couldn't take it. He pulled her away from the rock and pressed her as close to him as she could get, tearing what he could from the arrow to press her near him. He sobbed into her curls as the sound of the victory rang around him.

They had won.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dru felt warm and light all over. No pain or aches and wherever she was laying smelt WONDERFUL. Like lazy summer evenings back home in the garden.

Her eyes flickered open and blinked sleepily a couple of times. She saw the blue sky and long grains of yellow wheat try to tickle her face.

She batted them away as she sat up and looked about her.

A field of wheat spread out for what seemed miles and miles, rolling up and down hills she'd not seen before. And yet, she wasn't scared or nervous about being in such a strange place.

She was just wondering how she came to get here after the battle-

_'The fight!'_

She looked down at herself when she remembered the arrow that struck her and gasped in shock. Not only was there no arrow there, but it appeared she had suddenly grown her other breast back!

But...that was impossible?! She rarely wore any holster now and her breast had NOT been there when she'd trotted off down the hill on her pony, so how...

"Where did you come from?!" She laughed as she patted either breast, just making sure they were, in fact, both real. And then a thought struck her.

_'If that was back, then maybe...'_

She reached up and grasped hold of her beard, preparing herself for what it was she was about to do. Her fingers came up and trailed along her skin and she paused as she felt over her lips. No scar.

Her hands moved to her nose and cheek. No scars there.

Even her eyebrow was smooth.

Wherever she was, she had come into it like a new canvas.

She looked around her again, trying desperately to see if there was any sign to where she would be and then...she saw it.

She'd missed it before, but there was a tree in the distance. And it appeared to have figures underneath it, milling around.

Waiting.

She climbed to her feet and patted her clothes down, realising she was wearing a simple tartan patterned print skirt and tunic. She'd DEFINITELY not chosen that when she'd left that day, sticking to tatty old trousers and her lightest tunic.

She decided not to mull on all these strange occurrences too much as she began her journey towards the tree.

She reckoned it would only take her about ten minutes to reach the tree and the figures, but after a few minutes, she noticed how one of them had broken away and was coming towards her.

As the sun shone down brightly, she squinted at the figure. She couldn't make out his features, but he was definitely familiar. His clothes were a rich brown and the closer she got, the more details she could make.

Fur-trimmed, resting on his collar.

Brown belts wrapped around his black boots.

Hair the colour of golden hay-

He called to her.

She stopped and listened and he called to her again, speaking her name so clearly and so loudly that she lost all the doubt she felt, even without seeing his face. She broke into a mad run, hitching up her skirts and throwing them over her arm so they wouldn't slow her down again.

The long walk between them became a blur as the landscape whizzed by her vision and she focused solely on him.

Finally, when his face was close and she saw his smile and his warm eyes, she cried out his name. His arms opened up and she practically flew the last little bit of distance between them, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as he caught her. He didn't even stumble back as his own arms came around her and they held one another so tightly, Dru felt a bubble of joy deep inside of her.

They were both laughing over nothing and she could feel her tears fall as she pressed her face against his hair and took a deep breath in, holding onto the memories that drifted through her. The Festivals. the Birthdays. The time playing outside. The kiss under the old apple tree.

He finally let her feet hit the ground below them and they pulled away, but only far enough to look at one another. Dru was not going to let him go for all the gold in the world.

And just before he kissed her, their lips finding one another, she couldn't help but smile at his words.

"You took your time, Piglet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AU: See you soon x


	19. The Good, the Bad and the Bard

Chapter ?: The good, the bad and the Bard

Once upon a time, in the corner of the deep, dark woods...

"No, no, no," a haggard, bent old woman paced in front of her sister, "this won't do at all. I'm not satisfied. Something's wrong!"

"It's the way it has to be. Everything ends and changes and begins anew," her sister sat at the desk, melting the end of her candle into a small dish, ready to seal it with their wax mark.

The elder came over.

"I'm still not satisfied...I'm going to change it."

The younger sister swivelled in her seat, casting aside the candle and wax with a flick of her wrist, both items vanishing into thin air.

"STOP. MEDDLING," she snarled at the elder as the woman began to hustle and bustle about, grabbing random vials and boxes off of the shelves as she went.

"NO."

The younger watched in horror as she dropped most of the items on the other side of the preparation desk, the one that was clearly marked, 'DO NOT TOUCH MY STUFF' with a chalkboard that faced her.

"What are you doing?! You can't change fate!"

The elder chuckled as she began to put things in order.

"No...but I can change a decision. Only a person can control their own fate," she rubbed her hands together greedily, "and that, in turn, may influence the fate of other's...maybe even an outcome."

"She can't do that!" Turning, the younger woman glared into the darkened corner of the hut, "Tell her she can't do that!"

"I can't tell her what not to do," the figure, obscured by shadows stopped their frantic scribbling and sounded frustrated at being stopped in their 'groove' of writing.

"After all, I'm only the bard."

The younger grumbled and turned back to watch her sister at work, taking up sheets of papyrus and pouring the contents of the vials onto them.

"I'm not changing TOO much," the elder glanced over her spectacles, "I'm just whispering a few wise words to someone in need."

Curiosity got the best of her.

"What are the words?"

"_Azog plans a trap._ The rest is up to her."

The younger gawped.

"That's COMPLETELY giving away a crucial bit of information, you can't-" She squawked as the severed head of a blackbird was tossed lazily at her and she ducked out of the way in time.

She turned again to the corner, trying to find an ally.

"That-that would mean extra work for you, aren't you mad?!"

The Bard merely shrugged her shoulders

"I like the work. It's your bickering I can't stand."

The younger pouted and folded her arms. The elder just snorted.

"What's the point of having a character, a story, melded together to work and not give it a happy ending?"

"Fine. You want it your way, have it. BUT we'll keep both endings."

The elder stopped hovering one of the vials over the paper, pausing it mid-air as she gave her sister a look.

"Why?"

"Because then we'll BOTH be satisfied, won't we?" She smugly declared but quickly unfolded her arms when her sister tossed and pushed empty vials to her side of the desk and began to clean it up.

"You know...I like that compromise. It's a good one," she smiled sweetly at her sister, "you can have all your death and glory. I'll have my own!"

The Bard looked over at the elder.

"People die. Every single day. Some sooner than they should and some...some who die before others. But that's life and that's what makes it so unfair and fair."

The elder picked up a bottle and sighed.

"Aye, I know. But it's not about balancing the scales of life and death," as she uncorked the bottle, she sniffed it happily and the sound of pure, joyous baby laughter escaped, "I just love a happy ending."

As she poured the contents onto the paper and began to form her own story, she lowered her voice, mostly speaking to herself and the paper before her.

"I think...I think one last storytime for little Dru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AU: Well, hello my lovelies! This is your humble Bard speaking.

So, as I told you in the description, we are not finished just yet. Since I began this story almost six years ago (Mahal!), I was pretty adamant in how I wanted it to end, even before I saw the last movie.

And truthfully, the epilogue you just read now is pretty similar to what I had in mind, albeit a few changes over the years. (Dru was actually supposed to be pregnant WHILST the battle was happening and had to be sent home. And she was also going to hook up with Dwalin in the end. So yeah, a few changes here and there).

And then, one day, this little voice appeared in my head. Telling me how I should put this bit on or add this development and blah, blah, blah. And you know what the biggest surprise to me was? Originally, I was going to have Fili and Dru's lovemaking (ho ho ho) be super awkward between them and them part ways with no underlying feelings for one another. But by Gods, did this little voice encourage me to deepen the relationship between the two and I'm glad I did.

And thus, the bickering began. The three you have just seen is pretty much what goes on in my head whenever I started writing important stuff down to do with the story. One person wanted THIS and the other wanted THAT and here I was, just wanting to blood write SOMETHING.

And you can see where 'The Good, the bad and the Bard' come in.

Whilst I just wanted to write, I had these two old croons bickering in my head about what was right and what was wrong.

They ALSO tried to convince me to delete and forget about one of the endings completely, some of the voices stronger than the next.

But here I am, telling you right now: the journey is not over. The battle is still not won. And we've got a long way to go. So buckle up, grab your backsides and prepare for:

Yelling

Fighting

Torture

Tears

Death

Severed and flying body parts

And cuddling.

Not necessarily in that order...maybe.


	20. Chapter 10: Amendment: Fear

Chapter 10: Amendment: Fear

_"And thus, the elf maiden crept up to the bottom of the steps and she turned and there...was the biggest troll she'd ever seen!"_

_Dru's hand flew to her face in shock._

_"Did she die?! Did she get eaten?! Did she run back home?!"_

_Dis slowly shook her head and leant closer to her daughter._

_"No...She stayed and fought it. With just the sword she had since the start of her journey."_

_Dru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she leant in also, her little hands moving to hold tightly onto her mother's knees._

_"But...weren't she scared?"_

_"Oh yes, terrified. But she did it anyway," Dis pulled away and rested her back against her rocking chair, setting up the rhythm she had lost when she'd dramatically paused._

_"But-but why?"_

_"Because...it was the only way forward. The only way she could get home and make sure her babes were safe."_

_Dru sat back and thought about this._

_"Mam...if something is dangerous...and if something bad happens, does that mean you don't have to do it?"_

_Dis arched her brow._

_"Do what, sweetheart?"_

_"The thiiiiing," Dru looked a little exasperated at having to explain, "if you have to do something dangerous to help someone, do you still have to do it?"_

_Dis stopped rocking and smiled at her daughter._

_"That's up to you to answer," she placed her hands into her lap and tilted her head at her daughter, "would you want to help someone if it was dangerous?"_

_Dru thought about this for a bit, biting her lower lip. She turned away and looked outside, glancing out the window at her brother's who were trying to wash themselves off from their training._

_She turned back to Dis and gave her a small nod, a determined glint in her eye._

_"Well...I hope you never have to do something dangerous to protect someone...but, know that...if you do or if you don't want to, I'll still be proud of you. Either way, you make sure you always come home to Mam, ok?"_

_"I'll try, Mam," Dru rested her head against her mother's knee and shut her eyes as Dis began to play with the curls on her head, "I'll try to come home to you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking around, she scouted out the best place to help, when the hairs on her body stood up. She turned around and looked towards Ravenhill. Just for a second, the battle around her dimmed to nothing more than a quiet din. Her entire being waited. Something was happening, shifting the air around her.

_'Azog plans a trap.'_

She'd heard it. She heard a voice speak to her.

As the battle raged on, she remained untouched as she looked out at Ravenhill. And deep within her, she knew the voice spoke the truth. Azog was luring Thorin to him. If someone had asked her how she came by this information, she would not have been able to tell them, without sounding like a lunatic. She just...she felt it.

And thus, she realised something: she couldn't go to the others and tell them. Not only would it NOT stop them, but she was pretty sure Thorin would go there anyway to confront Azog.

The thought of them there...Thorin...Fili...Kili...all going to their deaths...

She would not let them die when there was something she could do about it. And whilst it was a stupid decision, she made up her mind

She would go to Ravenhill herself. If she could sneak around quietly enough, she could get the upper hand. Even if she didn't fight Azog himself, she could still lure him out and keep the others safe?

She wasn't entirely sure of her own plan anymore.

Dru had to stop and ask herself: Was she trying to prove herself still? Test her loyalty and courage to Thorin? No. This was no longer about loyalty or courage. She knew that Thorin would go to Azog himself when the opportunity arose. And she knew he would not go alone, taking his strongest with them. Whether or not he counted her in those numbers, she wasn't going to wait around to find out. Dru was going to go to Ravenhill herself. She was going to try and protect her family, no matter the cost.

_"You can't surely save everyone."_

_"You can die trying."_

And she was going to try. She just had to figure out how to get there first.

Looking around her, she spotted one of the war rams wildly barrelling into a group of Orcs, tearing them down as if it was playing a game of bowling. She ran over and grabbed it gently by a horn, pulling it aside.

"Easy girl, easy," she sliced out an Orc and pulled the ram to safety, "I need your help."

The ram seemed to understand her desperation and instead of thrashing about, trying to escape Dru's hold, it obediently followed her. Dru let go of the horn and guided it in front of her.

"You and I are going on a short trip," she awkwardly pulled herself up and on, not finding this task easy with her sword still clutched in her other hand, "now, please don't buck me off and just...be careful. I don't want your mother to be cross at me if-"

She was cut off when a familiar face appeared in front of the ram and head-butted an approaching Orc. He turned to her with a frown on his usually cheery face.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?!" Dain moved around to her side and swatted away any enemy as if they were mere insects, bugging him when he had more pressing matters at hand.

Dru hadn't counted on Dain being the one to find her and she doubted he would understand, but she'd at least try.

"Uncle Dain, I know this is going to sound crazy," she leant over and sliced her sword out behind him, cutting the throat of a troll before it could do any damage, "but I need to go to Ravenhill. Don't say no, just hear me out!"

Dain's face was now like a thundercloud and he gripped onto the neck of the ram, stilling it from running and Dru spoke quickly before he could interject.

"I know, I'm Sorry Uncle...but this is something I have to do," she grunted and kicked out another enemy, "I don't know how I know, but Azog is setting a trap! If I can get there first-"

"Don't you BLOODY even think about it, you get down RIGHT NOW!" Dain had rarely sounded angry around her and when he did, she always made sure she left the room. But now, his anger was focused STRAIGHT at her and she was tempted to clamber off the ram and hide. But she couldn't. She wouldn't cower.

"He won't expect me!" A sudden wave of Orcs appeared around them and she punctuated each point with a 'Slice!' against each one that came too close, "I KNOW he's trying to lure Thorin to him, but I won't let him!" Slice! "I'm quiet and I can sneak!" Slice! "So, just-WILL YOU BLOODY LET GO?!"

Dain did NOT relinquish his grip on the ram just yet.

"Dru, it's TOO dangerous and you are NOT to go on your own-"

"TO YOUR LEFT!"

He turned suddenly and swiped out at the troll that came at him, but had to use both hands to fight the large bastard off. He quickly brought his hammer down on the beast's foot, before smacking it upside the head. It fell back and its corpse buried at least three of its comrades.

That had been the distraction Dru had needed. She'd moved the ram as soon he'd let go but waited until the monster fell, knowing her Uncle was safe.

She kicked the ram gently and steered it in the direction needed.

"I HAVE TO GO!" Was her parting shot before her steed sped up, its head bent low as it got ready to butt anything that crossed its path and tried to stop them. Even though Dru was now somewhat away, she still heard her Uncle's cry from behind her.

"DRU! DON'T DO ANYTHING BLOODY STUPID!"

"Too late for that," she muttered and swiped out her sword at a troll that was trying to take down one of the company, "watch your back, Ori!"

She turned her attention back to the front, hoping he'd heeded her warning.

"Come on girl," she leant closer and held on to the fur of the ram's neck, "you can do this." Whether or not she was talking to her ram, herself or both, she wasn't sure. But the creature sped up slightly and Dru felt her entire being light up. This may have been a stupid idea, but she'd have a little fun whilst she was on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dru had thought the troll cave had smelled bad, but this? She'd been glad her nausea had left her since she'd started fighting. She wished she was back outside in the ruins, instead of stuck inside. But she was here for a reason. She'd travelled all the way on a ram, over the Battlefield, an icy lake, up to the mountainside and through a mass of Orcs AND goblins. She was lucky the ram had stuck around long enough to help her fight. She'd sent it back down after the last enemy fell, knowing that it would not enter the tower and it would do no good to keep it outside, encase it gave away her position.

As she continued to search the darkened hall, debris lingering everywhere, she felt like she was being led on a goose chase. She'd heard a distinctive roar at one point and followed it into an enclosed space, with five possible ways to go.

She turned back and forth, listening intently.

This was a trap, laid out for Thorin. So why weren't they coming for her?

And then she saw the glow in front of her. The glow of light and yet she could not see who it was. And then another from her side. She turned again and stepped towards where she had come from and another light appeared. And then, the creature she had heard before, gave a loud, roar.

They'd known she was there. They knew someone had come, but did they think it was Thorin? She held her sword high and waited. The first Orc barrelled towards her and she ducked down, swiping across its belly and letting it fall dead to the side. More footfalls sounded around her.

"Come on then!" She raised her sword again, holding it in front of her as she tried to concentrate to where the next the enemy would strike, "show us what you have!"

To the left.

She swivelled around and deflected the heavy blow from an axe, turning to the side and plunging her sword quickly under the arm of another guard. Just in time-

Behind.

She let her sword fly out behind her first, kicking her leg out when it connected with flesh. It was a lucky slice against his chest, but Dru's kick had sent it backwards against the wall and in it's dazed state, she quickly brought her sword up and slashed it vertically across the chest. It fell to the ground.

To the right.

She spun around and her blade connected with-

Azog.

She froze.

She hadn't actually been expecting him to be standing there. His blade had easily deflected her attack and he tilted his head as he looked at her.

He spoke in the tongue she knew to be Black Speech but had insisted to both Balin and Dis that she never really wanted to bother to learn it. It didn't sit right if she knew what her enemies were saying, especially if it wasn't very flattering.

For some reason, as soon as he finished talking, her own mouth moved.

"Blah, blah, blah," she stuck her tongue out purposefully, mocking Azog, "I didn't get a chance to fight you on the cliffside that night, but I will now!"

He squinted at her, his blade still holding strong against hers, even though she was pushing her full strength against her own.

He'd remembered her.

He remembered her killing one of his Wargs and standing between him with the Hobbit, her hammer raised out in front of her, protecting Oakenshield.

He'd roared in anger when Thorin had been taken to safety by the Eagles, and seen her relief as he was lifted above her.

He called to his approaching guards.

_"Kill the little rat. She's of no use."_

He'd pushed her back easily and before she had a chance to attack him again, two more Orcs appeared by her side. Azog had only just turned his back when he'd heard the clash of swords stop and turned back in time to deflect another blow from her sword.

This time, frustrated that she had not fallen so easily, his hand came out and grabbed her before she could move.

Dru found her throat enveloped in his entire grasp and gasped for breath as he pushed her roughly back. Somehow, she managed to keep his sword blocked as he backed her against a wall, though it fell to the ground with a clatter as he lifted her up to his height and suddenly dove in. He pushed his body against hers, his blade coming up in front of her face as she was effectively pinned between him and the wall.

She felt a sharp pain in her lip as she tried to wriggle free, her face accidentally butting his blade. His eyes glowed with disdain as he pushed his face close to hers.

"You will not survive this fight," he pulled his blade away, determining how he wanted to kill her.

She winced at the pain but managed to gasp out, "oh look, you do know words that aren't in your own disgusting tongue."

Dru regretted that statement if they were going to be the last words she ever said.

Then something changed. Azog's nose crinkled slightly and he moved closer to her, his head moving back and forth over her face.

Dru realised he was sniffing her and had a horrible feeling he was about to take a bite out of her when he pulled away and bared his teeth in what she supposed was meant to be a smirk.

"You smell of one of them. The whore?" He pulled back far enough to look her up and down, his eyes landing on her stomach and paused, "We may have some use for you yet."

Dru felt the blood pour down from her lip as her body suddenly stilled. His eyes moved back up and Dru was scared. She had been so stupid and she was terrified.

"You'll wish you'd never been born."


	21. Chapter 11: Regrets

Chapter 11: Regrets

Dru whimpered when she felt the familiar tug at her hair, but when she was forced to look back up, she bit down on her lip to stifle the sound. She was willing herself not to give Azog any more pleasure than he'd already taken from her pain. Her body felt broken and he'd only just started playing with her.

Being forced onto her knees and bound against the pillar wasn't too bad. Even with the rope cutting into her wrists and ankles, she could put up with the discomfort. The small amount of armour she'd kept had been stripped from her and the remnants of her tunic pulled away so her chest was bare, her sleeves hanging from her elbows.

But having her arms pulled back around the stone taught and with little room for her to move forward had her in a position she didn't ever want to be in. She was open and defenceless against Azog and he could see her expressions and every minuscule twitch in her face as she tried to will the pain away.

Her first scream had come when Azog had broken her little finger.

He'd knelt in front of her, smiling as he reached forward. His hand disappeared from her view, but she felt it clasp her fingers together. Squeezing. It hurt but she breathed through the pain. She even spat in his face. That had been her mistake.

His grip shifted and he took hold of her little finger. She couldn't move away and her eyes widened in horror as he slowly bent it backwards.

She'd shut her eyes and grit her teeth, willing herself to be strong. He was slow as he stretched her back as far as she could go, her bones and muscle resisting. And then, he'd jerked it so suddenly, forcing it farther back, she couldn't contain her scream. She thrashed her head around and waited for the pain to cease as her bones were snapped out of place.

He let her go, bringing his hand back to the front and his grip suddenly came to her chin, grabbing at her hair and braids. He tugged her forward and she opened her eyes to glare at him, tears streaming down her face.

He'd smiled and promised to do that to the rest of her later. He'd enjoyed her scream immensely.

When he'd slowly looked over her, his razor-sharp fingernail had lightly traced over the scars of her face, before slowly lowering to her breast. She'd whimpered as he cupped her scarred flesh in his grasp and chuckled.

"I see you've had a run-in with one our pets before."

He'd leant in closer to her, his mouth next to her ear as he continued talking.

"Let me introduce you to my one. I believe you killed their cousin on the cliff that night. Remember? You brought your hammer down and smashed their brains out."

A familiar growl to her side caused her eyes to snap open and she turned, the terror filling her heart at the sight of a warg right by her face. She could feel its hot breath against her skin and its eyes bore into her.

She tried to turn away, but Azog's hand was atop of her head and forced her to turn back to the creature. His hand came over her brow and pulled it up, forcing her to watch as his creature came closer to her.

It stopped growling long enough to press its snout against her cheek and she felt its rough, wet tongue roll out, licking her slowly from her chin to her cheek. Its saliva clung to her as she felt its jaws open and she waited for the moment of the bite.

"Not yet."

Azog pushed the Warg away suddenly, the creature whining at his master's rough shove. It skulked away hastily, not even glancing back at Dru. She almost felt sorry for the creature, but her heart was beating so fast in her chest and she tried to steady her breathing, quelling the panic she felt.

When he'd moved away from her and relinquished his grasp on her head, she sighed in relief, glad for the respite he was allowing her. Her finger, chin and head were throbbing from where he'd focused his attention. She could have passed out for all the time that seemed to pass, though the pain seemed to take her mind off of the passing minutes.

Her moment was interrupted however when he appeared in front of her again. And this time, when she looked up, it wasn't his face she was looking at. Her attention was drawn to the blazing, red hot metal of his sword. He'd stuck it over a flame and waited until it was hot enough for it to glow a bright orange.

He slowly brought it forward, Dru trying to turn her head away as he placed it at the level of her eye. She could feel how hot it was. She shut her eyes and tried desperately to turn her thoughts to something else.

_'Mam. Thorin. Kili. Fili. Balin. Dwalin.'_

She felt the heat move south, so close as it traced the old scars of her cheeks and lips, moving past her chin.

_'Bilbo. Gandalf. Bofur. Bombur. Bifur.'_

The heat paused momentarily over the centre of her throat and she shuddered, despite the heat. It kept moving over her naked form and towards her scarred flesh.

_'Ori. Nori. Dori. Oin-'_

The scream left her lips before she could even register where the heat was. Azog had pressed the tip of his blade against one of her scars and slowly dragged from one side to the other. He was cutting her open again and cauterising her at the same time. Branding her.

She thrashed violently and tugged at the rope, desperately looking for some purchase. She cried out, her dignity and pride forgot as he trailed along her scarred flesh.

Even when his blade came away, she still screamed. The scent of her burning flesh filled her nostrils and her eyes eventually opened when she dared to look down. There was little blood around the area, but the scars were now charred black. Her breathing quickened and it was that day so long ago again. The freshly injured flesh, throbbing in agony as she wailed.

She hadn't noticed him placing his sword into the mound of snow by them. Nor did she notice when he pressed the cool metal against her arm. She was still screaming as he quickly drew the blade against her skin. And then he did it again and again and she began to choke on her sobs. They were not deep enough to scar permanently, but they were small and they hurt and he didn't stop until her arms, chest and face were littered with tiny cuts. She had heard the term 'death by a thousand cuts' and had pondered on how one could die from such small cuts. At least now she knew the answer. She finally broke down.

"Please," she whimpered as the blade paused against her cheek, "please, stop."

She knew it was useless. But he'd paused long enough for her to draw in a couple of breaths before the blade pressed and slashed at her skin again.

He chuckled and knelt to look at her. He waited for her eyes to look into his as she sobbed.

"I was wondering when you'd start begging."

He moved away again and she shut her eyes and began her mantra again in her head as she tried to get her focus on anything else, other than the pain.

_'Oin. Gloin. Ori. Nori. Dori. Gandalf. Bilbo. Balin. Dwalin. Bofur. Bombur. Bifur. Thorin. Kili. Fili.'_

Each face appeared when she called their name in her head and she sobbed when she saw soft, gentle blue eyes looking at her.

Footsteps came again and she began to whisper to herself, Fili's name a prayer on her tongue.

She didn't want to see what he had planned for her next and focused on Fili's name. It was the sudden pressure against her chest and windpipe that stopped her whispering. Her eyes fluttered open as she gasped for air and looked at the Orc guard stationed in front of her, Azog looming close behind. The guard's face was in front of hers and he stared at her as he pressed his full weight against her, his forearm between her throat and chest.

She couldn't get air in, nor out. She felt her tears falling anew and slowly, her strength fall away. She saw spots in her vision and the blackness creeping around.

It felt like an eternity and just when it seemed she was on the brink of slipping into unconsciousness, the pressure around her neck and throat moved away. She let in a few quaking, deep breaths. Her lungs were burning with exertion and her throat was raw from screaming. She saw him move away and stand again.

And then came Azog's cruellest act thus far, signalling his guard to continue in the torture.

Before her breathing had returned to normal, a foot connected harshly with her lower stomach. The air left her lungs again and she cried out as he began a new assault, bringing his boot against her an uncountable number of times. When it felt like her stomach was ready to rupture, Azog signalled for the guard to stop and laughed. She heard him deeply inhale through his nose and exhale loudly through his mouth.

"Female blood is the sweetest fragrance."

Finally, her body had had enough. Her head fell forward and even as she cried and whimpered, her vision went black and she fell into unconsciousness. It was the sound of his boots coming closer again that woke her up. The fist on her face made her wish she hadn't. He hit her hard three times, on either side of her jaw and head. She would have thought Orcs would choose different methods of torture and punishment on their victims. But apparently, punching someone just for the sheer hell of it was also suitable.

Her face stung. She'd never wanted to fall back into the blackness so badly. To oblivion.

His hand returned to the top of her head and she looked back at Azog and she felt shattered. Broken. But she stopped crying. She didn't spit at him, but she sneered at him nonetheless.

"It seems we're running out of time. Your kin approaches. They've come to their deaths."

The fear she felt must have shown in her eyes because he smirked at her again.

"You are afraid for their lives? Good."

A selfish part of her was scared for herself and what he had planned. Death had scared her so many times before, but with everything that had just happened, she was more terrified at what fresh pain could be inflicted on her.

And now her family and friends were coming. To their deaths? To her rescue? Would they too be put through the same pain?

Her mind whirled and she felt the bile rise in her stomach, her gut painfully cramping at the assault it had been given by Azog's boot.

His hand released her hair and her head fell forward again weakly, though she kept her eyes open as she watched him stand up, his boots covered in traces of her blood. The snow around her was speckled with tiny splatters of red.

He shouted a command to one of his guards, before turning away and leaving. She didn't look up to see his replacement but looked at the metal spikes protruding from the tip of the boot. If he was here to kill her, she hoped he'd aim for her throat and make it quick.

A knife appeared in her vision, but she didn't flinch away. She waited for it to fall into her chest or slide across her throat, but instead it and the figure moved and began to cut the rope around her ankles.

"Mustn't move too fast. Mustn't spoil the meat," it spoke to her in a sickly sing-song voice, seeming to enjoy her small cries as her battered body was jostled, "tastes best when it's alive. We'll hang you out and take the juiciest parts of you first. We'll hang you out and strip your skin."

Dru whimpered at the end of each sentence. She knew he wasn't trying to bluff her. He was merely stating the facts and enjoying her growing terror.

As the ropes around her wrists fell away, her weight became too much and she fell from the rock. She managed to catch herself on her good hand in time but cried out when her bare and burnt breast came into contact with the ground. Her knees were sore and her calves cramped up as she was finally released from her position.

The guard did not allow her to rest long. It grabbed a chunk of her hair and threw her to the side, rolling her so she was laying on the ground and facing him. She cradled her hand to her chest and tried to protect herself. She looked around for any sign of a hasty retreat or help in any form.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them. Discarded in a pile, along with the majority of her lighter armour, was her quiver, bow and arrows. Her sword was nowhere to be seen, but she felt something rise up in her at the sight of her weapons lying there. Calling to her, to keep fighting. To stay alive.

He loomed over her and leant in closer, smelling her and smirking at the scent of her blood.

"Hang you out where the others will see. When they come to cut you down, you'll already be dead. And they will join you. We'll be feasting on their meat tonight."

_'No.'_

She would not allow it. She would not allow herself to be used her bait to lure her family and friends to their deaths.

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, she was in pain and she couldn't fight her way out of here with no weapons. But then, she still had her will and her brains. Or her head, at least. She tested her jaw and was thankful it was not broken for the next task she had planned.

She shut her eyes and whispered quietly. So quietly, that the guard leant in closer to her, her lips quivering in what he thought was a state of terror.

"What's it say?" He said again before his face was level with hers, his nose mere inches from hers. Curiosity had indeed killed the Orc.

"It says: Bollocks to that." Her eyes snapped open and he saw the fury in them for only a moment, before she lunged forward.

With the sheer force of her will to survive and see her loved ones safe again, her forehead connected with the Orcs face and the satisfying crack was rewarding enough. Blood quickly spurted out of its nose and onto her, but she ignored it. She bit down on her pain and scrambled up as the guard keeled backwards and hit the ground. Its legs twitched a couple of times, but then it just lay still. It hadn't even been able to scream.

She listened intently. No footsteps came. No shouts to alert the others. The distant sounds of the other Orcs clambering through the tunnels or above on the platform preparing for the trap they were laying was all she could hear.

She wasted no more time. She stood up and grabbed the Orcs sword before dashing over to her bow and quiver full of arrows. She slipped it around her pained shoulders and tried to avoid her burns as best she could. She slipped her bow in there, knowing that if she tried to fire in the tunnels, she'd either miss or be hindered by the walls. She had the sword anyway.

She looked down at her armour one last time and shook her head. She was already damaged enough and if she wasted her time putting the heavy coat around herself, she knew they'd come to find her eventually. Plus, the thought of trying to put her gloves back on over her damaged finger made her stomach churn.

She fled as quickly and quietly as she could. The way back was not blocked off, but her sense of direction was thrown. This tower was a labyrinth in itself and she had to keep stopping and checking she was going the right way. One set of stairs that went down actually led her to nowhere and she had to quickly double back. Another set actually led seemed to ascend when she suddenly went around a corner and she couldn't chance going up anymore.

Another branch appeared. She felt she was closer to the ground now. And then, the hairs on the back of her arms stood up. She turned around and listened. There were no more sounds from the Orcs. Everything had gone deadly silent and she couldn't even hear the distant sounds of the battlefield. The wind moved through the tunnels and carried along with it no more than whispers.

Azog had discovered she was gone and she knew then, they were hunting for her.

She turned quickly and ran to the first archway. She peeked out and saw a staircase leading down into the old foundations. Safety? She had to know if the other archway led to the ice. If she could get across the lake quicker, she could find the others and warn them.

She bounded over, paying no attention to the approaching shadows behind her. She peeked again. But this staircase was like the other damaged ones she'd seen. It only went five steps, the rest having crumbled away. It did lead out towards the lake, but the jump would surely have shattered her already sore ankles.

She stepped back and turned towards the other stairs, her feet moving two paces quickly. And then, she saw him. She whirled around with the Orc sword held out to meet the blade of Azog's as he brought it down upon her. She winced at the force he used and how her own sword was barely held together in both her hands, her finger burning with renewed pain as the vibrations went through her.

She remembered that she was no match for him with the sword, but she was quicker.

She ducked and dived and tried desperately to get the safety of the archway. Her back was to it, but she dared not turn and run, knowing Azog would easily stick her in the back. She couldn't deflect his attacks for long, but if needed she could distract him long enough to take an easy shot at him.

She never got the chance. At one particularly hard thrust, the sword fell from her hands. She watched it fall and made to dive for it before he had a chance to strike her again, but his hand suddenly grabbed her around the throat and squeezed.

Both her hands came to his wrist as he pulled and lifted her off of the ground. She couldn't breathe and the more she wiggled her feet, the more weight she put on herself. She could only hold on to him as he brought her up to his eye level and pulled her in close.

He smirked at her and raised out his arm behind him, no light from his blade, dull in the darkened tunnels.

"I should kill you now, but we have plans for you. We haven't even introduced you to 'The Spider' yet," he leant in closer to her, his lips brushing against her cheek, "do you know what that is? It's specially designed for your kind. It tears away the tender flesh. Easier mouthfuls for us."

His blade moved slowly and she felt the sharp edge move across her whole breast. In her panic and rush, she hadn't bothered to tie up her tunic.

He didn't cut her. He just pressed against her and drew the metal across her nipple, causing it to pebble against the cold. Had she been able to breathe, she would have cried out.

"Its metal fangs will pierce your skin and all that lays underneath. And then, we rip you apart."

She shut her eyes and tried to think. She couldn't get her bow or arrows out. She couldn't punch or kick him. And in this position, she wouldn't even be able to head-butt him. But her mind was working quickly. Her fear was keeping her alive and the image of familiar warm and blue eyes and a tender smile kept her focused.

Fili's face when she kissed him under the tree. His smile when she joined the journey. His playful glare after the troll attack. His warm and tender embrace in Lake-town. The nights-

The Troll horde. Her eyes snapped open and she remembered. The dagger in her boot. The dagger she had slipped in there from her holster. They hadn't searched in her boot.

He paid no attention to her eyes, seeming to relish the feeling of her quivering and gasping in his grasp.

She felt the blackness approaching, but she wouldn't let it take her. She waited for the moment, hoping it would come soon. It did.

The blade came away and he pulled back ever so slightly, adjusting his weight so he could stare into her face again.

It was only a moment she needed.

Dru reached down and grasped the handle of the dagger. It was still tucked away in her boot and she was glad they had not found it with the others. Making sure she aimed correctly, she whipped it out and raised it above her desired target.

Plunging it forward with all her strength she felt the dagger first pierce his flesh then muscle until finally, it stopped at the bone. But even then, she didn't give in. She pushed and turned the handle as hard as she could, feeling her own bones strain from the sheer force and strength she used.

She was pulling and tearing and going as quick as she could, to remove Azog's other arm. He roared in pain and dropped her. He had relinquished his grasp on her.

Somehow, she landed on her feet and stumbled back a step but her fingers had slipped from the dagger, still embedded in his arm. She took a deep breath and tried to focus. He looked between the weapon and then at her and she saw the fury in his eyes.

She took another step back just as his blade came up and he roared again, though this time with pure anger. The tip of his sword connected with flesh as he whipped the blade at her throat. She gasped in pain and her hand came up to clasp at her wound as she stumbled backwards.

She'd forgotten about the stairs. Her foot came down on nothing but air and even in pain, she felt that horrible sickening feeling in her stomach. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and the last thing she saw before he disappeared from her vision, was Azog's sneering face. And then, the world tilted violently as she fell backwards.

A scream escaped her lips as her back hit the first steps and she tumbled violently around and down, the momentum too quick for her to grab onto anything to stop her downward descent.

For a moment, she felt she was back home. Tumbling headlong down the hills with her brothers and ignoring the biting pain as they raced one another to the bottom. But there was no cushy landing for her. Before she even reached the bottom, her head connected violently with one of the steps and she finally allowed the blackness to wash over her.

Azog watched as the female's body finally landed at the bottom of the stairs and rolled once before stilling. She hadn't braced herself for impact and she was not moving now as her body lay face down on the ground.

It was a shame. He could have used her screaming and writhing form for his pleasure as he tortured her more. He'd had a lot planned for her and had been looking forward to the moment Thorin Oakenshield and his company arrived to find her. He'd planned to kill her in front of them, allowing her one last scream before he allowed his guards to devour her. But alas, as he looked down again at her figure, he watched the blood pool out of her head.

He smiled. Plans change all the time. He was content enough to mock Thorin and the rest of them. He had her sword after all. And if they didn't believe him, then her broken body lying at the bottom of the steps to his tower would convince them soon enough. They'd fly into a rage and it'd be easier to beat them down then. He knew from her scent she was important to the line of Durin. Her death would give him the upper hand, he was certain of that. He turned away and smirked to himself, ready to rally his guards with a new plan. And if they were all victorious in killing every single last dwarf in the company, he would allow them to feast upon their flesh. He may even allow them to bring the female's corpse back up so they could defile it more. It was just a shame they would not hear her sweet screams again.


	22. Chapter 12: Survive

Chapter 12: Survive 

Dru groaned as sensation began to return to her. Everything hurt and that wasn't an understatement. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes, she was sore. Some places hurt more than others and she registered all the pain but knew she couldn't stay in the darkness forever.

She was still in danger and there was something hot and wet spreading across her face.

She grimaced as her eyes opened and saw white, splattered with dots of red. She tentatively lifted her head and bit down on her tongue to stop a cry escaping her throat.

She looked around the best she could at the unfamiliar landscape. She could see foundations of Ravenhill and the steps she had fallen down. She pushed herself up, grunting with the exertion for such a simple action.

She looked up and over her shoulder from where she had fallen. Azog was gone. She could not hear them anymore.

But she knew she couldn't stay there. No matter how much she wanted to pretend to be dead and just rest, she knew she had to move.

_'Young lady, you will move your backside now!'_

Her mother's voice sounded in her head and she began to wiggle her limbs, testing to see if anything else was broken. Luckily, it seemed the fall had only damaged her head and aggravated the wounds Azog had inflicted upon her. She could still walk if she set her mind to it.

_'Dru, if you don't move right now, I swear to Mahal and all my ancestors I will PERSONALLY whip your backside.'_

She raised her head in front of her and grimaced. There was a pathway leading round to an alcove and if she could make it there and hide out, she could patch herself up. It looked so far away though.

Slowly, not wanting to push herself up off of the ground just yet as she felt her bruised stomach protest, she used her forearms and knees to push herself forward. She didn't get very far when the voice returned again.

_'Don't crawl Dru, GET UP!'_

"I'll bloody get you up in a minute," she retorted to the air around her but obeyed the voice nonetheless. She pushed herself up quickly, trying her best to ignore the pain in her gut as she climbed unsteadily to her feet. She felt like a new-born deer as she walked towards the alcove.

_'Almost there my baby, you can do this.'_

"It bloody hurts, Mam," Dru grasped at a wall and leant on it for a moment before pushing herself forward. She listened carefully for the signs of any enemies waiting to ambush her, but she could only hear the distant battle.

She finally fell towards the shadows of the alcoves and sat down, her back pressed against the wall as she took deep, shuddering breaths.

_'You're alive. Now get yourself fixed up. No time to dawdle.'_

Dru worked from top to bottom. She felt over her head and found the cut from the stairs. The blood was not much and didn't need to be treated right away. She'd survive that.

She checked her throat and carefully felt around, wincing every time her fingers moved over her damaged flesh. She had been lucky that Azog had missed her vital artery, but she knew she'd have another scar to add to her collection. Still, that was no longer bleeding and unless she wanted a tight bandage wrapped around her throat, she felt best to leave it.

She looked down at her tunic and pulled away at what was left. There was not enough to cover her decently, but what she did have she could work with. In no time at all, she'd pulled apart the sleeves and used what was left to wrap around her chest and shoulder. Her good breast had survived, but she wasn't about to go running around and let anyone see her like this. She secured the stretch of fabric in a tight knot, glad that she'd been able to fix it around herself twice for security.

She finally braved a look at her scarred flesh. It still stung and whilst the smell was gone, the charred black flesh made her want to cry. It also made her want to find Azog and bite his face off. With limited access and supplies, she scooped a handful of snow from a fresh, untouched mound and prepared herself. She took a deep breath in through her nose and readied herself for the task.

_'Just bloody do it!'_

At the voices command, she quickly pressed the snow against her skin and hissed at the sensation. She was sure that this wouldn't be good for the healing process, but she couldn't bear the idea of walking around and having another weakness for them to exploit. She felt her own fingers grow numb as the snow melted against her hot skin, but she waited for as long as she needed before pulling away. The stinging had dulled and her side was numb. Just what she wanted.

She couldn't do anything about the multiple cuts over her torso and arms, but she didn't really care about them. They again were not deep enough to cause alarm. So she set to bandaging her little finger the best she could. Using the last few bits of fabric from her tunic, she pulled it against the other two and tightened it. Tears streamed down her face at overwhelming pain as she knotted everything together, having to use her teeth to assist her other hand. Finally, it was secure and she held her bandaged hand close to her chest as she took some more deep breaths.

_'Don't look darling. Don't look down.'_

But she had to. She curled herself, so she was bent over forward and looked down, placing her hands on her gut. Her trousers obscured most of the damage, but she was covered in purplish boot prints all over her lower stomach. She whimpered as her fingertips ghosted over the trail, but it wasn't because of the pain. Somehow, Azog had known. And whilst she tried to be hopeful, the tears came quickly and the voice spoke to her again.

_'I know, darling. But now is not the time. You MUST get up. Hide and ready yourself. Keep fighting.'_

"Mam," Dru's hands rested against her stomach and she shook with the guilt and shame at what she had done, "Mam, I'm scared."

_'I know sweetheart, I know. But you have to fight. Get up and fight.'_

Dru sniffed away the last of her tears and quietened herself. It would do no good to be found in this state.

"I love you, Mam," she shut her eyes tight and remembered her mothers face, "wherever you are, I love you."

The voice did not reply. Dru knew she was alone again, but she also knew she wouldn't allow her family to die today. She would make sure that her mother would not be left alone. She checked her quiver. Surprisingly, in the fall, few had fallen out. She pushed herself up and ventured away from the alcove to reclaim what she had lost. After all, if she was going to fight, she was going to need all the arrows she could get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tracking and hunting were second nature to him. After so many years of practice, it was easy to trace and find the hidden paths that Dru had taken._

_"Dru? Druili?!" He called out from atop his pony, making his way out of the trees and into the open field._

_No answer._

_He gritted his teeth in frustration and set his pony into a quick trot, looking around for any more signs of her. He knew she'd wondered farther than where the boys had lost her, finding her boot marks at an abandoned campsite. He just didn't know how long ago it had been since she'd been there._

_Movement out of the corner of his eye._

_He turned sharply and saw a large, grey mass moving along the ground. He got his pony as close as he could before the creature startled and would move no farther. Carefully, he clambered off of its back and steadied it._

_"Stay here, girl," he whispered to 'Betty' and stepped away, closer to the writhing form on the ground._

_It was a Warg, Thorin assumed the one that had been seen wandering close to the borders of the town. It was on its side turned away from him and the closer he got, the louder the pitiful noises grew. It was in its death throes and as Thorin drew his sword, he quickly put the creature out of its misery, burying the blade into its chest._

_The creature whined, twitched a few more times, before going still completely, shuffling off its mortal coil._

_Thorin withdrew his blade and walked around the creature, trying to see what had attacked it. A bear, perhaps? Another Warg that had encroached on its territory?_

_He kicked the creature's head to make sure it was definitely dead and that's when he saw the end of something, jutting out of its eye socket. He knelt low to get a closer look and whilst he obviously couldn't see the other end, he could still see it was a stick. Someone had used a crude, sharp stick to stab the creature in the eye and kill it. Though, he had a feeling this was done by an amateur, not just from the angle but from-_

_"Druili?!" He looked around him, realising she'd be the only one who could take out a Warg like this. Sheer dumb luck and whatever weapon she had to hand._

_As he stood and stepped over the carcass, he looked on the ground and found the tracks before it had fallen. He grabbed his pony by the reins and followed on foot, hoping he wouldn't have to go far. She had to be near, she just had to._

_As his eyes followed along the trail the warg had taken, a sound travelled to his ears._

_The stream._

_If she was close by, she'd stay to the waters. She had a strange affinity with water and would spend hours just sitting with her feet in the flowing waters, usually coming home and catching a horrid cold. But as Thorin approached the hill that led down to the stream below, he had a horrible tight feeling in his chest. He didn't think she'd be dipping her feet into the water, after seeing the state of the Warg._

_He left his pony a ways away from the edge and walked along with it._

_"Druili?! Dru-" He hadn't needed to walk far as down below and a little way in front was a small, huddled form with a very recognisable mass of red hair._

_"Druili?!"_

_No response._

_She did not move._

_His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he ran down the hill, slipping and almost tripping over headfirst as his boots tangled and tried to desperately get some footing in the ground. Finally, with more a last-minute tumble to the floor, he was at the bottom. He ran to her as fast as he could, calling her name._

_She still did not respond._

_When at last he stood over her, he looked at her form and position: curled tightly into a ball, her hair covering her face and her skirts tucked up to her chest. There was a trail from where she had rolled down the hill and Thorin thought she must have knocked herself out._

_He knelt down and reached for her, his hands trembling as he slowly pulled back the hair on her face._

_"No," he gasped when he saw her pale skin streaked with blood, the wounds raw and open, "Dru?"_

_She still did not move._

_He was too late._

_Thorin had arrived too late to save her. His mind whirled and his body felt heavy. What was he going to do? How would he tell Dis? The boys? His hand moved to the back of her head and grasped a clump of her curls, his head bowed low._

_"I'm sorry."_

_He brought his head back up to look at her again. Her face was covered in small cuts that he had assumed she got when she fell from the top of the hill, but the large ones across her cheek, lip and eye...they wouldn't have killed her. She hadn't lost that much blood._

_He looked at her hands and noticed how they were tightly clenched around the fabric of her skirt, stained red._

_He had to use both hands to pry her fingers open and pull them apart. He moved the fabric away from her chest and was just inspecting the largest wound when she groaned._

_He almost fell back in shock._

_"Dru!"_

_She was alive._

_Mahal, somehow she was alive._

_Wasting no more time, just thankful she was alive despite it all, he lifted her up as gently and quickly as he could. She groaned again when he shifted her weight and was tempted to keep going it if only to keep reassuring himself that this was real._

_Her head was tucked underneath his chin and he steadied himself a few moments before making the climb._

_"Come on, little one," he spoke to her, "stay with me."_

_He began to make his way back up, ensuring he had a firm footing before continuing. He would risk his own safety if he rolled down the hill, but not Dru's when she was already gravely injured._

_"Mam...," she whined in pain as Thorin accidentally jostled her with every step he took._

_"We're going to see her. We'll see your Mam," his foot slipped, but he pushed down as hard as he could to keep himself in place, "she's at home and waiting for you. Hold on."_

_The time blurred for him after he was up to the hill and by his pony. He'd awkwardly managed to clamber on, still holding her with one hand before he pulled his horse into a fast gallop. He felt awful at jostling Dru, her cries and whimpers hitting him straight in the heart. But he held her closer and tried his best to keep her still as best as he could._

_He'd managed to get her back home in less than half an hour and into her bed, only leaving when Dis and the doctor took over. He'd had to reassure his nephews they were not at fault for their cousin- ...sister's injuries. He'd stayed with them until they went to their room to wait on a word._

_When the doctor had left, Thorin would not let the man leave the room until he told him the truth._

_The Doctor's face was grim as he stated she may yet make it through the night._

_Thorin felt like sobbing._

_When they had all gone to bed and it was just her and him, he did._

_He cried and held her hand to his face and prayed to whoever was listening to heed his calls._

_"Don't let her die. Please."_

_His hand was still holding hers, his face turned to the night outside her window when she began to stir. Her other hand moved about the covers and with only one eye bandaged, she kept the other tightly shut as her head moved back and forth. She was just trying to push the covers off of herself, but Thorin stood and hovered over her._

_"Dru," he felt her temperature and she wasn't hot enough for the covers to be off, "rest girl, rest."_

_She'd heard him and let out a whimper in her sleep. Thorin didn't know if she was in pain or because the sound of his voice incited fear deep within her, but he felt terrible either way._

_"Dru...it's all right. It's all right," his voice was as gentle as he could make it, not wanting to frighten her any more, "back to sleep, little one."_

_His hand squeezed hers lightly and he felt her weakly grip him back._

_"Papa."_

_He froze and looked down at her face. Her scarred lip quivered and she looked so scared even though her eye was shut, but she didn't let him go._

_"Papa, it hurts," her voice shook as a wave of pain hit her, the medicine slowly wearing off, "make it stop. Please."_

_Thorin could bear it no longer. He leaned in closer to her, his face hovering by her ear as he tried to control his emotions._

_"It's all right, little one," he touched the side of his head to her undamaged skin, "I'm here. Every-everything will be all right."_

_He talked to her, quietly about anything and everything. He reassured her she'd be all right and that her mother was near. That her brothers were wanting to see her when she awoke. That he wasn't going to leave her side. He meant every word._

_She'd quietened back down and fell asleep again, though Thorin quickly prepared some more medicine for when she stirred. Afterwards, he went back to sitting by her side and holding her hand tightly in his own. He was exhausted, yet he refused to sleep until Dis had come and taken over._

_He'd gone back to his own lodgings, though sleep hadn't claimed him as easily as he thought it would. In the end, when he'd gone back, he'd insisted that he stay in the guest room Dis always had ready for him. Usually, she'd be the one insisting he stay with his family, but now he just needed to make sure he was close to Dru whilst she recovered._

_When she awoke properly, he'd almost switched back to his normal mode of coolly ignoring her. It hurt him to be such a coward, but he would wait until she was under the influence of her medication before going to see her and watch over her as she slept._

_She hadn't remembered what she'd said. Nor could she recall much during her drugged and pained state. And Thorin was ok with that. She would have known him at his most vulnerable and his most worried._

_Over the years, as her scars healed but stayed and she grew into the stubborn and infuriating female he knew, he felt himself vowing that he would never let anything bad happen to her again. When she insisted on going hunting or trying to train with the boys, Thorin was adamant she stayed behind._

_And yet, she'd usually find a way to follow._

_Couldn't she see?!_

_He wanted to keep her safe. He HAD to keep her safe._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin was going to kill her. That was literally his only thought process as they walked amongst the ruins of Ravenhill. But to be fair, whilst he was internalising it, the others were VERY vocal about their own opinions.

And he would ensure she wasn't already gravely injured before killing her.

"Are you sure you saw her?!" Fili asked Bilbo again, though he'd already received his answer the other ten times he'd asked. The Hobbit didn't get a chance to get a word in when Dwalin growled, "How many red-headed Dwarrowdams do you know that would ride a ram out of a battle, heading towards the enemy?!"

"I'll bloody kill her. If she's not hurt, I'll bloody kill her for leaving us and coming here on her own," Kili continued to march behind Thorin, though he wasn't paying too much attention to where they actually were, "And then, I'll lock her in the room and not let her out again."

"Get in line. Your mother will be the first," Thorin looked about him for any sign of Dru, "and then I'm second."

Thorin had thought back to the last hour. They'd been in the midst of fighting when Dain had broken a whole line attacking them, to deliver the news that Dru had run off. Thorin hadn't been too worried at first, feeling that she could handle herself against the Orcs if she'd taken herself to Dale.

But then Dain had said that she claimed she was going to Ravenhill on her own. In the middle of the battle, three pairs of ears had heard this statement and turned to Dain with a unified cry of, 'WHAT?!'

They'd wasted no time after that. Grabbing one of the chariots from his cousin's army, himself, Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin had pushed through the lines of Orcs easily, slicing and barrelling down on any enemy that drew to near. When they'd skidded across the ice, crashed the chariot and cut the rams free, they ran across Bilbo.

He had come to warn that he'd seen Dru on a Ram heading up to Ravenhill on her own. He'd actually run out of Dale and was heading to her now. Balin elected to stay behind and hold off any enemy that approached but asked they do him a favour: try not to yell at Dru too much because he'd really like to give her an earful himself.

And now, after defeating any Orc, troll or Goblin that crossed their path, they were standing amongst the ruins and looked about them. Thorin had earlier considered coming here himself and killing Azog, but now he just wanted to find Dru and get her out of there safely. And then promptly yell at her until she conceded defeat.

"Do we split up?" Bilbo approached Thorin and looked across the ice for any sign of Dru, "if she's here, I could go across and scout out-"

"No. Something isn't right," Thorin squinted at the tower that now lay quiet and seemingly devoid of life, "If she was here, there would be fighting. She'd be shouting her joy and victory like a cockerel at dawn. But this...something isn't right."

Thorin didn't want to say exactly what it was he thought WASN'T right, but then he still knew Dru wouldn't be found if they didn't do something now.

"All right," he turned towards the group, "here's the plan..."

As they all drew together tightly and Thorin began to form a plan with them, they didn't bother to look out across the frozen lake anymore. If they had, they MAY just have noticed a small pair of eyes watching them, with wild red hair flying about the place.

A short while earlier...

"Bollocks," she kicked at the ground in frustration and ground her teeth to stop her from yelling, "Fucking...bollocks!"

Four Arrows.

That's all she had left. She'd scooped up what she could and would have had five, but obviously, the tumbled down the stairs had broken one. She'd been too hopeful at first and had almost looked over the tiny hairline crack in the middle. It would do no good.

She threw it aside and put one arrow into her bow, ready to fire it at anything she saw. She just hoped it had a very large and sturdy weapon she could pinch.

She'd stuck to the shadows and hidden alcoves of the ruins, making her way slowly to the edge of the lake. It had taken quite a bit of time with her sore body, but she managed to find a little hiding place: Two walls had fallen against one another, but instead of collapsing completely, they were wedged together like the top of a roof. A large rock jutted out in front of them, just enough for her to squat behind and hid. She raised herself carefully upon shaking feet and glanced over the edge, trying to find the best and safest way to cross. Azog may have thought she was dead at the bottom of the steps, but if he or one of his guards spotted her, she'd be as good as dead.

Her careful planning was interrupted as she caught sight of figures moving across the other side of the lake. They didn't look like Orcs. She squinted and-

They'd come. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Bilbo were moving about and looking over towards her side.

And she knew, that if they had come before to defeat Azog, that was not their reason now. They'd come here for her.

"Oh...oh you silly bastards, get out of here," she whispered and smacked the rock in front of her, "no, no, no! You can't be here!"

Thorin seemed to give a signal and wordlessly, he moved cautiously forward, followed by her brothers. They were coming over. They were walking into Azog's trap.

"No!" She almost yelled out, but knew to give her position away was stupid. If they saw her, they'd come straight over anywhere, but she had to stop them.

She pulled back just enough to rest her bow and arrow against the stone.

"Oh, no you bloody don't!" She hissed and let the arrow fly loose, angry she now only had three.

It sailed across the lake and instead of embedding itself into the ground below, it hit the first step below Thorin's feet and rattled on the stone until it was forgotten. He immediately stepped back and glanced ahead of him, desperately trying to see who or what had fired at him. The others formed a tight circle, their weapons held high.

Dru sighed in relief and knelt down to get another arrow ready, encase of a sudden attack OR the thick bastards not taking the hint, not seeing the Palaver she had caused.

XX

"Close ranks!" Thorin called to the others as the arrow came to rest in front of them, having watched it clatter about the snow-covered floor.

Everybody obeyed and held their weapons out, looking around for the sign of an impending attack.

Nothing.

It was still silent.

"Something's not right! Someone fired that arrow to stop us from crossing," he carefully lowered his sword, but did not drop his guard. He was not entirely sure of that statement and didn't really want to be proven wrong.

Thorin, still cautious, stepped forward and picked up the arrow. He glanced at it quickly, noting its design: Dwarven made. He passed it around to the others and when it passed to Dwalin, he growled, "That's hers. I saw her looking at it the other day when she was deciding."

Fili couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Dru?!" He called out over the ice and stepped forward, intent on running across himself, but was stopped when Dwalin grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"It might not be her!" he made Fili look at him, so he knew to listen to his advice, "If this IS a trap, then maybe that was their purpose: lure us in after her."

Thorin had had enough. He moved away from the steps and closer to the ledge, his eyes fixed on the tower before him.

He lowered his sword.

If Azog wanted to play games, he wasn't going to let him. He would not send himself or anyone there, especially as there was an archer who seemed intent on keeping them on their own side.

He squared his shoulders and raised his voice as loud as could.

"AZOG! SHOW YOURSELF!" He gripped the hilt of his sword and heard the leather of his gloves crackle, "WE'LL NOT CROSS! GIVE US THE GIRL!"

Thorin was challenging him. There would be no negotiating as if it was a deal between men or elves. He wanted to see if Azog had Dru or even knew she was there. If Azog did not have her, they would stand and fight, Bilbo being the one to find Dru and get her to safety. If Azog did have her...Thorin hadn't thought that far ahead. He had a feeling that all Azog wanted was to spill blood that day. His blood. And if he offered his own head in exchange for Dru's, then so be it. If she was alive, he would get her back to the safety of her brothers.

Silence at first. The sound of the wind and the snow falling.

And then, it came. Like rolling thunder from the sky, it echoed around them. One loud drumbeat, from inside the tower.

It sounded again and they all turned their attention as it began to lighten from the inside, torches or braziers being lit from bottom to top.

And as the drums continued, he appeared. Azog and his guards walked forth from the shadows of the upper platform, looking down at Oakenshield and his company.

He had something in his hand, though from how far away they were, they could not quite make out what it was.

_"I'm afraid you've wasted your journey, Oakenshield,"_ Azog's smug remark made Thorin's blood run cold, _"there's not much of her left. But here, a token."_

He raised the item in his hand and threw it across the gap between the two sides. As it sailed through the air, Thorin stepped aside as he recognised it as a sword and the others around did the same.

With perfect aim, Azog had thrown the sword far enough that it landed in between the group, but it slid a few feet until the snow had stopped it.

Nobody could look away from it.

They all knew it was Dru's sword, but they didn't know whose blood it was on the blade and handle.

_"Your little rat dropped this when she begged for her life."_

They all turned back to Azog, each one feeling a fire burning deep inside of them. Fili's burned the brightest and he gave an anguished shout, before charging forward towards the steps. It was only Dwalin and Bilbo blocking his path that stopped him, but Kili snapped out of his own frozen state and soon, the four were all fighting to keep the two on their side.

Thorin was the only one who could not be stopped. His eyes were fixed on Azog as he began to slowly move forward, his sword raised in both hands and ready to spill the white Orc's blood.

Dru had seen and heard this all from her hiding spot. She was watching as her sword was tossed over and spat in anger when Azog began to laugh and goad her friends. When Fili and Kili moved forward, she knew she had to do something. If she didn't move NOW, then their fury would get them killed. But she'd never make the run across the ice to safety and that would not stop her family from being in danger. She had to get Azog's attention back to her.

They were going to let their anger get them killed, all because of her!

She wouldn't hide any longer.

She clambered out of the hiding place as quickly as she could and scaled one of the fallen walls to climb atop, her bow and arrow ready. She made no sound and only Bilbo had noticed her climb. He shouted her name, just as she let the arrow fly through the air.

It sailed from the bow and straight to the tower, where the bolt found itself embedded into the neck of Azog, Dru having managed to get through the gap in his armour.

He roared in pain and his hand came up to clutch the wood, desperately lashing out with his bladed appendage. But no one saw this. As soon as Azog began to roar, Bilbo had gotten their attention again.

"She's there!" He pointed across the frozen lake and they turned to see her.

This stubborn Dwarrordam who they cared so much for, each in their own way. Her bow clasped in her hands and her body covered in blood, her tunic in tatters.

She turned to them before pulling out her second-to-last arrow and nocking it.

"DON'T COME OVER HERE! IT'S A TRAP! HE PLANS TO KILL YOU THREE! RUN, GO NOW!"

Azog had heard her also. He turned and shouted a command to his guards and soon, Orcs and Goblins began to spill out of the tower, hurrying towards her.

Dru knew she was baiting them. She had to draw more attention to herself. She aimed the arrow and let it fly again, this time purposefully hitting Azog in his arm, the arrow flying off of it with a 'tink!' sound before disappearing over the edge. Azog was still looking down at her when she gave him the rudest hand salute her mother had ever taught her.

"OI!" she jumped down from the wall and began to back away, "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE STUBBORNNESS OF A DWARF! COME AND GET ME YA' BASTARD!"

She turned away and sprinted back into the ruins, remembering the hidden paths she had taken that would be the safest. Her adrenaline coursing through her body kept her going. She pulled out the last arrow and readied it. She was going to keep them safe and draw as many of the enemy away as she could. She'd figure out her own survival plan later, but for now, she hoped they'd be smart enough to take the window of opportunity she had given them and fight their way to safety.

However, whilst she had told Azog not to underestimate the stubbornness of a Dwarf, she herself underestimated her kin. Thorin had called them out to fight and whilst the forces began to spill out from all sides, they stuck together as they made their way across the ice. He signalled for the others to find Dru, whilst Dwalin fought on one side. Bilbo had been sent to get reinforcements from the battlefield and Fili and Kili were not told anything. They simply ran after their sister.

Thorin was going to fight Azog himself, his rage quelled knowing she was alive. But he had still seen the state she was in. Her wounds were fresh and the blood on her body was her own. Whatever had happened to her, Azog had had a hand in it.

And when Thorin killed him, he was going to make sure he paid for all the death and suffering he caused. Not just to his grandfather or his father, but now for Dru. And he would make sure, that she would live by the end of the day and be safe.

Her family were not to abandon her.


	23. Chapter 13: To the Death

Chapter 13: To the death 

"Good thing Mam's a crack shot," Dru winced as she fell back into another alcove and waited, her bow and arrow still ready in her shaking hands.

She'd been hiding well enough from the enemy but had yet to come across a single corpse or fallen body with another weapon. And she really didn't think she could handle a whole group of Orcs or Goblins with just her fists, especially considering she couldn't even close her hand properly from where Azog had hurt her.

She smirked to herself, for while the danger was still around and she was definitely terrified, she couldn't help it. She'd gotten Azog in the neck. It may not have killed him, but she could tell she'd hurt him enough to think twice about messing with her. Though, he'd quite possibly kill her quicker if he found her first.

She heard the sound of heavy footfalls approach and stopped smiling. She rolled her shoulders back and prepared herself to take out a straggler from the back.

She could get it if she distracted it quietly enough. A whistle? Throwing a stone at the back of its head? Calling out would surely get the others attention, and then she'd be buggered.

She was still debating this when the footfalls stopped and a shout sounded around her, followed by the sound of metal hitting metal.

She'd recognised that voice.

As discreetly as she could, she peeked out and saw Fili, fighting his way through three Orcs.

_'Of course, you don't bloody run when I tell you to!'_ She rolled her eyes and just stepped out to join him, when she noticed the Orc atop the wall, directly above him.

He hadn't seen it. It was preparing to jump down onto him and whilst he was handling the others fine, she had a feeling he wouldn't recover from a sudden attack.

Without a second thought, she unleashed her last arrow and let it fly through the air and hit the enemy in its chest. It made a strange sound like a bird squawking, before falling backwards and to the ground below. Fili had no time to really notice who had helped him, just managing to kill one enemy before turning his attention back to the second.

But the third one who had been behind Fili had noticed its comrades fall. And it turned to Dru and growled before charging, its sword held high.

"Oh...SOD IT ALL!" She shouted before running full pelt at it, clutching her bow at the bottom in both hands. Her grip was tight as she brought it around and up, ducking beneath the creatures' swing as she felt the wood smack it in the face. The strength and force she'd used caused the wood to splinter and render the now useless.

Unfortunately, the Orc thrashed out with its free hand and the smack connected with the side of her head. Both she and the Orc tumbled to the ground, Dru landing awkwardly as she tried to protect her damaged breast and finger. She managed to right herself as her body connected with the ground but tried desperately to get her breath back.

She heard the Orc before she could right herself.

She turned onto her back just in time to find it standing before her, its weapon held high as it prepared to give her one last blow, cutting her life short.

She had no more strength. She was tired and everything hurt. Weakly, she put her arm out to shield herself and shut her eyes, waiting for the blow.

It never came.

She opened them again when the Orc grunted in pain and fell to the side, Fili now standing behind it with his sword covered in its blood. He turned again, his back to her when another Orc appeared, but it did not stand a chance. In one quick swipe, he'd brought it down.

Dru was shocked.

She'd never seen him fight with such ferocity before.

The immediate threat was gone. Fili turned back to Dru and found her looking at him. Despite her horrific injuries and bloodied face, she smiled up at him.

"Hi," her voice shook and she wanted to say a lot more to him than that, but somehow, it was all she could manage. She was so happy to see him.

"Piglet!" Fili moved towards her but stopped when another wave of footfalls sounded just beyond where they were.

"It's not safe, up," his hands reached around her waist and actually helped hoist her up, her hand going to his shoulders for support. When he pulled back, he automatically grabbed her hand before it could move away and made to pull her with him, but she cried out and snatched it back.

He looked at her, concern etched on his features when she held it close to her chest, protecting it with her other.

"My hand, don't grab my hand!" She hissed in pain and walked over to his side. He was unsure of where to put his hands as he hurried her to the hidden alcove she'd come from. He quickly pressed her into the wall and used his front to shield her, adamant that nothing would get to her.

They leant against the walls and looked out, waiting. A group of ten goblins came barrelling past, too stupid to stop and look around them as they shrieked and called for blood. They were there and gone in a few seconds.

Fili let out a sigh of relief as silence descended around them. He turned his attention back to Dru, who was no longer looking at him. Her face was contorted in a grimace as she looked down at her hands.

"Dru, what is it?"

She winced and looked back at him, slowly pulling her hand away from the other to show him the damage.

"My finger's broken. You pulled off my bandage," she shook her head when she saw the guilt in his eyes, "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

Carefully, he took her damaged hand in his and indeed, he'd pulled away her bandage when he'd grabbed her. Her little finger and the entire side of her hand was red, swollen and beginning to bruise. He knew she must have been in agony.

"Fi'...you're going to have to tighten the bandage. I can't do it by myself."

He put his sword down, leaning it against the wall behind her and took her hand in both of his.

"All right," his voice was hoarse and thick with emotion. Her face was bruised and covered in cuts, as was the rest of her body. And her finger was broken. This was not something she could have sustained in a simple fight.

"What happened?" He whispered and could not bring himself to look her in the eye. The fire was still burning inside of him, even though she was standing in front of him.

There was a moment of silence whilst she debated her next words.

"I ran into Azog," she eventually managed to get out, hissing ever so slightly as he tightened the binding too much and threw her head back against the wall behind her, "Fuck! Sorry...keep going," he continued as she went on speaking, "I found him and-and he did this. I managed to escape when he left me with a guard. I fought him, he pushed me down the stairs and left me, thinking I was dead."

"Done."

Fili's hand fell away from her binding and she brought her head back down to look into his face.

He didn't look happy one bit. He looked very much like his old self, the day she'd told him a boy had called her names due to her scars. She'd remembered his face well and after seeing the bruises he'd given that boy, she realised he was probably considering doing the same thing to Azog.

"Fili, I'm fine," she slipped her hand out of his and gave it a tentative wiggle, "See?"

He didn't answer her. He stepped away and seemed to scan her entire body, taking in every little injury she had. His nostrils were actually flaring slightly and she decided to stop him from running out of that alcove and doing something stupid. Her good hand came up and she stepped towards him, her fingers enclosing around one of his braids on his moustache.

She tugged ever so gently and made him look at her.

"I'm alive. It's all right," her voice shook as she tried to reassure him, feeling very much like death even as she said it.

When his eyes softened, she finally gave him a real smile feeling tears prickle at her eyes.

"Fili."

His arms came around her waist and he pulled her close, Dru pushing back the pain as she returned his embrace. She might not have ever seen him again. She could have died by Azog's hand and led him into a trap and she would have never gotten a chance to hold him again.

He trembled against her and she knew how worried and scared he'd been and she hated herself for doing that to him.

"You stupid, stupid girl," he whispered against her ear, though there was no venom or malice in his words. She pulled her sore face closer to his.

"I know-"

"Dru," he pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head before pulling back completely, a determined look in his eyes, "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

Dru's hands came back around to his shoulders and she gently held him back from her, shaking her head.

"Where's Kili?"

"We got separated looking for you," his eyes went hard for a moment at her refusal to budge and tried to find a safe place on her body to put his hands, "he'll find us after."

She shook her head again.

"No, you need to go find Kili-"

"I'm not leaving you-" he cut her off with such a bark, she actually flinched.

"Just, go find Kili and stay safe-"

And now, he was mad.

"No! I'm not leaving you here alone when you're like this, I'll carry you over my shoulder if I must-"

She shoved him away, as hard as she could and made sure he was looking into her eyes as she spoke.

"My stomach is too bloody sore for that! You can't-you can't let him find you, do you understand?!" Her hands grabbed hold of his face as she felt her desperation take hold, "You MUSTN'T let him find you or corner you! If he-if he kills you, then everything that I just went through is for nothing!"

She let her hands fall from his face and took a step sideways, towards the exit of the alcove.

"Now go find Kili and stay together! You keep safe, do you understand me?!"

He stepped towards her and for the first time, felt the frustration that others did when they told her she was being stubborn.

"I'M NOT-"

Just then, a voice carried over from the other side of the ruins. It was hard to determine just how far away it was, but-

"Kili!"

Dru and Fili both stopped their arguing and listened.

"That's the bloody elf!" Dru looked around her and waited for her to call again when another voice called out from somewhere.

"Tauriel!"

"Kili?!" She called out, actually leaving the safety of the alcove to see if she could see him.

Her and Fili waited and the voices called to one another again. This time, Dru found the way it was coming from. She spun on her heel and looked at him. Standing her ground, she pointed her hand out towards the direction the voices were coming from.

"You bloody go to him, NOW," her eyes were pools of terrible fire, "I'll NEVER forgive you if you don't go and get him!"

"I'll never forgive myself if I leave you here, alone-"

"I won't be here."

She quickly moved to one of the Orc's and snatched up its sword. She turned back and gave Fili the same cold, hard stare that was telling him to move his arse.

"Where are you going? What about you?!" He didn't move forward where she was pointed, but he also wasn't moving towards her, with the intent to literally drag her out to safety.

Dru looked about her and remembered they were not alone in this place.

"Thorin is out there. Azog wants him to suffer and die knowing he wiped out the line of Durin," she raised the sword in her hand and gave it a tentative swipe, testing its weight, "I'm going to make sure our Uncle wipes Azog out. Once and for all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fili had actually let her go, but with the instructions, 'Don't be stupid and bloody be careful', with the warning that if she didn't, he would tell her Mam. That actually made Dru want to stick to her promise, but with what she was about to do, she had a feeling she'd be getting a thick ear from her mother at some point in the future, courtesy of Fili.

As she ran through the ruins with the Orc sword still clasped in her hands, she debated quietly whether she was making the right decision. Perhaps she should have stayed with Fili, not just to keep him safe, but get to Kili as well? But then, with those two AND Tauriel fighting together (she hoped she was there to fight with them and not throw the stone back at Kili's head) then surely they'd make it through alright?

Besides, she had Thorin to think about. Dwalin and Bilbo had been with him earlier, but she knew he would face Azog himself, with all the history they had. He'd avenge his grandfather and his father.

She skidded to a stop when suddenly, something flew overhead. She startled and looked up at the most welcome sight of the eagles soaring overhead.

She found a bubble of laughter escaping her before she could stop it and even managed to spot the familiar figures of Rhadagast the Wizard and Beorn, sitting atop one each.

She actually found herself jumping and letting out a sound that she could only describe as a triumphant screech. She let go of her sword with her bad hand and waved her arm frantically towards the figures and the Eagles.

"YES! YES, YOU WONDERFUL MALES!"

The tied was going to turn again and she actually felt full of hope. They were going to win. They were going to win and defeat Azog, she just knew it.

Unfortunately for Dru, she hadn't realised just how close to danger she was until it was literally on top of her. A Goblin mercenary had heard her and approached, but whilst it had a weapon, it choose instead to dive on top of her and bundle her to the ground. Dru screamed in pain as her body was jarred, but it was cut off as the creature grabbed her sore neck and pushed down. Her sword had fallen from her grasp in the quick tumble, but she brought her hands up to press against its face when it tried to get closer to her. The creature tried to shake her free and lean forward again and Dru realised, it was actually trying to take a bite out of her. Unable to see where her weapon landed, running out of air AND trying to hold back the creature, she had no choice but to use her hands again.

She braced herself, ready for the pain she would undoubtedly feel. Her hands moved to either side of its crooked face and her thumbs positioned themselves over the creatures lids quickly. It let go of her neck when it realised what she was about to do, but it never got a chance to pry itself free from her strong grasp.

She pressed and squeezed with all her might, screaming in agony as she strained against the flesh. It was a revolting feeling when her thumbs finally pushed into its eyeballs, a horrible 'pop!' sounding in her ears.

The creature squealed and tied to violently shake her free, Dru happily obliging it and pulling her thumbs out of its skull.

It fell to the side and screeched, thrashing wildly for a few moments, before Dru clambered on top of it. This time, she'd found her sword.

She did not hesitate to put it out of its misery, plunging the blade into its chest. It tremored beneath her, releasing a strangled, gargling breath before it went still, for good.

She took a few, deep breaths before pulling her sword out and rolling to the floor beside the body, laying on her back as she tried to steady her heartbeat and her rapidly panicking mind. She clutched the sword in both hands, preparing for another assault. But that little voice in the back of her head was talking and she couldn't help but groan, "Oh, Fili's going to kill me if he finds out about that."

XX

_'Shouldn't have left her. Stupid, stupid!'_

Fili was sprinting up stairs and jumping across platforms to find his baby brother, all the while mentally berating himself for listening and leaving Dru.

_'Should have pulled her by her beard, kicking and screaming.'_

That would have gone down well.

He'd seen her injuries and been half tempted to do just that.

His anger was already at boiling point after Azog had mocked and insinuated he had killed her. But just seeing her up close...what she must have been through. The tiny cuts that littered her body. Her face swollen all over and painted black and blue from the bruising coming up.

Her broken finger and the scarring he'd seen on her damaged breast.

He hadn't meant to stare, but when she threw her head back against the wall and cursed to the sky, his eyes had been drawn to the cut on her neck. It was raw but had stopped bleeding, the dried blood trail smeared and encrusted on her collarbone. And whilst he had seen her tunic torn earlier, this...this was different. Whilst she'd attempted to bandage herself up, he could still see her scars. But they were raised and bloodied and Fili had recognised a burn mark when he saw it.

She caught him looking, just as his eyes lowered to her stomach and he felt sickened by the sight of purple and brown spots against her skin. He'd wanted to reach out, cry and hold her close to him. He'd wanted to kiss her and tell her it would be all right. He'd wanted to run or hide or just protect her for as long as he could, secluded in that little alcove.

But as always, she'd fought him with her reasoning. He had wanted to drag her out of there, stay with her, hell, he'd even been tempted to knock her out and carry her over his shoulder if he must. But she'd begged him.

_"If he-if he kills you, then everything that I just went through is for nothing!"_  
"Bloody woman," he muttered to himself as he finally stopped and hid in a corner, allowing himself to catch his breath, "if she gets herself hurt anymore..."

He drifted off when he heard the sound of fighting a short distance from him.

But there was no clash of weapons, just a female voice, grunting in pain or exertion. Dru was behind him and from the voices he had heard earlier, he gathered this was Tauriel and by the sounds of it, she was fighting something much bigger than her.

He headed towards the noise and ran through an archway, just at the wrong time. Tauriel's body flew by him and landed in the wall opposite, her figure falling to the floor with a cry of pain.

Fili turned to her attacker and recognised him as Bolg, the putrid offspring of Azog. He jumped out in front of them, placing himself between Tauriel and Bolg. He had to protect her, for Kili's sake. But if she had fallen when he'd witnessed how good a fighter she was, what chance did he stand?

But he couldn't step away now. He wouldn't.

Bolg sneered at him and held his mace out in front of him, pointing it directly at Fili's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by-

Kili.

Kili had literally appeared from out of nowhere and landed on Bolg's side, knocking the Orc off balance and causing him to stumble. His brother's body rolled a few feet away and he let out a grunt as his back hit the stone steps behind him. Fili didn't waste his opportunity. He ran forward with a yell, hoping to catch the beast before he could recover. His sword came down and-

A sharp, burning pain spread up his arm and then his face.

Bolg had seen him. Even whilst he was still recovering, he'd sent out an angry slash of his mace and it had connected with Fili's arm first, before hitting him across his forehead. He flew back from the force and onto the ground below. He could hear the sound of fighting and knew Kili had recovered enough from the tumble to continue his brother's assaults.

Fili got himself up as quickly as he could but had to swap hands when he felt the searing pain spread all the way through his arm. He wiggled his fingers and felt from the top of his shoulder to his elbow. When he got to his forearm, he found the source: a broken or fractured bone. He'd have to fight with a bad arm and blood pouring down from his forehead.

_'Good thing I'm used to two swords at the same time.'_

As he stood up, he noticed that Tauriel was no longer lying down, but she'd gotten around Kili and Bolg and was ascending the steps behind them. But they led nowhere. Was she trying to run? Hide?

Fili watched her turn suddenly and jump from the very top, but instead of jumping down the other side and out of view, she landed straight on Bolg's back, her arms going around his neck and her legs wrapping around him as best they could, what with his sharp armour that was embedded into his skin.

If she wasn't going to sit out and let Kili handle the fight, neither was Fil.

Just as he came to join in, Bolg aimed a particular blow to Kili's leg, knowing it to be the same one he'd shot him with, only a short time ago. Kili fell to the side crying out in pain.

Fili decided to let his anger go. The anger he'd felt when he'd found Dru missing. The pain when he thought for a moment she was gone. His sadness and regret at not being able to keep her safe.

It all came to a head the moment Bolg had hit and hurt his baby brother.

Holding his damaged arm close to his chest, he threw his sword down as hard and swiftly as he could and kept on doing this until Bolg began to fall back. Fili would not let up his assault and soon, Kili had recovered himself to join in.

No matter how well Bolg had fought Tauriel, he now had the elf on his back, trying to pull him off his feet and two of the best warriors from the line of Durin bearing down on him. And he could not win this way.

In a last-ditch attempt to rid himself of Tauriel, he turned about and swung out the mace to deflect both their attacks.

As Tauriel's grip loosened, she purposefully waited until Bolg's weight and balance were off before she swung herself back around and onto the ground. The blades continued to fall and Bolg stepped hastily back to regain his balance, unaware he was not by the edge of the platform.

One step back and he felt it. His foot slipped.

And just as he felt himself fall, Tauriel threw herself forward with a well-aimed kick and caught him in the stomach. But he'd seen it coming. He grabbed her by the ankle and held her there as he fell and Tauriel cried out as her body fell first to the floor, before slipping over the edge.

"TAURIEL!" Kili dove and grabbed at her hand, his small body sliding along as he too was pulled over the edge. But he wouldn't let her go. As Tauriel disappeared from his view, Fili knew there was only one thing he could do. He threw his own body on Kili, crying out in pain when his arm was crushed between them. He dug his feet into the snow-covered ground below and pushed with all his might.

It worked.

They stopped sliding enough so that Kili was no longer moving on the floor and only his head and shoulders were over the edge of the platform. Tauriel still held Kili's hand in her own, but she was crying out in pain.

Bolg had yet to let her go and was crushing her ankle with his grip. She didn't want to wiggle too much but had to kick out with her other leg to get him off.

Eventually, Bolg's grip disappeared and she cried out in relief as her ankle protested. But she didn't have any time to complain, considering she was still hanging onto Kili's hand as he prevented her from falling to her death.

"Tauriel, pull yourself up with your other hand!" He managed to get his other arm free and reached down, having it ready for when she pulled herself up, "I won't let you go! Hold on!"

Tauriel stared into his face and saw him look at her, his eyes full of truth as his mouth moved wordlessly, _"Amrâlimê."_

He wouldn't let her go. She knew that. Even if he tumbled over the edge himself, he'd still be holding her hand. With what strength she had, she began to use her hand to find some purchase of the rocky edge, pulling herself up as best she could.

When Tauriel had grabbed hold of his other hand and her leg managed to swing up and get a footing, Kili steadied himself and began to pull. Fili finally managed to disentangle himself and let his weight off of his brother, but he kept his arm around the other's waist and tried to pull with him.

They eventually managed to get her back over the side, Fili moving away at the last moment as Kili heaved, Tauriel practically falling against the younger one as they landed in an awkward ball of limbs. Kili was looking up at her, his arms encircled around her back and his legs open as he held her against him. Tauriel's hands were sandwiched between the two of them and her face was pressed into his neck as she fell.

Fili almost wished he had the emotional reserve to make fun of his little brother but was currently sitting to the side, trying to desperately get his breath back.

Kili smiled up when Tauriel pulled back to look down at him.

"I told you, I wouldn't let you go."

"Kili," she smiled back down at him, her voice breathless though it had nothing to do with the climb.

Fili turned away and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't help at all, of course," he grumbled to himself and winced when he moved his arm at an awkward angle.

Tauriel eventually realised the position they were in and hastily disentangled herself from Kili, standing up and helping him to his feet. She was a little shaky from Bolg's repeated assaults against her body and she winced as she made her way over the edge. Kili joined her and they both looked down, Fili guessing that they wanted to see if Bolg was actually dead.

"Is he?" He called to his brother, but Kili turned and shook his head.

"He's fighting Legolas," he turned his body away from the edge and began to limp away, "we should help him."

Tauriel turned and caught up with him, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder and shaking her head.

"I don't think we can be of much use to him. We should stay together, it'll be safer that way," she took a step towards him and felt her ankle give beneath her, but Kili moved quickly and grabbed her around the waist. They looked at one another for the longest time and a small, dreamy smile spread across his face.

"Lean on me. I can take both our weights," he sounded so certain about this but grimaced when he began to walk.

Fili just groaned and turned away, finally getting to his feet and finding his sword again.

"I knew I should have stayed with Dru," he said to himself and despite the pain and fighting around him, smiled.

If she was here, she would have one hundred per cent started making fun of Kili and Tauriel and Fili could picture her face as she pretended to gag at all the romance.

He frowned again when he thought of her, alone and about to go help their Uncle stay safe. He wanted her by his side, where he could protect her. He should have stayed with her.

But then if he had stayed with her, Tauriel might not be alive. He'd rub his brothers face in it later. First, they had to survive and find Dru and Thorin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She found him. She finally found him, After gathering her faculties after the goblin attack and wiping her thumbs on her trousers, she'd managed to find a safe path that doubled back towards the edge of the ice. The sun was setting, but the snow had stopped and the clouds had parted. It almost seemed like an entirely different day to the one from a few hours ago.

And when she'd found herself standing by the tower, she saw him.

Thorin was on the ice of the lake, alone and walking along as if searching for something, his head bowed low.

He was alive.

"Uncle Thorin!" Dru called out and began to walk to him. He wasn't too far off, but it would take a couple of minutes for her to scramble down and get to him.

He turned to her, his hair caught in the wind and the look on his face...he looked so relieved. He had a large gash on his forehead and blood splattered across his face.

And then he threw his head back and screamed, his features contorting in pain. Dru stopped and watched in horror as he slipped and fell back. And then from below a figure burst from ice, raining down large chunks of frozen debris as they landed on their feet in front of Thorin.

Azog.

As soon as he stood in front of the Dwarven King, his bladed arm swiped at him furiously and Thorin only had a brief moment to deflect it before he swiped again. But this time, he drove his blade downwards and crouched over his body, ready to push the blade into his chest. Thorin was only able to hold him back with his own sword and his strength.

Dru's feet were no longer frozen to the spot.

"NO!" She screamed and jumped the last distance from the ledge onto the ice below her. She ran without even stopping to balance herself, forcing her momentum to carry her forward across the slippery and broken lake.

Her sword was raised over her shoulder as she shouted, "AZOG!"

He looked at her.

She had a clear path to them and he knew that and she wouldn't stop running towards them, her sword held high. He had a choice: Slay Oakenshield now and risk getting beheaded by a mere female or defend himself. The line of Durin had yet to be extinguished and he had wanted to ensure they were all dead.

The closer Dru got, the more features she could make out on Thorin.

She could see his arms shake. The strain on his face. She saw his chest rise and fall quickly as he concentrated on breathing. She was almost there.

Another five steps.

She shouted in anger, spitting her words, _"__Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"_

Two more steps.

Azog growled in frustration and released the pressure he was pushing against Thorin, his blade moving up just in time to deflect Dru's blow. But unlike earlier, she was angry. She was in pain, adrenaline was coursing through her system and she was MAD.

Her sword came down quickly and just as hard and he deflected again. She twirled herself around as he swung out at her and lashed out again and again.

Thorin was shaking as he tried to stand, his foot screaming at him where Azog had pushed his blade straight through. But he had to get up. He could see Dru was fighting with everything she had, just to keep Azog at bay.

And for once, whilst he wanted to get up and help her, another small part of him couldn't help but watch and admire her. He'd never seen as she was now. Her face, drenched with blood, very much like his. Her body, roughly patched up and her bare, scarred breast displayed. She was no longer the girl who had merely followed them on a quest, hoping to keep her brothers and himself safe.

He finally saw her for what she had become: a warrior.

Azog drew his blade against hers and in a fit, brought his other arm around and struck her on the side of the head. She stumbled back but deflected his blade easily, her sword held high and ready and waiting for him to strike. He paused and smirked at her, hoping to intimidate her as he had done earlier.

"Still fighting?"

She growled at him.

"For as long as there is blood in my body, I will fight! I will not let you touch him again!"

And then suddenly, he was there. Azog's smirk turned into a sneer as Thorin came to stand beside her, Orcrist held out in front of him.

"Ready?" He didn't turn to look at her, his eyes focused on his enemy. It was Dru's turn to smirk at Azog.

"Let's kill this bastard, once and for all," she didn't even wait for Thorin's signal before she moved forward, but he'd expected it and broken into a lunge with her.

Azog roared and brought his blade round in such a fury, it clattered against both their weapons and they had to take it in turns to swipe at him, allowing the other a quick reprieve. Soon, they fell into a rhythm that Azog struggled to keep up with. They swiped and cut at him, trying to get faster so Azog would have trouble going back and forth.

In a flurry of swords, they began to separate and make it harder for Azog to keep up, but he still had his other hand. In one quick turn, he brought his fist around to Thorin's face and Thorin could only dodge it enough that it hit him in the side of the head. He tumbled to the ground and Dru screamed in anger and brought her blade up to catch Azog out.

He turned and brought his blade down atop of hers on purpose and grabbed at her again, his back turned to what he thought was the unconscious body of Thorin.

His hand did not go to her throat, but instead grabbed her hair and pulled so quickly and violently, Dru jerked in pain and tried to thrash out wildly to get free. He held her up at arm's length, so her kicks did not reach him, his blade lazily flicking out against hers as she tried to weakly get him with her sword.

Finally, after one quick swipe with his own to her wrist, she dropped her sword. But she didn't stop thrashing or screaming at him, her hands now coming up to grab at his wrist, desperately trying to get some leverage.

Azog was no longer smiling at her. Her fight pleased him, but it was frustrating trying to kill Oakenshield with her in the way.

He pulled her close enough to press the blade against her throat, intending to complete the cut that should have killed her earlier.

"You are an annoyance, little rat."

She stopped thrashing. And smiled at him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Aye'. I'm a very annoying Dwarf. And a rat, you're right. But Rats are harbingers of destruction, didn't you know?"

Azog was a little speechless. She wasn't only not scared but appeared to be mocking him, even with his blade pressed against her throat and her hair almost being pulled out of her scalp.

She sensed his confusion and bared her teeth in a very shark-like grin.

"But you know what else Dwarrowdams are good for? Causing scenes and distracting people. And I'm a very good distraction."

He saw him too late. Out of the corner of his eye, Oakenshield appeared and his sword was already being brought down onto Azog's arm.

He felt the same searing pain as he had done before, all those years ago during the battle of Azanulbizar. His arm fell away and the Dwarf female before him dropped to her feet and pulled his hand free from her hair with great difficulty. Azog could not strike out at Oakenshield fast enough, but he could make him suffer for what he had done.

His bladed arm had pulled back when his other one had been severed, away from the female's throat.

Tricking Thorin into believing he was attacking him, he drew his blade in to connect with the Orcrist but pulled back with more strength.

He swiped out towards the female and smirked at her as she stood up from retrieving her own sword.

Dru had not seen him moving towards her. By the time his blade connected with her, she could not do anything.

He sliced across her belly and she flew off of her feet with the force and landed on her back with a scream, before rolling into a tight ball and clutching at herself, her sword dropped again and forgotten for good.

"NO!"

Thorin had screamed when Dru had fallen back, but his eyes remained on Azog's blade. He screamed in anger and in a flash and flurry of movement, he'd severed the bladed arm from Azog and rendered him defenceless.

As Thorin raised his sword again, he spoke only in Khuzdul to the pale Orc, _"This ends today."_

Even with both his arms gone now and ready for death, Azog smirked.

_"I die today, but I do not go alone. I will take her-"_

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Thorin had brought his sword down and beheaded him. Azog's head sailed through the air and when it hit the ice, it rolled itself toward the edge, before falling into the waters below.

Thorin watched the body fall to the side and steadied himself as their platform of ice shook.

Dru's sobs got his attention and he turned to her, quickly rushing to her side, sheathing Orcrist in his belt.

"Dru," he pulled her gently so she could face him, "Dru, it's over. Azog-"

He froze when her shaking hands pulled away from her stomach, blood pouring out of her wound. She cried out and reached for him blindly.

"It hurts!" She cried over and over again, her hands gripping the front of his armoured coat as she clawed at the material, trying to get herself away from the pain.

His arms came about her suddenly and he lifted her into a sitting position, causing her to scream again.

"Hold onto me," he put one of her arms around his shoulders and pressed down on her hand so she would do just that, "we're going now."

His other arm came under her knees and he pulled her up as he stood, biting down against his own pain as he walked forward.

Her other hand clutched desperately at her stomach, though whether to stop the bleeding or just try to push away the pain, Thorin didn't know. He just knew he had to get her out of there and fast.

Navigating around the breaks in the Ice, he made his way to the other side and what should have only been a few minutes walk back through the ruins, felt like hours. Dru's screams and cries turned into soft whimpers and heavy breathing. Her head fell back every time her body was jostled and Thorin could feel her grip through his clothes.

His foot gave out and he almost fell to the ground below, his knee catching him just in time. Dru clung onto him and finally, her head came back to look at him.

"Come on, my girl," Thorin's arms pulled her closer as he attempted to stand again, "stay with me."

Her tears fell fast as she watched him struggle. She watched him fight against his own pain, for her sake. He shifted her gently in his arms, resting her weight on his leg as he tried to get a better grip on her.

"Papa."

Thorin looked down into her eyes and focused on her expression. She looked so happy. Tears were streaming out of her eyes and she smiled at him as she used to when she was a little girl. She looked at him with such love and adoration, Thorin felt his eyes burn.

"Papa," she slowly repeated as her hand came weakly to Thorin's face. Her fingertips brushed the skin on his cheek, tracing the new cuts and bruises that lay there. She traced the edge of his beard and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry," she choked on a sob, "I'm so sorry-"

Suddenly, she turned for the worse. Her breathing quickened and she began to shake violently. Her eyes shut tight against the overwhelming pain. Thorin looked down at her stomach and saw the blood had not stopped. They were leaving a trail in the snow. He turned his attention back to her and with the other arm still around her back, began to shake her.

"Dru...look at me, my girl," Thorin could see her eyes attempting to shut and shook her gently, "look at me...look at your papa."

With what must have been a great strength, Dru opened her eyes and looked at Thorin, concentrating on his own crystal blues.

"It's me," Thorin felt tears spill out of his own eyes and he tried to maintain a smile for her, his lips quivering with emotion, "don't take your eyes off of me, all right."

"Are the others all right?" she whimpered and held onto him, "I want to see them. I-I want to say goodbye-"

"You're not going to say goodbye. They'll be here soon, but you won't need to say any farewells," he managed to hold onto her tightly and shifted her weight again, "hold on tight, come on."

He pushed himself up and stumbled onwards, desperately trying to keep himself together for her sake. Her hand was still gripping his shoulders as they went through the ruins and he realised that no enemy had come for them.

They were gone.

Defeated.

"We've won," he whispered to her bowed head, "Dru, we've won."

She only sniffed back her tears in response.

Onwards they went, Thorin retracing the steps and stairs they had taken before. His foot was throbbing and he was sure he was bleeding in his boot, but he would not stop. Dru's hand had stopped clutching at her belly and she brought it around to hold onto the back of his neck. Her face turned into his shoulder as she began to cry, a lot more quietly.

Up ahead, he heard footfalls running towards him and stopped. He couldn't hide with her. He couldn't run.

The best thing he could do would be to put her down and face the enemy himself. He waited for them to round the corner and-

"Dwalin!" He cried in relief and walked towards him, "Dwalin, take her! Fast as you can-"

"Dru!" Dwalin cried out and did as he was told, taking her from Thorin's grasp. Her hands slipped from his neck and they limply dangled down at her side.

Thorin looked at her face and realised her eyes were shut.

"Dru!" He pushed her hair away from her face and lifted her head up, shaking her slightly, "Dru, open your eyes. Open them!"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as if unable to speak any louder, "Please don't slap me...I can't...I'm sorry...I can't stay awake anymore. "

Dwalin growled, but his own voice shook and he sounded ready to cry, "Don't you dare. Don't you BLOODY DARE!"

She heard him and Thorin talking, Thorin's eyes pleading with her to try and stay awake. But as she let her eyelids flutter shut, the darkness behind them pulled her down and even when Thorin shook her and Dwalin jostled her sore body, she did not open her eyes again.

The darkness enveloped around her, pulling her down until she was no more. She allowed herself to become one with this unfeeling, unending nothingness. No pain. No sorrow. Just, darkness.

XXXXXXXX

"Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" (I spit upon your grave) - Thank you, Gimli

"Amrâlimê." Means 'My love'


	24. Hurun

Chapter 14: Hurun

When Dru opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was at first. But she very much liked the look of it. The darkness had left and spit her out somewhere that was warm, bright and sunny.

She felt grass beneath her hands and took a deep breath in through her nose.

She was laying down, surrounded by daisies. She did that a lot, she remembered. She'd spend hours outside, amongst the flowers and looking at the sky, watching the clouds pass her. She'd fall asleep sometimes and find herself being carried back to her house in warm and safe arms. Whose arms were they though?

She...she was struggling to remember.

She pushed herself to sit up and brought her hands up to wipe at her face.

They were so small. Much smaller than she remembered...but she was only five, wasn't she? Her hands were meant to be small.

She stood up and turned around, heading towards her home.

Home.

She looked at it. This...strangely familiar little cottage, covered in wild roses. It reminded her of a Hobbit home. But...she'd never seen a Hobbit home, had she?

She saw flashes in her mind of a small male, smiling up at her, his hands fiddling with the front of his red jacket. Laughing and joking with her.

She took cautious steps towards the house and found herself on the same, stony path she had always walked on. The little yellow gate was wide open and propped up against the wood was a beautifully decorated cane. Someone used that cane a lot when they went for walks.

She walked towards the door and as always, because she was only little and still could not reach the handle, placed her hands against the wood and pushed with all her might.

The door slowly moved and she stepped inside, quickly moving back around the other side to shut it again. The day was ending and they didn't want to let any 'beasty bugs' in.

Who called them Beasty bugs?

She heard the sound of someone humming contently from the living room. And something smelled delicious...like sponge cake and cinnamon biscuits.

She let her feet lead the way and as the last rays of sunshine came in through the window, she knew this was her home. She'd been here for the first few years of her life and she'd forgotten it. She'd forgotten the bright colours the walls had been painted. The cushions and blankets scattered all over chairs and tables were she'd built forts.

And seated by the window, was a woman she knew.

Rocking back and forth in her favourite rocking chair, she was humming a familiar song as she read a book. Her wild, red curls fell down to her waist, escaping from the long plait she'd attempted to put it in. Her light blue dress had been mended and sewn back up countless times, but it was still her favourite. Dru loved it as well. She'd told her it made her look like a Queen.

The rocking stopped, as did the humming and the woman's head raised as she looked at Dru, the same green eyes as she. She smiled at her and Dru knew who she was.

"There's my wee girl. I've been waiting for you," she shut the book and placed it in her lap.

Her mother waited for Dru's response.

"Mummy?" Dru could remember a different mother from another place, but this...this was her mum.

"Aye'. Has my little one come in to tell me of her travels?"

Dru's little legs ran towards the woman, her arms held open wide before she even reached her. The woman leant forward and grabbed her under the arms, easily picking her up and putting Dru on her lap.

She cried and held onto her shoulders.

"Mummy! Mummy, it was so dark where I was! I lost my way!" Dru remembered the darkness taking her. It was scary.

"Oh, but you found your way out. Hush now, my little Zinlaz."

Her mother's arms pulled her tight against her and Dru tucked her head underneath her mother's chin, her hands automatically coming out to play with the braids she'd made from her long sideburns.

They always helped her when she was crying.

Slowly, her mother began to rock the chair again, still holding tightly to Dru. She continued to hum the song that Dru knew but had forgotten. The words...they weren't there just yet. But she knew the song. It made her feel safe and sound.

"There now. No more tears."

Dru pulled away far enough to wipe her wet cheeks on her sleeve and look up into her mother's eyes.

"Mummy...Mummy, I was so scared. They came and tried to hurt everyone," but who? Who had been hurt?

Her mother knew.

"I know. But you were so brave. My little warrior," her mother's hand came out of nowhere and gently prodded Dru's nose until the little girl began to giggle, "you did well by them."

And then, Dru remembered. Everything. She'd been fighting alongside her friends and brothers and-

Fili. Kili.

She looked back up at her mother and felt her bottom lip wobble.

"Mummy...I can't stay. I made a promise to Fili and Kili and Uncle Thorin and Mam Dis. But I'm scared," her hand held tightly onto her mother's braid and she shut her eyes tightly, "I don't want to go back to the darkness again."

She felt her mother nod and carefully began to stroke the little sideburns her daughter had just sprouted and been showing off to everyone.

"Well, do you remember what your Mam Dis said to you? She told you, it's ok to be scared. It's ok to want to run away. But you do it anyway. You faced a lot, my girl. Trolls, Orcs, Wargs, Goblins and even a Dragon."

Suddenly, Dru didn't feel like she was five again. When she opened her eyes, she was still looking into her mother's face, but she was the right size again. She was how she remembered being.

Her mother continued to stroke her face, though her hands lingered over the scars she'd born for many years.

"My little warrior, I'm so proud of you," she paused and seemed to drift into her mind for a moment, before continuing to stroke Dru's face, "someone is calling you. You need to head off soon."

Dru sighed. She could hear it too. She couldn't make out what it was saying or who it was, but someone was calling to her from somewhere. But she didn't want to get up. Not just yet.

"Can I stay here for a few moments more?"

"Of course, Zinlaz. My little star."

Dru rested her head against her mother's shoulder and felt her warm hand in her beard, combing out all the knots as Dis used to do to send her off to sleep. She shut her eyes and listened closely.

Her mother began to sing. Even when she felt the darkness pulling her back in and she was scared, she felt nothing but warmth spread throughout her body as her mother's words wash over her.

_"When the light is running low,_

_And the shadows start to grow,_

_And the places that you know,_

_Seem like fantasy._

_x_

_There's a light inside your soul,_

_That's still shining in the cold,_

_With the truth,_

_The promise in our hearts._

_x_

_Don't forget,_

_I'm with you in the dark."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dru couldn't wake up at first. It felt like she had a great weight around her, forcing her to stay asleep. Sometimes, the weight would move and she'd feel her body be free of its bindings. And it hurt.

Everything hurt. She stayed in the darkness for as long as she could.

At one point, she felt a sharp pain across her stomach and tried to fight against it. But then, it felt better. The pain around her began to grow less and less.

She'd see images in her mind when she thought her eyes were open. A dark room with soft lighting. Faces close to hers and people calling to her.

She even stayed asleep when she felt the water being placed into her mouth, but would wake long enough to swallow. Sometimes, the water didn't taste like water, but like chalk. Sometimes it was warm and thick and she wanted more, but still didn't want to properly wake up. It felt nice when someone held her close.

And then the fog around her head began to lift. She found herself again wanting to wake up, the pain dulled enough.

"Dru."

Someone was calling from the darkness again, but her head felt stuffy and full of...cotton wool.

_'It better not be bloody spiders again.'_

"Wake up, my girl."

Who was talking? She liked the way they talked to her. So gentle.

A hand landed on her forehead and she squinted. It was so warm.

Her eyes felt so heavy, but she forced them open.

And met a familiar pair of deep blue eyes.

"Dru," Thorin smiled down at her and began to stroke the hair back from her head, avoiding the small cut in her hairline, "Dru, are you awake?"

She blinked at him a couple of times before nodding. Her mouth felt very dry, but she still wanted to speak to him.

"Hello," she winced at how sore her throat was.

Thorin moved above her and a few moments later, brought his hand around the back of her neck, his other one holding onto a cup.

"Come on, up you get," he gently helped pull her up enough so she could drink the water. She eagerly lapped it up, finishing the contents before taking a few deep breaths. He helped lie her back down and Dru felt just like a sick child again. He put the cup aside and turned back to look down at her.

"How do you feel?" His voice soothed her and she really wanted him to speak more. She had to think for a bit about how she did feel.

"...like I swallowed a hedgehog. And then rolled down a hill and broke a lot of things...pretty much like death."

His chuckle made her smile and she finally looked at him, without the curtain of sleepiness over her eyes. His face had been cleaned and his wounds tended to, but he'd definitely survived the hardest battle of his life. All anyone needed to do was to look at his face for proof.

"Oh...oh you look terrible," the words came out before she could stop them, but part of her didn't care. She still felt sore all over and her mind was still waking up.

But Thorin took no offence to this. He actually beamed back at her.

"Aye, as do you."

Dru wiggled her fingers on her good hand and reached up towards him. He didn't pull away, but let her gingerly touch the skin by his new scar.

"I feel it," she said in response to him, "but look...now we match."

Dru's eyes began to feel heavy again. She blinked at Thorin sleepily and threaded her fingers through the strands of his hair.

"I'm tired, Uncle Thorin," she began to play with his braid, remembering her dream. It was just as comforting to do this to Thorin as it had been to do it to her mother.

"Rest, little one," his hand moved about her hair and she felt his other one gently grab the one in his, holding on, "I'll be here when you wake."

She believed him, so she shut her eyes and let herself fall back into darkness.

XX

When she awoke next, she didn't feel like she'd slept much longer than the last time. The torches were still burning and there was no natural light coming in from the vents above. But she still felt better. A lot more alert and less like she was caught in a dream. She turned about and realised they'd put her in her mother's room.

She approved of that.

She also approved of the fact she'd had pillows placed under her so she was propped up slightly, able to see around her without needing to lift her head.

When she turned to look, she found Thorin in a chair that he'd pulled up, right next to the bed and watching her.

"Hello...again," she smiled shyly at him, super aware that he may have just been watching her sleep. He returned her smile and rose from his seat to lean over her.

"Hello. Do you think you'd be up for some visitors? There are people that have been waiting to see you for a few days now," his face looked so open and gentle and Dru felt a lump form in her throat at how he spoke to her so kindly, "I have a feeling, if I tell them to go away again, they may just break down the door."

Dru had a feeling she knew who her visitors were, but was distracted by his statement.

"Have I been asleep for days?!" She swore it could have only been a few hours in the darkness...

Thorin nodded and righted the covers around her, making sure she was comfy. She looked down and realised her clothes had been changed and she was in fresh sheets, covered over by a familiar thick, fur coat. Her fingers went straight over the collar and threaded into the fur, fulfilling the longing she'd had forever.

"I'll go and get them," he began to walk away from her, but she remembered something important she'd been meaning to ask since earlier.

"Uncle Thorin," she hesitated, scared of the answer he would give, "Is-is everyone all right?!"

He turned back to her and nodded.

"We lost many, as did Dale. But there are a few broken bones and Bofur seems to be complaining of a bad back," he actually smiled at that last part, so Dru knew it wasn't serious, "but...yes. They're ok."

Her friends were all ok. They were alive.

He turned from her again and left the room, Dru taking the opportunity to examine herself quickly. She lifted the covers and found a plain cotton shirt and loose trousers. She could feel her stomach and chest were wrapped tightly and looked down at the cuts on her arms, not one of them needing stitches. They would fade, she was glad of that. She went to touch her neck, but the door opened again and it wasn't Thorin who entered first.

"Fi'! Ki'!" Dru let out a shaky laugh as they came barreling into the room towards her, but then took in their appearances and gasped, "What in the bloody name of Mahal happened to you?!"

Fili had one of his arms in a sling and the top of his forehead had a long scar, leading from his brow to his hairline. Kili was bruised all over and his leg that had healed since the attack on Lake-Town seemed to have been incensed. But that didn't stop him as he walked over to her and practically threw himself down on the bed. His arms came around her hips and to avoid hurting her stomach, he diverted his head to the side and pressed himself deep into the covers.

"Careful with her now," Thorin chuckled lightly as he shut the door and moved back over to join them, "and yourself, you don't want to aggravate any wounds."

Kili raised his head slightly to look at her, his eyes shining in the light as his voice quivered with relief, "Oh, toad! I'm so glad you're all right!"

He placed his head back down and tightened his arms around her and Dru felt an overwhelming pull of love towards him. She was glad he was all right too, though she still wanted to tease him.

"Don't cry, big brother," she gently reached down and patted his head, "Fili, if he starts crying, you'll have to pull him off. Seriously, what happened to you two?"

Fili explained what happened on the side of the platform with Bolg and Tauriel, catching Dru's grimace when he described how his arm shattered and his head got cut. Kili then helpfully sat up from the bed with a triumphant smirk, stating how he literally jumped down from the top of the wall and surprised Bolg.

Dru would have smiled at that, but she couldn't help but stare at Fili's face. On his cheek was a...rather interesting bruise pattern.

"Fi', you've got a bootprint on your face? It looks...what?"

Fili's glare was still gentle, but it was directed at her and she wondered what she could have possibly done to-

Oh.

"Aye'. Someone doesn't like having stitches in her stomach."

"Oh Fi'...I'm sorry," despite her sincerity, she couldn't help but give him a cheeky grin, "still...it's a nice pattern at least."

His glare left him and he smirked at her.

"Oh, you also missed the Elf having to carry Kili."

"WHAT?!" Dru turned her head so suddenly, she felt a sharp pull in her neck and winced as she realised she had a small bandage wrapped around there also.

Kili glared at Fili.

"She only carried me for a bit after my leg gave out."

"He was trying to be all heroic and let her lean on him with his leg and then he fell down like a sack of potatoes," Fili raised his eyebrows in amusement and Dru let out a short laugh, before placing her hand on her stomach and grimacing.

"Ow, don't make me laugh, stitches remember!"

"Come on, sod off," Fili approached the bed and gave his brother a playful shove to move, "she's my sister too."

Kili grumbled as he pulled himself away, but not before giving Dru one last devastatingly loving smile. Sometimes, she didn't know whether to smack him or give him a big kiss.

As soon as his brother was out of the way, Fili sat himself down beside her, a lot more gently and slower than Kili had done. His arm reached across her and he supported himself as he leant over, his hair falling beside her face.

"Hello, Piglet," he smiled softly down at her and despite the pain, his free hand came out to rest on hers, atop of the covers.

"Hello, Brambles," she returned his smile and his gesture, turning her undamaged hand over so they could link their fingers. It didn't escape her notice that their hands were resting over her stomach and she frowned at him, feeling awash with shame and guilt.

Fili saw the look in her eyes and shook his head.

"Don't-"

"I'm sorry, I am," her lips quivered as she thought of her own reckless behaviour, "I was so focused on saving you lot, I didn't think about myself."

What they both knew was, that she wasn't talking about her own well being.

Fili again shook his head and leant in closer to her. It wasn't an ideal location for a private conversation, but they'd manage.

"You saved my life. And Kili and Thorin. You have nothing to apologise for."

Carefully, with more gentleness than he'd ever done so before, he planted little kisses on her face, keeping them brief and fleeting. On what undamaged part of her skin, he could find.

Her brow.

The side of her nose.

The corner of her mouth.

When he pulled back, she could still see the worry in his eyes, as if he was hurting her with his actions.

"I'm all right...I promise, I'm all right," she brought her bandaged hand up and let it rest on his chest, over his heart. She was glad he was only wearing his tunic and an unfamiliar coat today. She wanted to keep them out of armour for as long as she could.

Fili sighed in relief and his eyes shut as his whole body sagged, as if he'd just released a great weight from around his shoulders.

But when his eyes opened next, they were no longer gentle and full of love. They were a cold, hard stare and Dru immediately tried to pull her hand away.

"What in the name of sanity were you thinking?!" His sudden bark was so loud, Dru actually blanched in shock.

"I-"

Kili suddenly appeared on the other side of her, having moved opposite Fili, his own scowl just as frightening.

"You could have been killed! You very nearly were!"

Dru looked back and forth between them, her mouth opening and closing as she fought for words.

"I was-I just-I didn't think-"

Thorin's booming voice startled them all as he appeared at the foot of the bed, his arms folded across his chest as he glared down at her.

"You're damned right you didn't think!"

Dru felt herself shrink farther into the pillows as all of them began to yell at her and she actually wished the mattress would swallow her up.

"You are never, EVER to do something that foolish or dangerous again," Thorin's squinted down at her and Dru immediately saw where Dis would have got her own glare.

"You never go off like that-" Fili's hand was still holding onto her tightly, making sure she couldn't pull it away.

"You NEVER think you can put yourself in harm's way for us!" Kili had never reprimanded her like this and even in her scared state, she was still slightly impressed.

"...O-Ok," she said in a small voice, clearing her throat when she thought of how much like a mouse she sounded.

Her tiny squeak of agreement seemed to have the same effect as pouring water onto a roaring fire and they immediately sighed and softened their looks at her. She could tell they'd been holding that in until she had given the go-ahead that she was ok.

"What in Mahal's name were you thinking, Piglet?!"

"I'm sorry, I worried you. I just-," she debated lying to them but thought it better, to tell the truth, even if she sounded off her nut, "...it's going to sound strange, but a voice told me it was a trap and I went there."

They didn't seem to be surprised by this statement, but they all did look a little concerned. She tried to lighten the mood by quipping, "Still, at least I didn't lose any limbs or appendages. I've got all my important stuff."

She saw it briefly, but it was there. They all looked a little shifty at her comment and looked away from her, avoiding eye contact.

"What?" She looked between them, concerned at what it was she could be missing, "What is it? Tell me."

Kili was the one to break the news to her.

"The cut on your neck, Toad," he glanced at it briefly and licked his dry lips before answering, "it was deep and we...we had to get to it."

Dru's bandaged hand came up to feel around and she grazed the skin on her chin with the tips of fingers and she felt it.

Her beard was gone.

She managed to pull her other hand out of Fili's grip, avoiding his sympathetic stare as she felt around. Her chin, cheeks and jawline were bare. She'd been left with neatly trimmed sideburns.

Tears fell from her eyes before she could stop them and she whined in sorrow at the loss of something she'd been so proud of. She felt she wasn't a great beauty amongst any woman, but her beard...her always neat and tidy beard was her pride and vanity.

She felt a little silly at crying over the loss and pouted.

"Why is it always my beard?!" She knew she sounded sulky, but couldn't help it. She really loved her beard. But she caught the looks of the others and realised they were all pitying her a little too much.

So she pretended to pat her chest down and let out a faux sigh of relief.

"Phew...at least they left my good tit alone," she hid her smirk long enough to watch their faces colour red at her statement, laughing when they caught on she was just teasing them. It was only a beard after all and she could grow it back, in time.

Kili's curiosity got the better of him.

"Where...where were you hiding that dagger? We had all the weapons confiscated from us by the Elves, how did they miss yours but get the one down Fili's trousers?"

Dru couldn't help but grin when Fili pouted, obviously remembering the moment the elf had spotted he still had one stashed down there.

With her hands still on her chest, she let one move across to her damaged breast and gave it a knowing pat.

"I kept it close to my heart...bloody thing kept prodding me at the most awkward times."

Kili raised an eyebrow and she saw that warm, teasing look he always saved for her.

"What else have you been keeping down there and hiding from us?"

Dru pretended to be offended.

"Don't be rude, mother wouldn't approve."

Everyone let out a little laugh at the bickering and Kili decided to change the conversation.

"I can't believe you got Azog in the neck! That was a cracking shot!"

Dru thought about it and knew it was best, to be honest.

"Well...I was aiming for his jam bags," her nose crinkled in embarrassment at having to admit to that, but more so at the fact she'd missed the shot and not where she'd originally intended to hit him.

"Well, thanks to your 'crack shot'," Fili smiled at her, "you saved us. You saved the King of Erebor...with a well, misplaced shot."

Dru suddenly had another much more exciting thought.

"Wait...that means...the mountain is yours?! Properly?! No more Orcs or-"

Thorin chuckled and nodded.

"Ours. It's Our mountain."

"The Royals," Fili's cheeky grin made her want to push herself up from the pillow and kiss him.

"The King, the Princes and The Princess," Kili pulled her from her sappy thoughts and her eyes widened at the implications.

She was a Princess now.

"What-you mean me?!" She hoped someone would correct her and mean Dis, but they all nodded and she sunk back against the pillow again, "...I don't know how I feel about being a princess."

"At least you don't have to marry any of us for the title," Kili chuckled at her perplexed expression, "I mean if you were to, it'd have to be Fili. He'll be King one day so that'd make you...Queen."

Both Dru and Fili shared a lovely shade of red that spread across their faces, though it was luckily too dark for either Kili or Thorin to really notice.

But Dru thought back to it. They were in Erebor and they were royalty. Thorin really was the King under the mountain. She turned her attention back to him and smiled.

"Thorin...my King," she sighed a little too dreamily as she said those words, "you're a King...a real King."

Thorin smirked down at her, though he did sound a little confused when he asked, "Was I not your king before?"

She scowled at him.

"No, you were a pain the arse and didn't deserve it," her scowl softened when he frowned at her, obviously remembering how he had acted, "but now you do. You fought against it so bravely...My King."

Fili couldn't help but smile.

"I think you like saying that."

Dru just nodded and continued to watch Thorin, seeing him more like the ruler now than she did when they'd been reunited after Smaug's attack. It made her entire soul feel lighter, to know that he was in his rightful place.

They began to talk about everything and anything that Dru may have missed, reporting back to her that whilst all sides had suffered large losses, Dale had suffered only a small amount. Dru was over the moon when they told her that Bard and his family survived and she'd asked if they could visit soon.

"Of course," Thorin seemed to switch into his 'King Mode', albeit less scowly and more understanding, "we must keep our relationships with Dale well. And that of the Elves also. This place and the town...mostly the town, will need a lot of restoration and repair. Dain has assisted, sending out the word all over and I have a feeling within a week, this place will be filled to the brim...I hope. We can pay people at least."

Dru could feel the first signs of exhaustion wash over her, her eyes growing heavy again and her body start to relax, but at that point, a knock sounded on the door and a moment later, Balin poked his head in.

"Balin!" Dru reached her hand out and he happily wandered in, "Oh, Balin! You haven't got a scratch on you! You're not as old a warrior as you thought you were!"

He laughed with her and took her hand when he was close enough, bending over to place a kiss against her knuckles.

"And you, my dear, are very good at compliments, but none of them will be good enough to save you from the talk you and I will be having later, after your recovery," he gave her a knowing look and Dru gave him a 'what, really?!' look.

"Not you too, I've already had it from this lot," she pulled her hand away and scowled, remembering how their glares had made her feel so scared...and loved.

"Oh, well I'm afraid you're going to be hearing a lot of that from the others as well as myself," Balin straightened himself and just returned her look with a 'did you really expect nothing less?' expression.

Dru could only groan at what Dwalin had in store for her.

"Speaking of," Balin obviously remembered his purpose for coming into the room in the first place, "are you up for seeing anyone else this night?"

Whilst Dru DID feel excited about seeing the others, she still felt sleep began to pull her away.

"Yeah, sure," she said, but couldn't hold back the yawn that escaped her mouth.

Thorin stepped around the bed and shook his head, interjecting in a no-nonsense voice, "No, it's time to rest. You can see the others tomorrow."

He was right, but that still didn't stop her from pouting.

"Then, I'll leave you for the night and see you in the morning," Balin nodded at Dru and actually gave Thorin a little bow, "your majesty."

Thorin looked a little amused at the way Balin addressed him as such and Dru had a feeling that he'd put a stop to it soon.

She watched in surprise as Fili and Kili both leant towards her, giving her undamaged hand and arm a little squeeze each, before moving towards the door.

"Are-are you not coming back?"

After so long of sleeping next to her brothers, it somehow felt strange to know she'd be sleeping on her own, even if they were not that far away.

"You need the bed and you'll be fine," Fili looked at her over his shoulder and she could hear his teasing tone, "don't worry, we'll know you're awake if you stop snoring."

She was sure he heard her, 'git!' just before the door closed behind him.

Whilst sleep was still pulling her down and she was eager to meet it, she turned to watch Thorin. He had not moved towards the doors as the others had, but merely back around towards the chair he had been in before. Dru had a feeling, that if he had been looking after her and watching over her as she slept, then whatever shut-eye he got was in that seat. She wasn't happy with that thought and before he had a chance to sit down, she asked, "Have you slept at all?"

Thorin stilled and looked down at her, his voice flat with a simple, "No."

She let out a sigh of exasperation and threw off one side of her covers, so the mattress was could be seen.

"In. Or I'll tell Mam," she pointed to the empty space next to her.

Thorin quirked his brow and looked between the bed, his chair and finally at the little hidden door that connected his bedroom to hers.

"Whilst I do have my own bed next door, the chair-"

"Just get in the bloody bed...you old goat," she squinted at him and used a 'no-nonsense' tone that she'd learnt from Dis. Thorin actually smirked at her.

"As my lady wishes," Thorin unfolded his arms and gave her a mock bow before sitting down on the mattress.

She budged over ever so slightly to give him more space, though couldn't really go too far with her protesting stomach. She didn't mind too much when he settled himself next to her and despite that small part of childish shyness that still clung to her, she did the most natural thing she felt like: she leant in towards him and rested her arm around his torso as far as she could.

Her eyes shut and she was happily slipping into sleep again when she felt his own arm finally wrap around her shoulders and pull her close.

The last thing she felt before sleep took her completely, was his lips pressing down against the top of her head.

"Sleep, my girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dru felt a strange yet familiar feeling pulling her from her pleasant dreams of being surrounded by dozens of cuddly cats. She was very reluctant to open her eyes at first, but when she did eventually prise her heavy lids open, she smiled as she remembered where she was and who she was with.

Thorin seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his own arm still secure around her from where he'd left it and for the first time in months...Dru felt safe. Secure, as if no one could hurt them right now.

So why did she wake?

It was so peaceful and-

A familiar sensation stirred in her lower stomach.

Oh. That.

Carefully and trying not to disturb him, she disentangled herself and sat up. She had to go slowly because she could still feel the bandage wrapped tightly around her. She couldn't help but grab at her stomach. Despite the bandages protecting the stitches, she was still heavily bruised and remembered how even laughing earlier had hurt her. She didn't want to think how long it was going to take for her to get back to full health.

As she carefully wiggled herself free of the covers and came to the end of her bed, she already knew her futile attempts to keep quiet had failed. The ever slight shift behind her and she turned around to see Thorin had propped himself up on his arms and was giving her SUCH a look.

"Rest. Now," he stated, the little bit of sleep still heavy in his voice. She merely smiled at him and stated, "Go back to sleep, I'll be back."

His eyes shifted despite her jolly tone and she couldn't help but scowl at that familiar glare.

"Oh...you know you could sour milk with that expression," her hands clenched into the fabric below her and she sighed, knowing she was in for a fight, "I hate it when you do that."

Thorin's glare softened just a fraction, but he was still firm with her.

"I wouldn't if you would get back into your bed and rest."

She turned away from him, hiding her eye roll.

"I will, after I-" Just as her feet landed on the floor, she felt the mattress behind her move again albeit more abruptly and she wasn't surprised when in a matter of seconds, he had come around to stand before her and seemed to be about to prevent her from standing.

"What's so important you'd risk pulling your stitches out and hindering your recovery?" His hands came out, but instead of holding her down by the shoulders, she quickly grabbed onto them with her own hands to stop him.

She felt a small blush creeping over her face, but there was no point in making something up so she merely told the truth. She, of course, didn't have to look him in the eye when she did it but stared pointedly at her stomach as she tried to stop herself from giggling like an idiot.

"I need to use the chamber pot and I don't want to be in the same room as you when I do," a small giggle did actually escape, despite her embarrassment.

She waited for a moment and dared not look in his face, lest she burst into laughter at his own blushing expression. But would he be blushing or glaring?

His soft chuckle was like music to her ears and she felt herself relax, not realising she'd tensed up. She finally looked him in the eyes and smirked.

"Basic bodily functions and all," she readied herself for standing up, wiggling her toes to prepare for the weight she knew she wouldn't be used to just yet, "would you help me?"

"Of course," Thorin held tight on to her as she pulled herself to stand in front of him. Her legs were shaking and she was surprised she could support herself, despite the searing pain in her torso. She released his arm but watched when he moved to the side and slipped it around her waist, allowing her to lean on him.

"You can go back and get some rest," despite saying this as she began to walk, she found she was actually thankful for him taking most of her weight. Dependence was only good when one didn't have stitches and a body that felt like it was a badly treated ragdoll.

"It's all right," Thorin began to walk with her slowly towards the opposite end of the room, where his sister's former wet room was, "I'm up now, might as well be of some use."

She knew he was saying it for her benefit more than anything, but she accepted his help.

She did, however, have to convince him to stay on the OTHER side of the closed door when he went to come in with her. He said that she was still struggling on her own, which was true enough, but she then countered it with a simple, 'You're not coming in with me, I won't be able to go and I'll throw something at you.'

That had seemed to amuse him to some degree because he knew she'd do it, despite her injuries.

When she came back out, he slipped his arm back around her and they made their way over to the bed, Dru looking down to watch where she put her feet. And that's when she noticed he was still wearing his boots. In fact, whilst his shirt and coat may have been changed since the battle, his trousers and boots were still caked with blood and dirt.

Just as they made it to the bed, she made out the little slither at the top of his foot and remembered what she had seen on the ice.

"Uncle Thorin...what did Oin say about your foot?"

He seemed to have not heard her. Instead, he carefully let her sit back down on the bed before he pulled away and walked towards the side.

"Uncle Thorin, your foot?"

He turned back to her and she saw the guilt in his face and she just KNEW.

"UNCLE THORIN, TELL ME YOU HAD YOUR FOOT SEEN TO?!"

She would have described his smile as...more of a grimace and that enough made her growl at him in frustration. He'd been so busy looking after her, he'd only had his face tended to. But not his foot where Azog had stabbed him.

She was so angry, that when she stood back up from the bed she barely registered the pain as she glared at him. She came over to stand in front of him and pointed at the mattress.

"Sit."

Thorin didn't need to be told twice. Looking down into her wild eyes was enough to know that she was serious and if he didn't do as he was told, he'd be in trouble. He couldn't help but admire her for that spirit.

As he sat down, Dru moved to the table that had been put there for supplies and shuffled some of the items about, grabbing a fresh roll of bandage and the jug of water that had been placed there earlier.

She turned back to him and still had that firm tone when she said, "Lie down. Feet up, now."

Thorin suddenly smiled as he did as he was told, amused at the thought of his niece bossing him about when earlier she'd been dreamily calling him 'My King'.

"What are you doing?" He already knew but wanted to keep the conversation going, just encase she decided to start rambling angrily at him. Or worse, mumbling about him rather than to him. That had been his sister's little trait.

"Either you let me tend to your bloody foot or I'll scream this place down until someone comes and ties you down so we can look at your foot," she slowly began to unlace and unclasp his boot, wincing occasionally when her damaged finger brushed up against the side.

Thorin would have offered to help, but she had a look that was telling him to remain lying on his back against her propped up pillows and just let her do what she wanted.

"They wouldn't do that, I'm the King," he smirked at her, trying to keep it light when she finally managed to get the last of his laces away.

"I'd make them," despite her tone, he could see her trying to fight a smile.

"You know, I can see that," he hid his own discomfort as she pulled off his boot. Her smile vanished when she was greeted by his bloodied foot, a sodden, old 'bandage' falling away since it hadn't been tied down but merely stuffed in the boot. The wound began to pour from both sides. His boot had obviously been tight enough that it stemmed the flow of blood.

She hurriedly grabbed the bandages and pressed them down either side, squinting in sympathy at what pain he must be in. Though she still sent him a glare and said, "THIS is not something you can just bloody ignore! Mahal, Uncle!"

Thorin did not say a word, but propped himself up on his arms and reached over to the table to grab some more items for her. Between them, they managed to clean his foot up as best they could before she stemmed the flow completely and began to wrap his foot tightly, careful of her own hand as she went.

"When Oin comes back, you ARE going to let him look at this. You got it, you old goat?!"

"Yes. I promise," he fought down a smile at his new nickname. He felt it was more appropriate than the 'Goat Turd' one she'd thrown at him (justifiably) only a week ago.

As she finished up tying his bandage, she cast a look to the boot that she'd thrown on the floor and said, her voice full of apology, "Sorry about your boots. You could clean them, but I think they've had it."

Thorin just shook his head.

"It's all right. They're just items...everything that is important survived, even if they are a little worse for wear."

Dru didn't catch the look he was giving her as she tied a small bow into the bandage.

But instead of pulling away immediately, she placed her hand against her mouth, kissed her fingers and brought it down to rest lightly against the bandage.

"There," her glare was no longer as harsh as it had been, but she still had a little bite to her words, "now...what other injuries are you not telling me about?"

Thorin smirked at her and put his hand over his heart as he answered earnestly, "I swear to you, on the line of Durin, any other injury I have is minor and does not require immediate attention."

She contemplated this for a moment.

"...All right. That's satisfying enough. But if you're lying to me, I'll boil your bollocks off."

He actually laughed heartily at that comment. His sister had taught her that as well and whilst it used to fill him with fear, he actually didn't mind the threats so much. It just meant they cared.

As his laughter died down he shifted around on the covers and pushed himself off of her pillows.

"Now...come to bed and get some rest, please."

The please felt like a little kiss for her and she found she couldn't refuse him, even if she wanted to. She tidied around quickly, choosing to dump the wasted and dirty bandages on the side of the table and reminding herself to tidy it later.

And whilst she was still sore and knew the position wouldn't be entirely comfy, she chose instead to tuck herself against her Uncle's side and under his arm. He happily obliged and turned so he could pull her closer to him, one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other resting between them, carefully threading through her hair.

"Dis used to play with your hair when you were younger," he whispered to the top of her head, "and you would fall asleep straight away, regardless of where you were or how much sugar you had."

Proving his point, her next words were said as she fought off a yawn.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

Her hand came to rest against his chest, her hand grabbing at the fabric at the front.

"Do you think we'll be healed by the time Mam gets here?"

He chuckled as he felt her body relax and knew she was already asleep when he answered, "Let's hope so. Or this old goat will be in trouble."

He shut his eyes and smiled, just as her snores began to sound around the room again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. This is ridiculous."

Dru sighed in frustration with every pained step she took towards the door of her chambers. After reassuring Thorin, Oin and the others she was fine being by herself, she had snuck out of her bed and dressed as quickly and carefully as she could without pulling on her stitches or exasperating any of her injuries.

She wasn't about to keep to her rooms when she had been told her friends were leaving today.

But as she took a few tentative steps towards the door with her shoes on and laced, she realised she wouldn't be getting herself very far.

_'Hell, at this rate he'll be in Dale by the time I bloody get to the entrance!'_

Dru grit her teeth and began to walk forward with a bit more persistence than she actually felt, trying to ignore the pain.

She finally made it out of her mother's rooms and was halfway down the hall, contemplating on trying to find a shortcut, when she heard a familiar voice shout from behind her, "Oh no, you bloody don't!"

She startled and made to spin around, but gripped at her stomach when she pulled awkwardly and ended up curling into herself and scowling at the beast who'd frightened her.

"Uncle Dain," she gritted her teeth against the pain and glared at him, "please DON'T scare me like that!"

Her Uncle came to stand in front of her with a deep frown on his face.

"I wouldn't have to, if you weren't sneaking out when you should be bloody resting," Dain's arms came out and she knew he intended to pick her up, "get your backside-"

"No, still got stitches! Don't pick me up!" She scooted back a bit before he could get her and she winced again. She was sure she'd pulled maybe one stitch out when she was startled.

Dain sighed, but dropped his hands and glared down at her.

"What are ye' doing? Get back in bed RIGHT NOW."

Dru rolled her eyes. Whilst her Uncle Dain could be very intimidating in battle, she'd grown up around his sudden loud outbursts and they no longer scared her as they once did.

"No chance! One of my closest friends is about to leave and he didn't even come up to say goodbye!" She huffed out an extra puff of hot breath, frustrated that Bilbo had thought it best to leave her to rest, "I'm going down there to give him a piece of my mind."

Dain quirked a brow at her and smirked.

"Oh, are ye' now? And how exactly do you plan to do that, when you cannae put one foot in front of the other without popping ya' stitches?"

Dru opened her mouth and when she realised she didn't have a witty retort, she quickly shut it again. She thought about it. She had been planning to turn her walk into a quick jog, but considering she was having trouble turning herself around, the idea of turning corners and going up and down stairs was not exactly ideal.

She was just about to tell her Uncle to sod off in the hope he'd leave her to get on with it when she realised HE was the solution to her problem.

She bestowed her sweetest smile on him, the one she used to use when she wanted him to give her sweets.

"Why, by asking my favourite Uncle for his help, of course?"

Dain couldn't help but let out a long bark of laughter, after he said, "Oh, blackmail your game?! I like it."

XX

"Thorin...King of Erebor...I can't tell you, what a pleasure it's been to travel with you," Bilbo took Thorin's offered hand in both of his and held on as he looked around him, towards everyone else, "to travel with all of you. You all-I...I will never forget any of you. And you're all invited for tea, 4 o clock sharpest. Don't even bother knocking!"

A short laugh went around the company and they all moved forward, eager to shake hands or say their own goodbyes to Bilbo.

Thorin took a step back and stood beside his nephews, watching his dear friend say his farewells. He'd already told Bilbo that he was expecting him back as soon as restoration was underway if only to talk with him again. Fili and Kili had effectively sandwiched Bilbo in between them and told him that they were coming to visit if only so he could walk them around and show them the prettiest Hobbit maidens in the Shire.

And now, as he was saying goodbye to Balin, he found he wasn't missing the Shire all that much. He longed to be back in his armchair by the fire, but he was already planning a safer route to Erebor on his next visit. He knew he couldn't stay away too long.

As he pulled away, he looked back at the company one last time before returning his attention back to Balin.

"Do you think she'd be mad?"

"Oh aye', but she needs her sleep," Balin had been the one who tried to wake Dru up, but she'd been in such a deep sleep that morning, he chose to leave her a small piece of parchment, explaining how Bilbo wanted to give her his fondest goodbyes, "and she knows she won't recover without it. I'll pass on your farewells, Bilbo."

Bilbo nodded and stepped away from the elder dwarf, looking around him one last time.

He felt tears begin to fall from his eyes and hastily sniffed them back, laughing as the others smirked at him.

"Remember...if any of you are passing Bag End, you come and see me," he smiled at them, "you are all welcome, at any time-"

"BILBO BAGGINS."

Everyone jumped on the spot at the sudden cry of Bilbo's name and they all turned towards the entrance to see Dain approaching them, his arms full of a very displeased Dru. She had one arm wrapped around Dain's neck whilst he held her around the back and under her legs, very much like Thorin had done after the battle.

As they approached, she held her arm straight out in front of her and pointed accusingly at Bilbo, "Don't you DARE take another step out of this mountain without coming over here and saying goodbye to me. Properly!"

The company actually parted as Dain came through, most of them trying to hide their laughter behind their hands, whilst others just seemed exasperated. Mostly Thorin, Fili and Kili.

Dain just threw them a look as he said, "I tried to stop her, but she threatened to tell Dis."

Bilbo had heard this and smiled as Dain came to a stop in front of him and put Dru down on her feet.

"Your mother sounds like a much-feared woman," he began teasingly, "when I come back I hope I get a chance to meet her."

Dru took a step towards him and threw her arms around his shoulders, still being gentle but firm enough that he knew she would be missing him.

"She's a formidable woman...and I think she'd like you VERY much for the number of times you've saved our lives and our backsides," as she pulled away, she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and held his face in her hands to just LOOK at him, "Oh...I'm going to miss you."

Bilbo returned her gesture with a gentle kiss pressed against her palm.

"And I'll miss you...even though you should be resting," he laughed when she rolled her eyes.

"And miss out saying goodbye to you? Never!" She retorted before she finally let him go and stepped away.

Bilbo looked ready to begin his farewells all over again but managed to pull himself away and give them a shaky nod of his head. He finally turned on his heel and walked away, towards Gandalf and the horses.

"Gandalf!" Dru blew him a kiss and waved, "You'll be back soon, yes?!"

Gandalf smirked and puffed away at his pipe, giving her one small nod. He was a curious wizard, but he had come to see and treat her when she was in her bed, promising to visit in a few months at least.

When she turned away from the two to go and join her friends, Dain had disappeared, but in his place was Dwalin who was looking down at her with a very...strange expression.

"Uncle DwaAHHH!" She squawked in surprised when he suddenly swept her off of her feet and into his arms, so quickly, in fact, she hadn't felt any pain in her stomach. He held her close to him and pressed his forehead against her head.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again," his voice was rough and a little husky and she didn't need to pull away to know he was crying. Her arms came around his neck and she pressed herself against him.

"I know. I'm sorry, Uncle Dwa'."

He stayed that way for a few minutes before she heard the sound of snickering behind them and leant her head back far enough to glare at her brothers.

"Oh, shush, you bullies. Leave Uncle Dwa' alone."

Whilst Dwalin didn't seem that embarrassed at his show of emotion, he did reluctantly walk Dru over to her family and carefully put her back down on her feet. Almost instantly, two pairs of hands went around her and she chuckled as she managed to turn herself around again to watch Bilbo and Gandalf depart, happily sandwiched in-between Fili and Kili.

They all watched and waved goodbye to Bilbo and Gandalf, both with a new pony and horse and laden with gifts and gold. Thorin had insisted that they both take at least a chest worth of gold with them, though Gandalf had merely asked for a handful to cover any more pipe tobacco he was going to buy on the way back.

As Dru watched her friends depart, becoming smaller and smaller as they went, she lent most of her weight to Fili's side and pressed her head against his shoulder. He turned himself about to rest his chin atop her curls and asked, "Are you all right?"

Dru suddenly felt a bit teary.

"Mmm. I'm just- I'm just realising this is it. This is the end of our journey. Our first proper adventure."

Fili chuckled.

"I thought it was the end when we killed a dragon?"

"No. No, not really. It wasn't home then," she shut her eyes and just enjoyed feeling her family and friends around her, her body momentarily numb from the pain, "but now...it feels like home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hurun = Rest/Sleep

Zinlaz = Star

The song is 'Don't forget', Lyrics by the wonderful Laura Shigihara.


	25. Epilogue II: One Year later

Chapter 15: Epilogue II: One year later...

"MAM! WE'LL BE LATE!" Dru paced back and forth on the carpeted floor and was sure she'd started to make a pattern from where she'd been walking for the last ten minutes.

Her mother didn't even turn to look at her, instead carried on putting in another braid in her hair, merely glimpsing at her daughter from her vanity mirror.

"Royalty is never late. And Ladies make an entrance," Dis began to check her appearance again, before picking up her brush and running it through her hair for the fifth time.

Dru just groaned and came to stand behind her mother, looking into her eyes in the reflection.

"Yes, but I want to get there and not have to shove through the crowds!"

Her mother gave her an incredulous look and stopped brushing.

"Shove through the?!- Honestly, Dru. You won't be shoving through anyone!" Dis went back to brushing her hair, though threw Dru a warning look before saying, "and put it on."

Dru instantly knew what her mother meant. She'd been presented with a tiny, golden crown that rested on a headband, encrusted with small red gems. It wasn't the gaudiest thing Dru had been offered, but it still made her feel uncomfortable to be presented with 'gifts' and items that would show off her status.

She pouted and looked at her mother again in the reflection, widening her eyes in the hopes her mother would pity her.

"Do I HAVE to wear the crown?"

Her mother merely rolled her eyes.

"Tiara. And yes, it's compulsory, don't complain. You don't go to celebrations like this without the proper attire. So, go put it on."

Dru almost stamped her foot. But then she remembered she was in fact not a baby and that she was a Princess. She turned from her mother and made her way over to the bed where she'd dumped the item, in the hopes it'd be 'forgotten' before they had to attend the celebration.

It had only been a month before preparations had been made, but in that time Dru had been impressed by how quickly people worked together to make it come to fruition, just as they'd worked rebuilding and restoring Erebor and Dale.

Thorin had been right about help arriving fast. Within one month, both the town and city had been tidied until they could begin on restoring everything and within half a year, everything was already improving greatly and the mountain was once again overflowing with Dwarves. Not one person was idle and before anyone helped themselves or built new homes, they always ensured their neighbours were living in comfort. Thorin had insisted that before any of the royal chambers or throne room were touched and tidied, that everyone lived in sufficient lodgings and had plenty of food. He'd given out plenty, more to the people, so much that paupers soon became successful businessmen in their own right. He'd felt guilty at his attitude and treatment of the people of Lake-Town and his first action had not just been to give what money he could, but to also lend a hand. It was a little shocking watching the King of Erebor and the new Lord of Dale knee-deep in rubble as they rebuilt walls and ensured the safety of the town.

And now, a year after the battle had been won and the people had been asking for a large celebration, Thorin had decided to agree. He hadn't really wanted to use expenses on frivolous parties, balls, festivals, etc. but Balin had actually said to him that it was what the people wanted. They wanted fireworks, dancing and a celebration to honour the King and his brave company for not only getting back the mountain but for defending Dale and Erebor. It had taken a little convincing, but he'd finally agreed to it when his sister literally said to him, 'just bloody do it or I'll throw it myself' and helped with the preparations as speedily as he could. Dru hadn't really been told much about the day, except that she'd have to wear a dress (with no trousers hidden underneath), royal attire, be on time and be prepared for Balin to give a long speech that recounted the events of the battle (and a little of the journey leading up to it).

So now, here she was: staring at the crown with great reluctance. She'd been shown it a couple of weeks ago and she hadn't needed to wear it before, nor was she told she'd really need to wear it after, but still...she didn't want to look ridiculous.

She sighed.

"Dru...we've been through this," her mother's voice sounded reassuring but she didn't turn around to face her as she glared at the ornament, "I'm not asking you to marry a potato. Just wear the crown for a few hours. And you WON'T. Look. Stupid. I promise."

Dru nodded, though more to herself than her mother since she couldn't see her. She reached forward, plucked the TIARA off of the bed and slipped it over her neat curls. She was grateful that she'd had help with her hair today, pleased with how neat and tidy her curls were and how polished and gleaming the beads had been when she was first presented with them.

She turned back to her mother who FINALLY stood from her vanity and looked back towards her daughter. Dis was wearing a simple and elegant long green gown, her sleeves billowing out over her upper arms, but resting in tight circles around her forearms to show off the multitude of bracelets she was wearing.

When Dis had first arrived back inside the mountain, she seemed to slip easily back into 'Princess Duties', but never neglected the woman she had become. She oversaw restoration plans, helped find books in the library archives that would aid them in future building and even bossed about the volunteers in the kitchens, before rolling up her sleeves and 'showing them how to cook a bloody decent turnip stew'. Dru had loved to watch her mother both work and be waited on occasionally, her mother sometimes forgetting she had a handmaiden to her side to grab things for her and would roll her eyes and say, "Daisy, if you don't move away from that bookshelf and let me get it, I'll not be teaching you to read anymore," to which the poor girl would quickly curtsy and step aside, allowing Dis to continue on looking through old and dusty tomes.

As she looked her mother up and down, she couldn't help but fight against the tiara, one last time for luck.

"Still don't understand why you don't wear it any more," Dru's fingers began to lazily play with the beads in her own hair as she waited for her mother to explain it to her (again).

"Because THIS," Dis waved her hand to the top of Dru's head, "is no longer fit for me. I have my royal beads," she signalled to the ones she was currently wearing in her braids, "my bracelets and earrings," she waved her hands, letting them jangle and jingle together, "AND technically, I am no longer The Lady Dis...one day I'll be the Queen mother."

Dis actually shuddered at the thought, though it might just have been the title more than the actual occupancy.

"Mam," Dru smiled up at her mother's arched brow, "you look very nice by the way."

Dis smirked at her daughter before she grabbed her by the shoulders and wheeled her around so suddenly, Dru almost stumbled flat onto her face. Luckily, her mother's grip and strength were still the same after seventy years and she merely propelled her daughter forward until Dru could look at herself in the vanity mirror again.

She smiled over Dru's shoulder and the hands relaxed to a more comforting show of affection.

"And look at you. You're beautiful."

When Dis had said that to her growing up, Dru would either scoff or pretend to agree and walk away. But today...even with all her scars, she actually felt it.

Due to the hours, she'd spent outside, tending to the gardens in Dale (with Tilda and Sigrid's help), helping clear away rubble or looking over plans to start new buildings, the cuts that had once littered over Dru's face, arms and the majority of her torso had faded to nothing. The healing salves had worked quickly and now, the only other scars she bore (other than her older ones) was the long silvery line on her stomach and the one on her neck. Her burnt breast had been treated and healed again, so there was not much different to it than what had happened before. She didn't mind those though. She remembered what someone had told her long ago and felt nothing but pride when she looked at them. She'd survived the worst and her family was alive with her: that's what mattered.

And the dress she wore: 'Mahal!' she chuckled to herself at the thought that, a year ago she wouldn't have been caught dead in a dress and now...she wore one once MAYBE twice a week.

When her mother had arrived, the first thing she presented Dru with was not just one, but TWO new holsters after Dru had written her a letter and explained what had happened. It didn't really bother her when she wore her tunics, coats and trousers, but as soon as Dru had been given the ones her mother had done...she had to see how they looked.

The first leather holster she'd been given was a vast improvement on the last one. Tougher and more secure to last even against the worst attacks by any blade. Dru had practised with it in the training grounds below and had taken a mace to the side on purpose to see how it fared. It wasn't even scratched and whilst she'd been winded, she was pleased with how her new accessory fared.

The second holster her mother had given her was not leather at all and had ribbons and a button clasp around the top. It'd been...strange to gaze on such an unusual item, but when Dru put it on, she actually fell in love with it. Unlike the hidden 'pocket' in the other one, it was padded with fabric and cotton that Dru could rearrange to her heart's content, depending on if she wanted it a little bigger or smaller.

And after a little persuading by her mother, she agreed to test and try it with dresses. The first trial run had been a little nerve-wracking for Dru and had ended with her getting soaked in a fountain, but the overall reaction had been positive.

After that, it was just a matter of agreeing what dresses she liked and what would be 'appropriate' for royal meetings or discussions. Her mother had no need for all the dresses in her closet and drawers and had happily shared out most of the ones that Dru liked.

After letting Dru keep her old rooms and decorate them to her hearts content, she'd only taken the items she really wanted and then thrown some of the stuff she believed Dru needed (like the large vanity mirror and desk) and Dis had moved to the floors above, closer to her father and grandfather's rooms. She'd elected to stay there to spare Thorin the need to move since he seemed content enough with his old chambers. He'd also expressed his wishes to stay closer to Dru, encase she needed anything urgently.

Just thinking about Thorin made her suddenly remember where they were supposed to be heading and quickly straightened out any wrinkles on the tartan overskirt she wore. Dis didn't miss that and began to help Dru, though probably more to quell the growing nerves at being out in public.

"A couple more readjustments to the skirts, sleeves and the front and you'll have a complete wardrobe," Dis' hands suddenly appeared at the top of her daughter's dress and gave a swift tug as if to cover her daughter more, "Make sure you keep your girl is tucked in, don't need to be popping out for everyone to see."

"MAM," Dru couldn't help but blush as she swatted her mother's hands away, but let herself be grabbed when her mother smirked at her and pulled her towards the door.

"Oh shush, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, Dru had worried needlessly about 'shoving through the crowds'. Despite what was obviously a late appearance on both their parts, as they walked through the corridors and archways of Erebor, people parted to let them through, giving them bows and curtsies as they went. Dru was still not used to that, but at least she knew now that she didn't have to stop at every single one and return the gesture.

She was also not used to the guards that seemingly appeared out of the shadows and escorted them everywhere. There had been a few security issues (and a kidnapping threat) once Erebor had begun to grow in power again, trade slowly seeping back in, so Thorin had agreed to the extra protection for his family.

Well, to be precise, he'd told Dru that she would need extra protection over the others and when she fought with him about it, he barked that she was too important to him and if anything happened to her, he would throw his crown and then himself into the forges. That had quickly led to tears from both sides and they'd eventually reached a compromise: Dru would be allowed her freedom in Erebor (she never felt a threat from her own people) and Dale, but if she ventured any farther, she'd bring a guard of her choosing.

To be fair, these guards didn't bother her as they were mostly there for her mother's benefit. Her mother hadn't argued about it, but stated to Thorin, 'If they try to follow me when I have my committee meetings, I'll shove my foot up your backside.'

He'd been ok with those agreements.

As they drew closer to the Throne room, Dru kept her focus on the wide variety of people that had come. Dwarves, Man and Elf stood together inside Erebor and it filled her with...a strange but wonderful feeling. They'd finally mended the broken and strained relationship between the Elves of Mirkwood AND Thorin had even become acquaintances with the folk of Rivendell, though he could mostly thank the wonderful communication skills of Balin, Gandalf and even Dis when it came to addressing them face to face. Sometimes, his past prejudices would get the best of him, but one or the other would set him straight.

Looking amongst the crowds and those that stood alone in the long alcoves that stretched above and below from all sides, she could occasionally make out a familiar face she knew here and there. It wasn't hard to miss Bombur, his wife and their children, that was for sure.

As they came to a stop along the side of the bridge, she was displeased to see that she could only see from the side and found she actually longed to be closer.

Regardless of the royal status of any female, they were not to join the men by the throne unless specifically asked to by the King himself. Dis had explained this was usually to do with proclamations or special birthday mentions, so she'd only been up there a couple of times a year when they'd first done it.

Dru didn't think it was very fair. ALL members of the family should be allowed to stand together.

Still, she was not one to baulk at ALL traditions. At least this way, not everyone would be looking at her. Regardless of how she'd seen herself in the mirror earlier, she still felt uncomfortable at times when large crowds of people focused their attention on her.

"My Lady," a guard suddenly appeared in front of her and blocked her view altogether, "My lady, you are to come with me. The King awaits."

Dru suddenly felt her stomach drop.

_'Oh, no...what have I done?'_

Surely he didn't know about her matchmaking for Bifur? The cheating at Snapdragon? The Sledding down the mountains of Gold?!

_'Maybe he knows you sent for Bilbo for his birthday present?!'_

Oh no.

She turned towards her mother and her small smirk did nothing to quench her worry, burning deep inside of her.

"Go now. Best not keep the King waiting," her mother's hand suddenly gave her a swift pat on the backside and Dru involuntarily jumped forward with a small yelp, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment as she did as she was told.

She desperately tried to look down at the floor as she walked, but was aware of the hundreds, possibly even thousands of eyes upon her.

Finally, she found herself staring at a pair of familiar clean boots.

Her eyes slowly trailed up and whilst she was scared, there was something comforting about seeing Thorin wearing his royal robes without armour and the crown he'd thrown away and refused to put back on (until Dru had forcibly put it back on his head and just told him to behave himself).

But his face was not a hard stare or scowl as she expected. He rarely did that for her any more, instead, he bestowed that smile that made her want to hug him.

But now, they were in front of a crowd of people and the only thing she could do was wait for him to address her. She gave him a small curtsey and glanced quickly to his sides. Both Fili and Kili were smirking at her as if they knew something she didn't. She'd get them both back later for it, once she figured out what it was all about.

Thorin leant forward slightly and quirked his brow at her.

"You're running late," Dru felt a twitch in her eye and wanted to go over and tell her mother off for making him wait, "what were you doing over there?"

She felt a little confused by his statement. Did he...not want her standing so close to the throne? Or did he not want her there at all?

"Urm...watching?" She whispered, unsure of whether or not that was the right answer.

Thorin's eyes softened even more and he smiled at her and she instantly relaxed.

"You belong up here. With your brothers," he settled his back against the high throne once more, waiting for her response.

But Dru was temporarily stupefied by his statement.

He wanted her there?!

She tried not to bluster with her words as she wanted him to see reason. If she was there, then someone here would be upset about the breaking of tradition...right?

"But-but-I'm a girl," she leant in closer and used her eyes to signal around him that he was surrounded by males and that was what was meant to be, as the tradition said.

Thorin's lip twitched in the corner and she knew he was fighting down a smirk.

"Yes. And I'm the King. And I say you stand up here with your brothers and your family...where you belong. Your mother has stated she wanted to stay where she could see us all and it is just you we are waiting for."

Dru suddenly felt a little emotional. He was purposefully breaking all the rules, just so she could stand by her brothers. She was suddenly aware of all eyes watching her again and hastily looked around the Throne, not knowing where to go now. She shuffled a little awkwardly but asked him in a much quieter voice, "Urm...where do I go?"

Thorin brought his hand up to rest against his chin, moving his finger in front of his mouth to hide his smirk.

"Kili," was all he said and Dru figured that it made sense. Oldest to youngest.

She slowly moved away from him and up to the step to stand next to Kili. He was wearing his best brown and green robes and his hair had been neatly brushed back over his shoulders, showing off his growing beard that had begun to thicken when they settled in the Mountain.

He gave her a playful wink and just before she turned herself about to face everyone, she caught him mouth 'Nice dress' at her.

She was thankful her skirts were long enough to hide the gentle kick she gave him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stood the entire time and listened to Balin speak.

It was a very rousing speech, recounting the day they had reclaimed Erebor, but Dru had LIVED that day. She was paying more attention to the faces watching them. Sneaking glances at Kili, Fili and Thorin's outfits.

Thorin may have been wearing the crown again, but he no longer had that wild look in his eyes the last time he'd worn it. No heavy fur coats (much to Dru's disappointment).

Kili's smaller band around his head, compared to Fili's slightly larger one.

They had not been made by anyone paid to do it. They were gifts and heirlooms, the same as hers. The ones wore by Thorin and his younger brother before Smaug arrived.

And now she was closer to the front, Dru was pleased to see a lot more familiar faces up close and personal. The rest of the company was of course there, some throwing winks, smirks and even blowing a playful kiss (to which Dru mouthed 'thank you, Bofur'), but it was the townsfolk that caught her attention the most. The faces and people that had been kind to them and helped them on Durin's Day were there. Bard and his family in fine, clean clothes (though Dru knew that as soon as they got back to Dale, Tilda would rush out of those clothes to carry on digging in her muddy garden) and Gandalf's recognisable form standing close by and keeping a watchful eye over proceedings.

It hurt her to know that Bilbo had not of course been able to make it then, but according to his reply to her letter, he'd be there soon to visit and surprise Thorin. She was very excited about that.

Scanning the faces she wasn't at all surprised to see that among the elves of Mirkwood, Tauriel was there and wearing a familiar braid that she'd been sporting only recently.

Dru smirked and was tempted to playfully point her out to Kili, but she knew he had already seen her. She had a feeling that was why he was wearing clothes that matched hers.

Eventually, Balin drew to a close and with one loud proclamation, bid everyone to join him as he shouted, "Hail, King Thorin!"

Dru almost missed it the second time, but couldn't stop herself from smiling at the voices that carried around the deep cavern from everywhere. If it hadn't of been improper, she would have leant forward to catch a glimpse of Thorin's face.

Quickly and quietly, once it had settled down and Thorin had stood to let it be known he was to speak, he kept his own speech short and simple: He was not just expecting Erebor and Dale to profit and grow, but those he had formed an alliance with to prosper also. A new council had been formed and he would attempt to help any and all who came to him. Lastly, he thanked not only the members of the company for their bravery and loyalty to him, ever unyielding, but also his family. To his sister who had kept him strong, his nephews who had fought by his side...and to his niece, who had saved his life.

Dru didn't hide the tears that fell from her eyes, but reached her hand out and grabbed hold of Kili's as everyone began to cheer for them. She laughed when she looked over and saw Kili was actually crying also.

So much for royal decorum. She had a feeling Fili and her Mam were crying as well.

As they finished and Thorin made his way out and along the ridge, Fili, Kili and Dru followed after him, they in turn followed by the numerous guards that would protect the King and his family.

Walking back along the hallways and corridors towards Thorin's chambers, was eventful. The number of people who seemed so overwhelmed to be in the presence of Thorin and his family was a little amusing to Dru, but she was also very touched by it.

Despite the past, Thorin was not only where he belonged, but he was respected and admired for how he got there.

When they made it to his chambers, Thorin turned and gave a small bow to the three of them, Fili and Kili returning it and Dru giving a small curtsy.

Just before he turned away completely though, Dru couldn't help but break Decorum one last time.

"See ya' later for supper?"

Thorin seemed to contemplate this for a long time, probably thinking about how much paperwork he had. Finally, he gave her one of his dazzling smiles and nodded his head.

"Aye'. I will see you then," he turned from them finally and entered his own chambers as the guard opened his door for him.

"I'll make sure Fili doesn't eat all the cheese rolls!" She yelled after him and dodged the playful swipe that her elder brother tried to catch her with.

"You Toad!" He swiped at her again, but she ducked and quickly skipped away from a safe distance, only turning back to grin at him.

"I'll see you lot at supper then!"

Dru ignored everyone's amused and scandalised stares as she sauntered off by herself, whistling a merry tune in a very unladylike manner. But then, as she'd stated to Fili the previous evening:

_'Who wants to be a lady? Certainly not me.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just a little more!" Dru grunted as she stretched up as best she could, holding the heavy candle lighter in both hands as she tried to reach the last candle with it.

Her mother had left her in charge of setting the table after putting the food in the pot and leaving it to cook and Dru had found that the lighting in the small kitchen area was a little dimmer than usual and when she looked up, realised it was because someone had forgotten to light the small chandelier above the table.

It had been cleaned within an inch of its life, cobwebs no longer clinging to it all around and spreading out into the highest sections of the ceiling.

Still, didn't make it any easier to reach or light the blasted things. There were only ten and she'd gotten all nine in a circle, but they were all at different levels and the farthest one was right in the middle and seemingly JUST out of her reach but as always, her stubbornness wouldn't let her leave it.

It just wouldn't be right to leave that ONE on its own.

She'd taken her boots off so she wouldn't dirty the table and felt cold ceramic underneath her foot when she moved. It was all right though, she'd remembered the plate placement and smirked at the thought of her big brother enjoying his food and teasing her, not knowing what he was eating off.

She heard the doors open behind her and footsteps approach and hoped it was someone with a better reach than her, then she remembered her mother had still left the pot slowly cooking in the corner. She turned to look over her shoulder.

"Mam? Is that you-AH!" she shrieked in shock when the plate shifted underneath her as she turned and she lost her footing. She stumbled backwards until her foot met nothing but air and she felt herself fall from the table and descend to the ground below.

Bracing herself for the inevitable pain, she shut her eyes tightly to stop the world whirling past her vision. Just before she felt the ground meet her back, two strong arms encircled her and despite their intent to keep her up, gravity and her weight were working against them. There was a sudden jerking mid-fall before she kept tumbling, but the arms didn't let her go. If she was crashing to the ground, so were they.

Her back did indeed meet the floor, but the arm around her waist and the other around her head protected her from any serious damage. She merely grunted when a weight suddenly landed on top of her and knocked the wind straight out of her, crushing her arms in between their bodies.

She opened her eyes and was met at first by a tuft of wavy blonde hair before the head shifted and two blue eyes met hers, full of worry and concern.

"Are you all right?!" Fili didn't let her go and looked into her face, waiting for any sign that he should get them up and take her to Oin. But there was no need.

Other than a slightly bruised backside and the sudden realisation that one of Fili's legs was in between her own and pressing down against her, Dru felt ok. She did have to fight down on her blush and cleared her throat before answering him.

"Yes...you?"

Fili nodded at her and sighed in relief, his hand gently stroking the back of her head.

"Thanks for the catch."

Fili slowly began to disentangle himself from her by pulling back so she could sit herself up, though he was reluctant to let her go.

"We weren't supposed to hit the floor, but I forget you're heavier than you look."

Dru could only glare at him but had to fight her smirk when she saw the teasing glint in his eye. As he pulled back, she was suddenly aware of the strange feeling in between them and looked down to see the Wooden candle lighter had snapped in two.

"Oh...you broke my thing," she pouted, though technically it was not her thing to break. Fili merely laughed and pulled it aside as he stood up in front of her.

He had intended on offering her his hand but glanced down at her lack of footwear.

"Why have you got your shoes off?"

"I didn't want to get the table filthy with bootprints!" She let him look at her from above, amused at his confusion, "We have to eat on that."

"But your feet aren't filthy?"

She raised one of her feet so it was level with his waist and wiggled her toes at him.

"Clean as a whistle."

He laughed and finally helped pull her to stand, his attention turning back to the table behind them. He looked at the slightly askew plate and back at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Whose plate is that?"

Dru smiled sweetly.

"Kili's."

Fili nodded and turned back to the table, placing the plate in the spot it had been before. Sometimes, it was good to know they shared the same sense of humour.

They began to potter about the place, Dru finally giving up on the candle and instead, getting the ale and jugs ready for everyone. Fili stood in front of her and took four of the cups, but didn't move aside straight away.

Dru looked at him quizzically, wondering what it was he was looking at.

"What?" She looked him up and down, making sure he wasn't about to play a nasty trick on her. But she trusted him enough when he took a step closer and leaned in towards her.

She was very surprised when his lips landed on her bare cheek and stayed there for a few heartbeats before he pulled back and smiled at her.

She definitely couldn't fight the blush that appeared on her face then.

"What-What was that for?"

Fili cleared his throat and said in his most earnest voice, "Because you look very beautiful today."

Dru spluttered and stuttered for a few moments before she was able to answer.

"Fi-Fili! You sound just like Kili," she didn't realise she had nervously begun to shake the rest of the cups in her hands, causing them to chatter and clink against one another, "thank you."

She shuffled about from one foot to the other during the awkward silence and before Fili had a chance to move away from her, she reached up and planted her own kiss against the corner of his mouth. When she pulled back, she was pleased to see his own cheeks were as flushed as hers felt.

"You look very handsome today yourself...Lord Fili," she broke the strange and crackling tension between them with a cheeky smile, which he returned.

"Thank you, My Lady Dru."

He knew she hated that title, especially when he or her friends called her it, but the shove she gave him was only a little playful and they both dumped the rest of the cups on the table, just in time for the others to pile into the room, led by Kili.

"Are you two still fighting?!" He walked straight over to Dru and threw his arm around her shoulders, attempting to put her in a headlock, "you need to learn to respect your elders!"

"UGH, KI!" Dru, now with her hands and arms free, gave him a sharp dig in his ribs with her elbow, "get me out your smelly armpit!"

Kili immediately retracted his arm from her and grimaced as he held his side in both hands.

"Ah, careful!" He glared down at her, "that's no way to treat royalty!"

Fili couldn't help but laugh at his little brother.

"It's your own fault, you know she's got sharp elbows as well as teeth."

She playfully nattered her jaws up and down at them, before stepping away to help pour out the drinks for the company. She greeted each of them in turn, making sure Thorin received his customary kiss on the cheek. Every day, regardless of where they were, she'd make sure she'd come to find him and give him at least one kiss.

'For luck,' she had simply stated when he enquired as to why.

When she came to Balin, she leant in between him and Dwalin and smiled at him as she filled his cup.

"Balin, that was a beautiful speech you made," she made sure his drink was poured all the way to the top, "remind me to propose a toast to you later!"

"If we proposed a toast to everything clever that comes out of his mouth, we'll be rat-faced in no time!" Nori smirked from across the way, put playfully raised his drink and took a huge swig.

When all the drinks were full and everyone was seated and ready, happily talking amongst themselves, Dru made her way over to the large pot, checking if it was ready before her Mother came back.

She leant over the top and shut her eyes as she took in a deep breath.

"That smells delicious-OW!" She felt a sharp tug on the top of her ear and flew back as she clutched at it, glaring at the perpetrator.

Her mother merely gave her a cold look before 'shooing' her away from the pot with her hands.

"Your hair is going to get in the broth, how many times have I told you to always tie it back when cooking?!"

Dru just rolled her eyes and mimicked her mother's facial expression when her back was turned and she thought she was safe.

"I know what you're doing, Dru," came her mother's voice and Dru suddenly stood frozen to the spot.

How DID she do that?!

She busied herself in preparing the bowls, scurrying around and trying not to test her mother's wrath any more. And that's when she actually stopped and watched everyone.

Bombur, Bifur, Bofur.

Ori, Nori, Dori.

Fili, Kili.

Oin, Gloin.

Dwain, Balin.

And Thorin.

All sitting around the table, laughing, drinking and talking about anything. Just the image of everyone together and happy and celebrating one of the biggest fights in their lives...it made her want to cry. And laugh. And run over and hug and kiss every one of them.

All alive and happy and how it should be.

Home.

She suddenly had a childish want, to jump on the spot and start dancing and skipping around the room, though with no music she felt it would look mighty strange.

And when she looked at Bofur and found he'd brought his flute with him, tucked into the side of his belt, she had a wonderful idea.

She went over to him and leaned in close, a conspiratorial glint in her eye.

"Bofur?"

He turned to her with a smirk and a wink.

"Aye', My lady?"

She just rolled her eyes at him but leant in closer and began to whisper into his ear. Bifur chuckled as he overheard what they were saying, but Dwalin couldn't help but squint in disapproval, worried at what plans she had in store.

"What are ye' up to?"

Dru pulled back and gave Dwalin a little wink, before saying simply, "you'll see."

She looked back at Bofur and nodded and he returned the gesture, before pulling out his flute and giving it a clean.

"Anything my lady asks."

A few close by noticed him pull out and prepare his flute, but everyone turned as he began to play a familiar tune on it. They all recognised it and they all pictured a fire, uncertainty for the future, but the safeness and loyalty they had felt that night.

_'Of all the money that ere I had,_

_I spent it in good company,"_

Some of them turned around to see Dru, who had walked back towards the bowls on the table opposite and began to fill them up from the broth. Her mother came over to the table and helped put out the baskets of bread as she joined in the song, singing perfectly with her daughter.

_'And of all the harm that ere I've done,_

_Alas was done to none but me._

_And all I've done for want of wit,_

_To memory now I cannot recall,_

_So fill me to the parting glass,_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all.'_

As each bowl was placed down, no one made to drink it or dip their bread in. Instead, they began to sing what they remembered, each one joining in. Thorin had smiled at his sister and niece before chiming in, followed by Fili and Kili. Soon, almost everyone around the table was singing, Bofur happily playing the tune.

_Of all the comrades that ere I had,_

_They're sorry for my going away,_

_And of all the sweethearts that ere,_

_I had They wish me one more day to stay,_

_But since it falls unto my lot,_

_That I should rise and you should not,_

_I will gently rise and I'll softly call,_

_"Goodnight and joy be with you all!"_

As Dru and Dis took their places with their family and friends, Dru happily allowed Fili to pull her against him, his arm tucked around her back. She leant her head against his shoulder and just relaxed.

She wouldn't tell him. Maybe one day but just for now as they were, she was happy. And as the song came to an end, the entire company cheered and raised their cups, toasting to one another. Not just as friends and family: but as a fine, fine company.

_'Oh, if I had money enough to spend,_

_And leisure time to sit awhile,_

_There is a fair maid in this town,_

_That sorely has my heart beguiled,_

_Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips,_

_She alone has my heart in thrall,_

_So fill me to the parting glass,_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all.'_


	26. The End

And thus my friends, we have come to the end of the Main journey.  
Your Humble Bard, thanks to you for joining and staying until the end.  
Apologies for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors or plot holes.  
I still hope you enjoyed.

And now, we wait.  
Because whilst this journey is over, there are still a few adventures and quests that this Bard has written for you. If you'd like to know more of the story, then please follow me and await 'The Tales of Erebor', coming as soon as these fingers start to warm up and work again.

Until then, goodnight and joy be with you all.


End file.
